Welcome to the Real World
by twilightluver001
Summary: Sequel to "Welcome to Drama Academy". As Bella and Edward continue pursuing their careers, they find life isn't as easy as they thought it would be. How will they overcome the pressure from work and family together? Takes place 6 years after Drama Academy
1. First Sight

Hello everyone!

Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but a lot of things have been going on with my life.

For those of you that read my recent author's note on "Welcome to Drama Academy", you would probably know. For those of you who didn't, here's what's been happening.

I'm re-writing "Welcome to Drama Academy" because I'm trying to turn it into a real novel. It's not certain yet since I still don't have a publisher, but I'm re-writing the story with the changes of the characters and their physical appearances, and I'm removing all "Twilight related" lines and themes from my story to make it more original. The plot pretty much stays the same... but it will be more detailed, longer, and better, I hope.

Some of you have pointed you that Twilight is "NOT MINE", and of course, I knew that. It belongs to the almighty, wonderful Stephenie Meyer. The reason I thought the idea of my story becoming a real novel would be possible was because "Welcome to Drama Academy" didn't really have anything to do with the Twilight plotline. First, there are no vampires in my story, and the Bella and Edward in my story are different from the Bella and Edward in the Twilight series (Edward being a playboy and Bella being athletic and outgoing). You can say that in this Alternative Universe, they're almost a different character.

Thank you to those of you who wished me luck on publishing! I haven't gotten myself a publisher yet, and I am still busy with the chapter re-writes. I have no idea how things work in the writing industry, and I am not sure whether or not my story is good enough to be published into a real novel. But I will do my best with it; for my family, and for myself.

Anyway, like I said, I hope you understand and know how grateful I am of your support. I know "Welcome to Drama Academy" could have never made it this far without all of you! My main goal for publishing isn't to make big money; it is for self-fulfilling purposes. I've always dreamed of being an real writer, and fulfilling my dream would mean the world to me.

-Twilightluver001

**--**

**Okay. On with the story... **

**Here is the sequel! **

**Huge thanks to my Beta, Bronzehairedgirl620 for editing the chapter for me.**

**Now without further ado, here's the first chapter of "Welcome to the Real World!" **

**Remember, this takes place a year after college, six years after ECA. **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter One

_Bella Swan_

"Bella? Well? You think Dalton will like it?"

"No, I think he'll love it! This stuff is awesome, Vanessa. He'd be crazy not to like it!" I said, smiling as I patted my colleague's shoulder.

"Thanks." She took a deep breath. "Here I go. Wish me luck."

"Sure, V. I'll pray for you!" I joked.

I sighed contently as I started fixing the drafts and files that I had on my desk. I looked anxiously to the clock; it was 5:15- forty three more minutes until_ his_ flight landed.

I never thought that my dream as a journalist would be fulfilled, but here I was, working as one of the journalists of_ Media Today_. After majoring in Communication at Stanford University, I weighed my options for about three months. Sure, I knew I loved writing, but what did I love to write about? I knew I would never go for politics- and I knew nothing about sports, aside from basketball.

Luckily,_ Media Today _had an opening for the Literature section. I remembered how happy I was when they said they liked the stuff that I'd sent them. This magazine company is pretty well known; it covers every area, from entertainment to politics, and they recently decided to add a column for book lovers. It provided a list of the newest and the most popular books on the market, and of course, exclusive interviews with the authors. That's what I do; I set up interviews with the authors and I write an article after meeting them. I absolutely adore my job; there is nothing else that I'd rather do. I get novels to read, and I get paid for it because it is a part of my job description.

I closed the door of the drawer after putting in the drafts that I had written today. I half-ran for the exit, completely joyous and excited.

"In a hurry, Bella?" Michelle chuckled as I almost knocked into her on my way out.

I laughed. "You could say that. See you tomorrow."

She winked at me and I sprinted out of the doors.

It wasn't hard to find my car, despite the fact that there were many other vehicles in the parking lot. There, sitting glossily in the middle of lot was my _Mercedes S600 Guardian_, one of the things that Edward had given me against my will. I should have known by now that it was no use arguing with a Cullen when they were determined to give you something, like Alice with clothes and now Edward with cars. He had insisted that he wanted me to have a "safe" car. Okay... I'll admit he had a point.

Even though I was a pretty good athlete, I'm a horrible driver. It took me three times to pass my driver's test. Sure, I aced the written exam… but the road test…let's just say it didn't work out that easily. Edward laughed after my second attempt on passing the exam when he saw me cursing at myself for failing, _again. _I was so sure that one day I would get the hang of driving myself, but after the second test, I knew it was time to ask Edward for help. Of course, he was more than willing to assist me. But I sometimes wonder if he regretted it after he realized what he had gotten himself into. I wasn't only "not good" at driving; I was completely horrible.

So, after my third test, I _finally _got my license. We went car-shopping next day, and none of the cars really caught my interest since they were unbelievably pricey and way too fancy looking for someone like me. We did pass by a red, used-truck on our way home. I caught the price and it was something that I could afford right now.

Edward grimaced when I showed him the truck. He seemed outraged that I would want something as old and slow-looking.

A week later, an over-the-top, luxurious looking car appeared in front of our driveway. At first, I thought it was for him. But when he had sprung me the news that _I_ was going to be the owner, I freaked. Edward placed his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming at him. He explained that he was worried that I might get myself into traffic accidents and he wanted an indestructible car for me. It turned out, he had sent his request to Rosalie, who recommended _this_ car. I would have literally murdered Rosalie if she weren't one of my best friends.

"Just to keep me sane, please? So I wouldn't be worried sick every time you're behind the wheel?" I remember him pleading with me, unleashing the power of his emerald eyes.

How could I reject when he put it that way? I still didn't understand why it was necessary to get _this _car. I may not be professional when it came down to automobiles, but I could tell that this thing was expensive. _Very _expensive. I tried telling him that I would be perfectly happy, that I would _prefer _to have a cheaper car, but he rolled his eyes and told me that I would be satisfied with the speed that this car was capable of. See what I mean about it being useless to argue with a Cullen?

My cell phone rang and I dug it out of my purse. It said "Alice" on caller ID.

"Hey Al," I greeted her cheerfully; there was nothing that could bring down my mood today.

"Hi Bella… Edward's coming home today, right?" she asked, and I heard her shouting "No! No reds!" to someone from the other side of the line.

I giggled, "Yes! He's coming home!"

She laughed at my enthusiasm, "Are you guys still dropping by at my place tonight?"

"Seven o'clock and we won't be a minute late." I promised.

"Great. I have to go, see you two later." And just before she hung up, I heard her shrieking, "No! Not purple either!"

After college, every one went on their own path to pursuit their dreams. Emmett opened a club in downtown, _"Element"_, which is currently under construction for expanding, and it is no doubt the hottest club in the area.

Alice has her own clothing line, _"Quirky As Me"_, which is one of the most famous brands throughout America. She designed all sorts of clothing; sport wears, dresses, wedding gowns, regular tees... movie stars order their clothes from her, too. Really, it'd be no surprise to see her designs in an MTV Award on T.V. I remember Jessica Simpson asking her to design her _Teen's Choice Award_ dress, but Alice turned her down because "_she was too busy_".

Rosalie models for Alice part-time, but she spends most of her time designing cars. Her designs were especially popular with the female population since she added some luxurious, feminine features to most of them. Jasper became a computer engineer and he specializes in video game softwares. Emmett and Edward really got a kick out of that; they loved the free, new video games that they received almost monthly. Of course, they claimed that they were "testing it out" before it hit the market. But we knew better.

As for Edward? He's in his second year of medical school and he was just offered an internship at one of the hospitals in L.A. It's a new program, from what I've been told. The hospital has never offered anyone, who was not in their final year, an internship before, but they couldn't help but be impressed by Edward's flying, glorious grades and the high-praising recommendations from his professors. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Edward manages to graduate from medical school in three years instead of four. He works so hard…

I slid in and shuddered at the coldness of the leather seat. I turned on the heater and pulled- very carefully- out of the parking space. I actually started humming as I got on the highway, completely exultant that I was going to see Edward in a matter of minutes. The past two weeks without him was unbearable. Even though we had talked and texted each other every night before bed, I needed to see him. I needed to feel him next to me.

And today, he was coming _home_. A huge smile spread across my face when the airport came into view.

Again, I ran for the door as soon as the car was parked. Did they land early? Was _I_ early? I didn't really care. I'd wait all night for his arrival if I had to. I went to the right terminal for his flight and looked over the shoulders of the people that had just gotten off the plane. _Where was he? Where was he?_

Then I caught something that abruptly made my breathing stop.

A pair of beautiful emerald eyes…gazing back at me with joy.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in a few minutes, so please turn off all electronic devices…"

I let the voice drown as I stared anxiously at the window.

My body seemed to be fully aware of the fact that I was going to see Bella in just a couple of minutes. A smile tucked around the corner of my lips when I planted a picture of her delicate, beautiful face in my head. In just a couple of minutes, I would be able to press my lips against hers…

I sighed. Could the pilot fly any faster?

I still remember very clearly what I thought of Bella on her very first day in ECA. She was having dinner with my siblings and the Hales- which was a surprise to me since they rarely ate with anyone else. It was her eyes- her brown, soft, inviting eyes- that immediately drew me to her. Of course, it was horrible of me to be thinking about how beautiful she was considering I had my arms around two girls- whose names I _still _can't remember- at that time. I was a jerk; I'm not proud of who I was before I met _her_.

It wasn't love at first sight, no. When I bumped into her in the hallway the next morning, I was _physically_ attracted to her. Her blush, her slender figure… like I said, physical attraction. But when she spoke, instantly, I knew there was something different about her. She wasn't panting after me like all of the other girls that I've dealt with. And after hearing about her incredible performance in P.E. from my friends later on, I only grew more curious about her.

I chuckled when more memories flooded back in my mind.

I saw her jogging through my bedroom window and decided that it was the perfect chance for me to talk to her alone that afternoon. Okay… I admit, I was trying to impress her. After all, the old me couldn't stand her _not _falling for me. It took a big strike on my ego. So I put on a shirt and some shorts, and let myself bump into her _coincidentally _again.

It was on the same day that she yelled at me for my treatment to the girls on campus. At first, I was furious. Who did this girl think she was, telling me off on her first day of school? But the more I thought of it, the more amused I became. Bella Swan was not like any other girls that I've met before. She was different. Not just more attractive, but also fiercer, smarter, more athletic, more unique… _she was better_.

That night after the dance, I was a different man. Shock would be an understatement compared to how I felt when she confessed that she had feelings for me too, just like I did for her. I knew instantly that there was nothing I wouldn't give to be with Bella. It was a miracle that she was willing to leave my past behind me and I know it was her faith and trust that got me this far today.

Five and a half years. Five and a half amazing, blissful years that Bella and I have been together.

I never thought my dream would be fulfilled. But here I was, on my way back from a medical conference in Canada. After four years of hard studying, I graduated from Stanford University, only to have several more years of medical school ahead of me. I was fine with that part since I never expected medical school to be easy. When I chose my path on becoming a doctor, I knew it would be hard work.

It took Bella and I months to figure out where we wanted to go to college. We got accepted to many schools in the northeast: Princeton, Dartmouth, Duke… we considered them, but neither of us really felt comfortable with moving half way across the country without our friends and family. Bella said California was _home _to her; she said even New York meant less in comparison.

"Stanford?" She came up to me one day on our way to our gym class. (In our senior year, we managed to get most of our classes together since the female administrators were very easily persuaded.) "I looked over the brochures more carefully last night and did some research. It has the right departments for both of us."

She was right; Stanford was perfect for us. It had the classes that I needed, and it had hers, too. It was the best choice; my parents and her father were thrilled with our decision.

College wasn't much different from high school. True, the classes were harder and you had to study more, but most of the_ exciting _and new college experiences, like living in a dorm, we had already experienced it in ECA. It was almost like another four years of high school for us, just with more exams and crazier parties.

"Girlfriend waiting at the airport?" Kellan, one of my classmates who had gone to the conference with me, asked from behind.

"Yes." I answered, grinning.

"Lucky man," he muttered. I couldn't hear anything else because the air was suddenly filled with the loud roar of the engine. We were finally landing.

"Thank you for flying American Airlines. I hope you have a nice day." The flight attendance smiled as we passed by. The pace of the passengers didn't seem to be fast enough for me; I wanted to bolt so badly. Of course, that would include knocking a few people down in the progress… that would definitely be a bad idea. Doctors are supposed to treat people, not injure them.

I looked for Bella as soon as I exited the portal. The crowd of people getting in the way of my view was utterly frustrating. It was helpful that I was taller than most of them. Then I froze.

Standing a few yards away was my beautiful girlfriend, standing on her toes, looking anxiously over the shoulders of the crowd. She was breathtaking with her beige coat over her white turtleneck, a pair of tight-fitting jeans and black boots that emphasized her perfect legs. Her scarf was hanging loosely around her neck and the knitted hat on her head matched perfectly with her pink, rosy cheeks.

_Beautiful_, was all I could think.

As soon as our eyes met, she smiled the warmest smile that made my heart skip. I was drifting to heaven; it was hard to think about anything else but _her_. I caught my breath and smiled back at the girl that I love. She waved and ran over to where I was standing…

_I was home._

* * *

**So the first chapter basically just explains where Bella, Edward and the rest of the gang are at with their lives. I'd love to hear your thoughts about it!**

**Please drop me a review, and I hope you enjoy this story just as much as you enjoyed "Welcome to Drama Academy"! **


	2. Dinner With the Cullens and the Hales

**Sorry for the long wait guys. **

**Like I said, with school and re-writing "Welcome to Drama Academy", I barely have any time for the sequel. **

**And those two are my first priority... so it's difficult for me to update _this _story frequently. ****Many thanks to those of you who understood and didn't rush me on updating. Your patience is deeply appreciated. **

**And thank you so much to everyone of you who reviewed the last chapter. I can't believe I recieved over 500 reviews. That's like... wow. **

**--**

**So... many of you asked me to keep you guys posted on my re-writing of "Welcome to Drama Academy"- the none-Twilight version. ****I'm really glad that you guys are so supportive of my decision on making it into a real novel; so I will be posting my progress on my Blog (which on my website). ****So if you're interested, check it out on my website and I will try to answer all the questions that I have been receiving. **

**--**

**Now, without further ado, I give you the second chapter. Big thanks to my beta, Bronzehairedgirl620 for her beta-ing. **

* * *

Chapter Two

_Bella Swan_

"Edward!" With a loud, excited gasp, I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. I heard a few chuckles and several frustrated exclamations on my way there, but I didn't really care. Edward was back. He was _here_.

He dropped his bag and lifted me off the ground, his arms around my waist.

"Bella," he breathed and crushed his lips fiercely against mine. The kiss was sweet, powering… I couldn't even think coherently when we were like this. I clutched his hair, refusing to let there be any space between us. How many nights had I been longing for this?

"I missed you so much." I whispered when we pulled away to catch our breaths.

"Almost as much as I missed you." He smiled crookedly, touching my cheek with his left hand while I kept my arms around his neck.

"Impossible. But that doesn't matter at the moment," I grinned. "You're _home_." I sighed contently.

"Yes, I am." He agreed. It was ridiculous how one little smile could still make my heart accelerate. Even though Edward and I have been together for five and a half years, it was impossible to get used to how breathtaking, how gorgeous he was.

Leave it to the other passengers to ruin the moment. Just as Edward was about to lean in and kiss me again, someone crashed into me from behind, causing me to hit Edward's chin with my forehead.

"Ow," I rubbed it with an embarrassed laugh. Technically, it wasn't really their fault since we were the ones in their way, embracing each other at gate… but still. Couldn't they have bumped into me _after _the kiss?

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Come on. Let's move out of the way before we get turned into pretzels." He grinned, rolling his eyes.

Well, one thing hasn't changed much. We were _always_ getting interrupted.

Smiling, I linked my arm with his as we went to claim his bags. There wasn't much; just a medium sized suitcase since Edward had his laptop as a carry-on item. Edward asked me how my day was on our way to my car, and I told him the truth. It was _perfect. He _made it perfect.

Instead of insisting on driving, I let him help me into the passenger's seat. He raised an eyebrow at my obedience; I grinned at him. Only if he knew my _real_ motives.

And it worked out just as conveniently as I had planned; I stared at his flawless face, mesmerizing the lines of his jaws, the curve of his lips that I haven't seen for three weeks while he drove. He held my hand with his and would bring it to his lips to kiss is every now and then.

Life could not possibly get better than this.

Edward kept his eyes on the road most of the time- considering how fast he was going, it was definitely a good idea- but I would catch him peaking at me from the corner of his eyes with a smile from time to time. And I'd look away, self-conscious.

I was too jubilant to talk. On our way home, I leaned against his shoulder and snuggled against him, breathing into his jacket. _How much I missed his smell…_

"So, how was Canada?" I asked. Even though I didn't mind the quiet, I really wanted to hear his voice to prove to myself that he really _was _here next to me.

He grinned and rolled his eyes. "Well, the hotels were clean. I can't really say much for the rest since we didn't really visit any attractions. Oh, and lots of trees."

"Wow. I can just visualize everything in my head," I answered sarcastically and laughed. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. It was enjoyable. I met a man who knew my father… my real father. He said I look a great deal like him," he murmured, looking straight ahead as he said the words.

"Oh…" I muttered, biting my lips. The atmosphere was suddenly awkward. Even though Edward claimed that he was over grieving for his parents, I knew the subject was still hard for him.

"So… did you do anything crazy or exciting while I was away?" He smirked, turning his head to me.

I laughed. "Well, if you mean clubbing or making a fool out of myself by crazy and exciting, then no."

"Disappointed." He joked.

"Sorry." I shrugged, grinning.

We reached the house then. I watched contently as he pulled up in front of _our _driveway and parked the car in _our _garage. How great was it to have him home? Too great to be put into words.

We have been living in this house for a little over a year now. It is in a more expensive neighborhood and is half an hour away from Alice's and twenty minutes away from Rosalie's since they both live in different towns. It wasn't grand looking, but it was exactly the way I wanted a house to be: old fashioned, Victorian style, homey, comfortable… I adore it.

"Welcome home," I murmured and placed a kiss on his cheek when we got to the door.

"Hmm… that sounds nice." He smiled. Then I took the key out from my pocket and turned the knob.

The house is consisted of three bedrooms. One was our bedroom, one was for his studies, and the last one was for me- a mini library. I know. How great is that? A _library_. At first, I had no idea why we needed a three-bedroom house. I understood that he might have needed a study room, but I didn't know what we were going to do with the third room. Edward said we'd figured something out in the future, and what I didn't know was that he already had everything planned from the beginning, while we were on our house-hunts.

Edward, being the sweet boyfriend that he is, fixed it up as a surprise for me before we moved in. He had Alice take me out on a shopping trip for eight hours, and when we officially moved in the next day, I almost dropped the box that I was holding when I saw the transformation of the third room. Instead of the empty space that I was expecting, it was decorated with creamy wallpapers that matched with the elegant, wooden bookshelves. And the shelves weren't empty either.

Neatly stacked on them were my Austen novels and several other books from my book collection. I ran my fingers through the covers as I strolled down the aisle; it was hard for me to believe that this was real. I stopped when I reached the end of the wall; there was a creamy color leather comforter at the corner. And beside it was a batch of CDs orderly arranged on a expensive looking glass shelf. All of this brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella? If you don't like it… that's completely fine. I'll have everything rearranged and…" I remember him ranting, running his hand through his bronze hair.

I cut him off with a kiss. "Don't be ridiculous, Edward. This… all of this," I sniffed and cracked a smile, "Is amazing. I'm crying because I'm happy!"

I threw my arms around his waist and he placed his hand on the small of my back comfortingly, chuckling at my absurdness.

"I wanted you to enjoy living here. You have done so much for me, Bella, and I want to do something for you in return. I wasn't sure if you'd find the idea ridiculous, but I had to try. I'm relieved that you like it." He smiled genuinely.

"It was very thoughtful. Thank you."

I was brought back to the present when Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my hair. I smiled luxuriously at his touch and leaned toward him. It was a flawless moment; the sweet reunion that I had fantasized for many nights was even better in reality. I wish time would freeze right there and then; I wouldn't mind standing in his arms forever at all.

"I better go and take a shower," he said as he touched my nose with the tip of his finger. "I bet I don't smell so good after the long plane ride." He chuckled.

"No," I pressed my face into his shirt, "You smell fine." It was true; he _did _smell as nice as always.

"I'll be right back," he whispered and kissed my cheek. I sighed and followed him into the bedroom. Picking up the book by my bedside, I started reading until he got out from the shower.

-

The anxiety of the wait was painful; even though it had only taken a few minutes to reappear, it felt like hours. I couldn't wait to be in his arms again, to have him kiss me…

"Hi."

A huge smile crept across my face when I heard his voice and saw him fully dressed in fresh clothes. He looked amazing in his white long-sleeve and khaki pants.

"Edward!" I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck when he started walked toward the bed. He laughed at my enthusiasm and placed his arms around my waist. Then he bent down and kissed me softly and slowly on the lips.

I could sense different emotions in that kiss. Happiness, love, relief… Running my hands through his hair, I realized how much exactly I had missed all of this. I was never going to let him be apart from me for so long again; my heart couldn't bear it.

"Wait," I breathed unevenly and reluctantly turned my face away so Edward's lips landed on my cheek instead of my mouth. "What time is it?"

"Six ten," he answered abruptly with a frown.

I groaned. "Crap! I told Alice we'd be there by seven."

"I don't want to leave. Tell her we have other plans," he murmured huskily against my ear. "Better yet, I'll fake an illness."

I slapped him playfully on the chest, giggling. "Edward! You do know that this is your sister that we're talking about, right? She's not going buy it. She's _Alice_."

With a sigh, he lifted his body up to look at me in the eye, "You're right. It was rude of me to even think of it." Then he smirked, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we get back, right?"

I laughed. "Right. Let's get moving, mister."

It was a twenty- minute drive to Alice and Jasper's house. Edward held my hand again for the entire ride and draped his jacket over me in case the heater wasn't enough to keep me warm. It was thoughtful and totally Edward; he's rather freeze than let me catch a cold. Then he came around the car to open my door for me when we arrived. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked on the pavement that led to the front porch.

"Here goes nothing," he murmured. _Ding dong._

"Hey hey hey! Here's my favorite brother and my one of best friends!" The door opened to reveal a very cheerful looking Emmett who was leaning against the door coolly in his short sleeve t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Emmett was insane; I mean seriously- who wears a t-shirt in the middle of November? While I was trembling from the wind blowing against my face, he didn't even shiver.

"Emmett, I'm your only brother. Are you going to let us in?" Edward chuckled.

Emmett moved out of the way to let us get through. Then he pulled Edward into a headlock and started ruffling his hair, "Good to have you back, bro."

"Edward! You're back! Hi Bella," Alice pulled both of us into her embrace.

"Hi," We replied, never surprised by Alice's optimistic mood.

"Great. Edward's back. To think I was just beginning to miss you." Standing there with her arms crossed in front of her chest was Rosalie, grinning teasingly at us. I chuckled while Edward rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Hi guys," Jasper nudged his sister with a soft laugh.

"Dinner's almost ready! It's homemade, so you guys better make sure there aren't any leftovers or I will be _extremely _upset since it took me all afternoon." Alice said menacingly, locking her eyes on the boys.

They gulped. "Yes ma'am."

She giggled. "Come on, Bella! Let me show you the bread that I made. It looks fabulous. I just hope it's edible."

"Okay," I said then turned around to give Edward a quick peck on the cheek. "See ya."

"You know, two seconds apart isn't going to kill you." Emmett joked.

Edward rolled his eyes and mock-punched his brother. "Please tell me you have some video games to shut Emmett up, Jazz."

Jasper laughed. "Relax, I did. Come on men; let's march to the living room!"

Rosalie scoffed when she joined Alice and me on our walk to the kitchen. "They are so immature."

"Please. You've known this since day one and you're still dating Emmett." Alice teased. I giggled; it was so true.

Alice's kitchen was ridiculously five-star hotel like. She doesn't even use it that often, but she thinks the image is important. Walking toward the stove, she got a mitten from the counter and opened the oven.

"Okay," she announced through the smoke. "A few more minutes then the bread will be done. I'll go mix up the salad."

"I'll help," I said. Rosalie stood aside and watched us work. She was not good at cooking at all. The last time that she tried to bake something, she ended up almost setting the house on fire. Ever since then, she held a grudge against stoves. Emmett was completely cool with it; he loved fast food but Rosalie was more of a restaurant kind of person.

"You're really happy that he's back, aren't you?" Alice asked as she dumped a plate of tomatoes into the salad bowl. "You have this glow on your face."

I chuckled, "I _am_ incredibly happy but you're exaggerating."

Rosalie snickered. "Oh trust me- Alice is _not _exaggerating."

I rolled my eyes at my best friends. I love them but their teasing always embarrasses the hell out of me.

"Okay boys! Set the table!" Alice hollered as soon as we finished pouring the Italian dressing into the salad. Then a pair of familiar arms were wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear and turned me around to crash his lips feverishly on mine. I looked around and saw that there was no one else in the kitchen so I kissed him back, snaking my arms around his neck while he sat me on the counter…

Someone whistled. Emmett, I think.

"No, no! None of that in the kitchen!" I heard Alice saying in the background, untangling my arms from Edward's neck. "Can't you keep your hands off her for ten minutes, Edward?"

"We haven't seen each other for three weeks." I complained, hopping off the counter. Emmett laughed softly when Edward sighed and kissed my hair, still pulling me toward him. .

"Later," he whispered.

I nodded my head happily. "Later then."

Then we followed them to the dining room and I took the seat between Edward and Alice. The table was covered with different kinds of dishes, from Italian to Mexican.

"Is today Thanksgiving?" Jasper scratched the back of his head as he stared at the food in front of him.

"No," Alice laughed, "I'm just very into cooking these days. So how's the club going, Emmett? When's the big night for re-opening?"

Emmett chewed down a bite of chicken leg. "Next Friday. You guys will love the place. It looks tight! I added a VIP section for you guys."

"Wow. Now I feel important." Edward said sarcastically. Jasper snickered.

"What about you, little bro? When's the doctor thing starting?"

Edward groaned. "It's not a 'doctor thing', Emmett. It's called an internship."

"Yeah yeah… whatever. So when is it starting?"

"Next Monday."

"So you get to wear the white clothes and everything, like Dad?"

"Yes Emmett," Edward replied shortly.

"Neat!" Emmett gave him a thumb up while Edward shook his head.

"So Alice…London tomorrow?" I asked.

She smiled her angelic smile, "Yup, my clothes are going to be displayed at a fashion show. I just hope the models don't ruin it like the last time. Can you believe Rachel Hasting almost stumbled over the stage? Thank god she didn't or her career would have been officially over."

"Are you taking the cab, baby, or do you want me to drop you off?" Jasper asked.

"I'll take the cab. You haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"And heaven forbids us to know why." Emmett snickered while Alice's face heated up with embarrassment.

"Not like _that_, moron. Jazz has been working on an assignment." Alice glared at him.

"Sure. That's what you want us to think." He winked at her.

Dinner went on. Emmett continued getting glared by either Rosalie or Alice while Jasper, Edward and I laughing every time he said something unintentionally to upset the girls. It was just like high school- nothing had changed much. Sure, we have all matured, but we still have the childish side of us which I'm glad we didn't lose. It is difficult to be a grown up all the time; sometimes, acting like teenagers gives us a break from the real world, and a break was something all of us can really use.

Then I caught Edward staring at me.

"What?" I mouthed him.

"Nothing," he replied, smiling as he took my hand from under the table. "It's just good to be back."

* * *

**Please review! I love reading reponses from my readers.**

**And remember, if you're interested, go to my blog to read about my progress on re-writing "Welcome to Drama Academy". **

**Thank you all so much! **


	3. Day One

**Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. I love reading them:)**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Now, I have some bad news to announce. **

**I have been told two weeks ago that there was another author on this site that was copying my work _"Welcome to Drama Academy"._ The plotline is almost exactly the same, she has the boarding school theme- Edward the basketball player; Lauren the jealous Gueen Bee; Bella the new athletic girl who happens to play basketball... There are countless of other similarities between our stories. She used the idea of Bella and Edward being in a romantic play; Edward faking an illness to blow some girl off for another girl in front of Bella- with similar dialogs and descriptions- and the most ridiculous of all, she even used _Jamie_- the character that I created, in her story. I wrote her a PM but she never replied. So I alerted the administrators on Fanfiction (dot) com, but I haven't heard from them either. I'm hoping they will take appropriate action to stop her plagiarism soon. **

**I was really upset when I heard the news. I have spent a lot of my time writing "Welcome to Drama Academy" and it hurts me to know there is someone out there claiming a story their own just by making a few changes of someone else's story. The saddest thing is she still has the story up and running and there are people thinking that _she _actaully came up with the ideas since she gets some reviews herself. I think it's really unfair that she's getting credit for her story when she mostly stole everything she wrote from another author. But thank you so much, those of you who informed me about the situation. It's really comforting to know I have you guys keeping an eye out for me. **

**Anyway, I don't know what to do know. ****I've informed the staffs on this site but I've been told that it takes a while for them to respond and take action. **

**If you have any suggestions, please PM me! I'd love to hear you think.**

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Chapter Three

_Edward Cullen_

Today was my first day as an intern at the hospital.

I didn't sleep at all last night. I mean, how could I? This was my first time stepping out to the field; actually interacting with patients rather than burying my nose in the textbook or talking to lab animals. Yeah, I was excited. But the excitement was overshadowed by something else…

Fear.

_Get a grip, Cullen. It's not like they're going to ask you to perform surgery on a dying child. In fact, you probably won't be doing anything at all but watch the doctor's work. _Of course, I kept telling myself to think that because that was the truth. I was lucky enough to get accepted to this new program and I shouldn't build my hopes up by thinking I'd actually get to _do _something since I was only an intern, especially not on my first day. The only thing that I could wish for right now was not to fail this course.

The alarm clock beeped, interrupting my train of thoughts. Bella stirred and rubbed her eyes, smiling when she found me looking down at her.

"Morning," she said.

I touched her rosy cheeks. "Good morning. How was your sleep?"

She smiled again in the same warm, angelic way as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Excellent. I haven't been able to get a good night of sleep in the past couple of weeks."

I chuckled. Since I pretty much stayed up all night, I managed to catch almost everything Bella muttered in her sleep. She murmured my name a lot- which I quite enjoyed- and she said something about "no Canada". I wondered if she dreamed of me leaving again.

"What?" she asked, noticing my preoccupation.

I shook my head, smirking. "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at me but let it go. She seemed to be doing some thinking herself. Then her eyes shimmered as she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! It's your first day at the hospital today."

I laughed at her enthusiasm; she sounded even more excited than I was. Pulling her closer to me, I placed my cheek against the top of her head. She was tracing my arm with her fingertips. How was it that I still got that tingling feeling whenever she touched me?

"Okay," she said abruptly, "Breakfast time. As much as I wish I could stay in bed with you all day, I can't let you be late. I'll go make you something to eat."'

As tempting as a homemade breakfast sounded after three weeks of dining out, I frowned. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep? It's still pretty early and I can always grab something to eat on my way there."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm already awake, Edward. But of course… if you'd rather eat out, I understand." She chewed on her bottom lip and looked down to our twined hands.

Realizing her misinterpretation, I cupped her cheek to make sure she knew the sincerity behind my words. "I was only worried that you weren't getting enough sleep. But if you think your body's up for it, I would love for us to have breakfast together."

She smiled, "Okay." Then she hopped off the bed cheerfully and stopped at the doorway to smirk at me on her way out,

"See you out there, _Dr._ Cullen."

I groaned. "Bella…" She knew how much I hated when people called me that. Emmett teased me constantly about it, cracking lame jokes whenever he saw me like, "Do you have a band-aid with you,_ doc_? I think my finger is bleeding." Like I said, lame.

Bella laughed. "Alright Edward. Whatever you say."

I threw on a button-up shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Walking into the kitchen, I found Bella flipping over some pancakes, humming to herself. I leaned against the doorframe and watched her with my arms crossed in front of my chest contently; she sure knew how to brighten up a morning. She noticed me staring at her when she turned to set the dishes on the dining table. She stopped her humming instantly, her cheeks turning red.

"What?"

I chuckled, "Nothing. Just enjoying the view and the music." This made her blush into a deeper shade of scarlet. Laughing, I took the plates that she was holding from her hands and placed them on the dining table. She reached up the cupboard and grabbed two glasses to fill them up with orange juice.

Breakfast was served.

That's one of the things that I loved about her- unlike many other girls that I've seen and dated before, she didn't need to be taken out to a fancy restaurant in order to be pleased.

Then my cell phone buzzed. I answered it without checking caller ID because I had a pretty good idea who it might be.

"Hey Dr. E.C.!" Emmett's loud, booming voice guffawed from the other side of the line.

Gritting my teeth, I snarled. "I told you not to call me that."

He laughed again. "Dude, no can do. You see, Dad is Dr. Cullen. And if I call _you _Dr. Cullen… see how that can be a little confusing? Besides, Dr. E.C. suits you. Don't cha think, little brother?"

_Do not lose your temper. Do not lose your temper… _Taking a deep breath, I unclenched my fist and dropped my hand at my side. This call was expected; Emmett had been cracking jokes about me wanting to be a doctor ever since I graduated from high school. Let's just say after he found out about my acceptance at the intern program, it got a lot worse. So like I said, this call was expected.

What I didn't expect was how frustrated I got. But after all, a guy has his limits and Emmett was pushing me over the edge.

"Is there anything else you need?" I said shortly, desperately wanting to hang up the phone.

He chuckled. "Just wanted to wish you good luck. You're going ace it, bro."

Huh. That actually sounded sincere coming from Emmett. No, _especially _coming from Emmett.

"Thanks?" I said, a little uncertain.

"_Emmett?" _I heard Rosalie calling from the other side of the line.

"Coming baby! Well, later man. I'm going to make Rosalie some breakfast."

This made me laugh. "Are you kidding? I thought E-Man and aprons don't mix," I quoted him from a statement that he made several weeks ago when Rosalie tried talking him into taking cook lessons with her so they could eat some home-cooked meals instead of having takeouts and dining outside all the time.

He sighed. "We do mix if Rosalie is the one commanding. She told me if I made her a perfect breakfast, she would think about letting me off the hook on the whole cooking lesson thing."

I snickered. "Let me guess… you already bought some food from a diner nearby and placed it into plates to make it look like you made it yourself?"

"You know me well, little brother."

Shaking my head, I sighed. "You're doomed, Emmett. Rosalie isn't stupid."

"You think I don't know that?" he said, sounding helpless. Then he hissed, "Dude! Here she comes. Bye!" He hung up on me.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked sweetly as she sat on the chair in front of me.

I smiled at her, "Everything is great. Emmett's probably getting yelled at as we speak."

She laughed. "Some brother you are. You look smug that he's in trouble."

I grinned at her. Then, taking a whiff of the pancakes set in front of me, my mouth watered. Sure, I had pancakes on my three-week trip, but they was nothing like the ones Bella made. She told me a numerous times that I was completely biased since she bought the mix from Wal-Mart, but even so, hers always tasted a lot better than any other pancakes that I've had. Was it the fact that I'm in love with her made everything she does so right, so perfect? Maybe.

"So… are you nervous at all?" she asked me tentatively.

I gulped. "Yeah. A little." I should have told her the truth: I was _very _nervous. But I didn't want her to know how much of a coward I was.

She reached out and touched my hand, stroking my palm with her index finger. "You'll do great, Edward. Everyone believes in you. The fact that you got accepted proves that."

"I know. I just don't want to screw this up and disappoint everybody." I murmured, my eyes downcast. Then I felt her warm hands on both of my cheeks; she turned my head to bore her beautiful eyes into mine. There was a fierceness to them, something that I often saw in Bella's eyes when she was sure of something.

"You won't. Do you remember what you told me on my first day of work? You said I had to believe in myself to succeed."

I do recall telling her that. But in her case, it was different because she was born a journalist. Did she see me the same way through_ her _eyes? Did she really think that I was meant to be a doctor?

The look in her eye answered my question. Yes. She did.

Bella had been nothing but supportive throughout my college years. I didn't have as much free time as normal college students since my schedule was pretty much crammed with exams and classes every single day, but she didn't complain once. She told me she understood and she was proud of me for being so focused all the time.

Well, _most _of the time. It was hard to stay focus when she kissed me- even if it was just a small peck on the cheeks- or touched me in the middle of my studies because then, my mind would be filled with the thoughts of her warm skin, her addicting scent… the thoughts of _her_. That doesn't really leave much room for other things.

She doesn't know the kind of effect she has on me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

She grinned at me. "This isn't normal, is it? Usually, shouldn't I be the one worrying my heart out while you do all the soothing and assuring?" Then her eyes became serious. No hint of humor.

"But I like it. It's good to have a change once in a while. You've given me so much… you've always been there for me. I want to do the same for you too."

"You _have _always been there for me," I said, picking up her hand to hold it against my cheek, "You've given me much more than I've given you."

She walked slowly around the table to sit on my lap, her arms around my neck. Her breath on my skin was pleasuring.

"I. Disagree." she whispered. Then her mouth moved steadily against mine as I moved one of my hands to the back of her head and wrapped my other arm around her waist. My response to her kiss was eager; she smiled briefly and we continued kissing until we were both out of breath.

When I picked my head up, it was hard to ignore the clock hanging in the middle of the kitchen. Sensing my gaze, she sighed.

"You have to leave."

"I'll be back for dinner," I promised her, stroking her cheek. She hopped off my lap- reluctantly, I hoped- and hugged me, wishing me good luck. With one last kiss, I walked out the door, my mind full of wonder as I thought of what the outside world had in store for me.

The hospital was past the busiest part of the city. Even though it wasn't far away, the ride there took nearly an hour due to the heavy traffic. This was torturous- I loved the speed that my Volvo could provide. And being stuck here, going perhaps five miles per hour with a bunch of honking, was like giving me a basketball and telling me that I couldn't shoot.

A shiny, red convertible pulled up next to me when I waited for the traffic light to turn green. Loud, hip-hop music was playing through the stereo and the girls sitting in the car were giggling and looking in my direction. Peeking from the corner of my eye, I acknowledged that they couldn't be older than eighteen, nineteen.

Teenage girls, I shuddered. Like I didn't have enough to deal with them back in high school.

Finally, the light changed. Seeing the traffic clearing up since I was heading toward the less crowded side of the city, I stepped on it. I had no trouble finding the address because I remembered coming here a couple of years ago for a school assignment. I had heard that the hospital had been renovated and they were thinking of expanding the grounds to have more rooms built for the patients.

_Stop being a coward, Cullen._ I scolded myself silently as I parked the car. Checking to see that I had everything that I needed in my bag, I walked quickly toward the entrance. I didn't want to make a bad impression by showing up late. I was told to go up to the third floor to meet a certain Dr. Gerald Larkin, who was the chair of the pediatrics department.

There was a middle-aged nurse at the reception table when I walked out the elevator. She was talking to a doctor, who was casually leaning against the counter.

"May I help you, sir?" she smiled politely when she noticed me.

"Yes. I'm here to see Dr. Larkin?"

The gray-haired doctor turned his head to smile at me. "That'd be me. You must be Mr. Cullen."

I extended my hand, "It's very nice to meet you."

His grip was firm as he replied in a friendly tone, "Like wise. Why don't I show you around, Edward?"

"Of course. Thank you, Dr. Larkin."

He chuckled, "Please. Just Gerald."

Then we walked down the hallway with him giving me a brief tour of the hospital. I noticed that most of the doctors that we ran into were either in their late thirties or forties. But many of the nurses were young. They flashed a smile and whispered to each other when we passed by them. I heard Dr. Larkin… I mean, _Gerald_, chuckle.

"So Edward, got a girlfriend?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes sir," I smiled.

He chuckled again. "Good. Though the nurses are going to be quite disappointed. They're going to have a difficult time concentrating on their work with you around."

I laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"My office," he announced when we came back to the third floor. It was very similar to my father Carlisle's office but instead of opening up to an ocean view, we were facing tall buildings and the busy city. He motioned a chair for me to sit.

"I have read the recommendations that your professors sent me. They were really taken with you. Hardworking, intelligent, driven… they practically used almost every word in the Thesaurus," he joked. "Your grades were impressive. Acing every class with flying scores… it's seldom to see people with your talent these days. I knew right away that you were more than suitable for the internship."

"Thank you for having me. It's an honor."

"Now, I think I should make this clear beforehand…"

_Here comes the 'if you screw up, you're going to get your ass kicked out of here so you better take this seriously' _speech. Well, maybe not in the exact words, but with the same intentions.

But he didn't say that.

"I'm not your professor. I don't want you to feel any pressure at all around me. Don't be afraid to ask questions or express your opinions; it is all a part of learning, my boy," he smiled, a genuine, kind smile. "And that's your desk right there, by the way."

He pointed to a desk similar to his close to the wall with a computer sitting on the top.

"Eh…" I stammered, "Thank you."

He chuckled. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Edward."

There was a knock on the door before I could make myself reply. In walked a pretty, blonde nurse who looked to be around my age. She raised her eyebrow when she saw me, then she shot a curious glance toward Gerald.

"Ah, Tanya, this is Edward Cullen- our new intern. Edward, this is…"

"Tanya Denali," she extended her hand with a smirk, "My… the others were right." She winked.

Feeling confused, I scratched the back of my head. She giggled and set the documents that she had in her arms on the table.

"Doc, Mr. Hidalgo is on the phone. He said he couldn't reach you here so he called the reception line. "

Dr. Gerald sighed. "Poor man. Well, I was going to show Edward the children's ward…"

"I don't have anything right now. I'll be glad to show him," she volunteered enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Tanya. Oh. Don't forget to get him some forms to fill out." Then he walked out of the door, leaving me with this woman who was still studying and smiling at me at the same time.

"So… we should probably get going."

I agreed and followed her out of the door.

"You live in L.A.?" she asked as we strolled down the hallway. She was trying to make small talk, completely unbothered by my lack of conversation. I wasn't usually this quiet- must be the nerves.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Gerald said you're attending Stanford. Impressive."

"No big deal," I shrugged. She smiled.

We stopped at the reception table. She handed me some papers that she retrieved from the drawer and asked me to fill them out. There were other nurses there, too; their eyebrows arched when they saw me walking beside Tanya. She kindly excused herself to the nurse's office for some beverage, which was conveniently located beside the reception table for me to hear their conversation.

"Double O hottie," a dark-haired woman, who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties, said to Tanya with a giggle.

"And that _voice_," the other woman sighed.

"Do you know if he's single?"

Tanya laughed. "I don't know. Go ask him yourself. But I bet that he isn't- hot guys like him are always taken."

The other woman giggled. "Hot? Riley would be so jealous to hear you hitting on someone else."

"I am not hitting on him. I am a hundred percent taken. And just because I have a boyfriend, it doesn't mean I can't _see_. Riley would appreciate my good taste."

The other nurses laughed.

_So she has a boyfriend, _I thought to myself with relief. And she seemed to be pretty committed to that Riley guy, which was good since it would be awkward to work around someone that was interested in you when you were completely in love with someone else.

"You done, Edward?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm done," I handed the stack of paper back to her. The other woman, the dark-haired one, took it from her and stuffed it into a portfolio after flicking a smile in my direction. Tanya rolled her eyes at her and led me toward the children's rooms.

"So I guess you heard what we were saying back there, huh?" she said when we were out of hearing distance. I peeked at her and saw that she was blushing.

I didn't see the need to lie. After all, she brought it up first, didn't she?

"Yeah," I admitted reluctantly.

She looked down to her feet and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Edward. That wasn't very professional of us. I promise, I'll ask the others to put a stop to this."

She sounded sincere. I felt guilty for grouping her with the other giddy nurses a while ago. Maybe she was just… generous with helping the newbies_._

"Thanks Tanya." I said.

She nodded without a word. We entered the elevator and got off on the sixth floor. There was a tiny indoor playground in the intersection of all the hallways, yet no one was playing on it. It was unexpectedly quiet. Unlike the other parts of the hospital, which contained at least _some _kind of noise like talking or the beeping of the machines, it was absolutely soundless here.

"Most of these kids are here temporarily, a few weeks tops," Tanya whispered as we walked down the hall, "But some of them have been here for several months from serious injuries…"

Many curtains of the rooms were drawn; the children's eyes wandered with curiosity as they watched us pass by their rooms. Some of the kids were with their parents; some were playing board games with the nurses… some were lying exhaustedly on their beds. It was heartbreaking to see the envy in their eyes, to see how much they longed to walk around freely like us instead of being trapped in that room.

We stopped at the last door down the hallway. Tanya knocked softly on the door and peeked around it to see if the child was asleep, I suppose. I was a bit surprised to find Dr. Larkin on the other side of the door, speaking to a little girl on the bed.

"Dr. Larkin?" Tanya whispered.

"Oh Tanya. Aly here says she's hungry. Would you call for Natasha to bring her something to eat?"

"Sure," she replied quickly, "I'll go get some food, Aly."

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Do I follow Tanya? Or do I wait outside? But my struggling didn't last long since the child noticed me in her doorway and asked,

"Who's that, Gerald?"

He turned his head and smiled when he saw me. "Didn't see you there, Edward. Why don't you come on in? Aly loves meeting people."

Tentatively, I walked in the room, smiling softly in the child's direction. She was a beautiful kid; five, six years old, maybe. Her eyes were crystal blue and she had dark, black hair that went just below her shoulders. She was sitting up, propped against the hospital bed, with her hands folded on her lap.

"Hi," I said to her as I kneeled down beside her bed.

"Hi," she smiled, the dimples on her cheeks angelic. "What's your name?"

"I'm Edward," I extended my hand. "You're Aly, right?"

She grinned. "My real name is Alice. But everyone calls me Aly."

"Pleasure to meet you, Aly. That's a very pretty name. You know, I have a sister named Alice."

The smile on her face grew broader. "Really? How old is she?"

"She's about the same age as me. She has black hair, like you, but she has brown eyes. Can I tell you a secret?"

She beamed. "I love secrets."

I chuckled. "I think one day you'll be taller than her. Alice is short." I whispered.

She giggled, "Cool!"

Dr. Larkin cleared his throat. "Umm… Edward? Do you mind being with Aly for a few minutes? I'm going to check her papers; I'll be back in a moment."

"Of course not." I winked at Aly. The doctor inconspicuously closed the door behind him on his way out and I took his seat by Aly's bed.

"How old are you, Edward?" she asked.

"Twenty two."

She laughed. "That's _old_."

I pretended to look appalled. Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I quirked my brow at her. "Old?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay… not really, really old, like Gerald. But you're older than me and you're not a kid. So that makes you old. All the grownups are old."

I smiled at her logic; it sounded so… innocent. Unlike some of the kids that I saw before reaching her room, she was optimistic. She didn't have the tired, bored, lifeless look in her eyes; they were filled with something entirely different. Hope.

"So now that you're done teasing the old man," I joked, "Tell me how old _you _are."

She held up five fingers. "I'm _this _old."

Teasingly, I counted every one of her fingers. "One… Two… Seven…"

"Hey! Seven doesn't go after two!"

It wasn't long until Gerald came back. I didn't even notice him come in at first until he laughed at a joke that I told Aly. A nurse followed behind him with a tray of fruit; she excused herself with a blush on her face to set the food in front of Aly's bed.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Aly asked, her eyes hopeful as she reached out for my hand.

Squeezing her hand, I touched her cheek with my other hand. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay. Bye Edward."

"Bye, Aly."

Gerald closed the door silently when we walked out. After writing something down on a clipboard in his hand and putting it in front of the room, he placed his hand on my shoulder. "She really likes you. Aly doesn't usually talk that much; I was a little stunned to see her so sociable toward you."

I chuckled quietly. "I'm glad."

"This is a very good start, Edward. This is going to be an interesting semester for you."

After talking to Aly, I realized this was what I looking forward to since I made my decision on becoming a doctor- I wanted to make life better for the children that needed my help. Maybe I couldn't medically treat them at this moment, but if I could make them happier, make the hospital a less depressing place for them, wouldn't that be enough for now?

"I think you're right, Gerald," I murmured. "This is going to be a very interesting semester."

* * *

**Please review! You know how much I love reading them! **

**And please pardon me with my mistakes on Edward's job. I don't really know that much about being a doctor- I'm writing what I imagine. **

**Anyway, if you have any suggestions toward the plagiarism issue, please PM me. **

**--**

**p.s. I_ have_ seen the Twilight movie. I will post my thoughts about it on my blog soon. **


	4. New Boss Trouble?

Chapter Four

_Bella Swan_

It's been a week since Edward started at the hospital.

I was really happy to see him enjoying himself. I remember seeing this glow on his face when he came home on his first day; he lifted me off the floor, ecstatic.

"Here's my beautiful girlfriend!" He laughed and started spinning me around in circles.

"Whoa! Put me down!" I screamed, half laughing along with him. He ignored my request and continued whirling us. I gripped onto his shoulder, afraid that he would drop me. But my fear was rather silly; I should have known by now he would not let me fall.

He dropped me gently on the couch, his body pressed against mine. My arms were still locked securely around his neck, my chest heaving as I panted.

"I… take… that it… went well… today," I said breathlessly.

He chuckled. "It did. Dr. Larkin is a nice man, showing me around and all that. I even got a chance to meet some of the kids staying at the hospital."

I watched with a smile on my face as the glow grew more pronounced. I hadn't seen Edward like this for a long time. Not since his last basketball tournament back in our senior year. I stared at him, not talking but still smiling as I stroked his cheek with my finger.

"What is it?" He asked, curiosity thick in his voice.

"Nothing," I said gently, dropping my hand and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I just haven't seen you this excited about something for a while."

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, I didn't suck and they didn't kick me out of the program. That's something to be happy about."

Tightening my grip on him, my voice sounded a little defensive. "Of course you didn't suck. You're good at everything."

He laughed; his laughter as light as a feather. "You shouldn't be so sure about that. It's only my first day."

"I'm sure about you," I said confidently. His gaze on me was suddenly intense. He crashed his lips fervently against mine, one of his hands cupping my face and the other one on the small of my back. I shifted so I was seated on his lap and twined my legs around his waist. Knotting my fingers in his hair, I clutched him closer to me because I simply couldn't get enough of him, no matter how close we already were.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he said breathlessly between the kisses. "I love you."

"And I love _you_." I told him, my breath jagged.

"Bella? Earth to Isabella Swan?" One of my colleagues who had her desk next to mine, Tessa Mars, was waving her hand in front of me while I stared absently into blank space, remembering the sweet moments with Edward from a week ago.

"Oh sorry. Were you calling me?" I said, my voice apologetic.

"Actually, I was wondering if you slipped into a coma or something," she teased. "What were you thinking about? I called you like, five times to get your attention."

"Nothing," I answered abruptly, my face reddening. "Did you need something?"

"I was about to ask you if you've seen Mr. King. He hasn't come in to the office at all today."

I didn't notice before but now that she brought it up, I turned my head toward Mr. King's office and found it empty, just like she said. This was unusual; Dalton King was the most hardworking workaholic that I knew. He wouldn't miss a day of work for _anything_.

Mr. King started _Media Today _from scratch when he was in his early thirties. He had just celebrated his fifty-sixth birthday three months ago. He wasn't exactly the most patient employer in the world, but he was a good man. He paid good salaries, gave his employees the right amount of vacations… he told us he hated people who cheated off someone else so he would never do that himself. Overall, Mr. King was someone well respected in this company. Sure, he tended to bellow at employees who made careless mistakes, but what employer doesn't?

"This _is_ abnormal," I muttered.

"I know. In fact, I think this should be the headline for today's breaking news. _'Dalton King missed a day of work'_. It's totally shocking," she said, her tone still teasing.

"Maybe he'll show up this afternoon." I said.

"Yeah maybe. If he does, he's going to murder me if he finds out that I haven't finished the article on Senator Wellington. I better get back to work."

"Sure."

I didn't have any interviews to do today, but I had plenty of things lined up, waiting to be finished. I had my butt glued to my chair all morning, typing the latest bestseller list and trying to contact the authors to see if they were interested in being interviewed.

When I first started this job, I thought it was rather fun. But it grew old, as days went by. Especially if you happened to come across an author who thought he or she was "all that" just because their book was voted one of the bests of the month. That kind of situation didn't happen frequently. Most authors that I had encountered were fairly nice. But there were a few that were just… weird.

After seeing a few of my co-workers heading off to lunch, I decided to take a break as well. I was getting ready to leave for a deli nearby when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella. It's Jacob. Listen… you guys doing anything tonight? I thought Leah and I might stop by and say hi. Oh, and to tease Edward on his first week too, of course." He chuckled.

I smiled. "Yeah! Come on over. As for teasing Edward, Emmett beat you to the punch six o'clock last Monday morning."

"Damn," he said, sounding disgruntled. "Oh well. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Sure."

I shook my head with disbelief after hanging up the phone. Ever since we graduated from high school, Edward and Jacob had become close friends. Jacob felt that he _owed _Edward his college acceptance. I remember that day on our last basketball tournament, several college scouts were there to check out Edward's performance. They offered him spots on their teams after we won the state championship-again- and they came from _great _schools like Duke or Yale. But Edward kindly turned them down and told him that he wasn't playing ball in college. He suggested they turn their attention on Jacob, whose team placed second last year. Anyway, toward Edward, Jacob was more than grateful. He told me he didn't have the grades but after what Edward told the scouts, he got acceptances from schools that he hadn't even dreamed of going before.

Of course, Edward modestly said he had nothing to do with Jacob's achievements. But Jacob wasn't having any of that- he _insisted_ that Edward was the reason that he got accepted to Duke. And a friendship sprout from there- there was absolutely no antagonism between the two of them at all anymore.

Leah, Jacob's girlfriend- well, fiancée now- was a nice girl. She was down-to-earth, honest, and not overly talkative. Things were somewhat awkward between us when we met because Leah was one of the cheerleaders back at Horizon High. At first, she was convinced that Jacob had a crush on me back in our high school days. But after he explained to her that the main reason that he flirted with me was to get on Edward's nerves, she became friendly.

"V. You ready?" I called.

"Yep! Coming!"

-

-

We got right back to work after our one-hour lunch break. We had a deadline due this Thursday since the latest issue of the magazine was supposed to come out next week, so nobody was slacking off work. Well, except for Kendra Martins and Lindsay Holmes, who were the kind of people who only faked dedication with Mr. King around. And assuming he wouldn't show up for the rest of the day, they extended their lunch break and didn't step back into the office until three-thirty. And it wasn't like they were contributing when they came back either. They were doing online shopping- _online shopping, _for Pete's sake-after they came back with their newest hairdo from a salon nearby.

I walked up to Kendra's desk; she still had her eyes glued to her computer screen and was dialing in her credit card number.

"Where are the photos that we took with J.K. Rowling two weeks ago?" I asked her.

Sounding irritated that I interrupted her shopping session, she glowered at me. "What?"

"The photos. With J.K. Rowling."

She scoffed. "I don't know. Probably somewhere on my desk."

Feeling frantic, I groaned with exasperation because it wasn't the first time that something like this happened. Kendra always volunteered to be the photographer of important events because she had to prove she was better than everyone else in her department to Mr. King. But the thing was she never took her work seriously. She just wanted to look good in front of her boss; that was her main goal.

"Somewhere on your desk? _Probably?_" I repeated dubiously. "Kendra, those photos are important. Readers would _want _a photo of J.K. Rowling's interview. Do you know how hard it was for us to get an interview with her?"

She threw me a disk and snapped, "Found your precious pictures. Good day."

After gaping at her with incredulity, I returned to my desk. I inserted the CD into the computer to see if she gave me the correct files, and she did, surprisingly.

"Got flamed by the slacker?" Tessa asked.

"Seriously. I don't understand why people like her deserve to work here. There are other photographers out there who would die for her position."

Tessa sighed. "Life isn't fair, Bella. Remember that."

Then there was a ruckus coming from a few of the tables down from us. Snapping my head up to see what was going on, I saw a blond- haired guy, who appeared to be around my age, heading toward Mr. King's office. He strode by my desk with a suitcase in his hand, a cup of Starbucks in his other.

"Who was _that_?" Tessa asked, sounding stunned.

Appearing out of nowhere, Vanessa replied. "That's Mr. King's youngest son. I remember seeing him once in one of our meetings; I wonder what he's doing here."

Seeing through the clear glass of Mr. King's office, I watched as the man dug through his father's shelves and drawers. Then he slammed the door behind him when he emerged from the office to get everyone's attention.

It was unnecessary since he already had every pair of eyes in the room glued on him. He smirked at us as he took in the curious gawking.

"Good afternoon," he said. "For those of you that don't know me, I'm Royce King, Dalton King's son. My father had a heart attack last night…"

Murmurs erupted from all around me. I was shocked, too, when he sprung the news at us.

He cleared his throat and continued. "The doctor has confirmed us this morning that his life is not in danger. However, in the meantime, he will be at home recovering so I am to be taking his place for now."

Again, exclamations took over the room. He scanned the room and his eyes zeroed on Kendra, who was wearing mini skirt and a tight-fitting jacket.

"You," he said, his face expressionless. "You're my new assistant."

"What?" Michelle, who had been Mr. King's assistant for as long as I could remember, asked incredulously. "With all due respect, Mr. King _has _an assistant. _Me._"

Giving Michelle a cold look, he checked her out from head to toe. Michelle, gliding her thick glasses up her nose, sniffed and straightened herself with her chin held up high.

"Miss…"

"Anderson," she finished for him.

"Right. Look, I am not my father. I don't care how things used to work around here. _I'm _in charge now and I am doing things my way. Now, if you disagree with my decision, you're free to leave. Otherwise you will be working as an editor like before."

Michelle, looking shocked, held her breath as tears began moisturizing her eyes. She bit on her bottom lip, which was trembling, and gave Royce a slow nod.

"But she's a photographer!" I blurted out.

Royce, who was facing me with his back a while ago, followed the sound of my voice and smirked when he saw me. The others did the same. Suddenly, I was the center of attention.

"Excuse me?" He asked, still smirking crookedly.

"Kendra's a photographer. She doesn't know the company's system as well as Michelle does."

Kendra, hearing this, shot a dagger in my direction. Michelle, on the other hand, mouthed me "thank you" with appreciation.

Great. It was totally like me to get involved into things that clearly didn't concern me.

"Then Kendra has a lot to learn," he mused, his eyes still not leaving my face. "You don't mind showing her the rope, do you, Ms. Anderson?"

Michelle didn't reply. Taking her silence as agreement, Royce smiled.

"Great. Now, I want a copy of next week's issue by tomorrow."

"What?" Dave Huang repeated, skeptical. "It's not due until Thursday. We don't even have the…"

"I like to have things done ahead of time," Royce interrupted impatiently, not bothering to listen to the rest. "I'll see it on my desk tomorrow afternoon before I take off."

Then he stalked back to Mr. King's office- no, _his_ office- without another word. Tessa and I stared at each other with wide eyes. This man was definitely someone who was not easy to get along with. And to think he was going to be substituting for Mr. Dalton King…

Just great. As if work wasn't hard enough already without him _making _it hard.

None of us were allowed to take off until six o'clock that evening. The heads of the departments were frantic with the new deadline; Dave Huang looked like he could cry if he had the time.

Royce King stayed in his office the entire afternoon. He had his own personal bathroom in there so he hadn't stepped out at all since he gave out his orders. Kendra, who was trying her damn best to impress our new boss, would come up with lame excuses to go talk to him. I noticed she had her jacket removed, revealing a low-cut sweater that matched with her mini-skirt.

Huh. So she was trying to _really _impress Royce King. I wasn't surprised; woman like her just don't try to achieve success by working their way up. They always look for the easy way.

Tessa, V. and I were heading out to the parking lot. It was irritatingly cold outside; the roads were slippery and the grass was wet from the dew. A shiver escaped when the wind hit harshly against my face, the only part of my body that was exposed.

"It's only his first day here and I already hate him," Tessa said, her voice full of disgust. "The good lord hates him too. Just look at the unpleasant weather."

I laughed; it came out sounding more like a choke. We waved each other goodbye and scrambled to our cars. After waiting for the heaters to heat up, I pulled out of the lot and headed home.

A familiar blue truck was in our driveway when I pulled up. The ignition was still on; it was hard to see who was in it since the windows were all fogged up. But I knew exactly who the owner of the truck was. When I got off my car, Leah and Jacob were already on the porch, clattering their teeth.

"Jake! Leah! I'm so sorry! Have you been waiting long?" I asked guiltily as I fished my keys out from my purse to get the door open.

"No biggie." Jacob's voice was quivering. "Thank god for heaters, right?" Even under the circumstances, he was still trying to make a joke.

As soon as the bolt clicked, Leah and Jacob rushed inside, their arms wrapped around each other for warmth. I went in the kitchen and made some coffee; they looked up with appreciation when I exited with three mugs.

"So… how have you been?" Jacob asked conversationally.

"Same old, same old," I shrugged.

He laughed. "By that, I hope you don't mean that you've gone back to the moping state."

Gasping, I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "I did not mope!"

Leah chuckled, shaking her head. "Yeah you did, Bella. Last time we came over, when Edward was away, it was like you're _physically_ here with us. But emotionally, you were in Canada, too."

I blushed. How pathetic.

I changed the subject. "So how's the store, Jake?"

Even though he had gotten into Duke, Jacob didn't end up having a basketball career after all. His team got into the NBA's, but right before his third game of the season, his father had a heart attack and he had to come back to Cali. Since one of his sisters was having a baby and the other one was out of the country, he had no choice but to quit the team and stay in Cali to take care of his father.

He wasn't remorse about it though. He said basketball was fun in high school and college, but after it became a career… it became an obligation rather than a hobby. He opened a sporting good shop beside a local college and made a good living off of it. Sure, he said he knew he would probably be making twice the money he was making now if he stayed on the team, but family came first.

He grinned at me. "A group of crazy jocks came in the other day and bought dozens of the most expensive shoes in the store. I think they were drunk but hey, as long as I get my money, I'm not complaining."

Of course he didn't mind. Laughing, I shook my head asked them if they wanted to stay for some pizza. They replied with a gleeful "sure" and I called the closet store around- _Pizza Hut_. Right after I hung up the phone, I heard the lock clicking and I jumped to my feet.

"Huh. If I knew Jacob was coming, I would have bought some food so he doesn't empty our fridge and leave us with no breakfast for tomorrow. Again."

I threw my arms around him. "Edward!"

He laughed at my enthusiasm and placed his hand on the small of my back. "Hey beautiful." Then he peered around my shoulder and greeted our guests. "Leah. Jacob."

"Hey Edward," Leah smiled. Jacob snorted.

"I don't empty your fridge. I go for the cupboard- that's where you stash all the Doritos and Lays." There wasn't a hint of shame or guilt in his tone. I laughed while Edward rolled his eyes at him. "By the way, you're running low on the sauce."

"Gee… I wonder why." Edward retorted sarcastically.

Jacob and Edward were funny together. Even though they were good friends, they were always teasing and sarcastic when they spoke. They couldn't stand being in the same room for five minutes without cracking jokes at each other. But I liked them like this; it was like watching a live comedy show.

"So how was work,_ Dr. _Cullen?" Jacob sneered then snickered. Leah muttered an _oh boy _under her breath and slumped back against the couch.

Edward and I sat on the loveseat. I cuddled against him and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder after kissing me softly on the lips.

"Just fine, thank you. I actually mistook someone as you this afternoon. But he walked by the vending machines without buying anything so I figured it wasn't you."

"Hilarious." Jacob said scornfully.

Edward smirked. "I know."

Then turning to Leah and me at the same time, they muttered "jerk" and rolled their eyes. Leah laughed.

The pizzas arrived in approximately half an hour. The pizza guy seemed surprised when he handed us our stack of food; he muttered something that sounded like "Impossible. There are only four of them" before walking away. Little did he know that with appetites like Jacob's, Edward's, and mine, there wasn't going to be any left-overs. Impossible, like he said.

Leah was the most graceful one of us when it came down to eating. She chewed her food slowly and acted completely lady-like. I, however, felt like a pig in comparison because I was already on my third slice when she barely finished her first.

We played music as we ate. A Linkin Park song came on and Jacob and Edward started singing along, Jacob tapping the beats with his hands and all of that.

"So when's the date, Leah?" I asked while they continued goofing around.

"Well, we're thinking about the fourteen. It's Jacob's jersey number and my birthday," she replied, sounding a little embarrassed. "Ridiculous, huh?"

"No," I assured her. "It sounds very… meaningful."

She laughed. "That's a very nice way to put it. So when are you and Edward going to get married? You guys have been together forever."

I blushed and looked over to his direction. He was still goofing around with Jake, too preoccupied to hear what Leah and I were talking about. They seemed to be in a deep discussion over who will be the winning team this year.

"The topic was brought up casually a couple of times but we saw no need to rush into things. Especially with him just starting the internship and all of that, it would be best for us to settle down first, you know?"

"Yeah," she agreed with a soft murmur. "I know what you mean."

One of the many things I liked about Leah? She wasn't someone who would always insist on details. Jacob, on the other hand, always wanted a full story. Their attraction for each other is still a mystery to me- Jacob being super talkative and Leah being so quiet. They were the complete opposite of each other.

They left the house at ten- thirty since they still had a long drive home. Realizing Edward and I had the house to ourselves now, I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips passionately against his.

After all these years we've been together, every kiss, every touch was still something that I treasured. Even though Edward had the internship going, he was still taking a few classes at the university. Busy. Always busy. He hoped to graduate a semester earlier than the others, and I had a pretty good feeling that he would with all these credits that he had been earning.

I broke away with a frown on my face, puzzled.

"You smell like soda," I noted.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Someone at the nurse's station tripped and guess who the Coke landed on," he grinned. "Good thing I was wearing brown. So… I guess that's my cue to shower."

"Hurry back," I whispered.

"I will." He touched my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair. My heart sped up; the way I responded to his touch was ridiculous. Just one little caress and my heart was already flying. After he disappeared into the bathroom, I slumped down against the couch, exhausted. The comforter felt more luxurious than ever. Every single part of my body was sore; my hips, my shoulders… I didn't notice any of this a while ago because my mind was preoccupied, but now that Edward wasn't here to distract me, the aching was catching up to me.

As much was I wanted to wait for Edward and go to bed together, my eyes were getting droopier by the second. _Oh well. Maybe I'll close my eyes for a few minutes. I'll wake up before he finishes showering_…

Then I dozed off.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

It had been a long day at the hospital. Since the second day of my internship, Gerald had me doing the morning checkups on the children everyday. I was more than thrilled, of course, to be greeted by their brilliant, optimistic smiles every morning. Even though some of the smiles were not put on without a great amount of effort, since a portion of the kids weren't in their best conditions, but it was just as heartwarming. I honestly didn't get why most people thought of work was dreadful- to me, it was a hell of a lot better than school. I actually felt _useful_. Maybe I was enjoying myself now because I wasn't technically _working_.

I found Bella asleep on the couch, her head resting against the armrest. She was curled up into a ball, her body slightly trembling from the coldness of the air. I walked over to turn the heater up then picked her up and cradled her in my arms. I checked to see if I had woken her up, but she was still sleeping soundlessly as she clutched the front of my shirt with her hands.

I quietly kicked the door of our room open and walked over to our bed to place her gently on the mattress. I pried her fingers off my shirt and pulled the sheets further up so it could cover most of her body. She stirred, the pattern of her breathing breaking as she stretched.

"Edward?" She mumbled then opened her eyes. "Oh no. I fell asleep! I promised myself I would wait until you get out!"

I chuckled and propped myself up with one arm so I could look at her face. I had already turned the lamp on before showering, so I wasn't facing pitch-black darkness. In a soothing voice, I placed my index finger over her lip as I spoke. "Don't be silly, Bella. You're tired. You didn't have to wait."

"No," she argued groggily then snuggled against me, her hands resting delicately on my chest. "I _wanted _to wait."

"Well, I'm here now," I whispered. She tipped her head and closed her eyes. Instantly, I knew what she was searching for; my lips moved gently against hers. She sighed.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"We probably _should _get some rest. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep on one of the kids. Imagine what they would think of you."

"An exhausted moron," I smirked.

She laughed.

"Sorry. I'm keeping you awake even though I'm the one telling you to rest."

"I _will _go to sleep," she smiled. "On one condition."

"Condition?"

"Mmm hmm." She sounded smug. I traced her collarbone all the way up to her earlobe; her breathing was becoming uneven. I smirked.

"The condition that you mentioned…"

"Hmm?" She asked, her breath still sounding jagged.

_This is nice… and fun, _I thought to myself.

"What was it?" I finished.

"What was what?"

I laughed softly. She was _so _easy to distract. But the thought of me being the distraction was flattering.

"The condition," I reminded her.

Her face started heating up with embarrassment. "Oh. Well, I was going to say that you have to hold me…"

Without deliberation, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Like this?" I whispered, my lips touching her neck.

She nodded her head. Quite an accomplishment, really, considering the way we were tangled around each other didn't exactly make moving easy.

"Good night, Edward," she whispered.

"Good night, Bella."

Then I reached for the lamp and turned it off.

* * *

**I know it wasn't much, but I got everything that I wanted in this chapter. I really like the development of Edward and Jacob's relationship in Breaking Dawn, so I decided to bring Jake into this story. And I always thought the idea of Jacob and Leah being together was cool, so I decided to give it a try. Royce King is a new, important character of the story. Every story needs drama, and I think bringing him in woul be a good way to stir things up. Before you ask, no. It is not a Bella-Edward-Royce triangle because let's face it. The guy was a total ass in Eclipse. I would never make Bella fall in love with him- shudders. I simply meant that he will be making things a little harder for Bella:)**

**So... I finally finished my review on the Twilight movie! It is posted on my blog, and please check it out if you're interested. I wonder if we're sharing the same thoughts.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews that you left me in the last chapter. Please review this one as well so I can know what you thought of it! They really keep me going.**


	5. Dark and Glamour

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! **

**I wish I can reply every single one of them, but with my limited time on the computer, it's impossible. And I think you guys would rather have me working on the next chapter:)**

**Even though I can't reply to every one of you, please know that all of your reviews mean a bunch to me. Seriously, I wouldn't have been able to write this long without your feedback and encouragements. **

* * *

Chapter Five

_Edward Cullen_

Bella wasn't awake when the alarm clock rang the next morning. She must have been worn out; she was usually an early riser. Now in the daylight, the dark, purple bags under her eyes were pronounced and easily detectable. How could I have not noticed them last night? _Inexcusable._ I wanted to reach out and touch her but afraid that I would disturb her. I dropped my arm when my hand was about an inch away from her face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. As tired as she looked, there was still a faint smile touching the corner of her lips. The desire to caress her cheeks and kiss her coursed through me again.

_Maybe just a quick peck on her lips wouldn't wake her up…_

I shook my head. Knowing myself, the quick peck would later on turn into a heated kiss, and there was no way in the world that Bella was going to ignore _that_ and continue sleeping. Sighing, I hopped off the bed and went straight to the restroom. I changed into a polo shirt and a pair of jeans- nothing formal- then grabbed the milk carton from the fridge and poured it into a bowl of cereal. It was weird eating breakfast alone, as I usually don't do it, but today was an exception. I wondered idly what had caused her exhaustion. A new deadline? Pressure from her boss?

Almost spitting the milk out of my mouth, I stormed out of the doors when I noticed the clock. It was about ten minutes later than my usual departure time and I had no desire to be late. Aly would be upset…

Aly. I was surprised by how attached I had become to that little girl. Gerald said he was impressed that I could make her feel so comfortable around me within a week when it had taken him nearly a month to make her talk.

I rushed into Gerald's office after knocking. He chuckled at my haste.

"Just in time," he gestured toward the digital clock hanging on the wall. 9:30. Nice, Cullen."

I grinned. "I'm very lucky."

"Oh. We have a new kid that came in last night. Car accident. Nothing serious, but Dr. McCain wanted to keep him overnight for observation. Check if his arm is still bleeding. He broke it and had a pretty nasty cut. I'll drop by in a little while after I get these papers done."

"Sure."

As I headed down to the children's ward, I met Tanya in the elevator. She was talking to a male nurse, who looked smitten by Tanya's presence.

"Edward! Going to do the morning checkup?" she smiled, her voice warm.

"Err… yeah."

"Oh. How thoughtless of me. Lance, this is Edward Cullen, our new intern. Edward, Lance."

"Nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

"How do you do?" I smiled.

Then Tanya, like a mother showing off her son, placed her hand on my arm with a gloating expression.

"Edward here is one of the most brilliant students at Stanford. Even Gerald was impressed with him. And you know the man; he doesn't hand out compliments very often."

"Is that so?" Lance laughed dryly.

"Tanya's far too kind. I'm nowhere as good as she says I am. After all, I'm just an inexperienced intern." I chuckled.

"Modest, too. Isn't he great?" Tanya beamed as her eyes danced to my face.

I wanted to roll my eyes. All of the praising was flattering but unnecessary. At first, I thought working with Tanya was slightly disturbing. Even though she had apologized for her behavior on my first day, she- in my opinion- was still overly friendly. I was bothered by it at first, but than I found out that she didn't only act that way toward _me_. She was just…_affectionate_ toward the opposite sex. Other than that, Tanya was a great person. She was easy to get along with, helpful…

"Well, that's my stop. Nice meeting you." I gave Lance and Tanya a polite nod then exited the elevator.

I traveled down the empty hall, hoping to keep my footsteps as quiet as possible in case some of the children were still asleep. I made sure to check on the kid that Gerald mentioned first. _Kenny Foster_, it said on his medication form. Knocking twice, I let myself in.

He was sitting up, staring at his bandaged arm with disbelieving eyes. He looked about ten years old, perhaps older, but it was hard to judge by his height since he wasn't standing up. There were scars on his forehead but they didn't look like fresh cuts. The bruise on his cheek, however, was obviously from the accident; still deep purple.

"How are you doing, Kenny?"

"How long?" His voice came out like a whisper. "How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long until I can play sports again, Doc?"

I pursed my lip. "I wasn't the one who treated you last night so I can't be precisely sure. But by what's written on your progress, your injury isn't serious. Does it still hurt?"

"No," he snorted. "I wish I can feel _something_. My arm is completely numb."

I walked over to examine his arm more carefully. His bandages were clean, clearly no longer bleeding. He stared at my face with an anxious expression.

"Doc, say something."

I tried explaining to a few of the kids on my first day that I was only an intern when they called me "Doctor" or "Doc". Gerald told me not to bother with correcting them; they were simply too young to understand the difference. It took some time to get used to, but not impossible. After all, Emmett and Jacob used to call me _Doc_ all the time. It sounded mocking and irritating when the word escaped from _their_ mouths. But from the kids? It was pretty cool, actually.

"What do you play, Kenny?"

A boastful smile plastered on his face. "Baseball. Been playing since I was six years old."

"Injuries like this can be healed in two or three months. It depends if you mess up your recovery or not," I said, remembering the time when Jamie and Dylan got into a fight on the bus in our junior year after a basketball game. Dylan ended up breaking his arm, but he did heal right before the state championship.

"Two or three months? Sheesh. And I thought I wasn't going to be able to use it for at least a year."

I grinned. I thought of the same thing when I got my first basketball injury fifteen years ago.

"Well, call us if you need anything. Dr. Larkin said he'll drop by later."

"The dude with green glasses?" he asked, gulping.

"No, that's Dr. McCain. Why, do you prefer him or something?" I asked.

"No! No!" He jumped up from bed suddenly, eyes wide as he shouted. Good thing the walls were sound proof or he might have scared the other kids. Then he looked around before speaking in a low voice, like he was afraid that someone was eavesdropping. Apparently he didn't know about the sound proof system.

"Dr. McCain kind of scares me. He's not mean or anything, but he reminds me a lot of my science teacher."

I snorted, covering up a laugh. Dr. McCain wasn't my favorite doctor in the hospital either.

"Don't worry, Dr. Larkin doesn't look a thing like Dr. McCain, therefore, nothing like your science teacher. Why don't you just chill until he gets here?"

"Okay. I'll play my PS2…darn. I can't!" He stared sharply at his bandaged arm. He was a cute kid, I'll give you that.

"Take it easy, Kenny. Watch T.V. or something," I chuckled.

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, Doc. I know."

Interacting with kids was a very special experience for me. Every one of them was so different. Some of them were shy to the extreme, some of them were outgoing and bold- like Kenny. Some of them were insanely moody, some of them were hyper and high-spirited at all times… it was like reading a new book with a different character every time.

Aly's room was at the end of the hall so she was normally my last visit. I knew it wasn't right to play favorites but I usually spent more time with her compared to the other children.

"Aly?" I called softly as I knocked on her door.

A wide smile was spread on her face when she saw me. "Hi Edward! Guess what? The hospital got us Coco Puffs for breakfast this morning!"

"Awesome," I smiled. "So how are you this morning?"

"Great," she replied in her bell-like voice.

"Hey," I said suddenly, an idea forming in my head. "It's sunny outside. You can't possibly enjoy being stuck on the bed all the time. Don't you want to run around a little bit in the courtyard?"

She stared warily out the window. Instead of the excitement that I was expecting to see, there was graveness in her eyes.

"No, thank you," she murmured, looking down to her lap as she bit her bottom lip. "I don't mind staying in all day."

I couldn't figure out why the mention of going out upset her. Then the door creaked as Gerald let himself in.

"Morning, Aly! You're looking good this morning," Gerald smiled, his tone kind.

"Hey Gerald," she greeted him tentatively. She usually talked more when it was just the two of us. With Gerald around, she only spoke when he directed a question at her.

"Edward, there's something that I want to show you at the lab…"

"Oh," I replied. "Umm…. I'll catch you later, Aly."

It hurt me to see the disappointment in her eyes every time I announced I was leaving. But work was work; I couldn't spend all day talking to her, not that I would mind.

"See you, Edward. See you, Gerald," she smiled.

As soon as I stepped out of her room, it occurred to me that I had no idea why Aly was put into the hospital in the first place. According to her files, she had several serious injuries a few months ago, but most of them were close to healed at this point.

"Gerald?"

"Yes?"

"A while ago," I hesitated. "I mentioned the nice weather to Aly and asked her if she wanted to play outside for a little bit. She seemed kind of… I don't know, upset?"

Gerald's expression changed from untroubled to solemn. He remained silent for a minute or two, and then his voice was quiet as he spoke.

"You noticed that, didn't you?" he murmured, a hint of remorse flashing across his grey eyes. Then we stopped in front of one of the offices and he let out a deep sigh. "Edward, Aly…" he seemed to be struggling for words. Very unusual for doctors. "Aly fears _walking_."

Walk- wait, what? _Walking? _If I wasn't desperately curious before, now he had every part of my attention.

He looked down to the floor. "Have you heard what happened to Aly?"

"Umm… no sir," I replied, unsure where he was getting at with this question.

He chuckled, but his face remained pitying. "I would think the nurses would have told you everything going on in the hospital by now, just to pick up a conversation with you. They are more professional than I thought…" He trailed off, and then he sighed.

"Aly's mother was out of the picture a few weeks after she was born. Her father was a drug dealer, recently put into jail. He wasn't the most attentive parent and he was rarely home. Aly was a very lonely girl..."

I could sense that wasn't the worst part. He was holding something back. Something he didn't feel comfortable talking about; something clearly terrible.

"Aly's father came home late one night, completely drunk and incoherent. I don't know what happened exactly, but later, Aly was found bleeding and unconscious at the bottom of the staircase. The neighbors said that they heard him bellowing at her and came over to check if everything was okay. Then they found Aly unmoving on the stone floor, and her father snoring on the couch. The police's guess was that he pushed her down the flight of stairs without acknowledging it."

"After being arrested of child abuse, the police also found a large portion of drugs stacked around the house. He was sentenced to prison shortly after being taken into custody. When Aly showed up in the hospital, clothes stained with blood, bones broken… it gave all of us quite a fright. Her right leg was broken, she had a concussion on her head and a deep cut right across her stomach. At first, all of us thought she wasn't going to make it with the large amount of blood that she lost…"

"But she did," I finished, refusing to let the picture of her all broken and bleeding inside my head.

"Yes. A miracle, I say. She has been in the hospital for three months now. Most of her injuries are healed- but not completely, of course. But her foster parents wanted her to stay in the hospital, even after we informed them it was safe to take her home."

"They think she'll get the best care here?" I asked.

Gerald pursed his lips. "Part of the reason, I would say." He greeted a doctor that brushed by us with a nod, then continued. "They rarely visit her. Unlike some of the other kids, whose parents and relatives come at least once every couple of days or even _stay _with them throughout their entire time here, her foster family only comes about once a month- and that is to pay the bills. I've tried talking to them about it, to see if there was any way they could visit her more often… but they said with work and three kids, they didn't have time for Aly."

"If they didn't have time, why did they volunteer to be foster parents in the first place?"

Gerald's face turned abruptly sour. It was clear that he didn't approve of Aly's foster family.

"They didn't offer to take her in, Edward. They were the only relatives the court could locate. There wasn't much of a choice for either of them."

I thought of how I was in a similar situation when my parents died. Only I was much luckier to have Carlisle and Esme take me in - I honestly can't imagine two better people. They treated me like one of their own; kind, forgiving and caring, even though I brought them a lot more trouble than their birth children. But never did they complain. Never did they give up on me.

Such a heavy burden on a young girl, I thought sympathetically. She had lived without a mother and pretty much without a father, and now… her foster family didn't even _want _her. And they were her relatives. Didn't they know the meaning of the word family? How could they look into those eyes and refuse her? How in the world could they be so heartless?

"Ever since the accident, Aly has grown to be afraid of walking. She told me every time she stood up, she could feel herself looking down at the same staircase where she fell from. I know it won't be something easy to forget, but she simply can't just stay in bed for the rest of her life. I have tried everything to help her get over that fear. I've tried having her talk to a therapist, but she wouldn't even _speak _to Dr. Rodriguez. I've tried persuading her into getting on her feet again by alluring her attention with fascinating events like the circus or the pet show, but she shakes her head every time. She never leaves her bed without her wheelchair and as you can imagine, that doesn't help her recover."

Gerald's face was grim. He was staring down at the floor again, a helpless frown wrinkling his forehead.

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault that Aly wasn't willing to move around. Overcoming your fear isn't something easy to do, I understood. After my parents' death, I couldn't stand looking at a plane for about three years. I thought it was my own personal demon, sent from hell to destroy my life by taking my parents away from me when I was at such a young age. I destroyed all models of aircrafts from my toy chest and everything that was plane-related in the house. Obviously, I should have asked Carlisle to send them to the less fortunate children in the orphanage. But I was seven. At that time, I had no heart for sympathy. There was only room for one thing: _hatred_.

He sighed. "We should probably get going. Dr. Mitchell is waiting for us in the lab. Look Edward, I know according to the hospital's policy, I wasn't really supposed to give out that much confidential information to an intern student. But I can see you truly care for Aly, and I thought it would be best if you knew the whole story." He shrugged.

"Thank you," I murmured. "That means a lot to me."

It wasn't fair that a young child like her should be going through all of this pain alone. She was only five years old, though I had to hand it to her that she seemed much more mature than any of the kids her age. I had Carlisle, Esme, and my siblings at my worst time. And who did Aly have? An irresponsible mother who walked out of her life before she even knew her; a violent, unrestrained father who was cruel and abusive; now, an uncaring, unsympathetic foster family who sounded anxious to be rid of her.

How ungrateful and unappreciative I was when I was younger.

Since my parent's death, I always thought I was the most unfortunate person in the world. I pitied myself; I used to lock myself up in my room at night in the early years and blame whoever there was to blame for my misery. It got better when I started attending ECA, having basketball to distract me, but the empty feeling was always _there_. Hidden. Then the first time that I'd ever talked to anyone about my parent's accident, the first time I'd ever said the word "died" out loud in the open was the night of the dance, in Bella's room. For some reason, sharing my past with her wasn't as awful as I thought it would be. A part of me was actually relieved to let out what I'd been holding in for so long.

The whole _feeling-sorry-for-myself _faded as Bella and I grew closer. If you had told me that I would be truly happy at my new school, ECA, nine years ago, I would have laughed and told you that you were insane. But I was proven wrong; I _was _truly happy with the way my life had turned out. After meeting and getting together with Bella, for once, I felt _lucky_. And "lucky" was the word that I thought would never apply on Edward Cullen.

One girl. That was all it took for me to realize the wonderful things I had in my life.

But now, comparing myself to Aly, my childhood behavior was shameful. I had a loving family who welcomed me into their home unconditionally with opened arms while Aly… _Aly _was stuck in this hospital with no love from her parents or her foster family. How was that fair?

There must be something that I could do. If anyone out there understood solitude and abandonment, it was me because that was how I felt when I was told that my parents were taken away from me forever- deserted and alone. Now, helping Aly was no longer a choice; it was an obligation from myself. And I was going to do whatever it took to make her walk fearlessly and freely on her legs again.

The question was how.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"Alice! You are completely insane to be thinking I was going wear _this,_" I snorted into the phone, holding up the backless black dress with my index finger as I stared at it with incredulousness.

My so-called "best friend" had managed to leave a dress for me on my porch for Emmett's club's grand opening tonight before I got home from work. I peeked at it when I got inside the house and I dialed Alice's number right away, yelling at full speed into the phone.

She sighed. "Are you done with your rant?"

I took a breather. "For now."

"Now what is your problem with the dress? I personally think it's one of my best piece of work." Now she sounded a little offended.

"Don't misunderstand, Alice. It's gorgeous, definitely exquisite and one of a kind. But _please_ keep in mind that I am not one of your models; there is no way that I can wear that and pull it off."

She sighed again. She had zero patience with my fashion sense.

"I'm a designer, Bella. Trust me; you're going to look dazzling…"

"No," I cut in. "I'm going to look _pathetic_. Like one of those model wannabes. And it's backless, Alice. In November? I'm going to freeze."

"So you're wearing it? You just said _I'm going to freeze. _Future tense," she giggled triumphantly, smelling a victory. Alice was good at twisting my words and using them against me.

"No!" I screamed into the phone, horrified.

"Whatever, Bella. I _am_ aware that it's going to be cold outside so put on the black coat that I gave you last month. Rosalie and I will be there to pick you up at seven sharp."

"I AM NOT AGREEING TO THIS-"

Then she lost all of the toughness and pleaded in a persuasive voice. I grunted. How unfair that she pulled this on me _every time _I refused to go along with one of her plans.

"But Bella, don't you love my brothers? You know how important tonight is to Emmett. The guy's been talking about the grand opening in his sleep."

I chuckled. _Fact._ Rosalie had informed us about the little trivia last night on the phone. She said Emmett was "shouting" at one of the bartenders in his sleep, telling him the formula that he used was wrong.

"And Edward…"

I froze. She hit my soft spot. She _knew _if she drew Edward into this, there was no way that I could reject her. Darn Alice and her super, manipulating powers.

"You know how happy he is every time you dress up. If you don't want to do it for me then think of _him_. After getting off work, exhausted, and then seeing you looking beautiful on the dance floor…"

She planted a perfect, fairytale-like picture in my head. I tried shaking it off my mind.

"Okay! Okay! I'll wear it!"

She sighed in exasperation. "_Thank you!_ And I hope you're not just telling me 'yes' so I'll get off your back. I swear, Bella. If Rosalie and I get there and _you're_ dressed in sweats or jeans, I'm dragging you to the salon tomorrow morning and you are not leaving the place until you've been tortured."

Despite the teasing in her voice, the threat was hidden under her casual tone.

"Please! Not the salon!" I said with mock horror.

She giggled. "See you later."

I glared at the dress with distaste after snapping my cell phone shut. It was a beautiful dress but it was what got me into this mess. Backless, I shuddered. It seemed like something Rosalie would wear. Alice was kidding herself to think I _wasn't _going to look weird.

Edward had a class that afternoon but he promised he would meet us at the club as soon as he was released. Of course, Alice had specially requested him to come back home and change before going to _Element_, saying how terrifying it would be to show up in work clothes.

"But it's not even work, Alice," Edward tried arguing with her last night when she called. Very convenient for me to hear since he put her on speaker. "Besides, I wear my everyday clothes to the hospital!"

"I don't care, Edward."

"Seriously, is this Emmett's grand opening or yours?"

"It's Emmett's, of course. I'm just doing my job as his sister to make sure everyone looks good before they show up."

Edward chuckled. "That wouldn't be a problem. I always look good- with or without _work clothes_."

"Egotistical, moronic jerk," Alice muttered unhappily.

I shrugged, forgetting she wasn't there to see. "But it's true."

Edward laughed and kissed my lips.

I sighed as the memories of last night flooded back in my mind. The truth was, I _missed _Edward. Ever since I started my job and he started school and the internship, it seemed that the only time we had to spend with each other was at night. And tonight, my yearning to see him was exceptional because I wasn't awake when he left this morning. He was sweet enough to leave a note,

_Didn't want to wake you up. See you tonight. I love you._

_-E._

Seriously. How can you _not _love a guy like that? I had been looking forward to going to _Element_, you know, so I can forget about work and everything but just concentrate on him and my friends. Well, that was until I found the dress that Alice had left me. But it wasn't enough to sour my mood; I knew she didn't mean to cause hysteria.

I forced myself to not look into the mirror after getting dressed. One look and I'd be clutching onto the bed frame with fear, refusing to leave the house. It wasn't long until I heard a loud honk coming from the driveway.

Rosalie had lent us one of her partying cars for the event- a black, shiny, four-door Aston Martin that she had recently renovated for the females. It contained two mirrors on the back of the headrests for the passengers in the backseat to use; the trunk was exceptionally tall since there was a built-in shopping bag-holder inside. Needless to say, Alice just about squealed with excitement when Rosalie told her about her latest design.

I figured I might as well as just get it over with instead of having my friends drag me into the car. I wasn't afraid of _going_ to the club; I was afraid of walking across the lawn in this dress when it was freezing out there.

_But the sooner you get your butt out there, the less time it would take you to get to Edward, _a small voice in my head chanted.

I grabbed my purse, putting on the dark coat that Alice had mentioned earlier and skipped to the door with enthusiasm. God, I was acting like some high school girl going on her first date. It was a good thing that Edward wasn't here to see this childish act so he wouldn't know exactly how obsessed I was with him.

The windows of the expensive engine were rolled down as loud, hip-hop music blared through the quiet neighborhood. They girls whistled when they saw me coming out from behind the doors, their faces full of excitement and anticipation. Looks like I wasn't the only one who was looking forward to tonight.

"You look amazing, Bella!" Alice beamed as I opened the door to get into the backseat.

"Thanks," I said halfheartedly as I studied what _they _were wearing. And I wanted to cry. Both of them were breathtaking. They looked like they were going to some fancy fashion show in Paris rather than the grand opening of a night club. Rosalie was in a short, tight red dress that hugged and emphasized all of her curves; she was a living goddess. Alice, who was equally just as beautiful, was wearing a brown halter gown that practically made her look three inches taller. Not only they looked gorgeous but they held something that I didn't have- confidence. And with good reason, too.

"See? I told you the coat would look good with the dress," Alice said smugly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Alice, what is the point of dressing up when everyone's going to be gawking at you and Rosalie for the rest of the night?"

Alice sent me a disapproving look. Rosalie sighed.

"Okay, I admit we look hot," she said. I looked at her as if going "duh".

Alice giggled. "Rosalie!"

"Wait. I'm not finished. Bella," she paused, a small smile at the corner of her lips. "Yeah, we look hot, but I can _assure _you that you look just as good as us. Later, when we walk into the club, guys are going to be _drooling _over all _three_ of us." she held her chin up high and winked. "Then Emmett, Jasper and Edward can have the pleasure of playing_ the knight in shining armor._"

"Damn, aren't you just over-confident?" Alice teased.

Rosalie shrugged and smiled. "Now I know how it feels like to be Edward for a change."

I laughed then Rosalie, seeing I was no longer sulking, hit the gas pedal and raced down the street.

_Element _was located on one of the busiest streets of L.A. There were many other night clubs in the area, but none of them were as popular or as crowded in comparison. Seriously. The line for the grand opening could be seen from several streets away. It was ridiculous. Emmett really did go his way out with this grand opening.

There were valets waiting to take our car at the entrance. _Valets_- can you believe it?!! People looked in our way when we pulled up; Rosalie's Aston Martin was no doubt the most fancy car around.

"Let's get the show on the road," Alice sang cheerfully.

Then we stepped out of the car.

Blatant, uproarious music blasted into my ear as soon as I opened the car door. People gaped; some of the guys even whistled. Rosalie, teasingly, threw a kiss. Let's just say they couldn't even form a _word_ after the breathtaking blonde glanced in their direction. Some of the girls recognized Alice since they were squealing, "Oh my gosh! Alice Cullen from _Quirky As Me_!"

"Take care of my baby," Rosalie ordered the valet in a sweet but threatening voice. "If I find even a light scratch on it…"

"I assure you that won't happen, Miss. I will personally make sure it gets the best care," the guy, who looked flustered by Rosalie's glare, relied in a trembling voice.

"Good. Thanks…" she read his name tag with a smile. "Bryan. Let's go girls."

I don't know why but for some reason, I kind of expected Rosalie and Alice to go to the back of the line. It was a plain stupid thought, of course. I was embarrassed to even think of it. Instead, they gracefully marched up to a huge looking dude with piercing and tattoos over his body.

"Name? If you're not on the VIP list, you're going to have to wait in line like everyone else." His eyes roamed over to the absurdly long line.

"Oh we're on the VIP list, alright. Rosalie-"

"No need to check, Bob." A familiar voice interrupted from behind. We turned around and found Jasper looking stunning in a white button-up shirt. "They are _the _VIPs," he chuckled.

"Jasper!" We hugged him.

Bob smiled. "In that case, you ladies have a wonderful evening."

"Come on, girls. Prepared to be blown away. Emmett and I have been setting the place up all day," he laughed.

The interior wasn't disappointing. It was_ astonishing_. The place was completely packed; to think there were still hundreds of people out there waiting…. The place was at least two times bigger than the old _Element_, and it was more luxurious, grander looking. There was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the dance floor; there weren't disco balls or anything. The place was way too advanced for_ that_. Instead, there were colorful lights shooting from the side of the room, merging the club into a perfect sea of blue and purple.

The bar was in the east corner; there must have been at least ten bartenders serving drinks. They looked overwhelmed with the amount of orders they'd been getting. The sitting area was nearby; rings of booths circled the room, leaving only the center available for the dancers on the dance floor.

This was my first time to be allowed in here since Emmett insisted that we girls should be surprised. He was right; I was _very _much surprised.

"Whew. Emmett really did outdo himself this time," Rosalie said in a praising tone.

Emmett was suddenly behind her, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thanks, babe." Then they kissed. For so long that Jasper had to clear his throat with annoyance.

"So Em, what's up with the guard?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "Well, I figured it would be cooler to make it more official. I always enjoyed seeing the bad guy being thrown out in the movies."

I laughed. "I still don't think it's necessary. Let's face it- you're still the scariest guy in here."

He pulled me into a hug then guffawed. "Good to hear I'm not losing my touch."

Alice frowned at the sight in front of her, her eyes studying the room. "Man, there isn't a place to sit. The place is completely jammed."

"Little sister, you don't think we would ever leave you without a seat. There is a booth designed specifically for family and friends. The VIP booth."

Emmett led us to the longest booth around, which was in the corner. Despite there were hundreds of people in the club, the place was so huge that we didn't even bump into the partiers on the dance floor as we made our way there. Then my hand flew to my throat in surprise when we stopped at our table. The booth was already occupied. Then I screamed after jumping up and down in my high heels, too jubilant to talk.

"Calm down, Bella. You're giving yourself a heart attack."

After one final jump, I leaped into Jamie, Cody, and Dylan's arms. I couldn't believe they were here in L.A.!

Even though we still kept in touch after high school, but with college and other stuff getting in the way, Edward and I seldom had time to hang out with the guys. And then after college (They didn't go to Stanford) everyone went on their own separate ways. Cody and Jamie opened a restaurant in Hollywood- a place that sold only the best hamburgers in California- and Dylan became one of the DJs in a local hip-hop radio station in Florida. The reason why I was so surprised to see them… well, Jamie and Cody had gone to a culinary school in Wisconsin for about six months, so this was my first time seeing them in half a year. And Dylan lived in another _state_, which made it equally shocking to see him _here._

"I missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed, still hugging them.

Cody chuckled. "Yeah, we kind of get the idea. And of course we missed you, too, Captain's girl! Oh Bella. This is Leslie, my girlfriend."

A shy, blonde girl stepped out from behind him and flickered a timid smile. "Hi."

"Hi Leslie. I'm Bella," I shook her hand.

Jamie beamed at me. "Hey guess what? Dylan missed all of us so much that he's moving back to California."

I gasped and looked at Dylan with an incredible wide smile on my face. "Get. Out."

He grinned. "I was offered a job here in L.A. You are looking at the newest DJ of Hot-Z 101."

"That's great!" I nudged his arm.

"So where's Captain?" Jamie asked. Although Edward played basketball ages ago, the guys still referred to him as _Captain_. Edward acted like he was annoyed with the title, but I knew deep down inside he liked it. I knew_ I_ did; it reminded me so much of our high school days.

Emmett laughed, his voice louder than the booming music. "His name is _Dr. E.C._ now. It irritates the hell out of him."

Jamie, Cody and Dylan exchanged a mischievous look. "Nice," they said in unison.

"Edward's going to get a kick out of this," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Alice chimed in. "He's going to be happy to know you've been spreading his title around."

The song ended and the crowd broke into applauses and cheers.

"Man, this place is really tight," Jamie commented as he watched the wild dancers on the floor, already shaking their bodies before the music started playing.

"Dylan, what do you say- give us a good mix right here and now?" Emmett asked.

Dylan looked dumbfounded as he scratched the back of his head. Then it was quickly replaced with excitement. "Seriously, dude?"

Emmett pulled him into a headlock. "Of course, man. Go and show those newbies how it's done." he gestured toward the DJs that _he _hired.

Dylan cleared his throat with a smirk. "Well, I guess as a special treat, you guys will see _D.J._ perform. Get it? Dylan Jewell, D.J.?"

Jamie shook his head with a sympathetic look on his face. "No offense, man. You should stick to music. Comedy so doesn't work for you."

We laughed and Dylan skipped off with a happy "Be right back." Then Alice and Rosalie dragged me on to the dance floor.

-

-

We swayed freely along with the music, running our hands through our hair, twirling around… I didn't notice till much later that some of the guys were staring at us with a smile on their face. They looked amused. Emmett and Jasper watched us, chuckling, with their arms crossed in front of their chest like our bodyguards. Their body language made it obvious that Rosalie and Alice were taken; no one dared to approach them or flirt. At one point, they joined their girlfriends. Cody and Leslie weren't far away; Jamie had already managed to get himself a partner on the dance floor, a good-looking brunette that was wearing a purple, tight fitting dress. They seemed to be hitting if off rather well.

I didn't want to look pathetic by standing on the dance floor doing nothing, but I knew I shouldn't go back to the booth either because then my friends would pity me and feel the need to include me in their plans. So I danced, just moving with the crowd and trying to have a good time.

I knew Dylan's preference for Ciara, so it didn't surprise me when _One Two Step_ started playing. What startled me was the pair of arms around my waist when I began swaying my hips. The warm breath on my neck made my head swirl. I stifled a gasp when his hands traveled down my exposed back. My heart did funny somersaults when he touched me.

Edward was swaying along the music as well. Our bodies moved in perfect synchronization as I melted into his embrace. I still didn't turn around to look at him; I pretended to be oblivious to his touch as I kept my back pressed against his body. He drew me closer and placed soft kisses on my neck. Then he ran another finger down my back and the places he touched were burning. Burning with the desire to turn around and crush my lips on his.

Throughout the entire song, I never turned around to face him. I did catch a slight peek of what he was wearing- a dark, blue shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. I ran my finger through my hair and let it fall loosely against my shoulder. He placed his hands on my waist then there was a soft, velvet chuckle at my ear.

"My girl looks hot tonight."

His words gave me confidence. Right now, I was no longer the uncertain, hesitate girl that stepped into the club earlier tonight. I knew _exactly _what I wanted. Smiling, I threw my arms back to wrap around his neck without looking. My back was still pressed against his body and his arms were still firmly around my waist as we swayed. No one was going to surrender. I wondered idly who was going to crack first.

But neither of us did. I was proud of myself for lasting till the last second of the song. Then slowly, I turned around to look at him. My breath was caught in my throat.

Oh, don't get me wrong, I expected him to look hot. After all, he was _Edward_. Him looking gorgeous was never a surprise. But still… I couldn't help but marvel over how good he looked with the top three buttons of his shirt undone, how smoldering, how beautiful his green eyes were as they stared back into my eyes. He smiled a dazzling smile then reached out to touch my face. I counted on a soft, gentle stroke on my cheek, but I was wrong. He was _not_ gentle.

He pulled me to him and crushed his lips fervently against mine.

* * *

**Many of you asked when Jamie and the rest of the basketball gang were going to appear in the sequel. I didn't want to spoil for you guys so I didn't mention it in my last AN. But there they were, in Emmett's new club. **

**--**

**Aly's past was really difficult for me to write. **

**I've heard so many true stories concerning child abuse, and it really upsets me to know that there_ are_ kids out there who are still living under the intolerable violence. **

**I wanted to bring that into my story because child abuse happens in everyday life, as much as I wish it doesn't. I feel really bad for the kids who have gone through it.**

**I hope it wasn't unrealistic. I really wanted to have Aly's past explained. **

**--**

**Please leave me a review for this chapter! **

**I would love to know what you thought of it. **

**:: The pictures of Bella, Rosalie, and Alice's dresses are on my website. ::**


	6. The Gang's Reunion

Chapter Six

_Bella Swan_

"Umm… _w_ow." Those were the only words that I could make out after he kissed me. He seemed pleased with my response, maybe even triumphant. Sometimes I wondered if he knew the effect he had on me or was oblivious to it. But by studying that smirk on his face, I figured he _must _know.

Another song came on and we danced to that one as well. This time, I was finally facing him. And his eyes didn't leave mine the whole time that we swayed.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said, his voice unintentionally silky.

"It's okay. How was work and class?"

He shrugged. "They're the same. But I don't really want to talk about it. I prefer this," he kissed my lips again, to prove exactly what _this _meant. "A lot more."

I laughed and tightened my grip around his neck. He smiled at me; the same irresistible smile that I had fell for so many years ago.

When the song ended, he kissed my hand then twined our fingers together. He led us back toward the booth and I saw Cody, Jamie and Jasper gulping down glasses of shots and the girls relaxing on the cushions a few yards away.

"Captain!" Jamie and Cody yelled in unison when they saw Edward heading their way. Several people glanced in our direction with pure curiosity; a few girls wiggled their eyebrows and giggled when Edward said, "excuse us" to get us through. Edward, for his part, simply looked embarrassed.

"Christ. Couldn't they call me that when we're _alone_?" he sighed exasperatedly. Jamie and Cody exchanged a mischievous look then began hopping up and down, waving at Edward with great exaggeration. Cody's girlfriend, Leslie, was covering her mouth to hide a giggle when Cody almost brought down the tablecloth with him during one of his jumps.

"Jeez. Am I supposed to hop like an idiot and wave back?" Edward asked scornfully.

I laughed. I loved it when Edward hanged out with the boys; they were hilarious together. Why would I need the comedy channel when I had _this_?

"Hey guys," Edward greeted them with a grin on his face when we reached the table. "What's up? Long time no see."

Jamie and Cody pulled him into a group hug after letting out a yelp of excitement at their best friend, who they hadn't seen for over six months. Emmett was rolling his eyes as he walked toward our booth with Rosalie in his arms.

"Girls," he chortled.

"Like _you're _such a man yourself, Emmett. If I do recall correctly, you were the one crying at the end of Titanic," Jasper chuckled.

Emmett turned bright red. "I was not crying, you dumbass. I accidentally poked myself in the eye at that moment because I was bored. And by the way, this _if I do recall correctly _crap is getting really old, Jazz."

"Hey, whatever you say, man," Jasper shrugged. Then to me, he whispered, "He was totally brawling his eyes out."

"So! So! So! Emmett told us you're working at the hospital. Do you have your own office and all of that?" Jamie asked excitedly, mockingly punching Edward's shoulder as he bombarded him with questions.

Edward sighed. "Doesn't anyone get the term _internship _around here?"

"You still get paid, right?" Cody frowned.

Edward began explaining what he was doing exactly at the hospital to the boys. Dylan came back just in time for the lecture; like Jamie and Cody, he asked for the job description. It was a miracle that all ten of us were able to fit in that ring of booth. Sure, it was a little crowded and Emmett, Jasper and Dylan had to pull some chairs over from the other tables, but everything was perfect. It felt like we were an old group of friends reuniting again after not seeing each other for over twenty years.

Jamie, Cody and Dylan were like the little brothers that I didn't have. Watching them tease Edward was one of the things that I enjoyed seeing the most, as horrible as that sounds. But they didn't ever take their jokes overboard like Emmett did; they hadn't surpassed the master yet. Emmett loved the fact that they took pleasure in irritating his brother; right before he left ECA, he was more than thrilled to know that there was still going to be someone picking on Edward when he headed off to college with Jasper and Rosalie. I remembered him suggesting that they start an "annoy and piss the hell out of Edward" club, but I told the boys that they would be murdered by Edward's faithful fan girls if they did. They didn't disagree.

"Anyone want some drinks? My throat is burning with thirst," Dylan complained. "Oh, and Emmett? If I were you, I wouldn't go anywhere near the DJ that you hired. The guy is a complete nutcase slash chatterbox. I said 'hi' and he started telling me all these things about his wife and family non-stop for about fifteen minutes. Like I give a shit. "

"Note taken," Emmett frowned. "Thank god I didn't hire him to sing or he would have never shut up." Emmett poked his head over Jamie's shoulder and shouted to one of the bartenders.

"Yo Josh! Bring us the special!"

"The special?" Edward sounded suspicious.

Emmett smiled a wicked, triumphant smile. "The special. I came up with the recipe myself and you guys are lucky enough to be the first ones to try it."

I was not the only one who was gulping. Emmett glared at every single one of us then snorted with distaste.

"Your faith in me is touching. Just don't go begging for a second when you find out how amazing it is."

"Somehow I seriously doubt it," Edward muttered under his breath, only loud enough for me and Cody to hear since we were sitting right next to him. Cody snickered.

"So Dylan, Bella tells me that you're here to stay?" Edward asked.

Dylan smirked. "Hell yes. I know you all missed the Dylan-ness."

Jamie elbowed him. "Cocky, eh? Captain can sue you for that; it's practically his trademark."

Edward scowled while Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter. I reached for his hand from under the table, hoping that it would help him calm down. He let out a deep breath and mumbled something like "do not lose your temper, Cullen" and squeezed my hand.

Intelligently, Edward turned everyone's attention on Jamie and Cody's new restaurant to avoid being teased again. Jamie's face fell slightly at the question, which was unexpected since he always had a glow on his face when the subject was brought up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, noticing the weird exchange between Cody and Jamie.

"Nothing dramatic. It's just that… we've been lacking customers lately. There's a new diner down the block…"

"Ah," Jasper said. "Competition."

"Exactly. Even though it's only a diner, their interior is built like a fancy Italian restaurant. People take their girlfriends to eat there because it is _more romantic_," Jamie quoted sourly.

"So did you guys disguise yourself as customers and go in?" Edward chuckled.

Cody scoffed, looking insulted. "Of course not! We still have our dignity!" Then he grinned sheepishly and lowered his voice. "Okay. Truthfully, we paid Dylan to spy for us."

The girls and I gasped. "No!"

Dylan cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "Actually, the food was pretty good," he stopped when he saw Jamie glowering at him. "But your hamburgers are definitely better."

"So what are your game plans?" Rosalie asked.

"They have no idea who they are messing with," Cody answered confidently. "We'll think of something, right, J?"

"Yep!" Jamie gave him a high five.

The bartender, Josh, came over with our orders of _special _beverages. The color of the drink was a mixture between red and yellow and there was a thick layer of whip cream floating at the top. There was also a paper umbrella placed in each glass; it was very tropical-y.

As pretty as it looked, I couldn't help but stare doubtfully at the drink in front of me. _Emmett _made this. I wanted to believe him; he was one of my best friends and I loved him to death. But to I think I had to swallow this, not knowing what would happen afterwards…

"I thought you were thirsty, Dylan. Go ahead. Take a sip," Emmett grinned.

Dylan, apparently, was having the same phobia that all of us were sharing. He didn't want to hurt Emmett's feelings so he pushed the glass closer, his movements hesitatingly slow. Emmett must have sensed the distrust since the next thing he did was sigh.

"I'm not going to poison you. I would never risk my business like this."

Dylan exhaled. "You're right. I'm going to be brave." Then he looked over to Edward's face. "If I don't survive this… Edward, there is something you must know. Mike Newton didn't spill the Coke over your science report senior year, it was me."

"What?" Edward bellowed, outraged. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Are you kidding me? You've been telling everyone how long you've been working on that report. If I told you, you would have killed me."

"Damn, Dylan. I pulled crap on Mike Newton all week after that happened. Oh well," Edward suddenly sounded cheerful. "He was always hitting on Bella, plus his whole existence just irritates the hell out of me. I would have found a different reason to get him into trouble."

"How wonderful. Now that's out of the way, _drink_, man," Emmett cut in impatiently.

Dylan cleared his throat then took a sip through the straw. His face was emotionless at first but his eyes held something else the second he swallowed. Surprise.

"This is… honestly good. Drink it, guys," he prompted, taking another sip of his own.

We all grabbed a glass from the center of the table then did what he suggested. The flavor wasn't mysterious; I could make out the fruit that were included in the drink. Pineapple, strawberry, orange, grape… but there was something else.

"This isn't half bad, Em. Actually, it actually tastes really good," Edward commented, not even bothering to hide the shock in his voice.

I could tell Emmett was resisting the urge to blurt out "I told you so." Instead, he smirked proudly at us then crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What did you put in it?" Alice asked.

"You know, normal stuff. Blood, liver…"

"Emmett!"

He laughed. "Chill, ladies. It was a joke. I'm not going to tell you the ingredients. A true artist never reveals the secret of his work."

Rosalie scoffed. "So you're an artist now?"

"I define beverages as art," Emmett replied pompously. "Come on, Rosalie. Admit it, my drink is the bomb."

Rosalie seemed reluctant to answer. "I admit, it does taste pretty nice."

"A _nice_ from Rosalie means fantastic for normal people like us," Jamie chuckled. "This is freaking awesome, dude!"

"Thank you all so much. Now, it's six dollars per glass. Cough up the money."

"What?!" We shrieked.

Emmett's eyes popped out at our response. "I was trying to make a joke. God, you all didn't have to scream. Do I look like the kind of guy who would charge his friends and family?"

"You charged me when I needed to use your computer sophomore year, Emmett," Edward murmured.

Emmett smirked. "I was short on money at that time. Mom cut back on my allowance because I talked back to a teacher. Easiest money I've ever made; you paid me twenty bucks for fifteen minutes."

"You did _what_?" I asked Edward, bewildered. Come on, twenty bucks? I knew Edward was rich, but the thought of him spending money on using the computer for fifteen minutes was ridiculous.

He shrugged. "I was pretty desperate. It was eleven o'clock at night and I suddenly remembered that I had a history report due the next day. The library was closed so I didn't really have much of a choice."

"That sucks," Dylan commented, laughing.

I studied the circle that consisted of my best friends; the last time that all of us sat together like this was our last basketball game senior year, when Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie came back to visit. How different the picture was now compared to the one that I had memorized five years ago. Everyone looked more mature, thought we didn't _act _more mature. Physically we may be in our early twenties, but on the inside… I still think of us as the hardheaded, foolish high school students that we were.

I stared smilingly at Edward's face when he started laughing at something Jamie had said. He had been stressed with exams this week and I was so glad to see that he had finally gotten the chance to relax. I really missed hearing his laugh; I really missed the teasing look in his eyes when he joked. Emmett had set the perfect date for the grand opening because getting together with his friends- our friends- was exactly what Edward needed at this moment.

Emmett was telling another one of his wild tales about his days with the surfers in college. Edward noticed me gawking at him. Smiling a lopsided, crooked smile, he stroked my cheek briefly then patted my hair.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

He chuckled then bent down in to whisper in my ear. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

I smiled. "Yes, you have. Thank you very much."

"Aw look, they're doing that shameless flirting thing again." Emmett smirked belligerently in Edward's direction, perhaps annoyed with his lack of attention on his surfer story.

Edward glared at his brother. "How is talking to my girlfriend shameless?"

Emmett thought about that for a moment. "Uh… I guess you're right. Old habits die hard; I used to say that all the time back then, when you two first met.'

"Thanks a bunch, Emmett," I snapped at him bitterly, remembering the rude innuendoes that he used to make. He grinned at me.

"Hey, you're like a sister to me and Edward is my brother. Picking on you two is on my big-brother job description."

Jasper chuckled. "What a good excuse. But you don't see me going around teasing you and Rosalie."

Emmett's grin grew wider. "It's not like you can. A- Rosalie would rip your head off if you say anything remotely rude. B- I would just kick your ass for upsetting her."

Jasper leered at him. "You want to take this outside, Cullen?"

We laughed, enjoying this much more than we should. Edward pulled me toward the dance floor when one of his favorite songs started playing; everything felt right with his arms around my waist. How I wished that this could last. How I wished that I didn't have to go to work on Monday, but instead stay in his arms forever and ever and ever. But the reminder of me having the weekend to spend with him made me smile; I was never going to get tired of being with this man.

When I picked my head up to look at him, I saw him staring down at _me_, like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. Did he feel the same way back in return?

The intensity of his gaze answered my question. Yes. Yes, he did.

_Edward Cullen_

The weekend was wonderful. I got the chance to spend some time with my best buddies from high school and we had a lot of catching up to do since I hadn't seen them for about half a year. I was glad that the guys were back in town; even though I would never admit this in front of any of them, I really missed having them around. Sure, I wouldn't mind if they cut back on the Dr. E.C. jokes since I'd received enough crap from Emmett weekly-if not daily. But that was the way we all were back when we were teenagers; we were always teasing each other. And just because years had gone by, I wasn't expecting that to change. I didn't _want_ that to change.

And most if all, I got to have Bella all to myself on Sunday without any interruptions, which was a miracle. We relaxed in the house, since that was what she preferred doing, and cuddled on the couch while watching some classic movies that she seemed to enjoy. I didn't mind watching _Sense and Sensibility_, though I was never a fan of the book. The movie choice didn't really matter because I had my absolute attention on the girl in my arms the entire time.

On Monday when I woke up, Bella was already in the kitchen making breakfast in one of my t-shirts. She jumped about a mile when I wrapped my arms around her from behind and the pan that she was holding missed my face by an inch.

"I'm hurt by the rejection, Bella," I pretended to sound appalled.

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in and I thought…"

I laughed, amused. "Thought what? I was a burglar? I don't think they go up and wrap their arms around pretty woman while they steal, not that I have much experience in the robbing area."

"If you keep on teasing me, I'm not giving you breakfast," she scowled.

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Bella. Forgive me?"

She sighed, defeated. "Like I ever say no. You and your charm."

I grinned and went over to the cupboard to grab two cups for the milk. When I turned back around, she was already waiting at the table, pulling her beautiful brown hair into a messy ponytail. She seemed thoughtful, her mind a million miles away.

"Bella?"

She didn't answer.

"Bella?"

Still no answer. She was seriously freaking me out.

"_Bella!_"

She jumped in her seat and turned her head urgently to look at me. "What? What's going on?"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm great. I'm just a little worried. The newest issue of the magazine is coming out today," she explained.

After watching the movies yesterday, Bella filled me in on what I'd been missing, about Mr. King's heart attack and how his son was taking over the company for now. She didn't say much about the Royce King so I figured he was nothing to worry about. But she hadn't been nervous about the publishing of the magazine since the very beginning of her career; now was having my doubts about this Royce guy.

"Is he rude to you and the rest of your co-workers?" I asked, flared up, as she took a bite of her pancakes.

She smiled faintly at me then seemed to be struggling for words. "He's…. very opinionated and has very high expectations. I guess he just doesn't want to fail his father."

That sounded exactly like the kind of thing Bella would say. I could tell she wasn't the man's biggest fan, but she was still avoiding criticizing him. _Media Today_ had no idea how lucky they were to have her.

"You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?" I reached for her hand and picked her chin up with my other to see her eyes.

"I know that," she smiled an irresistible smile. "And I love you for it."

Breakfast seemed to be normal after that. She was back to her usual joking self, and the light, playful atmosphere had resurfaced, for which I was grateful. I kissed her fully on the lips before leaving for work; she wrapped her arms around me and sighed at the crook of my neck. My body was not unaware of this. Every single cell screamed at me to stay home and spend another delightful day with her. But I had my obligations and she had hers. We were no longer the teenagers that we once were; we couldn't just ditch our responsibilities.

"Love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too." Only if she knew exactly how much.

-

-

The drive to the hospital was surprisingly smooth. I made it there in thirty minutes and I bumped into Tanya in the parking lot.

"My," she said, stunned. "Aren't we eager for work? What are you doing here so early, Edward?"

"The traffic was clear," I explained. "What about you? Do you get a raise for arriving early?"

She laughed. "Don't be silly. I left early last night and promised Dr. Larkin that I would come in half an hour earlier today to finish yesterday's work."

I forgot that some of the hospital staffs had to come in on Sundays sometimes. At that moment, the internship sounded much more appealing than being an actual doctor or nurse.

"So what did you do this weekend?" she asked conversationally as we entered the lobby. Several nurses sitting at the front desk greeted us with a simply _Good morning_; one of the older nurses who appeared to be around Esme's age, Leteshia, _winked _at me. It was creepy in a way. No, let me rephrase: it was creepy in _every_ way. I tried not to cringe in front of her; it wasn't very polite.

"I hung out with my friends from high school and I spent the entire day with Bella on Sunday."

She smiled genuinely. "That sounds nice. I envy you, Edward. The last time that I'd talked to a friend from high school was… well, high school graduation."

I gaped at her. "You're kidding."

She shook her head and smiled a rueful smile. "Nope. I wasn't really popular back then. I was sort of the brain, the geek of the school with my librarian glasses and everything. Everyone thought I was really weird and a total teacher's pet," she chuckled.

"But right before college, I decided that I wanted to stop being that girl. I was moving across the state and I wanted to start my life as someone new. So I got contacts and gave myself a total makeover. And then surprisingly, college was much easier than high school. I met a couple of girl friends and I met Riley."

"Wow. It's hard to imagine you being an outcast."

"What about you? What were _you _like in high school? I'm honestly curious." Her voice sounded challenging.

I opened my mouth and snapped it shut instantly. I wasn't about to say, _"Oh, I was the basketball Captain _and _student body president. I dated the hottest girl in school and had the coolest set of friends and family. Did I mention I was a total ass before I met Bella? Oh yeah. I used to go around messing with girls just for the fun of it."_

I would have sounded like a real snob if I told her that. So I ended up telling her something that wasn't a lie. "I played basketball."

"Oh," she commented, sounding unsurprised yet disappointed by the lack of details I was offering. Before she could pry for more information, I opened the door to Dr. Larkin's office and stepped in, saving myself from a series of questioning.

At noon, after finishing a staff meeting that Gerald had wanted me to attend with him, I headed down to the cafeteria in the ground floor and ordered a plate of pasta and a cup of coffee. I sat with Marco Bell, a pharmacist that I had met the other day who was not much older than I was, and dined until it was time to head back to the office again.

Tanya was on the phone when I walked through the door. Gerald wasn't in yet- still in the cafeteria, I assumed- and the entire room was filled with only one sound, Tanya's excited chatters. I couldn't make out what the conversation was about and to tell the truth, I wasn't really interested. Tanya had the tendency to get very worked up over things that were unimportant and small. So giving her some space, I sat in my seat and looked through the files of Kenny Foster, who was ready to leave the hospital tomorrow morning.

He was incredibly hyped up about it when Gerald announced the news to him and his parents this morning. He leapt out of bed and ended up banging his head against his nightstand table. Gerald mentioned something about staying here for another week since he wasn't stable enough to walk, and Kenny's face turned as pale as a ghost, apparently not acknowledging that it was a joke. I didn't blame him for detesting the hospital; as a patient, it was hard to get as much freedom and comfort as they had at home. And keeping energetic, active boys like him in bed all day was like tying Emmett up against a pole with a feast displayed in front of him.

"Yeah… yeah. I love you too, Riley. Come home soon, okay? Love you." Tanya sighed contently and finally hung up the phone.

"Good news?" I asked, more out of politeness than curiosity as I stood up to retrieve some papers from the shelves.

Tanya didn't need an invitation to start the conversation.

"That was Riley. He's renovating Jennings Palace!"

Tanya had mentioned before that Riley was an architect. Jennings Palace wasn't a palace, really. It was a restaurant that had once been opened here in L.A. in the early 1900s. The place did not hold its former glory anymore; it was shabby, run-down, in the secluded part of the town. The government had been talking about fixing it up and turning it into an attraction for years but never actually getting any work done.

"That's wonderful, Tanya," I smiled.

She embraced me into a tight hug after letting out a squeal. "I know, right? God, I'm so happy right now. So happy that I think I can cry."

I chuckled and unwound her arms from around my waist. I had promised Aly that I would be there by one and I was already two minutes late. Technically the examination didn't start for another half an hour, but usually I dropped by Aly's room thirty minutes before the examination since she tended to freak out on days like this. It always took a long time for me to persuade her into going.

"Well, I'm going to head over to Aly's room. She has her leg examination today," I said.

"Okay," Tanya chirped, skipping over to Gerald's desk to place the documents that she was holding in her arms beside his mug.

I was about to dart through the doors but something I saw made me frozen on my spot.

There, standing in the doorway with confused and wide eyes was…

Bella.

* * *

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed having Jamie, Cody and Dylan back. I really missed writing about them since I always have so much fun making up their dialogs. I'll try to include them in the future chapters. **

**It was time to bring in a part of the drama. In case some of you are worried, Tanya isn't going affect their relationship so please don't freak out:D The main drama should be included in the next chapter, but I can't make any promises since I often change my mind and end up adding more to the chapter. But anyway, I hope the chapter turned out okay. I tried getting it out as soon as I could. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of it! Your feedback is appreciated and very helpful! **

**---------------**

**During these past couple of weeks, I've received about 5 flames for "Welcome to Drama Academy", one after the other. For those of you who are also writers, I'm sure you know how that feels. Most of the flames told me how badly written and unoriginal WTDA was, how I was kidding myself trying to get the story published, and how I didn't deserve the ten thousand reviews that I've received. They are entitled to their own opinions, of course, but it's really frustrating to know that none of the flamers that trashed my story have written a story of their own. **

**I don't know why they expect our writing to be perfect and why some of them would read all 45 chapters AND the sequel then tell me how much it sucks (It has happened before). I appreciate constructive criticisms since I know the reviewer is trying to help me make the story better by telling me how to improve in the future, but I don't really understand why people would bother writing a long flame for a story that they clearly hate. I know not everyone is going to like my stories- I've came across stories that I didn't quite enjoy on FF before myself- but I don't "leave flames' because I know the authors have worked really hard on the writing and there are others out there who actually enjoys the story. I also don't know why the flamers would trash my reader's tastes in reading. I mean, just because they disagree with the others, it doesn't mean the whole world has to go with their opinion. **

**I am not trying to become a bestselling author, I'm simply editing and rewriting "Welcome to Drama Academy" for the fun of it and in the hopes of sharing it with readers who are not Twilight fans. I don't write for a living and I'm bound to make mistakes because I am human. I hope the flamers can understand that.**

**I'm not going to lie and say the flames didn't affect me, but I'm going to try to neglate the nasty comments, even though it's much easier said than done. To those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning of WTDA, thank you SO much for all the alerts and reviews you've given me. Every time after I read a flame, I would click back to the encouraging words that you have written me and I would feel much, much better. So I thank all of you again for making writing the sequel and rewriting WTDA easier with your kind words and encouragement. **

**Whew. It feels so good to get that out of my chest. I wonder if I'm the only author on FF getting flames. Lol. **

**Thanks again for reading the chapter! **


	7. A Trip to the Hospital

**Thank you so much for the alerts, favorites, and reviews for the last chapter!**

**I'm so excited to announce that _"Welcome to __Drama__Academy__"_ was nominated at The Lion and Lamb Fanfiction Awards for Best Edward and Bella Romance! The link is posted on my profile. There are lots of wonderful stories nominated so it is quite an honor to be running against them. The date for voting has not been posted, but I'll let you guys know as soon as I find out. So anyway, if you think I deserve the award, I would appreciate it if you drop a vote when the time comes. Thank you!**

**Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, Bronzehairedgirl620, for editing this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Edward Cullen_

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. Thousands of emotions flickered across her face. Confusion. Shock. Betrayal. I didn't understand why she was staring at me like that. As if she didn't know me and I was a total stranger.

Even though I knew something was off, I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe it. Bella was _here._ At the hospital! I practically skipped to her side, giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"Bella, what are you _doing _here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. But shouldn't you be on your lunch break or something?"

She looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. You left your cell phone at home and I wasn't sure if you'd need it today. I tried calling the office number that you gave me but no one answered…" There was a slight hint of wariness in her tone when she said 'no one answered'. "So I came down here to hand it to you in person and… oh my god. I'm feeling like a complete fool right now. I should have just called the front desk to see if they can reach you. I wasn't thinking straight and-"

I pinched her lips gently between my fingers. I knew what was on the way; a typical _Bella rant. _I patted my pocket with my other hand. Indeed, it was empty.

"Bella, of course you're not bothering me. How can you even say that?" I shook my head with disbelief. "I was in a meeting all morning with Dr. Larkin and Tanya was attending a conference so no one was in the office."

Speaking of which, I had completely forgotten about Tanya's presence. She cleared her throat and beamed at Bella as she walked up to us.

"It is _so _nice to see you in person, Bella! Edward here hasn't been able to shut up about you since his very first day. You are everything he described you to be. Beautiful, slender… oh, I'm Tanya, by the way."

I looked away with embarrassment. On my first day of work, Tanya asked me about my dating status after work, when we met each other in the parking lot, and she was right. I talked nonstop about Bella for what seemed like an hour. I remember the incredulous look that she gave me and the way she said, "Wow. That's the longest speech I've ever heard you make."

Bella was blushing. "It's nice to meet you too, Tanya."

She smiled at her. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I wish I could stay and chat a little longer, but I have another conference this afternoon. Don't forget Aly's appointment, Edward."

"I won't."

She nodded then walked out of the door after retrieving a stack of paper from Gerald's desk.

Now it was only Bella and me. She was staring at me with an apologetic smile.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"No, no," I assured her. "Thank you so much for bringing the cell phone by the way. Did I pull you out of work?"

She shook her head, letting her mahogany hair fall loosely over her shoulder.

"Mr. King let us out at noon today. He's having the building renovated so he's putting everything else on hold," she explained.

I puckered my eyebrow. "Didn't he tell you in advance?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nope. Apparently, the idea occurred to him last night."

Wait. So she was off for the rest of the day? She was _free_?

"Do you have anything planned this afternoon?" I asked, unable to hide the excitement in my voice.

She stared at my face with confusion. "No. I don't _think _so. Why?"

I smiled widely. "There's someone that I want you to meet." I didn't give her a chance to reply. I hauled her out of the door faster than you can say "fly".

She was quiet on our way to the children's ward. In fact, she hadn't even spoken a word since we left the room.

"Bella? Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah." she gave me a stressful smile. "I'm fine."

She was a terrible actress. She might have been able to pull off Shakespeare perfectly, but she sucked at faking happiness. Her face was so easy to read- what did her mother call her? Ah yes. An opened book.

I pinned her against the wall and her breathing picked up by my abrupt movement. I kissed her forehead then leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"You're not fine. I've been meaning to ask you something. Why were you looking upset when you first saw me at the office? Please. Tell me the truth."

"I wasn't upset," she denied breathlessly.

I picked up my head and shook it stubbornly. I stared straight into her eyes; I was usually able to get whatever I wanted by doing this.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me the truth. Please, Bella. Just tell me," I pleaded, placing another kiss on her jaw.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. You asked for it. I saw you hugging Tanya and I just… reacted."

I stared at her with shock. Did she think I was cheating on her or something?

"Bella, I…"

She averted my eyes and looked down to her feet, chewing on her bottom lip. "Forget it. I'm okay now."

I picked her chin back up. "No, you're not okay. You've been unusually quiet and you haven't smiled at all. Bella, I love you. Tanya's just a colleague. She heard some good news from her _boyfriend_," I emphasized the word. "Who she is very much in love with and was just sharing it with me. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. But honestly Bella, did you really think I have feelings for Tanya?" I scrunched up my eyebrow.

"I didn't know what to think!" she retorted defensively. "I mean, I come and visit my boyfriend and bam. There he was hugging a gorgeous blonde who looks more like a runway model rather than a nurse."

"You're being so absurd," I chuckled into her ear. "Besides, I recall telling you I prefer brunettes over blondes."

The corner of her lips twitched into a tiny smile at my comment. "I kind of remember that."

I caressed her cheek gently with the back of my hand. "And I meant what I said. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. Nothing, no one, is going to change that. I promise."

The smile on her face grew more pronounced. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you, too, Edward Anthony Masen. Nothing, no one, is going to change that. I promise," she repeated with a quiet giggle.

I smiled; it was like we were saying our wedding vows or something.

She cleared her throat. "Umm… Edward? Can I…"

I looked down and realized I was crushing her.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "So now that you're done holding me prisoner, where exactly are we going?"

She took my hand like it was the most natural thing to do. I curled my fingers around hers with pure bliss as we walked down the corridor, greeting some of the doctors that I knew on our way there.

"There's this girl that I want you to meet-"

"Wait," she interrupted. "She's not another nurse, is she? And _please _don't tell me she's a brunette."

I laughed. How light, teasing her tone sounded now. It was as if the bit with Tanya earlier had never happened. She had so much faith in me… she truly was the kindest, most forgiving creature that I'd ever met.

"No," I said. "Not a nurse. A little girl, actually, who I'm sure would love to meet you."

"Oh," she said in surprise. "Cool."

"Are you _sure _there aren't any other nurses that you want me to meet?" she joked. "I'm on a roll here so you might as well as just keep them coming."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't be absurd, Bella. Hmmm… actually there _is _this one particular nurse who's very pretty… she's on the fifth floor and I'm-"

She smacked my arm, cut off my joke, and scowled at me. "Edward!"

I laughed and kissed her hair. I knew Aly was going to be _thrilled_ when she met Bella.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I knew I shouldn't even have doubted Edward. But honestly, what was I supposed to think when I saw him hugging Tanya? Of course I was going to react like any other girl.

But after meeting her, I felt kind of bad because Tanya genuinely seemed like a nice person. And I'm not going to lie and say Edward's assurance wasn't necessary. I _knew _he wasn't into Tanya, but I guess hearing it from his mouth made everything more official.

We halted to a stop in front of Room 362. Edward knocked gently and pushed the door open single-handedly, holding my hand in his other.

There was a little girl sitting on the bed, who couldn't be older than five or six years old, and she was the cutest thing I'd ever laid my eyes on. She had straight, black hair that fell to her shoulders and when she looked up, I saw that her blue eyes were swimmy and innocent.

God. It was as if she was one of those dolls in the antique stores that came to life, only much more beautiful. My first instinct was to give her a hug. But I didn't know how she'd react, seeing I was a complete stranger, so I didn't. I wouldn't want her to think I was some psychotic patient who was on the wrong floor for treatment.

"Hi, Aly, how are you doing?" Edward greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Edward! Guess what? Auntie Martha is coming to visit tomorrow. Chloe told me," she beamed at him.

"That's great. Listen, there's someone that I want you to meet. Aly, this is Bella. Bella, Aly."

"Hi, Aly," I smiled at her. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Hi, Miss Bella," she said shyly, her cheeks creeping into a pink color that often appeared on my face.

I rolled my eyes. "Just Bella. I'm not that old. I'm actually younger than Edward. Two months younger."

"Oh," she giggled. Then she turned to Edward with a teasing look, "See? I told you that you were old."

Edward sighed. "Okay. I'm old. Incredibly old. Better?"

"Yes," Aly and I replied giddily in unison.

I felt the vibration of my phone and I politely excused myself to the corner of the room as Edward filled her in on the checkup that she was getting. She didn't seem too happy about it, but it didn't seem like she cared about it today particularly since I kept feeling both her and Edward's eyes on me.

The call was from work. Royce King had his secretary call _every _single one of us as a reminder that we needed to go into the office tomorrow. When I walked back to Aly's bed, I heard her saying something like, "She's so pretty, Edward. Is she your girlfriend?" in a low voice.

Edward winked at her and said, "Yes, she's my girlfriend. She _is _pretty hot, huh?"

The sound of my voice made Aly jump. "Am I missing something?"

Edward smirked at me and shook his head. "No, Bella. You're missing nothing. Nothing at all."

Aly giggled.

It was nice to watch Edward working with children. I'd heard him talking about it, but I'd never actually seen it in action. He had this draw that invited children to him. I mean, a while ago, when we were in the elevator, this little boy- three years old, I expected- stumbled his way across the floor to give Edward a hug and went, "Edwee!" which was, in my opinion, pretty funny. And now seeing Aly looking at him with almost a worshipful expression, I was practically glowing with pride. He was _mine_. Mine.

"Miss Bella- I mean, Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked, full of joy that she was addressing me directly.

"Do you really write stories?" Aly asked, a spark of excitement in her gorgeous, blue eyes.

"Umm… I write articles. Not stories. Though I wouldn't mind doing that in the future." _Jeez. Keep in mind, Bella. She's only like five or six years old. She doesn't know the difference between articles and stories. _"Articles are like stories, in a way. Only we don't make things up. They're sort of like newspapers; we let people know what's going on," I added, not sure if she understood what I was trying to tell her.

Edward chuckled, looking from my face to Aly's.

"Whoa. That's so cool! I write stories myself. It's about Jimmy the rabbit and Donald the dog. They're going on an adventure."

"That sounds very interesting," I said smilingly. "Do I get to read them in the future?"

She beamed at me. "Oh! Of course! I have it with me. Do you want to read them now?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Aly? Actually we have to head down to the x-ray room right now."

A wave of disappointment flickered across her face. "Oh."

I patted her head then reached for her tiny hand. Her hand was so warm and soft, exactly how I thought it would be.

"Maybe next time. I'm going to hold you to that; I can't wait to see it."

She smiled. "Okay. Next time."

I'd only spent about ten minutes with this girl and I already loved her. Unlike the other children that I'd encountered in the past, she didn't throw a fuss when she didn't have her way. She was beautiful, polite… she was an absolute angel. No wonder Edward was so taken by her.

I watched as Edward pulled her wheelchair over to her bed and carefully placed her on the cushion. Her fingers were trembling as she planted them on her lap, twined, and there was a frown on her pretty face. I take she wasn't a fan of checkups. Edward stroked her cheek and I watched with surprise as she wrapped her arms around his and pleaded in the softest voice imaginable.

"I don't want to go, Edward. Can I please stay here? Please?"

The expression on her face was heartbreaking. I gulped; I knew _I _could have never said no to such a face.

Edward sighed, looking away miserably. "Come on, Aly. How are you supposed to know if your leg is better or not if we don't have it checked out?"

She didn't comment. Instead, she nodded obediently and clenched her fingers tightly around the armrests. Edward pushed her slowly to the door and turned off the lights on our way out. Aly still looked unease.

"Aly, I promise it'll be quick. We're going to get a picture of your leg, have you move around a little bit, and then we'll go back to your room. Alright?" Edward inquired in a soothing, comforting voice.

"Okay. Please make it quick. I don't like that room. It's dark," she murmured.

"Hey," I said, loosing her grip on the wheelchair. "Aly, Edward and I will stay with you. There's nothing to be afraid of, okay?"

She studied my face then nodded her head. She stared blankly ahead at the corridor, her face still troubled and thoughtful. Edward caught my eyes and gave me a stressed, helpless smile. I reached for Aly's hand and it was like Edward had a six sense something, he took her other hand the same time I did while continuing to push the wheelchair with his left hand. Aly seemed to have relaxed a little. She smiled sweetly and tightened the grip she had on both of us.

God. I really love this kid.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

The afternoon with Bella and Aly was wonderful. Gerald allowed me to take the rest of the afternoon off, seeing how disappointed Aly was when I announced it was time for me to get back to work, and he said it would be good for Aly to get under the sun, since she hadn't done so in at least a week. Gerald was really nice about Bella being here at the hospital. The main reason, I suppose, was how fond Aly was of her. Gerald cared very much about the kid, and I could tell he would do anything to help her get better.

So Bella and I took Aly to the courtyard after the examination. It took a great deal of persuading, but in the end, Aly gave in when we told her that we heard an ice cream truck, which wasn't false in any way. Even though Aly seemed incredibly mature for her age, she was still a kid. She couldn't resist temptations, which was perfectly understandable. I mean, Emmett was twenty-three years old and _he _still got excited every time he heard the truck coming. Aly was only _five_.

We tried getting her off the wheelchair, which was the most difficult thing to do in my twenty-two years of life- and it took _hours_. By the progress that we were making, we could have been persuading her until dawn and she'd still have her butt glued to the seat. So I didn't have a choice but to threaten her. I told her what Gerald told me another day about her becoming too dependent on her wheelchair, and I informed her that he was thinking of putting it away for a while so she wouldn't have a choice but to walk.

I instantly regretted it when I saw a flash of horror on her face. I wasn't proud of what I did. I knew it was low of me to scare her like that, but there wasn't another way. I expected her to scream at me and perhaps thrash around, but she did neither. Instead, she dried the tears that were streaming down her cheeks with her sleeve and obediently did what she was told.

It killed me to see her like that. I knew it must have been eating Bella away too since she was close to getting teary herself. I hated myself for doing this; I knew she had taken lots of orders from her father before, and I didn't want her to feel pressured around me. But honestly, I couldn't think of another way. It had to be done.

Her steps were shaky when she first got off the wheelchair. We held her hands and let her take as much time as she needed to walk across the courtyard. I didn't want to put too much pressure on her- _one step at a time_, right? It took her thirty minutes to reach the oak tree which was about five yards away. It didn't seem much, but we were so insanely proud of her. I picked her up from the ground, pulled her into my chest and Bella kissed the top of her head. Aly stayed there, crushed between us for I didn't know how long.

She was smiling, to my relief. I stared proudly at the ground while I placed her over my shoulders.

"You did great, Aly. Tomorrow, we'll try it again, okay? Now that wasn't too scary, was it?" I winked.

She shook her head reluctantly. "I guess not. Will you be here with me tomorrow? You won't let me fall, right?"

"Of course not. I dived in to save you a while ago, didn't I?" I said teasingly. Then I cleared my throat to continue in a more serious tone, "Aly, I will never let you fall."

"Okay," she murmured, then smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry I cried."

Bella sniffled, still keeping her arms around Aly's tiny little waist. "You don't need to apologize. I was pretty close to bursting into tears myself. You have no idea how proud we are of you!"

I guessed now was a good time for apology. "I'm sorry for making you do that. I didn't mean to frighten you, but I didn't have a choice… it was for the better, Al. I'm sorry."

She shrugged dismissively. "It's okay. I'm glad you told me. I don't like it when people keep things from me. So do you think I can ever walk again? You know, like normal people?"

Bella and I twined our hands together and smiled reassuringly at her. "Of course. You'll be able to walk normally in no time if you keep this up. I'll take you out here everyday and we'll work on it, little by little. You're going to be just fine, Aly."

She wrapped her tiny arms around one of mine, the one that wasn't holding Bella's hand, and pressed her face against it.

"Thank you, Edward. You're the best."

The next day Bella had to return to work, but I took Aly out to the courtyard anyway. The three of us ate dinner together and we snuck in some junk food for her to snack on later on tonight since the food in the hospital was absolutely repulsive. I remembered seeing Bella getting teary again when we told Aly goodbye. The way she leaned down and kissed Aly's forehead and murmured, "I'll come back again, Aly. I promise," just about made me soar with exultation. God. She was going to be a great mother some day. Aly had only spent less than a day with her and she was already staring at Bella with adoration.

At noon, I got a phone call from Carlisle and he asked me if I wanted to drop by his house after work this afternoon and bring the remainder of my father's belongings back to our house. After my parents passed away, most of the things that they'd left behind were stored in Carlisle and Esme's attic. I felt kind of bad about it since they did take up a lot of space, so I built an outhouse last summer that was supposed to be big enough to stash everything now that I actually had a house.

I had the afternoon off on Wednesdays. I usually had classes to attend in the afternoon but today was an exception since there was an exam taking place this Friday and we also had a report due. I acknowledged Tanya with a nod on my way out of the hospital when she was hanging out with her fellow colleagues at the nurse's station. She waved while the other nurses, most that I hadn't even met since there were lots of staffs in this hospital, smiled.

I shook my head. Even though I'd been here for several weeks now, some of the nurses' behavior was still something I couldn't get used to. I asked Carlisle if he had the same kind of trouble when he first started working; he laughed about it, patted my shoulder, and told me time was all it took for them to get tired of us. From the way he spoke, he sounded like he had a lot of experience when it came down to dealing with this type of problems. I had no idea my dad was so popular with the nurses at the hospital. I knew he was a good-looking man- for someone who was in their mid forties, he looked incredibly young- but the thought of nurses flirting with him was disturbing. I mean, he was a _father, _for heaven's sake.

I got into my Volvo and pulled out of the parking space. The drive to my parent's house wasn't long. In fact, they only lived about an hour away from our place. Carlisle had the day off today; I saw him mowing the lawn in the driveway when I pulled up. I assumed Esme was baking since I could smell bread the minute I got out of the car.

"Dad!" I tried to call him over the noise. He didn't look up so I tried again. "Dad! Dad!"

He finally picked his head up to look at me. "Hey, son!" he shouted. "Hold on a second."

I sighed in relief when the mower was turned off. The noise was beginning to get on my nerves.

He clasped his hand over my shoulder and led me into the house. Esme threw her arms around me the second I walked in; it had been a while since I saw my parents.

"Edward! How are you? Are you hungry, hon? I baked some blueberry pie before you arrived."

I grinned at her. "Mom, just because I moved out of the house, it doesn't mean you have to treat me like a guest. I'm not going to come back here anymore if you overwork yourself like this."

She gave me a scolding look. "Nonsense. I would never bake or do anything for a stranger rather than my son. And I am not overworking myself, young man. I'm in my forties, Edward. Not eighties. Stop treating _me _like an old lady in a wheelchair who's to fragile to make her way around the house."

I laughed. "I apologize, mother. In that case, a piece of pie sounds excellent."

She smiled. "Good. It will be ready in half an hour. You're not rushing off somewhere, are you?"

I shook my head. "Class is canceled today. Dad, the stuff that you mentioned- it's in the attic, right?"

Carlisle, picking his head up from the book that he had picked up from the counter, bobbed a nod. "Yes. They are mostly books and recipes. I have them stacked on the desk. Why don't you go and take a look?"

I ascended up the stairs, to the attic that I always feared of while I was growing up. Oh, don't get me wrong. My reasons were entirely different from Alice's. I wasn't afraid of the ghost in the attic or anything. I just couldn't bear seeing the things my parents left behind because during the first stage after their death, I was always in denial. But now coming up here, it didn't seem so horrible before. In fact it was almost comforting, seeing all these familiar things that I grew up with. There were my model cars- a Christmas present from Carlisle and Esme when I was eight- in the corner, there were Alice's Barbie Dolls- which, to be frank, freaked the hell out of Emmett and me; there was Emmett's kiddie version punching bag… seeing them brought back so many memories. Memories I thought I had forgotten.

I made my way to the stack of books on the desk at last after running my finger over the things from my childhood. Damn. There were so many of them. I had no idea my real dad was so keen on reading. And a numerous amount of cookbooks owned by my mother… Bella would like that. The key to the old house up in Sacramento, the key to my father's old Mercedes… I had no idea they were still here. I knew it was silly to keep them- after all, what could you possibly do with a set of old keys? But I couldn't find it in me to dispose the remains of my parents. If I threw them away, it was as if a huge chunk of my memories would disappear along and I didn't want that.

I opened the enormous plastic bag and began stuffing the books and gears into it. Now that I studied these things more closely, I did recall seeing my father reading these books occasionally. A dim, blurry image of my father sitting in his office wearing his reading glasses appeared in my head. Fifteen years. Fifteen years since I last saw them.

Still deep in thought, I knocked one of the books over the table by accident when I tried reaching for the other one. Sighing, I bent down to pick it up from the ground. The book had opened when it landed; and attached to the middle of the book was a letter. At least I thought it was a letter. Curiously, I put the book back on the desk and began going over the white piece of paper.

Huh. Strange. It wasn't a letter at all. It was some examination result from the Sacramento Hospital. I checked the cover of the book that it was tucked in- _Succeeding Finance_. What was a health report doing here, stuck inside a book completely unrelated? I blew the dust off the thin sheet of paper so I could read better. It was hard to think that this very piece of paper was at least fifteen years old. Older than a decade.

I expected it to be the result of a normal checkup. I'd seen my father receive papers like this in the past every year after paying a visit to the hospital. He used to complain about it; how he was wasting the entire day by doing unnecessary examinations when he should be dealing with his clients. But my mother, Elizabeth Masen Cullen, _insisted _that he should get checked up every year. They had a huge row about it one night, and in the end, dad gave in.

But this… _this _paper was nothing like the boring, assuring results I was reckoning it to be. My hands began shaking as I took in every little detail on the paper. My head was swirling and it was as if my breath had been knocked out of me. According to this paper, my father was diagnosed with…

ARVD.

Impossible. The result was for someone else. The hospital must have been mistaken. My father was as healthy as a horse when he was alive; it was ridiculous that they could… I shook my head lividly. Impossible. I checked the name again, again, and again. But the name on the paper never changed- it said _Edward Henry Cullen_ every time. And it was dated back to the year before my father's death.

"Are you alright, son?"

I jumped about a mile at the sound of Carlisle's voice. I was so shocked by the sudden news that I didn't even hear him coming up the stairs or approaching. He was staring at me with a look of pure concern.

I shook my head stiffly. "It's nothing. Do you mind if I come and collect these things at another time?"

He frowned at me with worry. "Sure. There's no hurry. Is something wrong?"

"No," I said. "I'll… uh… just go." I rolled up the document and tucked it swiftly into my back pocket. Without throwing another glance at Carlisle, I hurried down the stairs before the panic leaked on my face. It was hard to stay composed and Carlisle knew me well. He would be able to tell that something was wrong if I stayed any longer.

Esme was sitting down at the table, reading an old cookbook when I darted pass the kitchen.

"Edward? Where are you going? The pie is should be ready in about a minute or so."

At that moment, I didn't really care about the pie. Or anything else, for that matter.

"Sorry, mom. I can't stay. I... There's something up at the hospital and I better go and check it out."

"Oh. Are you sure you don't have the time to stay for a couple of more minutes? It shouldn't take another- "

"I have to go, Mom. I'm sorry."

I watched with guilt as the hurt and disappointment surfaced her loving face. I hated myself for lying to her. But I really, really needed to get out of the house. I couldn't stay here.

Not giving her a chance to say anything else, I dashed for the front door. I pulled out of the driveway so quickly and carelessly that I almost ran over some of the flowers by the gate. Then I speeded down the street, my hand clenched tightly into a fist on the steering wheel. Cars honked with annoyance when I zoomed by; I must have run over at least five traffic lights. I picked up the speed again when I got on the highway. For the first time, the fast speed did not feel exhilarating to me.

ARVD. I remembered a professor mentioning it briefly in one of his classes a few years ago. It was a heart disease. It wasn't as common as HCM, but it, too, caused sudden cardiac death for teenagers and adults. It was an inherited disease, so since my father had gotten it, there was a pretty good chance that I may have ARVD as well.

I cringed. ARVD. _Me._

Why had he been keeping it a secret? My mother couldn't have known or else she would have made a big deal out of it. So was that what the result was doing in the book? To be kept away from my mother? I couldn't believe it.

_If _I had ARVD, what was I going to _do_? I knew it wasn't like I was unable to stay alive, I mean, it wasn't cancer. But people died from it even when they thought they had it under control…

I had to get examined at the hospital. It was the only way to be sure.

The less courageous side of me told me to ignore this. Pretend I never saw the stupid paper. But I knew I couldn't do that. It was irresponsible and I owned it to Esme, Carlisle, my siblings and Bella to find out.

Bella.

God. How was I going to bring this up? She'd be worried, whether the result of my examination was positive or negative. She had so much up on her sleeve already; I didn't want to put more burden on her.

_You can't let her know about this. She'll freak._

I slammed the brake and punched the honk indignantly when I arrived at a crossroad. Why was this happening now? Everything was so perfect. I was happy, Bella was happy. Was a peaceful life too much to ask for? I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that I took the wrong road. The other drivers honked angrily at my stopping in the middle of the road. They took the other lane and an old man even gave me the middle finger while he passed by.

I looked over to the clock. It was five forty-eight and I promised Bella that I'd be home by six tonight so we could have dinner together. But how could I face Bella without letting her see what a wreck I was right now? I didn't want her to fret about this…

I let out a deep breath. I speed-dialed her number and she picked up after two rings.

"Edward? Where are you?"

Keep it natural. Keep it natural. "Bella? I know I promised to dine with you tonight, but I'm kind of… tied up at the hospital."

"Is everything alright? Aly? Is she okay?" she asked anxiously.

I really, really hated lying.

"Yes. Everything's fine. Aly's great. There's no need to worry. But I'm going to stay out a bit later than usual. I'm really sorry."

There was a pause before she answered. "It's alright. I'll see you later then. I love you."

"I love you too."

I snapped the phone shut and quickly dialed another number.

"Hey, John? It's Edward here. Listen. I need to make an appointment..."

* * *

**This chapter took me_ the longest_ time to write. Ever. I've been looking for a suitable disease for two months and a little more than two weeks ago, I found it. Now, just to let you guys know in advance, I'm not familiar with any of the medical stuff. So if you see anything unlikely or unrealistic… sorry about that.**

**I don't like stories that contain only fluff but no drama. Every couple needs _some _drama in their relationship so that's why I decided to write this chapter. The love angle drama is so overdone that I can't even bear the thought of writing it- no offense to those of you who enjoy it. But don't worry. This story is BxE and will always be BxE. They may have their ups and downs but I would never tear them apart. So like I said, there is no need to worry:)**

**Here's a random question that has been asked since I posted the first chapter of "Welcome to Drama Academy". I always wanted to answer it in my AN but I always forgot.**

**Q: Why is the school called East Coast Academy when it's in the west coast?**

**Well, yes. I am aware of that. I was going to name is West Coast Academy, but then I thought since everything in my story was upside down- Edward a total player instead of gentleman; Bella, outgoing and athletic instead of clumsy and self-conscious- I decided to name it ECA to bring out how OOC the characters are in my story. It's a stupid idea, I know. But now to think of it, ECA sounds a lot better than WCA. Lol. So I hope that clears it up- those of you who have been troubled with the same question.**

**Thanks for reading this. If you're interested, like I said, the link to The Lion and Lamb Fanfiction Awards is on my profile.**

**Please review! I love reading your feedback! **


	8. The Past Comes Back to Haunt You

**Thank you for the reviews that you've given me! **

**Even though I don't have the time to reply to every single one of them, please know that they are highly appreciated.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to hear your feedback. **

**Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, _Bronzehairedgirl620_, for editing this chapter! You're awesome:)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Bella Swan_

Edward wasn't coming home.

Which was fine, I suppose. I knew he was busy and he probably had a bunch of work piled up to do in school and everything… but still. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed after we hung up. We _always _had dinner together. And a couple of days ago, we made plans to check out the new restaurant downtown and I was really looking forward it.

I shook my head. _Get a grip, Bella. You are a strong, independent woman and you can totally survive an evening without Edward._ So what if things got boring? So what if we couldn't cuddle on the couch and watch CSI after supper? Maybe he'd be back by then and I wouldn't have to watch the show alone. Maybe…

_Stop right there, _a more realistic, reasonable voice warned. _Don't build your hopes up only to have it come crashing down on you._

It was really inconvenient to cook for only one person, so I grabbed the packet of frozen pasta that I got at K-Mart a few weeks ago and heated it up in the microwave. It wasn't the best food that I'd ever tasted, but it totally beat frozen pizzas. I turned on the T.V., settled on HBO, and watched the movie without really paying attention to it.

I thought about that day at the hospital with Edward and Aly. How much fun the three of us had and how reluctant I was to leave. Edward couldn't have been better with children; they absolutely _adored_ him. He would be the best dad in the world someday- I was sure of it. Just like how he was the best boyfriend then and now.

Thinking about this was making me depressed. _When is he coming home?_

The phone in the kitchen made me jump. I ran for it, hoping it was Edward, which was rather silly, I know. If he wanted to talk, he would have just called me on the cell.

"Hello?" I said, breathless.

"Hey Bella, it's Rosalie."

"Rose! You're back! How was the trip?" I enthused.

Rosalie and Emmett took the week off and traveled up to the North to see a college friend of theirs. Rosalie was reluctant to go at first- she was _such_ a shopaholic- but Emmett sweet-talked her into it. Don't ask me how. I wasn't really keen on finding out.

"Alice, you there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Hey Bella," Alice chimed chirpily.

"Hi, Al."

You've got to love three-way. It was so convenient to use for threesomes like us.

"So, tell us all about the trip!" Alice demanded. "Just please don't go into details about my brother. Other than that, spill."

Rosalie took a deep breath before speaking.

"It was wonderful!" she exclaimed suddenly. "We saw _so _many beautiful sceneries, dined in so many expensive restaurants, stayed in so many fancy hotels… and Emmett was perfect-"

"Whoa!" Alice interrupted, causing her to break off in mid-sentence. "Lay off the _hotel _subject."

Rosalie laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant he was really gentleman-y and kind and loving the entire time. And uh…"

There was a pause from the other side of the line. Rosalie chuckled, and there was a nervous edge to it. This made me suspicious- when was Rosalie Hale _ever_ nervous?

"Okay, don't scream. But we got married."

I froze.

"Married?" Alice and I echoed dubiously in unison. "_When?_ How?"

"Two nights ago," she replied, her voice quiet. "Emmett and I were watching the stars from the patio of our hotel room. Before we went inside, he just went, really casually, "Hey Rosalie? Will you marry me?" I didn't know what to say at first so we just stood there for god knows how long. He didn't propose they way that I'd always pictured in my head, but he had been really sweet all this time and I really do love him. So I said yes. Then on our way home, we stopped by Vegas to make everything official. You are now speaking to a married woman."

"Vegas?" Alice repeated in the same dubious tone. "I thought you wanted a big wedding, Rose. It was your dream, remember? Flower girls, bridesmaids, thousands of guests…"

She sighed. "It used to be. Then I realized that none of that mattered as long as I was marrying the right man. And _maybe_ I was slightly drunk on our wedding night… but the thing is, I woke up in his arms the next morning and I couldn't find myself to regret the decision. So that means I did the right thing."

It took me a while to process all of this. Rosalie and Emmett were wedded. In Las Vegas. I felt like giggling because this sounded so unlike the grand _Rosalie Hale Wedding_ that I had been expecting to attend since high school. But then again, they weren't the couple that they were in high school. They had been through a lot together, and just like any other couple, their relationship had matured. It didn't surprise me that they got married- we all saw it coming- but it was the location of their wedding that surprised me. I mean, Las Vegas?

"Did you guys do the Elvis theme that we saw on T.V. the other night?" I blurted out.

Alice laughed.

"Of course not!" Rose sounded amused yet defensive the same time. "I've got class, Bella. I'm flattered that you think so much of me!"

My cheeks flushed as I attempted to amend. "I'm sorry! I don't know much about weddings in Vegas. So what did you guys go for?"

She sighed at the remembrance. "We didn't do anything out of the ordinary, sorry to disappoint you, _Bella_. He bought a tux and I bought a dress then a guy married us on a gorgeous bridge. Even though we didn't have any audience, I've never felt any happier in my life. Who cares about fancy weddings?"

I didn't speak because I was in shock.

Alice chuckled. "I'm proud of you, Rosalie. You've grown up."

"Thanks. So I used to be shallow?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Of course not," Alice answered nonchalantly. "I meant that you have gone through a lot and as a best friend, I'm glad things worked out for you and my brother."

"Hey," I said, my face perking up. "This would make you guys in-laws."

Rosalie chuckled. "Alice as a sister, I can deal. I've always seen you two as my sisters. But Edward as a brother? That would need some time to get used to. I mean, I'm sure it's against the law to hack off your brother-in-law's head when they tease you."

"He's not that bad," I said, rolling my eyes. "Besides, you always get your revenge. Did you know that Edward ended up with a swollen toe one time because of your heels in high school? I'm not kidding."

"Serves him right for criticizing Shane West," Rosalie chuckled.

I laughed.

"So where's Emmett?" I asked. "Let me have a chance to congratulate my other best friend."

"He's in the shower. Oh, and don't bring up the wedding to him just yet. He wanted to spring the surprise on you guys next week when you come over for dinner. Act surprised, okay?"

"No problem," Alice said chirpily.

"Great. Well, I've got to go and sort out the luggage."

I giggled. "You've only been married for two days and you already sound like a Stafford wife."

We said our goodbyes after that. I couldn't believe it. Rosalie was officially Emmett's wife! She was now Rosalie Hale_ Cullen_.

Why did the sound of that plunge a surge of envy into my stomach? I wasn't someone who looked forward to marriage- after seeing Charlie's two divorces, getting married was definitely not my first priority even though I knew Edward and I were nothing like him and his exes- but still. A small part of me wanted to be a Mrs. Cullen. I wanted Edward to have an official claim on me.

I shook my head. So what if we _weren't _married? Jasper and Alice weren't married and did I think they made any less of a couple than Rose and Emmett? No! Besides, all that mattered right now was that we loved each other. That was all that mattered.

I hit the shower after getting off the phone. He still wasn't home when I came out. Disappointed, I crawled into bed and grabbed a book from my bedside to read.

At that same moment though, I heard Edward's Volvo pulling into the garage.

Trying to hide my excitement, I forced myself to stay under the covers. I didn't want him to think that I spent my entire evening doing nothing but to wait for him- even though I _did _do that - but he didn't need to know, did he? Keeping my cool, I pretended to be absorbed in one of his sci-fi books.

"Sorry for coming in so late," was the first thing he said when he walked into our bedroom. He loosened his belt, slipped out of his shirt and dropped them in the laundry basket.

I clasped the book shut. "It's okay," I smiled. "So what was the emergency? Is everything alright?"

He froze for a few seconds before turning back around to face me. The muscles on his shoulders were tense.

"Yeah," he said. "Just… uh… after finishing up at the hospital, I went to the library to collect some information for my paper."

There I was thinking that he was probably saving a kid from a life-or-death struggle. The library explanation sounded much more realistic.

He cleared his throat. "I'm gonna take a shower. You should sleep. It's late."

I wanted to read his face more carefully but he averted my eyes. Instead of looking at me, he was staring at the tiles of our marble floor. I propped myself up with my elbow, alert.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

His head snapped up and he smiled a smile that didn't touch his eyes. "Nothing's wrong, Bella. It's been a long day and I'm just very tired."

Then he walked into the bathroom and I slumped back down on the bed. This was normal, wasn't it? I mean, maybe there was some crisis at work or maybe he's just stressed over the exams coming up. No, not the exams. Edward never got nervous about that. So if it was something at work, why wasn't he telling me?

Maybe I was over-thinking things again. Maybe, like he said, he was only tired and there wasn't really anything going on. Edward wouldn't lie to me. I knew that.

I convinced myself to go to bed; it was obvious that Edward didn't feel like talking. But I couldn't. I stayed wide awake and gaped at the ceiling. The bathroom door squeaked and Edward, looking as dazzling and beautiful as always, came out in only a pair of shorts with a towel draped around his neck. He dried his hair briefly and crawled into the empty spot next to me.

He probably assumed I was asleep so he didn't say anything. I rolled over, into his arms, and pressed my cheek against his bare chest. He didn't hug me closer like he used to. He just placed his hand on the small of my back and kissed the top of my head.

Edward left early for work the next morning. For some reason, I felt a strong sense of relief when he kissed my cheek and muttered "I love you" before leaving. Things didn't feel right last night but maybe today they'd go back to the way they were before. I didn't know why he was acting so weird yesterday, but today was a brand new day and I was determined to make it better.

Ever since Royce King took over the company, the working atmosphere in _Media Today_ hadn't been the same. People were so nervous and uptight all the time. Except for Kendra, who assumed just because she was his "personal assistant," she overpowered the rest of us. It wasn't true. As far as I was concerned, she received the worst of us all. She wasn't working as an assistant; she was working as Royce's lap dog. I mean, nothing she did was work related. She fetched him his tux, made him lunch and dinner reservations, bought him his mother's birthday present… the saddest thing was, she was _proud_ of the things she was ordered to do. She often bragged to Vanessa and me about her "upcoming promotion". Every one in the office knew it was never happening.

"Ms. Swan. My office, please."

My head jerked up. Royce King rushed by my desk without meeting my eyes. Vanessa mouthed "What happened?" and I shrugged.

I felt slightly nervous as I walked into his office. I hadn't set my foot in here since Royce replaced the older Mr. King. And _oh_, I thought. He certainly made changes. Mr. King used to have quotes or poems hung up on his wall whereas Royce… well, the pictures that he had wasn't exactly porn, but it wasn't office appropriate either. God. This guy gave me the creeps.

"Have a seat, Bella," he said without looking up from his papers. When he did though, he wore a poker face. "I assume you don't know the reason why I called you here."

"Not really," I answered.

He nodded his head. "Well, it's about your latest piece. It lacks… excitement."

I felt the blood drench from my face. Excitement? _Excitement?_ It was an interview with an author who wrote about a couple of seagulls and the sea. The book itself was dry and dull. It was _his _idea that I interviewed this author. I told him most people weren't interested in this kind of books but he insisted that I went. Now he was criticizing my work?

He read my face and quickly added, "Oh, don't get me wrong. The part about the book is great. Better than I expected. It's the part where you asked about his personal life that I'm not satisfied with."

"I'm… I'm not sure what you mean," I stammered.

He smiled pleasantly. "It lacks excitement, like I said. It lacks a _story_. 'A drop of tear rolled down his cheek when I asked about his family' or 'He gritted his teeth when he talked about his dark past' that kind of thing. Insert some drama, some spice."

I gaped at him with disbelief.

"But," I stammered, shaking my head. "He didn't _cry _when I interviewed him. And he doesn't have a dark past! He was a gardener, for heaven's sake."

"To capture more readers, those are necessary to include. Would you want to read a boring article without any spice?"

"Let me get this straight," I said curtly, "You want me to make things up just so we can sell better?"

He smirked. "Don't think of it like that. Think of it as… making things a bit more interesting."

"By feeding readers with lies?" I retorted disbelievingly. "I'm not going to do that. I'm sorry."

He glared at me, like he was trying to figure me out. I guess refusing to do what your boss told you to do wasn't in the employee conduct. But I didn't back up because I _knew _I was right. Royce didn't care about morals but I did.

He chuckled, his eyes not leaving my face.

"Okay. I'm not going to push you on this. But if I receive complaints, I'm holding you personally responsible."

"With all due respect, Mr. King, even if you did include the _exciting make-believes_," -I tried not to make a face- "You _are_ going to receive complaints. I'm sure of it. These kinds of books aren't really considered literature and it's categorized under the literature column. You see how one thing's out of place?"

He leaned forward and as a reflex, I leaned back. I still wasn't on comfortable terms with this guy yet and I didn't think I ever would be.

"What do you suggest we do then, Bella?"

I swallowed. "Well, we can run the stuff that we're planning to put in next week and include this interview as an extra. I don't think you can get flamed for inserting extras."

He smirked again and stroked the back of my hand. I flinched and withdrew it quickly but he didn't seem to notice.

"Very nice," he said, smiling. "I might just do that."

"Can I go now?" I asked acidly, before finding myself saying things that I might regret later on.

"Sure. Sure. And ask Kendra to come in on your way out. My pants aren't going to iron themselves, you know?"

I inhaled a sharp breath to control myself. I was always aware of how arrogant and self-centered Royce King was, but to acknowledge it with my own eyes and ears was unbearably suffering.

"And by the way," he said, before I stepped out of his office. "Nice blouse. It looks good on you."

I turned around to look at him, shocked. His eyes were roaming up and down my body and he was _smirking_, as if he was evaluating what he was seeing.

I darted out of the room indignantly and ended up meeting Kendra at the doorway.

"He wants his pants ironed," I snapped at her.

She smirked. "Why the sour face? Get in trouble?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I went around her without meeting her eyes so I could get to my desk. Vanessa and Tessa were hovering around my seat, their expressions anxious.

"Well?" Tessa asked.

"Well nothing," I said, attempting to keep my cool. "He wasn't satisfied with what I've written but we worked it out in the end."

"Oh." Tessa said. "I guess that's…" she pondered for a moment. "Good."

Then they scattered back to their desks when they saw Royce King heading this way. He winked at me when he passed by and I cringed. What was _with _him today? Was he drunk or was he high? I sighed in relief when he disappeared behind the glass doors, into the parking lot. Perhaps he wouldn't be back for the rest of the day. At least I hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

"So… um… the results won't be coming out for another three or four weeks?" I asked one last time to be sure.

Joan Dawson and Nicholas Sheldon, who had been doing my examinations, nodded their heads.

"Yes. When the result has been confirmed, we'll mail it to you," Joan said.

God. Three to four weeks? How was I supposed to keep up this nonchalant façade for another three or four weeks?

When I got home last night, Bella was already in bed. I guess I didn't do a good job on acting since I could tell she was suspicious, but I threw her an excuse and was lucky enough that she didn't press.

Last night while Bella was asleep, I had made up my mind. I wasn't going to tell her about this disease. Not yet. Not until I had gained better control of my emotions. Don't get me wrong, a huge part of me wanted to blurt it all out to her right now and have her calm and soothe me. I needed her. I needed her to tell me things were going to be okay and we'd be laughing this scare off a few months from now. But I knew what that was- a fantasy world. Things weren't that uncomplicated.

Another thing was that I wasn't sure if I _should _let her know. I couldn't stomach her reaction to the news, no matter how she took it. I knew she'd get worried and she had enough stress as it was. I didn't want her to feel obliged to put on an untroubled face for my sake. It was one thing for me to do that for her, but it was a whole other thing for her to do that in return.

So that was it. I wasn't going to tell her until I was one hundred percent sure about everything. What was the point of upsetting her when nothing might be happening? Maybe I wouldn't even have the stupid disease.

Nicholas clasped a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, man. I have a good feeling about you. You'll be fine."

"Thanks," I said as I buttoned up my shirt.

"Good luck!" Joan called when I closed the door behind me.

Luck, I thought. If I had any of that, I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. Three or four weeks. How the hell was I supposed to keep myself composed for that long without having her see how scared I was? I wasn't a superhero. I feared for death just like how any other person on this planet would. I knew having ARVD didn't exactly mean death, but still. It was a possibility. A huge possibility.

My mom's younger brother died two years after his wedding from a heart disease at the age of twenty-seven. I was six years old at that time so I couldn't remember him that clearly. What I did remember, however, was how torn and miserable his wife was when he passed away. His death was so out of the blue that it took everyone by surprise. Aunt Irina was hysterical; my mom had to take her to a therapist and it took her a solid year to resume to her normal life. That was the scary part- one day Uncle Ian was healthy and well, the next day he was having trouble breathing and dying.

Then a picture of myself, unmoving and pale on the marble floor with Bella crying at my side crept into my mind. Cringing, I closed my eyes and tried to pull a happier image into my head. Nothing. I saw nothing.

I had a class that night. For the first time since I'd started college, I couldn't pay attention. Usually I would have gone straight home after class but I wasn't sure if going home was the best thing for me at the moment. I wanted to see Bella. I missed her. But I also knew I wasn't strong enough to act normal for her right now. So instead, I drove to the beach.

It wasn't a tourist attraction and there were no lights or cars in sight when I pulled up. I found this beach a couple of months ago, when Bella and I went apartment hunting and we accidentally took the wrong road. The place was pretty much deserted but I liked it here. It was quiet, it was peaceful, and I could feel disconnected from the rest of the world even if it was only for a few minutes. It was the only place that I could think of to clear my head.

I sat in my car and rolled down the windows. I could smell the salt in the air, I could hear the waves, and I could feel the light breeze hitting against my skin. It was nice to be away from the noisy cities. Nice to be alone.

_What am I going to do?_

What would my father do if he hadn't died on that plane? Would he have tried to keep his disease a secret for the rest of his life? I wondered how long it would have taken my mother to find out about this. She was a sharp, perceptive woman. The fact that dad had gotten away with this for so many months before his death surprised me. I never knew he was that good of an actor. Or was it simply because he was never around that much for us to see through him?

I shook my head. The past was the past. Dad was dead and there was nothing I could have done to change that. Right now, the only thing I could do was to wait for the results. And then decide where to go from there.

* * *

**So due to the life-threatening messages that I've received, it's probably wise to make myself clear right now. ****Edward is not going to die!!! ****The idea of that is unbearably depressing. ****There is no Twilight or BxE fanfiction without Edward. Plus he's my favorite fictional character- I would never, I repeat NEVER do that to him. So take a breather guys, Edward _is_ going to live:)**

**Sorry for the lack of interaction between Bella and Edward. They're in a rough spot right now but they'll get through it eventually. And those of you who don't understand why Edward isn't telling Bella about ARVD... I will go into details in the future. I'm not sure which chapter, but it'll be there. **

**Did I surprise you with the way Rosalie and Emmett got married? Ha ha. **

**I didn't like the way they're portrayed in some stories- you know, Emmett who can't _ever_ be serious abouy anything, Rosalie always the mean girl who cares for nothing but fancy weddings... To me, they have much more depth in them than _that_. So they will take a larger role in this story. Emmett, especially. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**I love reading them and they are the best motivation an author can get. **


	9. Distant

**So sorry for the long wait! I thank you all for being so patient with me. Hopefully I haven't lost any readers. **

**Thank you for the reviews that you left for the last chapter. ****And a special thanks to _TJ33_ for leaving long reviews for every single chapter of WTDA and WTTRW! I know that took a lot of your time. ****Don't get me wrong, I appreciate all of your reviews _very_ much, but lately the number for the reviews has been going down and reading long messages really cheered me up. But I understand that a lot of you are probably busy with school or work so I don't blame you at all:) **

**Thank you, Bronzehairedgirl620, for editing! **

* * *

Chapter Nine

_Bella Swan_

Edward came home late again the next day. And the next. And the next…

He told me he had an exam coming up this Thursday so he had been going to the library to cram. I asked him two nights ago- very nicely and casually- why he couldn't just study at home, and he told me that being at home was _distracting. _I was hurt by his answer- I mean, was he indicating that _I _was a distraction?- even though I knew he didn't mean to offend me. He must have read the pain on my face since the next thing he did was to add, "I didn't mean you, Bella. I meant it's easier to stay focus in the library since it's insanely boring and I can get my hands on the sources that I need without driving back and forth."

Anyway, after his explanation I tried not to read too much into it, even though I wanted to ask him why he couldn't just use the Internet to look up the information that he wanted. But in the end I decided to keep it to myself. I didn't want to probe and be a pest. The last thing that I wanted was for him to feel annoyed around me. Plus, he must've had his reasons. If he said visits to the library was what he needed, then I guess he should go. Maybe the stuff that he was looking for wasn't available in the bookstores or on the Internet.

I woke up and patted the spot beside me on the bed the next morning. _Empty._ I wasn't surprised or anything; it had been like this for a week now. Edward would be gone early in the morning and he usually wouldn't be back home until eleven or midnight. We had barely said anything to each other this week other than "See you later" or "Goodnight". Not much of a conversation, if you ask me.

I really wished to spend more time with him, but he was never around. The seven hours that he spent at home… he slept. And when I asked him whether he wanted to do something together on the weekends, one way or another he always had an excuse to get himself out of whatever I suggested.

It was almost as if he was avoiding me.

I laughed at the absurdity of that idea. Why in the world would Edward do that? Nothing happened between us; at least, nothing that I knew of. Besides, we promised to love each other forever, didn't we? Back in high school? Edward wasn't one to break his promises.

But if he wasn't avoiding me… why was he never home?

I pushed all of those ridiculous suspicions aside. Rosalie invited me over to chat and I wasn't going to let my sour mood spoil the evening. Alice and Jasper were out of town, attending a colleague's wedding, or Alice would have come too, without a doubt. 'Everyone had a busy social life,' I thought to myself enviously. Everyone but me. I mean, what did I do on normal weekdays and weekends? I sat at home, on my ass, and wondered when my boyfriend was coming home. There was only one word to describe that- _pathetic_.

I threw on a coat and a scarf after hearing how windy it was outside. Then, tearing a paper off the notepad, I wrote, _Over at Rose and Emmett's _and taped it on the fridge in case he came home early. It was a wasted gesture. I_ was_ aware that the chances of him coming home early were like, zero percent. But can you blame me for being hopeful? I really missed Edward. I missed seeing him smile, I missed having him hold me and tell me he loved me more than anything… I missed _being_ with him.

I sighed.

The drive to Rose and Emmett's house was short. It only took fifteen minutes to get there; eight, if Edward was the one driving. He and his brothers used to zoom on the highway like they owned the place. And the magical part was that none of them had ever received a ticket before. Somehow if there were cops a couple of yards ahead, they'd sense them and slow down like good citizens as they passed by. I asked Edward how they did it; he laughed and told me it was a guy thing.

Rosalie and Emmett's place was every bit as grand and impressive as Alice and Jasper's. You could tell it was all Rosalie since Emmett, like Jasper, didn't care about the interior designs as long as he got his flat screen, couch, and bed. The house used to belong to Rosalie's great aunt, Victoria. Rosalie had spent every one of her summers with the elder lady until she began attending ECA so they had grown really close over the years. And since Victoria didn't have any children, guess who she left the house to in her will when she passed away?

They had a one-bedroom pool house in their backyard. I once questioned why they didn't rent the place to someone else since they never used it but they shrugged and told me they didn't need the money. It seemed like a waste to me, but whatever. It wasn't my place to speak. The Cullens and Hales were privileged families; money was never something they had to worry about.

Rosalie's newest model was in the driveway- a gold Aston Martin that looked like something Emmett would drool over. God, her job was cool. She actually got _paid _to test cars, and the best part was she got to bring the models home for a couple of days for observation. And sometimes if she grew too attached to the vehicle- which happened very often-, she would sweet-talk the company into letting her purchase the car. Rosalie was not only one of the most talented car interior designers of her company, but also the most valuable customer. I used to tease her on spending more money than making since she began her job. It was funny, really. Usually it was guys that had car obsessions but in Rose and Emmett's case, Rosalie was the one who referred to her cars as her "babies". Seriously. She named her cars after her favorite movie stars. How bizarre is that?

I knocked on the door. Oh, they had a doorbell, but ringing it always made me feel embarrassed. It was incredibly loud! It created the kind of sound that you would expect to hear when people announced the arrival of a queen. Rosalie didn't like it either, but she felt that by replacing the doorbell, it would mean to disrespect her loving aunt since it had been her favorite while she was alive.

"Who is it?" I heard her holler from the other side of the door.

"It's Bella."

"Bella? Oh, come in then! The door's unlocked!"

I did as I was told. Then, descending down the stairs in a gorgeous halter top, she threw her arms around me with twinkling eyes. This was not a typical Rosalie behavior. I hadn't seen her this hyped up since… since Lauren's water-bra broke at our Winter Formal.

"Bella!"

"Hey Rosalie! Why in the world are you so happy?" I chuckled, a bit taken aback. It wasn't like we hadn't seen each other for a long time; Edward and I came over last Saturday to hear the husband-and-wife announcement.

She got a hold of herself and stepped back, utterly embarrassed. "Sorry. I just needed someone to share my joy with. Do you know what Emmett did?"

"Umm…" I tried to match up to her enthusiasm. "You guys did something PG-13? If that's the case please spare me from the details."

She gave me a playful shove. "It's nothing like that, okay? C'mon. Are you going to guess or not?"

I gave up so I shrugged.

She took a deep breath. "Okay. I got back from work a few minutes before you arrived. And I went in the bedroom to change and oh my gosh!" She thrust her hands up. "There was a huge bouquet of rose on our bedside that said, _Happy Two-Week Anniversary, my lovely Rose._"

I resisted the urge to giggle. Two-week anniversary? Good old Emmett, the big suck-up. But seeing Rosalie like this, like a love-struck teenager helplessly smitten, it really made me smile. She had always been the most mature of the three of us. Given that she was a year older than Alice and me, she always portrayed herself as the big sister. So seeing her like this, giddy and excited… it wasn't a usual sight.

"Should I say congrats, or…?" I trailed off.

She rolled her eyes. "No, leave it. The exhilaration is dying down thanks to you." Then staring at my face with speculative, serious eyes, she asked, "Bella? What's wrong?"

Her question caught me off guard. She was more perceptive than I thought.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you ask? I'm ecstatic that things between you and Emmett are working out so well."

"If you say so," she said carefully, analyzing my expression. I kept my cool and was proud that I gave nothing away. Then she shrugged and went over to the kitchen to get two cups of apple cider while I seated myself on the bar stool- yes, they did have that in their house. I sighed when she sat next to me.

"Okay, you're right. It's… Edward."

She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I figured it was something like that. Go on; I'll see if I can help," she murmured.

Maybe it would be good to talk to someone about it. I mean, it had got to be better than keeping all of my worries bottled up inside.

"Edward has been…" I closed my eyes, hating that I had to say it out loud, "distant. I don't know what's going on but it seems like he's avoiding me."

I felt a sharp sting in my chest the moment the words tumbled out. I never thought there would be a day that I, Bella Swan, would need to worry about my relationship with Edward. I don't mean to brag, but everyone envied us in high school and in college. We were the kind of couple that people wanted to be. In fact, at our senior prom, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper- the older Cullens and Hales came back to crash the party that night, or so they said they were- and Edward and I were titled as the "The Golden Pairs of ECA". At that time, I thought it was rather ridiculous. But now, I _wanted _that to be true, even if we were no longer in ECA. It wasn't the title that mattered to me. It was... actually, I don't really know. Anyway, sure, we had got into heated arguments and fights from time to time. After all with our sharp tongues and stubbornness, it was inevitable. But we usually either laughed it off or made up before things got too out of hand.

But this was far worse than a fight. I had no idea how to solve this since I couldn't even sense a problem to begin with.

"I'm sure he isn't avoiding you," Rosalie gave a disbelieving laugh, taking a sip from her cup. "This is Edward we're talking about. He loves you to a point where it's insanity."

"Doesn't feel that way," I muttered unwillingly. "I haven't talked to him- and I mean _really_ _talk to him- _for two weeks now. He's gone before I'm awake in the morning and he doesn't get back home until I'm asleep. I know how busy medical school can be, but isn't this a bit overboard? Nobody works this hard."

Rosalie had nothing to say at that. She fiddled with the spoon on her plate, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Have you talked to him about it?" she asked.

"I've tried," I sighed. "But like I said, I rarely see him."

"Try again, Bella. You were never one to give up. Look," she placed a hand on my arm, "You love Edward, don't you?"

I snorted. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Rosalie shook her hand. "Answer it, Swan. Do you love Edward?"

"Yes, but-"

She cut me off. "There you go. You will go home and have a nice long chat with my dearest brother-in-law,"she winced at the word and I gave a giggle. "You are Bella Swan. The one and only. Do you remember how you used to grill Lauren Mallory and the other bimbos back in high school?"

I chuckled at the memory. Good times, good times.

"The Bella that I knew would _never _sit on my bar stool and feel sorry for herself. Don't deny it," she said, holding a hand up to stop me when she saw that I was about to protest. "Because that's what you're doing right now. You look as if your dog just died or something. Anyway, back to the topic… the Bella that I knew would go up to Edward and _demand_ a damn explanation right out of him!"

She was right. The only way to solve this was to confront Edward. Something was bothering him, I knew it. This time, I was not going to put up with his unconvincing reassurance. He might have thought he had me fooled, but he hadn't. I knew him. I knew him better than anyone.

A car strolled down the street. Judging by the loud rap music blaring from the garage, I figured it must have been Emmett.

"Honey, I'm home!" he sang.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "In here!" she yelled.

"Did you see- oh hey, Bella. How are ya?" He broke off mid-sentence when he saw me. "Edward didn't come with you?"

I shook my head, exchanging a look with his wife.

"No," I said, realizing he was expecting an explanation. "He… err… he's busy studying."

"Oh." If he was suspicious, he didn't let it show. I guess I did a really good job keeping a poker face.

He turned to Rosalie with a bright smile. "Have you gotten a chance to see the bedroom?"

She threw her arms around his neck, returning an affectionate smile. "Yes, Emmett. It was really sweet of you. Thanks."

Then they kissed.

The sight of them put a big lump to my throat. I was happy for my best friends, of course. But I was also jealous and envious. When was the last time that Edward and I had been like that? So close, and without a care in the world? Probably a couple of weeks ago but it felt like another lifetime. God… I missed him. I wanted him here with me. To tell me that he loved me. To tell me nothing had changed and everything was okay…

Rosalie, remembering that I was there in the room with them, broke out of Emmett's embrace and shot me a pitying, apologetic smile. Emmett didn't notice the exchange. Instead he went,

"So what do you guys want for dinner? Anything you want, Chef Emmett will have it ready in less than twenty minutes."

Rosalie snorted. "You mean Chef Emmett will take our order and pick up the food from the diner when it's ready."

He grinned, unashamed.

"Umm…" I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "You guys probably want to celebrate your- what is it again? Two-week anniversary? It's fine, I'll just-"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Cut the polite crap, will you, Bella? You're _family_. We told you since the day we moved in: _you'll always be welcome here_. Now stop acting like a stranger and tell me what you want for dinner! I'm starving."

I chuckled. "A burger would be nice. Leave out the onions."

"Alright. Rose?"

"I'll have the same. Leave out the onions _and _the pickles."

Emmett looked taken aback. "Rosalie Hale- I mean Cullen - eating a _hamburger_?" I was gobsmacked. Rosalie had insisted on healthy eating for as long as I had known her. She had been laying off fast-foods since high school. Now a _hamburger_? She must have been too overwhelmed by Emmett's surprise to think coherently. Either that or she had been abducted by aliens. "Should I tell them to leave out the buns and meat, too?" he asked innocently.

Rosalie smacked Emmett's shoulder and glared at her lover. "That would only leave me with lettuce and tomatoes, you idiot."

Emmett and I gazed back at her, as if to say: _exactly_.

"Okay," Emmett was still shaking his head with disbelief. "Two hamburgers. I need three so I guess that makes five…"

Emmett was back with food in twenty minutes, just as he promised. We watched T.V. and laughed at the wrong parts of a scary movie. It was just like the good old days, although we were missing many members from our gang.

Emmett's jokes and Rosalie's attempts to cheer me up swayed me from my worries while I was there. But as soon as I began walking toward their front door to leave, I could feel the questions and unease resurfacing. For the first time, I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to face the big, empty house and wonder where Edward was or what he was doing.

"Hello? Oh hey, Jon. No, no, it's fine…" Rosalie clasped a hand over the receiver when her cell phone rang and said, "It's work. Em, walk Bella to her car, will ya?" Then she paced to the kitchen and I heard her yelling, "I don't want them in freaking gray! Those clients are in their twenties, not _nineties_!"

Emmett chuckled. "I feel sorry for the guy on the phone, always managing to piss Rosalie off one way or another with his stupidity. You have everything you need, Bella?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I only brought my purse with me. You don't have to walk me out. I'm capable of crossing a lawn by myself, thank you very much."

He flashed his dimple smile. "Oh, c'mon! You think I would let my little sister walk into the dark alone just like that? I have a couple of minutes. Let's roll."

Emmett took his role as my big brother figure very seriously. Or should I say _overprotective _big brother. I wasn't close to my family when I was growing up but the Cullens and Hales always had a way to make me feel like I was a part of their family.

Aside from me, Emmett was the one who was the closest to Edward. Perhaps he would know something about Edward's weird behavior lately?

"It's eerie outside, isn't it?" he said conversationally as we strolled down the damp pavement.

"Yeah… eerie," I agreed absentmindedly. "Emmett?"

"What's up?"

God. I had to admit my problems all over again. You would think that the second time would be easier. But it wasn't.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, pulling me from my train of thoughts. He was staring at me with a frown on his face. "What's wrong? You've been looking funny all evening."

Okay. So he _did _know something was up.

"Edward." I sighed. I couldn't seem to say his name without sighing these days. "He's been acting strange lately. I don't know what's wrong or why he's behaving this way… Has he talked to you lately, Em?"

He shook his head, still puckering his face. "No. Not since the last time you guys came over. He was quiet when he came over last week. I thought he was tired so I didn't ask."

"He's been quiet for two weeks, Emmett," I murmured. "I don't even see him anymore. I get the feeling that he's keeping something from me though he doesn't admit it."

We had reached my car by then. I leaned against the door while Emmett tucked his hands in his jean pocket, processing everything I had just told him.

"What are your theories?" he asked.

"That's the thing," I answered, giving an exasperated shrug. "I don't _know_. One second it was perfect and the next second he was acting as if we were strangers."

_Do not cry_, I warned myself._ You are_ not_ crying._ I was feeling vulnerable enough as it was; the waterworks would make everything worse. Besides, one thing that I had learned after spending so much time around Emmett and Jasper- they were scared stiff at the sight of woman's tears. I wasn't about to put my big brother through that kind of fear.

"Well," Emmett said, straightening himself. "Edward hasn't said anything to me. But Bella, don't… over-think this, okay? I don't know what's going on with him but I do know he's crazy about you. Whatever is happening… it'll pass. There are always obstacles in relationships but the point is to get through them. For example, Rose and I would have you believe everything is always smooth and lovely between us-"

I cut him out with a snort. Emmett always had a way to make me laugh. He grinned at me.

"But we do get into fights occasionally, as impossible as it seems. Then we'd talk it out and love each other even more than before. Maybe something _is _troubling him, but give him some time and I'm sure he'll come to you with his problems."

Whoa. How in the world did Emmett turn into Dr. Phil?

Emmett patted my head brotherly then smiled. "Why don't you sleep on it? Things will work out, Bella. I know they will. You're you and Edward's Edward. After all, you guys weren't named The Golden Couple of ECA for nothing." He bellowed a hearty laugh. Then the teasing dissolved from his face and his eyes were serious.

"Talk to him, Bella. You're the only one who got what was really going on with him back in high school. I'm sure you can do it again. Talk to him."

_If I can get him to talk_, I thought grimly.

He opened my car door for me and I gave him a hug before telling him thank you and goodnight. From my rearview mirror, I saw that he didn't go back into the house until I turned right for the highway.

I thought about Emmett's suggestion and Rosalie's on the drive home. They were pretty much recommending opposite things; Rosalie thought it would be best to demand the answer straight out of Edward, while Emmett advised that I give him more time and let _him _come to _me_. I had no idea which one was the best road to take, since both plans had flaws. But the two suggestions did have one thing in common: _talk to him_, they told me.

So in the end, I decided to balance out the suggestions that they newlyweds gave me. I _would _confront Edward- I knew I didn't have it in me to wait for him to come to me. How long was that going to take, anyway? A month? A year? But I wouldn't demand the answer right out of him. I'd approach him in a more subtle way. And hopefully, things would be good between us again.

-

-

The porch light was on when I got home. It wasn't that Edward was home early; _I _left it on before I went over to Rosalie's. The note that I left was still taped to the fridge. I wasn't disappointed; I had already mentally braced myself for this outcome in the car. Sighing, I crumbled it into a ball and threw it into the trashcan. It was naïve and stupid of me to even write it the first place. I knew he wasn't coming home. Why the hell did I even bother?

I whirled around to face the place that had always felt like a safe harbor to me since the day that I moved in. But home didn't really feel like home anymore. The moment I stepped into the house, instead of feeling relaxed and comfortable and warm, I felt… _lonely_. The house was too big and too quiet without Edward in it. Everything just felt… wrong.

_I'm going to talk to Edward_, I promised myself. _I'll find out what's going on and we'll get through it together. Whatever it is._

I crawled into bed after changing into my sweatpants and t-shirt. I did feel better after a steamy shower, but it wasn't comforting enough to make me forget about my problems. I was quite determined to not fall asleep. I placed a cup of coffee on my bedside, turned on the lamp and got one of my favorite sci-fi novels from my bookshelf to read. It was hard to focus on the story though; I couldn't go through a minute without glancing at the clock with impatience and anxiety.

Edward pulled up into the driveway at around midnight. I gulped when I heard him shutting the car door behind him, suddenly clueless on what I should say. How could I just forget? I had the whole speech memorized in my head while watching the movie at Rosalie and Emmett's place!

_Relax. Act normal and stay calm._

I sat up straighter and fixed my eyes on my book. I was doing everything but concentrating on the novel. I heard him dropping his keys on the counter, going over to the kitchen to get a glass of water… then his footsteps were sounding from the hallway.

I swallowed again, my throat dry and tight.

He seemed surprised to see me up. He stopped at the doorway, blinked, and then frowned.

"Bella?" It had been so long since he had said my name. "Why are you awake? It's pretty late." He inclined his head toward the clock.

I cleared my throat and dropped my book on the nightstand.

"Well," I started saying as he unbuttoned his flannel shirt and replaced it with a tee. "I just thought we should…"

I stopped when he turned back around to face me. Stifling a gasp, I gaped, completely startled by the sight of him. His eyes were bloodshot red and there were dark bruises under both of them. The fire that had always been in his eyes was gone. Exhaustion was the only thing that I could see.

He crawled into bed next to me.

"We should what?" he asked, yawning.

For once in my life, I was completely stumped. I wanted to talk about our little problem but at the same time, I wanted him to get some sleep since that was obviously what he needed the most. Edward's health was far more important than anything else. Besides, we could always talk tomorrow, couldn't we?

"Bella?"

I shook my head and tilted my head to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Nothing. I was going to suggest that we…" I paused. "Well, I couldn't sleep without you there next to me so I just thought I should wait for you so we could fall asleep together. I'm glad you're home."

He kissed the top of my head. "Okay. Then let's sleep. Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

Tomorrow, I vowed, I _would _talk to Edward. Did he know how desperate and alone I was feeling at this moment even though he was right beside me? It was as if he was only there with me physically.

I snuggled against him and pressed my cheek against the fabric of his shirt. It smelled like him and that was the only thing that I could cling on to right now since everything was slipping away from my grip. I missed him. I missed him so much.

"I love you, Edward. I love you," I whispered into the dark.

He was already asleep.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	10. Mouth Shut

**Thank you all for the reviews that you left me! You guys are awesome. **

**Okay, I know I used to make song suggestions in WTDA, and I know I haven't been doing that for the sequel since I couldn't think of any suitable songs for the previous chapters. But from now on, if a song reminds me of the chapter, I'll be sure to let you guys know. **

**Another thing is I've recently updated my site. There is a SOUNDTRACK page on my website for WTDA. If you're bored, feel free to check it out! **

**OooOoOoOoOo**

_Soundtrack: _

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late

_-Mouth Shut _

_by The Veronicas_

* * *

Chapter Ten

I didn't get the chance to talk to Edward the next day like I had hoped. He was up and out of the house before I was awake- no surprise there- but he kissed me on the cheek before he left. Normally I would have taken it for granted but in these kinds of days, tiny gestures like this could bring me the greatest amount of comfort. It made me hopeful that maybe things would get back to normal for us.

Vanessa was carrying a huge stack of document that hid her face from view when I walked into the office. She was obviously pissed, cursing Royce King to the deepest pit of hell under her breath while I helped her get the papers onto her desk.

"Thanks, Bella," she said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Those papers were pretty damn heavy. Boss-from-hell told me to look for one of the older pieces that dated back to the 1970s- don't ask me why. And you know how our older documents got mixed up in that bloody flood ten years ago! It'd be like looking for a needle in a haystack!"

I smiled at her with sympathy. Royce King was literally making everyone's days here at _Media Today _hell on earth. The only person here that actually appreciated his presence was Kendra-the-Slut since she just recently got promoted. We were upset about it at first. After all, the girl had done nothing but play hooker since Royce got here. But after being told from a very reliable source that Kendra's salary had not been raised and she still worked as Royce's dog, none of us complained. So pretty much, the only thing that had changed was her title. Everything else stayed the same for her and for us.

After I helped her sort the papers out, I went back to my desk and began typing away on my computer. Oh yeah, did I mention Royce made a new set of rules for his employees? Like one of those "Classroom Rule" posters that we used to have in kindergarten or elementary? He handed each of us an A4 paper and ordered us to glue it on our table so we could "remember what we were here for". Most of the rules were ridiculous; the one that I found the most difficult to follow was number eight: Do not talk to any of your colleagues unless it's an emergency or unless Mr. R. King has granted you permission.

Honestly. Where were we- prison?

Anyway, none of us took him seriously. I mean, it wasn't like he really was going to fire us for talking, was he?

It was hard to focus on our pieces with Kendra's heels clicking every second as she fetched his dry-cleaning or his coffee. Kendra didn't mind being his maid, of course. Like the big suck-up she was, she made sure to gush about how "wonderful" Royce was and how "fortunate" we were to have him take over the company whenever he was within earshot. Vanessa secretly told me she was bringing a handkerchief to the office tomorrow to stuff it in Kendra's mouth because the girl wasn't capable of shutting up. Tessa, who was usually the one to smooth things over, actually _agreed _with Vanessa. That was how bad Kendra was.

The clicking of the stilettos lasted the entire morning. I wanted to ask Kendra if she was ever tired of walking around _all_ freaking day- not that I cared or anything- and if she might consider coming bare-footed to work just to let us keep our sanity.

Around noon, Royce let us take our lunch break after finishing an insufferable meeting with the staff of the Book and Author department, which- unfortunately- included me. Tessa practically skipped to her car while Vanessa raised her arms in the air and yelled "Air! Freedom!" as soon as we got away from Royce. We went to a deli nearby and were gossiping about how horrible Royce was when Donald, Jennifer and Larissa heard our conversion and pulled over some chairs so they could join us. They, too, had some very unpleasant things to say about the man.

Alice rang me in the middle of Donald's "The Downfall of Royce King" presentation. She was in Italy! How cool was that? Having a friend call you all the way from Italy?

"Alice!" I squealed into the phone. "Oh my gosh, I miss you! How's Milan?"

"Milan is Milan," she said, not as excited as I was when she said the name. Right. I suppose to big fashion designers like Alice, who had been invited to all the cool cities in the world to attend shows and such, going abroad wasn't something new or worthy of the anticipation. But still, Milan. I so wished I could go there. _And perhaps I'd pay a visit to Barcelona, London, Paris, Berlin and other famous European cities while I'm there_, I thought dreamily. "I miss you, too, Bella! Say hello to my brothers and Rosalie for me, will you? I tried her phone earlier but it doesn't work."

"Sure. Let me know when you get back. I haven't seen you in forever."

"I will. I got all of you the greatest presents while I'm here. Oh, gotta run! Cruella De Marissa found me."

Cruella De Marissa was a chatty lady who adored Alice in every way. She was in her late forties and the reason she had _Cruella_ installed in front of her name was because she had actually made a very unreasonable suggestion to Alice a year ago, asking if it was possible to make her a leather coat out of dog fur. Alice, being a huge environmentalist and a huge animal lover, screamed and asked the security to escort her out. Since then, Cruella De Marissa had been pleading with Alice to make her sixth wedding dress.

"Sorry, guys. It was a friend of mine on the phone and she was calling from Italy," I said when I went back to our table. Then I noticed that something was wrong. The earlier fire from a while ago- when we discussed how much of an ass Royce King was - was gone. In fact, they all looked worried. "What happened?"

Vanessa motioned me over and spoke quietly into my ear. "Kendra Willington was here a while ago. None of us noticed her coming in so we didn't stop with the Royce comments."

My heart lurched. Kendra, of all people.

"The good thing is," Tessa said, "We hadn't said Royce's name at all. We said _he _the entire time so she can't possibly hold it against us. Besides, she probably won't even tell him."

I gave her an odd look. What was Tessa thinking? This was _Kendra_ _Snitch-llington_. Of course she was going to tell Royce. That was the kind of girl she was.

"Okay." Jennifer took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter if she heard us or not. Like Tessa said, we didn't say his name. All we have to do is keep calm and pretend we were bitching about somebody else if he asks."

Pretend we were bitching about somebody else. I could do that. I _would _do that. Grabbing my purse, I walked out of the store with Vanessa and Tessa, who had both grown stiff.

Almost everyone arrived back at the office at the same time from our lunch break. Kendra wasn't anywhere in sight- probably getting Royce his lunch- but Royce was sitting at his desk, sipping what seemed to be his tenth cup of cappuccino today. Then Kendra emerged through the doors at about two o'clock, holding a paper bag from Hagen Daz. Of course. How silly of me. Royce had already eaten; Kendra was only fetching his dessert.

The clicking of the stilettos carried on. I mentally scolded myself for not bringing earplugs and cursed Royce King to wherever he belonged since hell was obviously too good for him. Poor Dave Huang looked as if he was about to doze off. As the editor of this department, he was the one who got the most workload and the one Royce took his anger on if something went wrong with the issue. I felt really bad for the guy; the last time I talked to him, he said he'd only been getting about three or four hours of sleep every night.

The clicking finally skidded to a stop when it was getting close to six. I was grateful to have my hearing back but became irritated when I found Kendra Snitch-llington reading over my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked. I took in what she was wearing- a halter top (in the beginning of December!) and a pair of tight-fitting jeans that looked a size or two too small. She had dyed her hair blond last week; it was quite a disturbing sight, to be frank. The color did not go with her skin. At all.

"Mr. King would like to have a word with you before you leave."

"Why?" That was a stupid question. It wasn't like Royce ever told her anything. At least, nothing important.

She sneered at me. "Perhaps to comment on your lack of commitment for this job."

Why did I ever bother keeping up the polite crap with her? She was always pulling a _Lauren _on me.

I laughed. "Lack of commitment? Then I should advise him to talk to_ you_. After all, you are the master."

Her face turned pink. Glowering at me with hatred, she jabbed a finger in the direction of Royce's office.

"Are you going or not?" she demanded.

"I would, but you're in my way." I smiled patronizingly.

She scowled but walked away after muttering something so quickly that it was unintelligible. Vanessa, peeking from her desk, gave me a thumbs-up.

I really, really despised going into Royce King's office. Never mind he was an asshole; I'd dealt with many assholes in the past so I didn't really mind that part. But no. The guy had to be a major pervert, too. No wonder he was so keen on Kendra.

"Mr. King?" I called when I reached his door, attempting to keep the venom out of my voice. He was surfing through the Internet- for god knows what- so he hadn't seen me approach.

He raised his head and smiled when he saw me. "Ah, Miss Swan. Close the door behind you and have a seat."

I wasn't really comfortable with being in the same room as him without the door open. But the curtains of his windows were drawn so I thought I couldn't possibly be in danger. Besides, if anything happened, I could make a run for the door.

Suspiciously, I sat down on one of the chairs in front of him and placed my hands on my lap. He opened his drawer and got out one of the cards that I had seen him carrying around earlier. He handed it to me and smiled that same creepy smile.

It was an invitation to a social event hosted by Senator Collins in Sacramento tomorrow evening.

"Um…" I said, my eyebrows puckering with confusion. "Wouldn't you rather have Kendra there? She _is _the photographer." _About time she made herself useful, _I wanted to add.

He chuckled. "Kendra _is _going to be there. But I need you there too." He stopped short, his smile faltering. "As my date for the night."

I could feel the blood drenching from my face. _His date_? Did he honestly think I would agree to something like this when I even refused to look at him in the eye?

I gritted my teeth. "That's inappropriate, Mr. King."

"No, it isn't. Everyone loves office hookups. Besides, I wasn't thinking of introducing you as one of my employees. Let's just go as friends. As dates."

"I have a boyfriend, Mr. King, and I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you asking me out. And even if he isn't in the picture, I would still refuse. Good luck finding someone available. I have work to do, so if you'll excuse me-"

Without giving him a chance to respond, I darted for the door. I curled my hand around the knob and was about to yank the door open when I heard him murmuring so smoothly that at first I thought I had imagined it.

"Excuse me?" I whirled around to face him.

He gave me a superior smile, like he had finally discovered my weakness.

"I said if you wish to keep this job, you'd think twice about my offer."

I couldn't believe my ears. He was _threatening _me with my job?

"I haven't done anything wrong," I told him sternly. "You can't fire me out of the blue like that. It's not legal."

He gave me a grim, sympathetic look. "Unfortunately, _that _I have to disagree with. See, I've been told from a very reliable source that you and five other of my employees have been badmouthing me today at around… I don't know, noon?"

Kendra. Kendra Snitch-llington. That bitch! No wonder she was looking so excited when she called me over to Royce's office. I wanted to deny it. I wanted to tell Royce that he didn't have proof to us talking about him. We could have been bitching about some other guy from the office or someone we all happened to know. But I couldn't do it. I didn't want to sink down to the level where I had to lie just to keep my job. My now _crappy _job. I couldn't do it. The disgrace, the shame… I would never be able to walk around with my head up because feeding him falsity would be like begging for my job. We both knew I was bitching about him. He wasn't a dimwit, and he must have sensed my strong dislike for him one way or another.

I wasn't that kind of girl. The kind that lied just to have an easier way out.

"So shall I have my driver, Bill, pick you up at seven?" He had he nerve to grin at me.

"You told me to think twice about your offer and I did. The answer is no. I will _not _accompany you to whatever the hell it is tonight."

His body grew stiff and his face turned stone cold. Then clenching his jaw, he said, "I don't think you understand, Isabella. I said-"

"I heard what you said. My answer is _no_."

"Well, in that case, you're fi-"

"Fired?" I gave a shrill, bitter laugh. "Oh, that won't be necessary because I _quit_!"

I stalked out of his office and slammed the door behind me. God. It felt _so _good to say "I quit". Incredibly, indescribably good. It had always looked fantastic in the movies and I'd dreamed of doing that since the day Royce began working here. I did it. I was unemployed but my heart was soaring with exhilaration.

"Bella, what happened?" Tessa was at my side the moment I came out. I didn't answer her question at first but instead, I let out a hysterical laugh. That got almost everyone in the office's attention. They stopped packing for the weekend and were all staring at me like I was nuts. Kendra included.

"I quit!" I threw my hands in the air, proud and triumphant. "I quit! I quit! I am free of boss-from-hell and he no longer has any control over me!"

They were still staring at me with the same awestruck expression. Dave Huang's jaw was hanging open whereas Vanessa just looked as if she was about to have me committed. Embarrassed, I fled to the parking lot.

Once I got to the car, I wanted to cry. I lost my job. I was unemployed. And it wasn't likely that Royce was going to write me a recommendation letter. I was basically screwed.

And to top it all off, as if my day wasn't bad enough to begin with, I still hadn't "talked" to Edward. _I'm going to do it tonight,_ I promised myself. _This time, no chickening out, no making up excuses, and no falling asleep._

* * *

I made myself a nice cup of coffee when I got home. There was nothing good on T.V, so I went into the bedroom, fell on the bed that I shared with Edward, and turned up the stereo until the music was loud enough to hurt my ears. I felt like a teenager all over again. I used to do this a lot back then whenever I needed to think things through, and as weird as this is going to sound, being trapped in a room with loud music blaring was the only place I could truly find peace. Renee never could understand this, but then again, what kind of mother could?

I lay on the bed for a good four hours. I didn't even bother making something for dinner; eating was the last thing on my mind. Instead, I made myself think of all the good memories that I had with Edward during our four years in college. I remembered how the moment Edward set his foot on campus, the girls were immediately eyeing him with interest and flirting. The bolder ones even gave him their numbers but Edward never as much as looked at little pieces of paper that they slipped him and would throw them away like they were used gum wrappers. I remembered how relieved I felt when I saw him do that every time. A part of me had been worried that things were going to end between Edward and me once we started college. I actually thought Edward was going to dump me since- let's face it- college was filled with older, more experienced, prettier girls. But he didn't.

I remembered how he used to make sure we did something special on our anniversaries. It was the same date as the night of the dance that took place so many years ago in ECA when he admitted how he felt about me. He would drive us to somewhere really romantic, like the beach, and we would have picnics there and tell each other how much we meant to one another. I loved those nights. I loved that no matter how busy he was, he would drop everything and put me ahead of everything on his sleeve. That was the kind of man Edward was.

I exited our bedroom and went pacing back and forth in the living room, simply for something to do. I stared at the photo frames that we had hung up together when we moved in; we looked so happy, so in love and so perfect. I seemed genuinely blissful in all of the pictures. I was either hugging him, kissing him, or cuddling with him. What wouldn't I give to be the girl in the picture again, to have the Edward in the picture back in my life- the one who was confident or cocky all the time; the one who would smile whenever he saw me.

I heard him pulling up in the garage and I froze instantly. I was feeling a sense déjà vu and I prayed that things would go more smoothly than yesterday. Taking a deep breath, I collected myself and slumped down on the sofa.

I heard the rustlings of his keys and every single fiber of my being screamed at me to bolt into our bedroom and pretend to be asleep. After regaining rationality, I realized how beyond ridiculous this was getting. When was I ever nervous to talk to Edward? It was _Edward_- Edward, who knew me better than my own parents. I couldn't run away and pretend nothing was wrong between us. Not this time. I had wimped my way out far too many times and it wasn't going to happen tonight.

"Hi Edward," I murmured when he came into view.

He glanced at me briefly and dropped his face, averting my eyes. I felt a sharp spasm of pain as a result to that.

"Hey, Bella. Aren't you usually in bed by now?" he inquired.

I swallowed. "Well, I was thinking since tomorrow is Saturday, maybe we can stay up a bit later tonight and just… talk. I know something's wrong, Edward. With you. With us. I want to know what it is so we can work it out together."

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Bella, nothing is-"

"Stop that!" I shouted indignantly, throwing myself up from the couch and running a hand through my hair. I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop saying nothing's wrong! _Everything _is wrong! I've been holding this for a long time and I keep on waiting for you to come to me. But you never did! What's wrong, Edward? Did I do something so horrible that you can't even bring yourself to look at me in the eye? Did I do something so unforgivable that you have to go out of your way to avoid me?"

He raised his head, staggered. "Bella, you didn't do anything wrong. I-" Then he sighed again. "Look, can we_ please_ not do this right now? I'm worn out and I really want to go to bed."

Tired. Always tired. What the hell were they making him do at the hospital? He wasn't even a real doctor yet, for Pete's sake. Besides, _he_ wasn't the only one working in this house. I had a job too- or at least I used to, up until a couple of hours ago- and I never took it out on him. He was being so unfair. Did he care about _us _at all?

"Okay," I said, furiously blinking back the tears. "We don't have to do this right now." He threw me an appreciative look and was about to head for our bedroom when I added, "In fact, we don't _ever _have to do this."

"Bella-"

It was too late. Without looking at him in the eyes, I dashed out of the front door and stepped into my car.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit angsty. I know a lot of you hate the fact that Bella and Edward are distant, but it's important to the story. Please bear with it:) I promise it won't last forever. **

**Many of you asked why Edward didn't just talk to Bella about his possible condition. Edward did give his explanations in Chapter Eight. His uncle from his mother's side died from a heart disease at a very young age and after seeing what it did to his aunt, he didn't want the same thing to happen to Bella. His mind is a mess right now; he's scared, he's unsure about everything... and sometimes the easiest way out is to pretend nothing had happened in front of other people instead of talking about it. **

**Please review! I love reading them and they always encourage me to write faster! **

**:: I have an One-Shot posted for The Epic T-rated Contest hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620, my Beta, and Daddy's Little Cannibal, who unfortunately isn't here to see the results of the contest. ****If you want something to read until my next update, it's on my profile. It's called _"One of the Guys"._ ****It is my first one-shot so I would love to hear your feedback. I will inform you as soon as I know when the voting begins. There are other great stories submitted there so be sure to check them out, too. ****Thank you! **


	11. Apologies

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! **

**I was a bit worried that maybe some of you are hating the sequel since compared to Welcome to Drama Academy, the reviews for each chapter are a lot less... ****But a friend told me perhaps some people were not out for the summer break yet so they haven't had the time to review. I understand that. I've been busy as well so that's why I haven't been updating. But anyway, I'm glad to receive more reviews than usual for the last chapter:) I love reading your feedback; they really do make writing easier. **

_Soundtrack:_

I try to sleep, yeah  
But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me  
A thousand more regrets unraveling, ohh

_-Inconsolable_

_by Backstreet Boys_

**Thank you, Bronzehairedgirl620, for editing! **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_Edward Cullen_

I couldn't believe it. Bella was gone. She just stormed out of the room and left.

To say her action shocked me would be an understatement. I had no idea she was… angry. I foolishly thought she had bought the excuses that I had been throwing at her.

As soon as I registered what had happened, I took off after her. It was raining heavily outside and Bella's car was nowhere in sight. Cursing, I ran to the garage and started my Volvo. Where could she be?

Alice's place! The voice in the back of my head practically screamed the answer at me.

Feeling a bit more comforted, I raced down the street. It was only a twenty-minute drive. I'd be there in no time. If I sped up, I might make it in fifteen or ten… then I'd explain to Bella.

And beg for forgiveness.

A part of me hated my father for this. If he could have been honest from the very beginning, if he had told my mother and me the truth when he found out, I wouldn't have reacted like this. After twenty-two years of believing I was as healthy as a horse-indestructible, even- how did he expect me to respond when the news was sprung at me out of the blue like this? I could have had years to get used to the idea of having ARVD. But thanks to him, I didn't.

And the worst part? I remembered reading that an athletic lifestyle for someone who had inherited a genetic predisposition for ARVD might be sufficient to develop the disease. I was an athlete back in high school. If I had known back then… well, I'm not going to lie and say it would have stopped me from playing basketball, because I was pretty damn sure that it wouldn't, but I would have been more careful. How, I didn't know, but I would have _tried _to be more careful.

I knew it was unfair to blame dad for this, since it wasn't like he begged for ARVD, but I guess I just needed to take it out on someone to feel better.

Ever since I found out about the disease, I admit I had been avoiding Bella. It was the easiest thing to do. I knew if I spent too much time with her, she would know something was wrong. She could _see _through me. Lately, there was a pattern that I would follow every single day. I'd go to work, hit the deserted beach, and stay at the campus's library until they kicked me out. Then when I got home, Bella would usually be asleep.

At night, things got a little bit better. I would stare at Bella's peaceful face until I fell asleep myself or try to kiss her without waking her up. And that was pretty much the closest that we could ever get these days.

A part of me wanted to forget about all that ARVD crap. After all, if I really did have the disease, who knew how long I had left? I should try and make the best of it. With Bella. But that choice was debatable and selfish. It was better if we grew more distant now because if something did happen to me, it wouldn't hurt her as much. I'm not saying it wouldn't hurt her at all- Bella wasn't a heartless monster- but she'd get over it sooner in comparison.

But I knew those were just excuses. The truth was that I couldn't cope with the idea that I might have been diagnosed with a disease. I was _Edward Cullen_. Growing up, I very seldom caught the cold and even if I did, after taking some pills I'd return to my normal self the next day. I was under the impression that I was immune to sickness.

But I wasn't.

All the lights were out when I reached Alice's house. I'd never felt like hitting myself any more than I did the second apprehension hit. Of course Bella wasn't here. Alice and Jasper were in Paris! She had no reason to be here, unless she enjoyed talking to an empty house. I'd been so full of myself lately that the fact that my sister was out of the country completely slipped from my mind. I was not only a terrible boyfriend, but also a terrible brother.

There was only one place she could be then. Rosalie and Emmett's.

I looked down at the clock and found that it was one thirty in the morning. Did she get there safely? Bella wasn't exactly the best driver and it was so dark…

_If something happens to her, it's entirely your fault, Cullen._

My hand clenched tightly into a fist on the steering wheel. I was in such a hurry to go after Bella that I didn't even bring my cell phone, or I could have just called Emmett and asked if she was already at his place to save myself from this panic attack. There wasn't another car on the highway, so I pretty much went full speed. Right now, nothing else mattered. I just needed to see that she was safe…

To get from Alice's place to Emmett's place took nearly half an hour. I saw Bella's car sitting there in the driveway as soon as I pulled up and I almost cried in relief. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath ever since I exited the highway.

Dashing up to the porch, I almost tripped over one of the gnomes that Emmett had brought back from Africa in the garden. I pounded my fists against the door, avoiding using the annoy doorbell that everyone- including myself- hated, and panted with hands on my knees as I waited for someone to answer the door.

It was Rosalie.

Rosalie and I had an antagonizing relationship from the start but because of Emmett, we forced ourselves to be civil to each other. Our relationship progressed nicely over the years and we became somewhat… friends. Oh, she still teased me the first chance she got but at least she stopped referring me as the prick. And that was good enough for me.

But the look that she shot me when she answered the door could only be described as ferocious. I literally cringed at the sight of her face. Her eyes were filled with so much hatred and wrath that I took a step back in response. If looks could kill…

"What do you want?"

I flinched. "I need to talk to Bella."

She gave a dry laugh. "Talk to Bella? You don't-"

"Rosalie," I pleaded. I had never used that tone with anyone but I was pretty desperate at this point. "Please let me talk to Bella. You can yell at me, punch me later for all I care. Just let me see if she's okay."

"Well, Mister, since you mentioned Bella, she is _not _okay. She hasn't been for a long time, thanks to you. You know, if it weren't for the fact Bella loves you, I would kill you with my bare hands right now."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, looking down to my feet.

I didn't blame Rosalie for being so nasty to me. She was right; I deserved to be yelled at. No, I deserved so much worse.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Then she stomped off.

I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes. How did life come to this? How did _my_ life become so messed up? And why-_why_- did I drag Bella into this? I was supposed to make her happy. Not the other way around.

The door creaked to reveal Bella with puffy, red eyes and swollen lips. The sight of her put a big lump to my throat. I couldn't believe it was _me _that had done this to her; I was usually the one to beat the pulp out of whoever it was that made her upset. If I could hang myself, I would. But right now, I had a task at hand.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" she asked, sniffling.

_She _was asking _me _what I was doing here when she was the one who ran out of our house a quarter after midnight? Didn't she think I cared about her at all? Of course I would have chased her here. Did she expect me to stay home and doze off while our relationship was in jeopardy?

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I knew my apology was pathetic but there was nothing I could think of to say at the moment. I raised my hand to touch her face but she retreated toward the door, her eyes downcast.

Staggered, I dropped my arm. I couldn't _believe_ this. Bella? Flinching away from _my _touch? I felt like freaking douchebag Newton.

'_She has every right to be upset,' _the voice in my head rationalized. '_You've been such a jerk to her lately.'_

I took a deep breath and shoved my hands into my pocket, hoping that they'd stay there. What should I say? '_Bella? I've been keeping something from you, as you've probably already noticed. You see, the thing is there's a great chance that I might have a heart disease called ARVD. My dad had it, my uncle from my mom's side had it, and guess what? I played sports back when I was a teenager. Heart diseases are even more common for athletes. How great is that? I'm so screwed.'_

"Bella," I breathed, my heart thumping rapidly inside my chest. "You scared me. You stormed out of the door like that and it was so late… I was so afraid something might happen to you on the way."

"Now you know how I feel every night, Edward," she responded softly.

I swallowed.

"Bella? We… we…." I didn't usually stutter. "We need to talk."

I expected her to look curious or scared, even. But no. Bella was never like the other girls. She exploded and just looked as if she was ready to punch me in the face.

"Really? _Now _you want to talk? Do you have any idea how insulting this is? Like I have to _beg _for you to talk to me? If you had come to me a couple of weeks ago, I wouldn't react like this. But you didn't. And now…"

I decided it would be best for her to get the steam out. I let her go on and on without interruption, watching as she blinked back her tears and wrapped her skinny arms around herself. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. And to make the matter worse, it was _me _who did this to her.

When she calmed down and bit down on her lower lip, I figured that was my chance to speak.

"Bella, I know I should have talked to you sooner. I'm sorry I-"

"Edward," she cut me off with a sigh. I could hear the hurt and distress in her voice, despite how hard she was trying to play it cool. "Look, it's almost two o'clock in the morning. We should talk tomorrow. You said so yourself an hour ago."

"Bella, please-"

"Don't," she said. "You're not the only one that's tired. Go home; get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Bella-"

Too late. She slammed the door at my face. Twice, tonight, that she did.

God. I really had a problem.

I sank down on the porch stairs and stared absently at the tiles of the sidewalk. Bella and I… we didn't get on that well when we first met. In fact, I remembered we were so pissed at each other we didn't speak to each other for a week. I didn't like it, of course, but her not talking to me didn't make me feel bad. At that time, I was mad at _her _for telling me off. But… this was different. Bella didn't do anything; it was me who screwed _us _up.

In my defense, I was trying to protect her by not telling her. But now I knew I should have taken her feelings into account when I made my decision. I was so naïve to think she was going to put up with the excuses that I'd been feeding her. Did I truly believe I was not telling her for _her_? Or was I just too much of a coward to confess that I might have the disease to someone other than myself?

"Hey bro, you're going to catch a cold out here."

I didn't even hear Emmett come through the door. He took the seat beside me and punched my shoulder playfully.

"Rough day, huh?" he asked.

I sighed, the hatred that I had for myself growing stronger as I said the next couple of words out loud. "A rougher one for Bella. She's the one that's been hurting."

"Hey kid, don't beat yourself up for this, alright? I would ask you what's going on but I'm sure Bella would want to be the first one you deliver the explanations to."

"She told you about what happened?"

Emmett bobbed his head then pursed his lip. "She talked to us a few days ago and she seemed really upset. I thought it was nothing serious, like maybe you were distracted with work or school or whatever... so I didn't tell you 'cause I thought you two would have it worked out. But today, she was in tears when she showed up. I've never seen her like this."

God… I'm such an asshole. Rosalie should have never stopped calling me a prick.

"I want to explain everything to her, Emmett. Now that I know what I've done to her, I want to tell her everything. But she isn't letting me and I doubt she ever wants to speak to me again."

Emmett chuckled. Only he could find something humorous at a time like this. I didn't know whether to strangle him or laugh with him at this point, even though I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Bro, don't you see what she's doing?"

"What?" I snapped irritably.

"She's giving you a taste of your own medicine. I thought you were supposed to be smart, being a future doctor and all, but you're even denser than someone who has a B-sometimes-C average all throughout high school and college." Then the teasing was gone from his face. Leave it to Emmett to turn from Clown mode to Mr. Serious mode within seconds.

"Look, she's not going to hold it against you forever. Right now she's just… hurt and pissed and tired. She's not going to listen to anything you have to say. I would offer you a room to spend the night, but Rosalie is so pissed at you and I'm not sure how Bella will react to you being in the same house since she still hasn't calmed down… why don't you come back tomorrow morning?"

"No thanks," I brushed his offer off so quickly that he raised his eyebrow. "I mean, I'll just wait out here until morning."

He sighed and nudged me in the stomach. "Don't be stupid, Edward. You look like shit and you need sleep. You're gonna start looking like a freakin' vampire. Go. Home. Edward. Don't make me get Rosalie. I'm saying this for your own good."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep anyways, not knowing Bella's still upset," I mumbled. "But you're right; I should leave. I don't want to keep you up any longer."

Emmett laughed. "It's okay. I'll be up all night listening to Rosalie's complaining about you anyway."

I sighed, rubbing my hands together. "I'm so sorry, Em."

I'd been that to everyone that night. While Alice was in Paris, maybe I should call her and Jasper to apologize beforehand in case I did something wrong when they got back.

"Hey," he clasped a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine. And even though Rosalie was a bit harsh on you a while ago, she still has your and Bella's best interests at heart. She knows how much you mean to each other. We all do. But as much as we wish to help, there are some things that only the two of you can solve."

"Yeah, I know," I said as I got up from my current position. "I'll just… go before Rosalie runs me out of here with a crowbar. Thanks, Emmett. You're surprisingly helpful today."

He wiggled his eyebrow, amused. "Surprisingly? Dude, I'm always helpful when it comes to this heart-to-heart stuff. I'm thinking of becoming a psychologist or making a guest appearance on Dr. Phil. I wonder how much we get paid for _that_."

If I hadn't been so stressed and exhausted, I would have laughed. After taking one last look at the house, I began walking to the car. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight but I needed some time alone to clear my head.

And I knew just the place to go.

The beach.

* * *

At eight o'clock, I decided to head back to Emmett and Rosalie's. Some time last night, I ended up falling asleep in my car and when I woke up, it was 7:46. I wondered if Bella was feeling better today. But I already knew the answer to that- she wouldn't feel better because we never got the chance to work things out.

Today was going to be different. I was _not _going to leave that house until Bella agreed to talk to me. I screwed things up and I was going to fix it. No matter what the cost was.

I was feeling a sense of déjà vu as I worked up my courage and began moving toward the front door. It was quiet; so quiet that I wondered if my brother, Rose, and Bella were even awake.

I knocked on the door then deeply regretted not wearing a helmet for protection. Rosalie was likely to chuck something at me if she was the one to answer the door. Emmett wouldn't protect me; he valued his life too much. And Bella… that's just say that I wasn't sure if she would jump between us to defend me.

Oh my god. I sounded like such a wuss. I needed my big brother or my girlfriend to protect me from a girl?

_Not just any girl_, I mended. _It's Rosalie Hale. She stands in a whole other category._

I knocked on the door twice and waited.

It took a while to hear someone unlocking the door. When it opened, it brought my worst nightmare into view- my wonderful, loving sister-in-law.

I was physically and mentally prepared for the vindictive anger. But surprisingly, Rosalie looked calm.

"Hi, Edward," she said.

I grew still and looked down to her hands. A strong surge of relief washed through me when I realized she wasn't holding anything.

"Rosalie." I made her name sound like a question. "Is Bella up?"

The expression on her face made my heart stop. She bit her lip and looked at me with what could only be described as pity.

"Edward, I'm sorry but Bella… she left."

I could feel the blood drenching from my face. I came here to look for Bella, to tell her what was happening, to make things right between us again… and she was gone? _No… No… No… No…_

"She got a phone call in the middle of the night. From her mother. Phil had a heart attack and Renee sounded so freaked out over the phone that Bella promised to fly to New York first thing in the morning to be with her. Emmett dropped her off at the airport two hours ago."

Impossible. Bella couldn't have left without saying goodbye, without stopping by the house to pack her stuff…

Then I froze. I. Was. Such. An. Idiot.

Even if she _had _come by to pack, I wouldn't have known because I was at the bloody beach.

Damn it.

"When is she coming back?" I asked, my hands trembling as I held on to the granite pillar.

Rosalie crossed her arms.

"She said she didn't know. I assume she'll stay there until Phil gets better for Renee."

_She's gone. She's gone. _It was as if the world was against me. I finally came here to tell her the truth… and she was on her way to the other side of the country. And why didn't Emmett call me? He knew how much Bella and I needed to talk.

_Because you left your phone at home, moron. Nice going._

I groaned. This was all just… perfect. I hung my head, dejected and chagrined by the news while yanking on my hair with frustration. I hated myself. Emmett was right; how could someone on his way to becoming a doctor be so stupid?

"Hey." Rosalie placed a hand on my shoulder. If I wasn't so angry and aggravated, I would have been alarmed by the gesture. "Edward, calm down."

"No."

Brushing her hand off, I began walking toward my car. Maybe Bella's plane was delayed. It was unlikely, I knew that, but I had to try _something_. I had to make things right before she went. I couldn't bear with the thought of having her mad at me while not knowing when I would see her.

"And where the hell are you going?" I heard Rosalie yelling from behind.

"Airport," I answered brusquely.

"Don't be stupid. It's an hour drive to the airport. I just got a call from Emmett not too long ago saying she had already boarded her plane."

"Fine, then. I'll go to New York."

Rosalie caught my arm and was suddenly in front of my face. She looked worried and almost panicked.

"Don't do this, Edward. I understand you're upset but think about this. First of all, do you know where her mother is at? Which hospital?"

I stared blankly at her and realized she was right.

"And next, do you really think Bella can stand seeing you right now with everything going on? You know, stepfather unconscious and Renee in hysterics?"

"Then what in the world should I do?" I raised my voice, exasperated.

She frowned then pursed her lips. "I don't know, Edward. I just think you should give her some space for now. Let her have some time to cool off. You know, with everything happening, I'm not surprised that Bella just snapped. I mean, after losing her job and having you acting like a total dick, she receives a call from her mother-"

"Whoa," I held a hand up to stop her. "Losing her job? What are you talking about, Rose?"

She gaped at me with her eyes widened. "Oh my god. You didn't _know_? Bella quit her job yesterday because her boss was freaking harassing and threatening her to go out with him."

I pounded my fist against the hood of my car, not caring if it did any damage at that point. Bella was… harassed? Threatened? By that Royce King bastard?

"Why didn't she tell me?" I bellowed indignantly, my chest heaving with anger. If I had known, I would have dismembered Royce King and thrown him into a shark pit. How dared he messed with Bella-

Rosalie snorted. "You refused to talk to her last night, remember?"

The reminder made me clench my fist. Rose could have plunged a knife through my heart and it would have been less painful. But she was right. Of course she was.

"Hey, sorry. That was a low blow," she said, patting my shoulder after taking in my expression.

"Why are you nice to me all of a sudden?" I couldn't help but ask with suspicion. Yesterday she had been ready to claw my eyes out, and today, she was acting so… I don't know, unlike Rosalie.

She sighed and looked down to her feet. "Look, Edward, I know I was hard on you last night. Bella's like a sister me; I couldn't stand seeing her like that. But even if you acted like an asshole, I didn't have the right to treat you the way because I didn't know what was really going on with you. I'm not saying what you did was right. What you did to Bella was shitty but instead of yelling at you, I should be trying to bring you two back together."

"No, you were right to yell at me," I murmured, knotting my eyebrows together. "Bella was really upset, wasn't she? Do you think she'd ever forgive me?"

Rosalie pushed her hands to the back pocket of her jeans and frowned at me. "I think she was more hurt than angry. She believes that you no longer care about her or your relationship together."

What? Of course I cared about her. I _loved _her. I loved her more than anything else in the world. How could she think that? Just because I hadn't been around, it didn't mean my feelings for her ceased to exist. But how could she have known that? I asked myself miserably.

I wanted to call her and tell her she was being ridiculous for thinking I didn't love her. But I was sure her flight hadn't landed and what guarantees did I have that she would even answer the phone when I called? I needed a plan B.

"Hey Rosalie?"

"What?"

"You don't happen to have your cell phone with you, do you?"

-

-

**To: Bella**

**From: Rosalie**

_Bella,_

_I know you don't wish to speak to me right now but I can't just wait until you get back to tell you how I feel. I know I've been a jerk to you lately and no matter what had happened, I didn't have the justification to treat you the way I did. I want to explain everything to you right now so much, but it's not something I can discuss over the phone. But once you get back, I promise I will tell you everything._

_Just please let me know you had a safe flight to New York. Please. I know you don't agree, but I do care about you, Bella. I always have. _

_I love you. _

_Edward _

* * *

**A/N: A know a lot of you expected Edward and Bella to get back together in this chapter... but come on, let Em and Rose do their job:) ****I warned you they were going to have huge roles in this story. ****I guess the reason I took the story to this direction was because in WTDA, BxE never really had any problems as a couple. Their relationship was too perfect and I think after six years of being together, not having big rows would be unrealistic. ****Things may seem a bit tough for Bella and Edward right now, but after fighting, there's always time for making up. I look forward to writing that. ****Right now, I can't promise you when they will get back to the way they were. But I assure you I have everything planned and I promise it's not your typical "Bella welcomes Edward back with opened arms" story like New Moon. If you remember, the Bella in "Welcome to Drama Academy" is not like the weak human girl in the real series. I want Bella to stay true to her character (and by that I mean her character in WTDA). So please bear with me! And don't be too hard on Edward. Ha ha. He's human and nobody is perfect. We all have our flaws:)**

**I can't promise you when my next update will be. I will be on a vacation for 6 days starting this Thursday but when I get back, I promise to get back to writing right away. So during those 6 days, if you send me a review or a PM and I don't get back to you, please don't think I'm being rude by not responding. I will get back to you as soon as I get back. Really:)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Here are a couple of things that concern my stories:**

**1. Yuliss has translated "Welcome to the Real World" into Spanish! The link is on my profile. **

**2. Pictures of Royce King, Kendra Snitch-lington and Tanya Denali are posted on my freeweb. By the way, i****f you've left messages or comments before on my freeweb, I'm SO sorry I didn't get back to you! I've just recently discovered that I can reply to them and I promise to do that from now on now:) **

**3. "Welcome to Drama Academy" has been nominated over at the Razzle Dazzle Award! I don't know who nominated me but I want to give my thanks to that person. I love being in contests; it's exciting! Thank you for thinking that WTDA deserves a chance! **

**Last but not least, voting for The Epic T-Rated contest hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620 has begun! First Round's voting time is June22-June 26. Go to her profile and vote. My story is running against other wonderful one-shots. Please go and have a look! I know it would mean a lot to me and the other authors if you read or vote for our stories. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and my A/N. I hope I didn't bore you with my author's note. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think! I look forward to reading them. **


	12. Emmett to the Rescue

**Wow! This story has 3,000+ reviews! Thank you so much:)**

**Also, as of three days ago, Welcome to Drama Academy reached the 12,000+ mark! I can't believe it. Really. I had no idea there were still so many people out there reading WTDA since I finished it a long time ago. I hope new readers have caught up to the sequel and I hope you continue to like my stories.**

_Soundtrack:_

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss

_-Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)_

_by Hinder_

_-----&----_

I just had a wake up call,  
Wishing that I never let you fall,  
Baby you are not blame at all.  
Remember when I pushed you away?  
Baby if you knew I cared,  
You'd have never went nowhere,  
Girl I should've been right there.

_-How Do I Breathe _

_by Mario_

(These are the songs that reminded me of Edward when I wrote this chapter. The first song is for his breakdown at Emmett's club and the second one pretty much explains his thoughts to his not-breakup with Bella.)

---

**Thank you, Bronzehairedgirl620, for betaing the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_Bella Swan_

_Bella, _

_I know you don't wish to speak to me right now but I can't just wait until you get back to tell you how I feel. I know I've been a jerk to you lately and no matter what had happened, I didn't have the justification to treat you the way I did. I want to explain everything to you right now so much, but it's not something I can discuss over the phone. But once you get back, I promise I will tell you everything. _

_Just please let me know you had a safe flight to New York. Please. I know you don't agree, but I do care about you, Bella. I always have. _

_I love you._

_Edward _

I clasped my phone shut after reading the message from Edward. He had sent it five hours ago, an hour after I boarded the plane. A wave of anger rolled through me. Did he really think he could make me forgive him with a simple apology after weeks or a month of ignorance? And what was _so _important that he couldn't tell me _now_?

I knew I would forgive him some time in the future. I didn't have it in me to stay mad at Edward forever. I was still pissed off for all the things he did- correction: all the things he didn't do like, I don't know, filling me in on what had been happening with his life- but I couldn't cut him off my life because of it. Rosalie and Emmett had assured me it was normal for couples to have fights and rows; they had them all the time. But I just thought… it was different with Edward and me. I didn't mind if we had arguments over movies or books or food, in Emmett and Rosalie's case. But the fact that he kept something huge from me, something I desperately wanted to know and practically pleaded with him to tell me, really hurt. I was always under the impression we were each other's personal confidant. Apparently, the feeling wasn't mutual.

Rose and Em had been extremely nice and helpful throughout the entire night. After I showed up at their house, wet and swollen-eyed, Rosalie lent me a pair of her clothes to change into and Emmett made me a cup of hot chocolate. I cried into Rosalie's shoulder and they listened to everything I had to say without interrupting. Rosalie let out a series of profanities after hearing me rant about Edward while Emmett just sighed and told me his brother was an idiot. Then Edward showed up, equally soaked. I couldn't say it was good to see him under the circumstances, but I took comfort in the fact that he at least cared. A little, if not much.

I admit I was being quite childish when I slammed the door at his face. He was about to tell me what he had been hiding for the past three or four weeks yet what did I do? I told him I didn't want to talk. I instantly regretted it as soon as I shut the door. I mean, how long had I been waiting for him to say those words? _We need to talk. _As angry as I was, I really wanted to know everything. But it felt… wrong. He didn't come over because he wanted to let me know. He came over because he was forced to. By me.

After Edward left, Emmett and Rosalie brought me to the guestroom and stayed with me until I fell asleep. I felt like a kid all over again. Emmett offered to sing me to sleep- a joke, of course. We all knew Emmett was a terrible singer. Totally off-key- and Rosalie kept making assurances that one way or another, things between me and Edward were going to work out. Then at about four-thirty in the morning, my mom called me and sobbed into the phone, saying Phil had a heart attack and was unconscious in the hospital. I had no choice but to ask Emmett to drop me off at the airport first thing in the morning.

I wasn't the only one not getting any sleep that night. I felt so bad for Rosalie and Emmett, having to put up with my hysterics. I bet they regretted meeting me in ECA, even though they didn't show it.

I thought about the last time I was in New York without Edward. Edward and I had only begun dating at that time in our junior year. My mom got involved in a car accident and Charlie had booked an early flight the next morning so we could visit her in the hospital. I remembered how sweet he was back then. He found me in the rain, took me back to his room, made sure I was dry and warm, held me while I cried, offered to sleep on the couch so I could take the bed… I remembered how unwilling I was to part from him the next morning.

How different this time was.

Even though I knew I couldn't stand seeing Edward right now, a small part of me yearned to be in his arms. I wished he could be there with me while I stayed in the hospital with my mom and Phil, I wish I could tell him all about Royce Asshole King so he would go into his protective mode like he would in high school and college whenever guys hit on me.

What had happened that changed everything all of a sudden?

I hailed a taxi and gave him the address of the hospital as soon as I claimed my baggage after getting off the plane. I brought almost every single item of my clothing since I had no idea how long I was required to be in New York. Truth to be told, I wanted to be in New York to clear my head. It was nice to have my friends with me while I cried, but crying time was over. Now it was time to bring the order back into my life. And that wasn't something my friends could do for me. I knew I had to do that myself.

_Just please let me know you had a safe flight to New York._

We were now stuck on the highway, unmoving, due to the traffic jam. I looked anxiously to my watch and saw that an hour had passed since I left the airport.

"Excuse me," I said to the cab driver, who was honking at the car in front of us and sighing at the same time. "How long do you think it would take to get from here to the hospital?"

The cab driver glanced at me from his rearview mirror. "I don't know, love." There was a mix of Spanish accent in his voice. "There's a car accident six miles up front. We'll be trapped here for a while."

Groaning internally, I dialed my mom's number so she wouldn't have to worry about why I hadn't arrived yet. Mom sounded so better since the last time I talked to her; she wasn't wailing anymore since Phil had regained consciousness during my flight here. He was still in a delicate condition, according to his doctor, but Mom was convinced that he could recover fairly quickly. Renee was always the optimist one out of the two of us.

_Just please let me know you had a safe flight to New York._

Dammit. I couldn't get Edward's words out of my head. I wanted to ignore his message. I mean, he ignored me for a month. Not a day. _A month_. Now he thought by sending me his concern, by showing me he cared, it would make everything okay? That I was going to jump back into his arms, telling him nothing was wrong between us? Hell no.

And maybe he didn't even think of texting me. Maybe Rosalie made him do it to make me feel better.

But why did I feel the guilt eating me up whenever I thought of not replying?

_Or maybe he really needs to know if you're okay, _a tiny voice in the back of my head countered. _He ran after you over to Rose and Emmett's place, didn't he? He did say he want to tell you everything in his text. Rosalie couldn't make him write something like that. Edward's the most stubborn person in the world aside from you. No one could force him into doing something he didn't want to do. _

I chewed my lip repeatedly and fiddled idly with the zipper of my purse while I debated with the choices that I had. Then taking a sharp breath, I fished the cell phone out from my purse.

**To: Edward **

**From: Bella **

_I'm in NY. I'm okay. _

I wanted to write more. I really did. But for once, I had nothing to say to Edward. What amused me was those five little words took me half an hour to text thanks to numerous times of deleting and retyping. By the time I went the message, the traffic had cleared and we were now off the highway.

I glared out the window while the cab driver sang along to a Spanish song that I had never heard of before. While we waited for the traffic light to turn green, I caught a glimpse of bronze by the lamppost, his head buried in a _Times_ magazine that he was reading. Immediately, I stifled a gasp and straightened myself. Edward… there was no way he could be here. The next plane available was at eight twenty-six. Even if he had decided to come after me, there was no way he could be in New York already unless he knew how to teleport.

Then the man raised his head and I saw he was indeed not Edward. I couldn't stop the wave of disappointment that washed through me.

"Are you alright, love?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and smiled at the driver. "Yes. I'm fine. Thanks."

* * *

_Emmett Cullen_

It had been more than a week since Bella left for New York.

Edward… there were only two words that could represent my brother at the moment- a wreck. Ever since his complication with Bella, the boy had been visiting my bar daily. At first I thought of letting him be. We were all bound to have our downs in life and I supposed now was Edward's time... but seriously, this was getting beyond ridiculous. He was turning into a freaking boozy.

Edward was sitting at the booth in the corner, like usual. From the dark circles under his eyes, you could detect that he hadn't slept these past couple of days quite easily. Shaking my head, I sat down right across from him and sighed.

"Yo man. What are you doing?"

Edward picked his head up to look at me.

"Nothing," he replied simply. He sounded worn out.

We sat in silence for I wasn't sure how long. Then Edward asked Garrett, one of the waiters, to bring him two more orders of beer and lapsed back into his miserable state.

"What if she doesn't come back, Emmett?" he murmured, his eyes downcast.

I frowned. "I thought she texted you back a week ago."

"She did. But she didn't say when she was coming back so does that mean anything?"

"Bro, she texted you back. That means she's still willing to talk to you, alright? And she'll come back as soon as she sorts things out in New York."

Edward got to his feet instantly. "She called? She said that?"

"Nah, man. The last time Rosalie and I talked to her was a week ago, like you, when she called to tell us Phil was okay."

Edward slumped back down on the leather booth, wincing. It was hard for me to see my brother like this, depressed and dejected. Now, I wasn't usually one to get mushy and emotional, but this was _not _Edward. What happened to Mr. Confident Smartass Cockhead?

"What if she doesn't come back?" he repeated, his eyebrows furrowing.

"If she doesn't come back then you aren't meant to be," I stopped. "Look, Edward. Listen to me. I know Bella, okay? She loves you. She'll come back. I also know that deep down inside of you, you know she will, too."

Garrett came back with Edward's drinks. Edward mechanically gulped down the first glass and was about to move on to his second when I knocked the glass out from his grip.

I saw a couple of people craning their necks to see what had happened. It was Wednesday night. Since it wasn't the weekends, instead of having loud music playing, couples dancing and groping each other on the dance floor, _Element _was just a normal bar for love birds and loners to hang out at. But really. None of the loners looked as bad as Edward. The dude had completely lost it. If I had a misery detector, my little brother would have made the machine beep like there was no tomorrow.

Edward glowered at me. "What the hell, Emmett?"

"What the hell?" I repeated his question in disbelief. I raised my voice, my temper rising. My brother could be such an idiot! "You've been drinking nonstop for how long now and you're asking me what the hell? Dude, get a grip of yourself. You think this constant drinking, moping around is going to bring her back?"

Edward looked as if he had been slapped in the face. He lowered his head and stared at his hands, which were clasped together on the table. He stayed unmoving for so long that I wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"Do something, Edward. Drinking isn't going to solve anything."

"I know," he answered quietly.

I felt a wave of frustration roll over me. "Look, bro. You know me. I don't pry and I don't probe since it's usually Alice doing those things. But something big has happened, right? I've never seen you like this. What is so important? "

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. I could see him debating inwardly with himself. I tried to act like the patient, understanding big brother so he would lean toward telling me the truth, but damn. He of all people should know I sucked at being patient.

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not Rosalie, not mom and dad, and especially not Bella," he said finally. "Can you do that?"

I was known as Secret Keeper Emmett back when I was a teenager. Okay, not exactly true, but still. I _was_ good at keeping secrets. I didn't gossip like Alice. And Jasper, who'd have you believe that he was so 'quiet' and 'sophisticated'. He wasn't. There was a reason why he got along with Alice.

"Alright, I promise."

"Okay. I don't know where to start but…"

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

I told Emmett about the ARVD screening that I had a month ago. It was the first time that I had talked to anyone about it. Emmett seemed shocked at first but he tried to keep his face deadpan.

I was the most unlucky person on the planet. A couple of days ago, I called to see when I was getting the results back since it had been five weeks since the screening and I was supposed to receive the papers about two weeks ago. And it turned out that the hospital had made a mistake. They mailed the papers to the wrong address so now I had to wait for another three weeks or possibly longer since they had to contact the research center to get the test results again. I was livid when I heard the news. Fate was so cruel.

"ARVD. ARVD…" Emmett kept repeating the name of the disease with incredulousness. "Man, I don't believe this. You've been keeping all of this to yourself? This is what you've been keeping from Bella?"

"Yes. Now remember your promise. You can tell nobody," I reminded him grimly.

Emmett frowned at me. "Bella would have wanted to know this. I understand you didn't want other people to know but she's your girlfriend. She deserved to know."

"I couldn't tell her, Emmett," I said, resigned. "She would have freaked out. And maybe I'll end up being fine. Why worry her for nothing, you know?"

I told him about my uncle Laurent and my aunt Irina, about how worried I was that the same situation was going to apply to me and Bella if I did have ARVD. And even if I didn't die, could I really stand having my friends and family- Bella especially- looking at me as if I was some fragile person who might just drop dead any second every time I cough or run out of breath? I couldn't stand the pity.

Emmett shifted in his seat. "I guess I can see where you're coming from. If the same thing happened to me, I wouldn't want that to happen to Rosalie either."

I nodded my head and took a sip of water. Emmett refused to let the waiters serve me anything that contained alcohol.

"And you said Renee was hysterical when she found out Phil had a heart attack, right? Heart attacks happen to a lot of people, out of the blue, just like that. If I do have ARVD, the chances of that happening to me would be greater than normal people like Phil. Do you think I can stand seeing Bella pull a Renee every time something goes wrong? I love Bella. I can't… I can't..." I shook my head in agony and closed my eyes. "But I don't have a choice but to tell her anymore. I can't risk losing her. It's selfish but it's true. You remember what I was like before Bella, Em. I was… unhappy. I need her in my life. She's my other half."

A couple of barflies giggled and waved at us when they passed our table to go to the ladies room. Emmett and I darted a glare at them that just screamed 'piss off'. I was in no mood to deal with giggly Bimbos.

"Then tell Bella, dude." Emmett said when they were out of earshot.

"I will when she gets back. That is if she gives me a chance to explain."

Emmett laughed. Like I'd said before, only Emmett could find anything remotely funny at a time like this. How on earth could Rosalie stand living with him?

"Good luck with that," he guffawed. "If you were dating someone else, I would bet that they'll welcome you back with opened arms. But Bella? Dude, you have some serious sucking up to do. That girl's as stubborn as… you!"

I cringed at the thought of her yelling at me to leave her alone, saying she had found somebody else while she was in New York.

Emmett's eyes widened at my expression. "Edward! I was kidding! Stop freaking out, man. You're as vulnerable as a heartbroken girl these days. Jesus."

I snarled and heard him muttering "Okay, maybe not" under his breath.

"So you'll tell her for real, right?" he inquired suspiciously.

"I told her I would, didn't I?"

Emmett nodded his head. "Good. I'm going to hold you to that. Don't ever go talking yourself into not telling her again, okay?"

"Alright," I agreed. "I won't." Then straightening myself and smiling with determination, I vowed, "I'll do whatever it takes to make things right between us again. Bella and I will be back together."

Emmett extended his fist with a wide grin. "Good to have you back, little brother."

For the first time in weeks, I felt hope.

-

-

Gerald was surprised to see me in the hospital the next day. When he saw how depressed and abnormal I was last week, he told me to take two weeks off. He must have thought I was stressed because finals were coming up; little did he know finals had nothing to do with my mood change. I wasn't someone who would get upset over grades.

I was grateful for the break. I didn't have the heart to concentrate on the job anymore with all those things in my life going on. Gerald was so generous and nice about everything that it made me feel bad. He made up an excuse for me- he mentioned something about me working too hard to achieve my degree and how little time I was giving myself to do that; I was already graduating ahead compared to the other students thanks to the internship yet I kept on pushing myself. He said I needed a break just to catch my breath.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

I smiled apologetically. "I'm feeling much better now and I thought it would be appropriate to come. I'm really sorry for last week."

Gerald patted my shoulder kindly. "We all need our breaks every now and then, kid. I understand with both school and your internship, it gets hard."

"Thanks, Gerald."

"Sure. The kids miss you, you know. They were asking about you."

"I'll go visit them right away."

It seemed that it had been years rather than a week since I walked down the familiar corridor. I met Tanya, Kate and Zafrina in the elevator and they pried about my absence. I told them that I was ill; I had no desire to discuss my personal life with them. Tanya was okay. But Kate and Zafrina… they were the It Gossipers of the hospital.

Aly leaped into my arms the moment I opened her door. She was more used to walking now, but she still felt dependent of her wheelchair. But when she saw me, she completely forgot about her legs.

It took me a second to realize she was crying.

I carried her over to her bed and patted her back. She had her tiny arms around my waist when I sat her down and tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Aly, what's the matter?" I was bewildered. It was out of her character to break down like this.

"I… I…" she hiccupped, her face flushed from all that crying. "I thought you… not coming back. I thought I won't see you again."

I was an awful, horrible person. I didn't even think what my sudden absence would do to Aly, who I had promised to visit everyday except for the weekends.

"Aly." I got the box of Kleenex from her bedside and handed it to her. "I'm sorry I haven't been visiting. Things have been complicated…" _You're talking to a five year-old, Edward. Telling her things have been complicated? Like she would understand. _"I promise I won't disappear like that again without warning. I'm sorry. Forgive me, friend?" I smiled at her, holding out my hand.

She shook it with a sniffle. "Okay." Then scanning the room, she said in a sad tone, "Where's Miss Bella? She doesn't like me? Is that why she doesn't visit anymore?"

Aly always referred to Bella as Miss Bella, no matter how many times I had assure her it was okay to address her by her first name. I mean, she had no problem with calling me Edward.

"No, she likes you a lot, Al. Bella's stepdad is hurt so she went to New York to make sure her parents are okay."

"Oh."

I felt responsible for her insecurities. Bella had been gushing about making another visit to Aly as soon as we got back from the hospital the other day. But it was my fault that she didn't. If I hadn't had that stupid ARVD screening, if I hadn't been avoiding her, we probably would have made dozen more of visits to Aly since the last time Bella saw her. It was my fault.

_This time, no more screwing up. I will make things right. Whatever it takes. _

* * *

_Two and a half weeks later_

My ringtone went off and I looked down at the screen with suspicion. Rosalie seldom called so I rarely saw her name displaying on my cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward! Are you still at school?" she inquired.

It was about five o'clock. Class had just finished and I was making my way across the lot.

"Err… no, Rose. Why?" My voice was strained. If she asked me to pick up her dry cleaning like Alice on my way home, I was going to hang up. Without a doubt.

"Guess what? I have good news."

I sighed impatiently. I'd lost my sense of humor these couple of months since I felt low and unhappy almost all the time. The old me would have made a snappy comeback at her to piss her off. Because that was the way Rosalie and I were; we were constantly bickering.

"What is it?"

"Bella's coming home tonight!"

* * *

**Sorry if I got you confused with the POVs. I wanted to write in Emmett's since I didn't get the chane to do that in WTDA. And don't hate me for the cliffy. I'm sure most of you would rather have me post now instead of waiting another week for the update. **

**In order NOT to let the story drag, I decided to insert the time skip at the end of the story. So yes, Bella comes back in the next chapter and it'll probably be angsty. I would like to remind you again that this is NOT a New Moon kind of story- you know, Bella and Edward kiss and makeup and the mess forgotten and stuff. It won't be like like:) But don't worry; the chapters from now on will be happier. So like I've said before, please bear with me. Bella and Edward WILL be together again. **

News:

• My one-shot, _"One of the Guys"_, made it into the 3rd (final) round in the Epic T-rated contest! I'm so surprised my story hasn't been eliminated. If you liked the story, please go to _Bronzehairedgirl620_'s profile to vote! It goes until **July 10th** and the winners will be announced on July 12th.

• _"Welcome to Drama Academy"_ is nominated for the Best T-Rated Story over at the **Twilight Choice Awards**! Voting will be from **July 2nd** to **July 20th! **The link is on my profile

**I have no idea who made the nomination. If it's you, please let me know so I can properly express my gratitude! Anyway, if you liked "One of the Guys" or "Welcome to Drama Academy", please drop by the websites that I mentioned to vote. Be sure to read the other nominations! There are amazing. Thank you so much for sticking with me. **

**----**&**----**

**Please review! **

**I always love reading what you guys think. And yes, I DO read all of my reviews and PMs. I try responding to them all but sometimes I don't have the time to do that. I'll try though, I promise. **


	13. A Month

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts, favorites and reviews that you've given me. I love them:) Thank you!! **

**Okay, I know some of you hated me for leaving a cliffy in the last chapter, I'm sorry about that. But no cliffy in this chapter- I promise. **

_Soundtrack:_

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together

_- Whatever It Takes_

_by Lifehouse_

// I strongly recommend this song to those of you who haven't heard it before- the lyrics for the entire song screams WTTRW. Ha ha. Seriously, it's awesome.//

**Huge thanks to Bronzehairedgirl620 for editing. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_Bella Swan_

"Do you need any help, Miss?" The flight attendant asked as I tried stuffing my carry-on baggage into the overhead compartment.

"No, I got it. Thanks."

I sat down after failing in preventing to make a bigger fool out of myself. I knew what the flight attendant must have been thinking; I couldn't even handle a bag that was not much bigger than the size of my head. But in my defense, I had a lot of things on my mind. Like going home. Like leaving mom to fend for Phil and herself.

Like facing my boyfriend who I hadn't seen or talked to for a month.

The thought made my stomach queasy.

I did miss Edward; or should I say, the old Edward. This was the longest time I'd gone without seeing him since we'd met when we were seventeen. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to see _this _Edward; the one without fire in his eyes and the one I didn't understand. Seeing him would only prove one thing: I had failed.

I'd never failed anything in my life. I made straight _A'_s in elementary, middle school, high school, and even college. But I failed the most important thing of all; I failed my relationship with the person most precious to me.

I had convinced myself that everything was Edward's fault before I flew to New York. It was he who had distanced himself and it was he who practically put our relationship aside. But still. There had to be something wrong with me if he chose to do that. He had once told me that I was the most important thing in his life, the only part of him he was proud of. What had happened to change that?

"Scared of flying?"

The guy sitting beside me had pulled the hoodie of his pullover down and was staring at me with an amused smile as he pulled the earplugs to his iPod from his ears. He was good-looking; brown hair, white teeth, tan…

"No," I told him. "I just… have a lot on my mind."

He nodded with acknowledgement. "Boyfriend problems?"

The stranger was good.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

He grinned again, this time rolling his eyes as well. "I have two sisters. They wear that same blank expression whenever there's trouble in paradise." He struck out his hand. "I'm Dean Winchester."

I shook his hand. "Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

"We can talk about it, if you want. I mean, as a male, I can offer you some perspective on behalf of my gender. But hey, it's up to you. I don't pry."

_Spilling my personal life to a man that I had only met two seconds ago. _Right_._

"Er… I'm fine. Thanks, though."

"Sure," he drummed the armrest with his knuckles.

Five seconds later, I was gushing about Edward like there was no tomorrow. Perhaps my behavior was due to the fact that I hadn't talked to anyone about Edward in over a month. Renee was suspicious, since Edward and I didn't talk on the phone twenty-four seven like we used to whenever we didn't spend the holidays together in high school, but I told her everything was fine between us when she asked. 'He's busy these days,' had been my exact words.

It felt good to let all of that out. Dean listened and _ah'_ed at the appropriate times. When I finished, he said- very apologetically- that this wasn't the kind of trouble he was expecting. The kind that he was used to dealing with was boy-cheating-on-girl situations and he apologized for not being more useful. So in the end we just talked about something else. I found out that he was a student at UCLA who was graduating this spring and was checking out the schools in the Northeast in hopes of finishing the rest of his master degree there, if possible, since most of his friends and family were there. I asked him which school he preferred right at this moment and he replied, "Oh, you know. Harvard," in a playful manner. I laughed at that.

"…_Thank you so much for flying American Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight and will have the pleasure of serving you again in the future."_

I stared gloomily out of the window and chewed my nails nervously. _Has Emmett been waiting long?_ I wondered. _Will Edward be there with him?_ _What do I say if I see him?_ '_Hi? How have you been?'_

I groaned internally.

I thanked Dean for listening to my rant before we parted. He gave me a one-armed hug and wished things well for Edward and me.

"Tell the boyfriend that if he doesn't treat you right, there are plenty of us who would snatch you away in a second."

I grinned at him. "I will. Good luck college hunting."

I claimed my luggage and met Emmett at the entrance. I felt a wave of disappointment when I saw that he was alone. All of that worrying on the plane was for nothing._ He_ didn't even bother showing up.

_This is what you wanted, isn't it? You didn't want to face him, at least, not yet. You said you weren't ready, _reminded the voice in the back of my head.

"Emmett!" I threw my arms around my brother-like best friend the moment he spotted me. I hadn't seen him in a month and I'd missed both him and Rose terribly, considering how close we had gotten while they helped me deal with the row with Edward. Now Alice and Jasper; I hadn't seen the two of them for almost two and a half months! They extended the trip to the Italy fashion show and the wedding of Jasper's friend into a vacation. She called both Rosalie and I last night to inform us that she was coming home the day after tomorrow. Apparently, she had big news to announce.

He guffawed and squeezed me until I ran out of oxygen. "Hey there, little sis! Glad to see you back in one piece. I'm surprised that Renee didn't persuade you into staying in NYC for the long run. How's Phil?"

"He's okay. Not great, but he's better. His baseball coaching has been postponed."

Emmett frowned. "Damn. That sucks. Remind me to never have a heart attack."

I rolled my eyes at him. Emmett hadn't changed _at all _since I met him in high school. "Sure, Em. I'll remind you."

He helped me load my luggage into his trunk, which wasn't much compared to what Rosalie would bring on a three-day business trip, and began making some small talks about the _weather_. The freaking weather. I wished he would just spit whatever was on his mind already. He had been looking distracted the moment we got on the car.

"You know," he said, after advancing from the forecast topic. "Edward really wanted to be the one to pick you up, but he's taking his finals today and I convinced him that you wouldn't want him to skip it for you."

Now that Emmett mentioned it, I did remember Edward talking about his finals before the whole episode. When _was_ that? A month, two months ago? I couldn't believe it had been this long since we were our normal selves.

"Yeah. Thanks for stopping him, Em," I murmured.

Emmett shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Then looking down at the steering wheel he said, "So… are you still pissed off at Edward?"

It was my turn to look away.

"I don't know. Probably. I missed him while I was in New York. A lot. But now that I'm back, I'm feeling the hurt and humiliation all over again."

Emmett sighed, running his hand through his hair. He really had been spending a lot of time with Edward these days, hadn't he? He was picking up his mannerisms. "You know, Bella, nobody is perfect. Edward's human. He makes mistakes."

I closed my eyes, afraid of starting the waterworks again. "I know that, Emmett. You know me; I don't hold grudges, but…"

"But what?" he inquired softly.

"I don't know if I can ever trust him again. You were friends with me back in high school. Have you ever seen me crying like that? He made me someone I wasn't. I don't want that."

"So you're not talking to him?"

"I will, sometime in the future. Just…not now. I want to talk to him when I don't want to cry every time I think of him."

"And when will that be?" he pressed.

I buried my face in my hands. "I don't know, Emmett. I don't know, okay? Maybe I'm a coward but I'm afraid of seeing him for some reason. Do you know that my heart actually speeds up whenever the name _Edward _comes up in a conversation? I feel like I don't even know who he is anymore. This isn't the guy that I fell in love with. I don't know how Edward can turn into someone else overnight. Is he…I don't know, bored of me? Or is he interested in someone else? It's been a long time since high school and people do change."

Emmett cursed and pounded his fist against the steering wheel. I raised my head to look at him, a little bit startled. "Don't delude yourself into shit like that, Bella. It's stupid. Edward loves you, alright? He's had some complications these past months." Then his eyebrows furrowed. He looked to be in debate with himself on whatever he planned on saying. "Look, Edward made me promise not to say anything since he wanted to tell you himself. But seeing you're not willing to talk to him right now, I don't think I have a choice. This stuff is urgent. He needs you, despite how much he doesn't want to drag you into this. He doesn't admit it, of course, but he does need you."

"What is it?" I asked.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened them. "Brace yourself, Bella. This stuff isn't for the light-hearted."

Little did I know I was in for the shock of my life.

-

-

I told Emmett to drop me off at Edward's. It was raining outside, just as Emmett had predicted, and the moment I got out of the car, tears began streaming down my face like a waterfall.

I pounded my fists angrily against the door, not bothering to use the doorbell. I knew Edward was home; the lights were on and he forgot to close the door to the garage so I could see his car.

The door opened and Edward's pupils dilated at the sight of me. He rubbed his eyes, as if he couldn't believe I was standing there at the doorway and said, "Bella?"

"Where the hell are the results, Edward? I know everything so just tell me the truth, okay? Please?" I couldn't help the sob that followed. I'd been in shock a lot of times in my life. Mom marrying Phil, Charlie saying yes to ECA, hearing that Edward was related to Alice and Emmett, Mom getting involved in a car accident… but this by far had been the most shocking of all. Edward couldn't be sick. Edward was the healthiest, fittest person that I knew. I couldn't even recall the last time he caught a cold.

His gaze on me intensified. "I was on my way to see you when the results arrived."

I shoved him out of the way and scanned the living room with blurred-vision. Lastly, I spotted a white envelope sitting on the end table beside the couch and I grabbed it with shaky fingers.

I re-read the paper over and over again to make sure I wasn't mistaken. My lungs were hurting so bad from all the crying and heavy breathing.

"I'm okay," he murmured softly.

Inclining my head to look at Edward, I found him staring at me with a concern look on his face like_ he _was the one worrying about _me_. Edward was okay. Edward didn't have ARVD. Croaking another wail, I ran to him and began battering his chest. I was furious. Furious that he kept something as huge as this from me.

"Why didn't you tell me, Edward?" I demanded through the sobs and gave him another thwack. "You suck. I hate you, Edward Cullen. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you-"

"Bella, stop. At least hear me out." He grabbed my wrists to stop me from hitting him further more. He winced when I struggled and attempted to swing my fist at his face. "Bella, stop this! I know you're mad, but _stop_."

I froze and dropped my hands slowly. Within a split second, I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist, squeezed him as tight as I could, and pressed my face against his shirt. His grip on me was also firm and secure. He let me stand there and bawl my eyes out without saying a word. I must have cried for at least an hour, as the next thing I knew, I collapsed into his arms and would have hit the floor had he not caught me in time.

He carried me to the couch, wrapped a blanket around me, and rocked us back and forth while repeating that he was sorry for everything he put me through. I was still clinging on to the front of his shirt, refusing to move even an inch away from him. I missed him so, _so _much. I missed the smell of his aftershave, the way his arms would snake around my body… I missed everything.

"Why didn't you tell me about the disease?" I asked after I was sure I was calm and rationalized. "Didn't you… trust me? Didn't you want me to know?"

He gave an incredulous, strangled laugh. "Didn't trust you? Didn't want you to know?" He shook his head. "Bella, every moment since I found my dad's report has been torture. You were the very first one I wanted to tell. But-" he stopped. "My uncle had a heart disease. He died many years ago and his death came out from nowhere. He was singing and drinking the night before and then the next day, he passed away. My aunt… she was ruined. Her family wanted to commit her to an asylum. They were close and very much in love… a lot like the way we are now. I couldn't… I couldn't bear the thought of that happening to you."

Plus, I didn't want to worry you, whether the results turned out to be okay or not. I haven't slept through the night without nightmares for two months. I didn't want that for you. It was one thing for me to suffer and you didn't need the burden."

"Fine. You didn't want to tell me. But why did you always stay out so late? You were avoiding me, weren't you?" I whispered.

He sighed and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "I didn't know how to lie to you, how to face you without having my emotions betray me. I thought the easiest thing for me to forget about it and for you to be unsuspicious was to overload myself with schoolwork. I stayed in the library until they kicked me out. Sometimes I visited our beach, since it was the only place I could think without having distractions. I had no idea that you… that you knew something had been up. I mean, I thought this would blow over so quickly that you wouldn't even have the time to sense something was wrong."

"That's so stupid," I said, shivering. He pulled the blanket up so it covered my neck. "I mean, do you want me to keep something like this from you if the situation was reversed?" I shook my head. "You know, the night that you found out I knew something was wrong. I guess rather than telling myself something was wrong, I wanted to believe the excuses you threw at me because it was easier. And I believed when the time came… you would talk. But you didn't."

He went still. "My original plan was to tell you after I received the results. But a month ago when you yelled at me and stormed over to Rosalie and Emmett's place, I knew I had to tell you if I didn't want to lose you. But you-"

"Didn't allow you to explain," I finished, feeling a little guilty. If I had known it was something regarding his health, I wouldn't have shut the door at his face like that. No matter how angry I was I would have allowed him to explain. But the thing was, I _hadn't _known. Edward getting sick or might have been sick had been the last thing on my mind.

"I did go back to Rosalie and Emmett's the next day. But Rosalie told me you have already gone to New York so I didn't know what to do other than text you," he said, his voice still quiet.

I frowned. "God, we are the worst couple in the world. Our communication skills suck."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I shook my head and tilted it so I could meet his eyes. "You screwed up, I'm not going to deny that. But it takes two to get where we are today. I must have done something wrong to made you feel like you couldn't tell me."

He clasped his hand over my lips.

"No," he disagreed sternly. "You didn't do anything wrong. Don't make yourself think any of this is your fault. I can't stand that. Please."

"Okay," I murmured. I wondered if he heard me or not seeing as my voice was practically mute.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

I sighed. "Maybe the reason we… messed up was because we weren't the people we were when we first met. We were young and naive. Maybe you _think _I'm the one that you want to be with, but I'm not. I mean, I was the girl who put you into place in high school. Have you ever wondered if you only liked me because of the chase? Six years is a long time, Edward. People can dramatically change in six years. If you don't feel the same then just… tell me, okay? Don't feel that you're obliged to be with me just because I was your first girlfriend or first love or whatever."

He gaped at me and shook his head furiously. "Damn it, Bella. How can you even think that? Just because I made my mistakes… it doesn't change the way I feel about you. At all. You _are _the one that I want to be with. There's no one else. There never had been. You are _the one_, period. Obligation has nothing to do with being with you. I want you because I love you. It's as simple as that."

His words made me want to cry again. He wiped away the tears that had rolled down my cheek with the tip of his index finger.

"I'm so sorry for everything that I've put you through, Bella. I'm a selfish prick, a jackass, son of a-"

"Stop that," I chided. "I don't want to hear you beating yourself over this. I just want…"

The anxiety was transparent in his eyes. "What?"

I yawned. "I just want to get some sleep. I'm completely jetlagged."

He chuckled, sounding relieved. "Of course. You must haven't gotten a proper night of sleep in-"

"Forever," I told him.

"Right."

"Edward? Can we just stay here on the couch? I don't want to move. I'm warm and I'm comfortable. I don't care if I hurt my back and end up looking like Quasimodo… I want to stay like this."

He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes to devour the pleasure that tiny little gesture gave me. Hey, it had been a _month_. Sue me.

"Of course, sweetheart," he murmured softly. "We can stay like this for as long as you like."

"Thank you," I whispered. Then for the first time in months, I fell asleep with a smile twisted on my lips.

_Edward Cullen_

I was awoken by Bella's stirring the next morning. I still had my arms around her waist and found that she was staring at me with her gorgeous brown eyes wide open.

"Good morning."

She sighed, smiled, and snuggled against me. "Good morning. I missed waking up like this, you know."

I chuckled. "I understand that better than you think. The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

Then she yelped. "Crap. What time is it?"

"6:13. Why?" I asked, perplexed.

"I have a job interview at eight," she said, looking down to her hands with embarrassment.

The mention of her being unemployed rolled a wave of rage and guilt over me. Rage, because she didn't tell me about Royce Bastard King. Guilt because I wasn't there for her to talk to.

I ground my teeth together. "Rosalie told me that your boss was hitting on you?"

She bobbed her head, clearly uncomfortable. Then she got up from the couch and headed over to the bathroom in the bedroom. I followed her.

"Look, it's not a big deal, okay? I hated that job anyway," I heard her saying from the other side of the door.

Lie. She loved that job.

"It doesn't matter," I told her. "It doesn't change the fact that I want to beat the hell out of that miserable excuse of a man.

She poked her head around the door and stepped out. "Don't start anything, okay? That part of my life is over now and I'll find a better job." She sounded like she was convincing herself rather than me.

"Whatever you say. So should I head over to Emmett's place to pick up your clothes and the remainder of your stuff?"

She stiffened and then crossed her arms in front of her chest before meeting my eyes and pursing her lips.

"Edward, look," she sighed. "Last night was… nice. It was good to know what you were keeping from me all this time but," she sighed again as she knitted her eyebrows into a frown. "I would be lying to you and myself if I told you that I forgive you. A night just doesn't cover up for all the hurt that I've experience for those past couple of months. To be honest, I still can't find myself trusting you, Edward. The last time I did that, I ended up getting hurt."

The words stung me but I had expected them; I wasn't naive. Like Emmett had said, if I was dating any other girl, they would have welcomed me back with opened arms, but not Bella.

She sat down on the edge of my bed- correction, _our _bed- and rested her head against her knees. "Look, I'm scared, okay? I was used to being this strong, independent girl before I met you. Then two months ago when you became distant…" she stopped, her eyes getting a bit watery. "I've never felt more vulnerable in my life. I was so helpless and unsure of everything. I hate being that person. I want the old Bella back and I'm going to rebalance myself and do whatever it takes to bring back the girl I used to be." She took a deep breath. "I think the best thing for us is that I stay at Rosalie and Emmett's place for a little while. Rose has offered me the pool-house so I won't feel like I'm intruding her and Emmett's life and I think that's what I'm going to do."

I wanted to get on my knees and beg for her to stay. I just got her back and she was leaving already? But I was also well informed that if I didn't play my cards right, I might end up pushing Bella away further more. I didn't want that.

"Do you want me to drop you off right now?" I asked while reminding myself to keep being collected.

She looked surprised. "You're not mad?"

_Playing the understanding, mature, rational boyfriend ought to earn me some points, right?_ Shaking my head, I cupped her cheek. "Of course not, Bella. I deserve whatever it is that you wish to do."

Her eyes widened. "Edward, I'm not doing this to punish you. I just… need some time."

I tried to smile at her. "Yeah, I know."

"Alright. Thanks, then. For being so… agreeable about everything. Um… maybe we should get going. I need to shower before the interview."

"Okay. Let's go, then"

We were both quiet in the ride to Rosalie and Emmett's house. I didn't hold her hand like I normally would because I didn't want to force myself on her. A while ago when we exited the house, I tried putting my arm around her but she very subtly shook it off and bent down to tie her shoes. I wasn't freaking Mike Newton. I got the message. She wasn't ready to forgive me yet. She wanted to take things slowly, even if it meant going backwards on our relationship.

I wasn't angry at her for that. I'd rather have her tell me the truth than leading me to believe that she had truly and fully forgiven me when she hadn't.

So I kept my hands to myself, as impossible as it was. But I couldn't help staring at her every now and then because Christ, I'd missed her so much. The longest time that I had gone without seeing this girl since we met in high school was two weeks. A month was hell on earth for me. And was it me, or had she actually grown even more beautiful since the last time I saw her?

"Er… thanks for the ride, Edward," she said when we pulled up in front of the driveway. Then before she got off the car, she spun around to face me all of a sudden and said, "Hey. You know this doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore, right? Because I do love you."

Her words made my heart soar. Smiling, I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Bella Swan."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go," she said, blushing.

I watched with a chuckle when she almost tripped on the pavement that led to the porch. It was so out of her character to be clumsy but I guess she had a lot on her mind. Then it occurred to me there were still things I left unsaid.

I got off the car and called her name.

"Yes?" She said, whirling back around with surprise.

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes twice. I'm not stupid. I will earn your trust back, Bella. I will do whatever it takes to make things right between us, to make us the way we were. I promise you that. No, I swear. Give me another chance. I won't disappoint by screwing things up again."

She stared at me unmoving momentarily, then smiled.

"Okay. I'll hold you to that."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this update took me so long. I want BxE's reunion to be perfect, romantic, angsty but at the same time not overdone. It was difficult. I had a lot of pressure on my shoulders. I hope this chapter doesn't end up being disappointing. And please- don't yell at me for not having BxE back together right away. I warned you beforehand that wasn't going to happen:D Ha ha. **

**I admit, I haven't watched a lot of Supernatural. In fact, I've probably only seen 4 or 5 episodes. But I love Jensen Ackles' character. Dean Winchester made me laugh so many time. I know that none of the descriptions about him is true but it's fanfiction. The Dean Winchester from my story is not exactly the Dean Winchester from the show. **

**And ****I know I made a promise to you guys that I would respond to the comments on my freeweb. The thing is I tried but for some reason the replies don't get through. So if my response doesn't show up on the website, check your e-mail. **

oOoOoOoOo

**News**

• "One of the Guys" has placed first in the Epic T-rated contest! I'm so overwhelmed by the results… I don't really know what to say other than thank you, thank you, thank you! It was an honor to get into the final round but to place, it's extremely flattering.

• "Welcome to Drama Academy" was nominated for three catergories over at the **Fanpire Fiction Awards**:

Best Story Overall

Best Romance

Best All-Human

Best Canon Couple

Best Twilight Male Character (Emmett)

Best Twilight Female Character (Bella)

Since the maximum for nominations per author is three, I could only choose three categories to have them appear on the Internet. The ones underlined are the categories that I've chosen. But a huge thank you to _all _of you who nominated WTDA. I don't know who you are but if you PM or tell me in a review, I'll be sure to thank you properly. The voting starts from today, **July 20th** to **July 27th**. Please drop by and vote if you think WTDA deserves it. The link is on my profile.

oOoOoOoOo

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Don't apologize for leaving long reviews; I adore them. They are encouraging and wonderful and I really appreciate you guys taking the time to tell me how I'm doing. They help me so much when I write. So please, review and tell me what you think of the chapter**


	14. Rewind

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and for bearing with me for so long:D And to those of you who voted, THANK YOU!! WTDA has won two awards since the last time that I updated. I'm ecstatic about that:) **

**Also, the banner for "One of the Guys", which is made by **Hubert24601**, is now posted on my Freeweb. She did an amazing job and I love it! Now she has agreed to make a bookcover and a banner for WTDA. I'm excited about how it'll turn out.**

**Huge thank you to **Goldeneyedgirl270** and** Cullen-Girl-98 **for the previous nominations! You guys rock: ) Thank you!**

**Okay, I know the last couple of chapters have been angsty, so this is a_ happier _chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this- in fact, it's my favorite chapter to write ever since I started the sequel- and I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Review/ feedback would be wonderful. They brighten up my day and I always write faster when I'm in a good mood. Ha ha. **

Soundtrack:

_If you believe that dreams come true,  
There's One that's waiting there for you.  
'Cause I believed when I saw You  
That when you want something enough,  
That it can't escape Your love.  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be...  
If you believe, oh oh..._

_-If You Believe _

_by Rachel Lampa_

**Bronzehairedgirl620, you rock for still editing for me with so much going on in your life. Thank you! **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_Bella Swan_

"Miss Swan, look. To be honest… without recommendations from your old employers over at _Media Today_, we're not really comfortable with letting you on our team. A lot of potential journalists are fighting for this job-"

"If it helps, sir, I have recommendation letters written by my college professors," I interrupted smoothly.

The middle-aged man who was interviewing me knitted his eyebrows into a frown. "Miss Swan, from what I can gather from your resume, you _quit _your old job within less than a year. We need someone consistent."

I sighed. I understood where he was coming from. All of the interviewers that I had talked to today had been implying that my short stay at _Media Today_ was a major problem. They didn't understand why I would leave such a promising company when I hadn't been fired.

What could I say? That my boss was a total dick and had been harassing me to go out on a date with him? They would think I was a psycho.

So I thanked the interviewer for giving me the time of day and exited his office. Stupid Royce King. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be stuck in this position. I _knew _I was good enough to take these jobs. I was devoted and I worked my ass off for every piece I wrote. But thanks to him, everyone was rejecting me because they thought I had done something that I wasn't willing to reveal during my time at _Media Today_. Stupid, stupid, stupid Royce King.

It was two o'clock and Rose and I had made plans to head over to Alice's in about half an hour, as she had returned from her trip. We shrieked in excitement when Alice poked her head out the door. I hadn't seen my best friend for months and there she was, within hugging distance and opening her front door to let us in.

"Alice!" we exclaimed.

Alice squealed, hurling herself into our arms. "Bella! Rose!"

"Jasper!" a deeper voice sounded from inside the house.

We laughed and rolled our eyes.

Alice pushed the door all the way open and the three of us half-jumped into the living room, hand-in-hand. Somewhere amongst the hugging, we managed to pull snatch Jasper from the staircase to join us. So now the _four _of us were spinning in circles like a group of four year-olds, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Well, at least the girls and I were. Jasper looked pretty freaked out by the "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You're back!'" so he hadn't said anything since we entered the house. I could have sworn I saw his pupils dilating when we dragged him into the insanity.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the girly stuff! I'm a dude! I'm not supposed to be here jumping and cheering with ya'll," Jasper had to shout the words at us since we ignored him the first time he tried to voice his complaints.

Rose and Alice broke off from the happy circle to glare at him.

"Spoilsport," chided his lover.

"You're no fun," Rosalie reprimanded. "Emmett would have danced with us just to keep us entertained."

Jasper chuckled. "Exactly. I'm not Emmett and I don't ever plan on being Emmett."

"Fine then," Rosalie stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Go be a guy somewhere. We didn't come here to talk to you anyway." Then grabbing my and Alice's wrist and hauling us toward the couch, she waved dismissively and said, "Bye, Jazz."

Jasper widened his eyes. "I thought this was _my _house. I'm being kicked out of my own living room?"

"Sorry, J. Alice has _big _news to tell us," I announced, watching the corner of Jasper's lips twitch. "Ask her if you can stick around."

"Nah, it's okay. I have something to take care of anyway. You girls have fun." With a mocking salute, he disappeared into the kitchen after sharing a significant look with Alice.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Rosalie and I turned to Alice with great expectance.

"You guys are getting married, aren't you?" Rosalie asked bluntly.

Alice smiled bashfully and bobbed a nod.

Rose gasped then clasped a hand over her mouth. "I knew it! I knew it! So, are you going to tell us the details or do we have to beat the words out of ya?"

I stifled a giggle. "Jeez, Rose! So much for being a non-violent person!"

"He had everything planned before the trip. He and his friend Peter- you know, the one who got married. Then at the wedding, he asked me to marry him in front of thousands of people and he was so sweet and so perfect…" Alice gave a dreamy sigh. "And it was also really funny since he proposed to be with an empty box. Everyone was chuckling and-"

"Whoa," Rosalie cut her off, putting a hand out to stop her. "My idiotic brother proposed without a ring?"

Alice giggled. "Mm-hmm. I was kind of pissed off when I saw the empty box. I thought he had forgotten the ring and left it somewhere around the hotel, but when he explained to me that he wanted us to go ring-shopping together so I could pick the ring that I wanted instead of having to endure his lack of expertise in jewelry, I fell in love with him all over again."

"So where's the ring now?" I asked, noticing that her fourth finger was bare.

"It's in our bedroom. I'm not wearing it until the day of the wedding."

"When _is _the wedding?"

Alice looked slightly panicked. "Okay, Rose, my dear, dear bestie, you have to promise not to strangle me when I tell you, alright?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Alice gulped. "You see, I kind of-" She swallowed again. "I kind of planned the wedding while I was away. I called up the caterers, sent the invitations and everything. I even made the dresses- mine and yours. So the wedding will take place in-" she paused, taking in Rosalie's staggered expression. "Two weeks."

Rosalie shot up from her seat. "TWO WEEKS? ALICE CULLEN! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? Bella and I, as your best friends, should be _helping _you plan the wedding. You're not supposed to do all of this by yourself. And what kind of bride are you, making your own dresses? And what's this about invitations? Bella and I didn't get anything."

"Well, _of course_ I'm making my own dresses. Do you think I would just wear something off another designer? And I didn't send you guys wedding invitations because I wanted to give them to you in person. You and the rest of the family. Other than mom and dad, you guys were the first people I told-" Poor Alice looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

Rose and I pulled her into a hug. She really was crying now. Her eyes were damp and her words were all slurred together.

"Hey, Al, I'm sorry," Rosalie mended. "I didn't mean to yell. I guess I just always pictured doing all of this wedding stuff and since Em and I had a Vegas wedding, I didn't get the chance to plan mine and I was always counting on setting things perfect for my best friend. I'm sorry that I made you upset."

"It's okay," she laughed through a sob. "It must be the wedding jitters. Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I don't get jitters. Darn you, Rosalie, for making me cry two weeks before my wedding."

Rosalie grinned.

That was when it dawned on me. My best friend, Rosalie, was married. My other best friend, Alice, was engaged and _soon _to be married. Leah- even though her wedding with Jake had been postponed due to his dad's worsening condition- was also getting married in two months. Everyone around me was moving on with their lives. What about me?

Alice, noticing my preoccupation, threw me a sympathetic smile and suddenly looked apologetic. "Oh my gosh. Bella, I'm sorry. Rose told me about what happened between you and Edward and there I was, throwing the wedding at your face. I swear I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate."

I tried to smile at her. "No, it's fine. I'm happy for you, Alice. You and Jasper are perfect together. Of course you guys are getting married."

"Does that mean you and Rose agree to be my bridesmaids?"

I kissed her spiky hair at the same time Rose squeezed her hand. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

Then she began gushing about the details of her wedding. They were getting married in Carlisle and Esme's backyard; she was inviting only family, close friends and a couple of people from work; it was going to be winter-themed… the delight and excitement was transparent on her face. I hadn't ever seen her this happy before; not when she was announced the winner of a huge dress-designing competition on T.V., not when she received an invitation to Beyonce's birthday party… I really was ecstatic for her.

"So Bella, I guess you and I guess it right, huh?" Rose wiggled her eyebrow. "You see, Bella and I just _knew _your big news involved you getting married. Either that or you're pregnant but we knew that you and Jasper weren't that irresponsible…" she chuckled. "So a wedding was the only logical guess."

Alice pursed her lips. "Umm… to be honest, the wedding wasn't exactly what I was implying when I told you I had big news to announce."

I froze. "You mean…"

She shook her head. "This isn't the big news I was referring to."

Rosalie frowned. "Not the big news… Oh Christ, girl, you _really _are pregnant, aren't you? Not to sound like a mom or anything but how can you be so irresponsible? Do you know the gender yet or is it too early? I bet Carlisle _loved _that you're carrying a baby before you're even a Mrs. Hale. Or-" she stopped melodramatically. "Haven't you told them yet?"

Alice was shaking with silent laughter. "No, Stupid! I'm not pregnant. Do you think I would be this calm if I were?" Then hollering, she said, "Jasper, bring him out!"

Rose and I gaped at her. "Bring him out? Who's_ him_?"

Alice just zipped her lips together and hummed. Three seconds later, the Golden Retriever from _Full House _came strolling out from the kitchen with its tail dangling from right to left. I couldn't breathe. This- _this_- was the big news? A… dog?

"Cute, huh?" Jasper asked casually from the corridor, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared proudly at the dog. "I just gave him a bath."

"_This _is your big news? A dog?" Rosalie voiced my question out loud incredulously.

I pointed an accusing finger at Alice's face. "I thought you were allergic to dogs!"

Alice shrugged. "I thought so too. It turns out that I'm only allergic to certain types of dogs, like Chihuahua, Beagles…"

"Where did this… _thing _come from?" Rose demanded, cringing when the dog attempted to lick her hand.

Jasper clasped his ears over the dog's ears, looking protective all of a sudden. "Watch it, sis. Even though Buddy's an Italian dog, he still understands a bit of English. He doesn't appreciate being addressed as a lifeless object."

I giggled. "Buddy? Watch _Air Bud_ much?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's Jasper's fault. He kept on going, _Here buddy buddy _when we first got him from a friend of ours," she glared at him, "and now the dog thinks Buddy is his new name."

"Very tasteful, Jazz," Rosalie snickered. "Nice going."

Then Alice explained to us how Buddy's owner passed away from old age a couple of weeks ago and how his family couldn't find willing caretakers for Buddy in Italy. And according to her, as soon as she and Jasper caught a glimpse of him in Peter's house, they knew they couldn't stand seeing him being taken to the Animal Shelter. So after talking to Peter's friend, who was the son of the man who died, they decided to bring him back to America.

As I watched Jasper and Alice stroke the back of Buddy's left ear, I couldn't help but feel envious. Soon, all of my best friends will be married. They all had reliable jobs, stable relationships… and me? I was unemployed at the age of twenty-two and had recently moved out of the house that I shared with my boyfriend. I was such a loser.

"Bell, you okay?" Rosalie threw her arm around me.

I looked up at her and saw that her eyes were swimming with concern. Jasper and Alice raised their heads to stare at me as well, worried. _You're lucky, _thought the voice in the back of my head. _No matter what happens, you still have your friends._

I smiled at them and bent down so I could pat Buddy, who was running the side of his face against my denim jeans.

"I'm great. So, you guys wanna bet? Ten bucks on Emmett swallowing the entire cake before the party even starts."

They laughed.

Later that day, Emmett and Edward joined us for dinner after they took care of things at the club and hospital. It was a little bit awkward for me; I opened the door thinking it was Emmett and shouted, "Em, I think Alice and Jasper just found you a new best friend!" at Edward's face.

He just raised his eyebrow at me and said, "Err… okay. I'll be sure to deliver the message."

It was so embarrassing. Even more embarrassing when he was looking so good in his dark blue long-sleeve and faded black jeans- which were hanging dangerously low around his hips- while I had on a hideous apron that Rosalie dared me to wear a while ago since her and Alice snatched away the good ones. Involuntarily, I ran a hand through my hair and straightened my form at the doorway.

"Hey Edward," I smiled, my voice barely louder than a whisper.

He smiled back. It was the same smile that used to make all his fan girls swoon when we were in ECA. "Hi Bella."

I stared at him, analyzing the way his lips moved when he said my name. Even though the last time I had seen him was this morning, it felt like an extremely long time. I wanted to touch his face. I wanted to hug him. Flabbergasted, I closed my eyes when he began stretching out his arm and moving it toward my face to…

"You have a piece of lettuce in your hair."

Right. To pull out the piece of lettuce that was stuck in my bangs. I was going to murder Jasper.

"Thanks." I blushed, growling internally.

He suppressed a laugh. "No problem. So are you going to let me in?" He looked amused.

I moved out of the way so he could get by. Ruffling my hair with a laugh, he then marched straight into the kitchen after throwing a suspicious look at the sight of Buddy pressing the remote control with his one of his paws. Edward frowned, quickened his pace and yelled, "Alice? Why do I see a dog in the living room changing the channel?"

I snickered.

Ten minutes after Edward arrived, Emmett pulled up in the driveway. Once again, he was wearing a T-shirt, in spite of it being fifty degrees outside, with no jacket. I guess he just didn't sense the temperature dropping like we did. And just as we had suspected earlier, he became best friends with the dog after spending tem minutes with it on the couch. Rose and Alice threw them out of the house so they wouldn't knock down any of the vases or picture frames throughout their chasing and fooling around. Emmett was happy to oblige; I swear, he was like a five-year old trapped inside a man's body. Don't get me wrong, Emmett did offer some good advice whenever his Dr. Phil mode was needed, but most of the time he was just so… childish.

I went back to the kitchen to see if there was anything I could do to help out. Edward was leaning against the island, ogling me as I stirred the salad. I could _feel _his stares boring onto my back even though I wasn't facing him. A part of me wanted to raise my head and just stare back but I was too much of a coward to meet his eyes. I didn't want things to be awkward between us or anything.

"Is this good, Alice?" I showed her the salad bow as she flipped over a chicken fillet with her spatula.

She eyed the bowl, smiled, and then reached over for whatever sauce the red bottle contained. "It's perfect, Bella. We're just about ready here. Rose is out there getting Emmett to clean up for supper and Jasper is fixing up things that Buddy can eat. Do you mind setting the table?"

"Sure. No problem."

"I'll help," sounded a velvet voice from behind.

I whirled around to look at Edward, who was grinning at me while he untucked his hands from the pocket of his jeans.

Alice rolled her eyes. "About time you made yourself useful around here."

Edward widened his eyes innocently. "I offered to help when I arrived! You and Rosalie all but kicked me out of the kitchen!"

"Umm, we probably wouldn't have done that if you didn't suck so much around the kitchen," Alice retorted, sticking her tongue out. "Oh, and get the stew from the stove and put it on the dining room table. It's really, really hot so go ahead and serve it first so we won't burn our tongues later."

Now it was Edward's turn to roll his eyes. He and Alice looked so much alike when they did that. "Whatever you say, sis."

So together, Edward and I walked out of the kitchen, him carrying the large, steamy pot and me carrying the plates and bowls. He caught him smiling slyly from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I wanted to know.

He shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing."

It was like high school all over again.

"So how did the interviews go today?" he asked.

I kept my eyes downcast. That wasn't particularly my favorite subject to talk about. There he was-amazing, top of his class, on his way to becoming a doctor in all his glory. And me? I didn't even have a job. The comparison embarrassed me.

"Not well," I mumbled.

I could hear a frown in his voice. "I can't imagine that. You're the best journalist that I know."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm the only journalist you know, Edward." We had already reached the dining table by then. He set the pot down and handed me the bowls one by one while I filled them with the beef stew that Alice had made. "They questioned about my short stay at _Media Today_. A lady even accused me of making up the fact that I quit instead of them firing me."

He snorted. "Morons."

I chuckled. "Thanks. But anyway, I'm going to keep trying. I'm sure somewhere in L.A, there will be openings. I guess I'll just… oh shit!" I exclaimed when I overfilled the last bowl. Thanks to my lack of attention, I ended up burning my index finger and the hot stew left a burning trail from my thumb to my wrist. Oh crap, I got it on Alice's white table cloth. She was going to kill me.

Edward looked immediately alert. "Bella? Are you okay?" His tall figure was suddenly hovering over me.

"I'm fine, Edward. I just need some-"

"Ice," he finished urgently. Then pulling a chair out and pushing me down so I was sitting on the cushion, he said, "Stay put. I'll be right back."

He sprinted down the hall and was back with a pack of ice within five seconds. He handed it over and knelt patiently in front of me while I waited for my finger and wrist to go numb.

"Let me see it," he demanded when I put the ice down.

"Edward, it's not a big deal. I'm alright. It doesn't even-"

He ignored me. After prying my fingers away from the place that I had burnt myself, he raised my right hand, the one that I had spilled the stew over, closer to his face so he could examine it. Then slowly, so slowly, he pressed his lips to my wrist.

My heart skipped. Every part of me was screaming _He's touching me! He's touching me! _Even though we had kissed each other on the cheek this morning and plenty of times last night. I didn't want to react like some love-struck teenager but I couldn't help it.

Footsteps clattered from the other end of the corridor and before neither one of us could react, Emmett was marching straight into the dining room with his hands behind his head.

"Dude! I smell Auntie Meryl's beef stew. Oops! Are we interrupting something?" he asked, chuckling as he raised his eyebrow at the sight of Edward's lips lingering around my wrist.

Jolted, I withdrew my hand.

"Bella burned her hand," Edward explained after clearing his throat.

"Huh," Emmett nodded his head knowledgably. "So do you want us to leave the room so you can carry on?"

"Shut up, Em."

"Or are _you guys_ leaving the room?" he barked a laugh. "Dude, why didn't you just say so, Dr. E.C? I understand how hard it is to get some decent privacy around here."

Edward glared at his older brother, coloring. "I said _shut up_."

"Fine." Emmett shrugged indifferently. "No need to be so gruff. Jesus."

Then remembering the incident from earlier, I pursed my lip and ran over to Alice, who was burying her face into the front of Jasper's shirt, giggling.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

I let out a deep breath. "I got some of the stew that you made on the tablecloth. I'm really sorry. If you let me know how much it was I swear I'll pay you back I-"

"Whoa," Alice chuckled, stepping forward and putting her hands on my shoulder. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Sweetie, it's just a tablecloth. I'm just glad you're okay. Don't worry about it, silly. Besides, this is when Bleach swoops in and safes the world. It's fine."

I smiled at her. I supposed small money like this didn't mean anything to her since what she made each month was probably tripled my salary. But I really did feel bad about it. I mean, the last time Emmett spilled orange juice over her carpet she all but ripped his head off yet she was being totally nice to me about this.

Emmett, remembering the treatment that he received the last time, whined. "Oh, so when Bella spills something it's okay; but when I'm the one who did it, you're ready to behead me." He shook his head ruefully. "Thanks a bunch, sis. You sure know how to love your brother."

Alice squared her shoulders delicately. "So are we going to stand here and discuss my oh-so-awful behavior or are we going to eat before all these food get cold?"

Emmett recovered from his sulking and moved swiftly to his seat- the one in front of the meat loaf. "Duh. Of course we're going to eat. Aren't you thankful that my middle name is _forgiving_?"

Edward snorted beside me as the rest of the gang began filing in on the dinning table. "No, it's not. You told me your middle name was _secret keeper_."

"Agh!" Jasper shook his head. "He told me his middle name was _muscles._"

"He told me his middle name was-" Rosalie stopped and her cheeks reddened all of a suddenly when we all turned to gape at her. "You know what? Never mind."

"Oh, God!" The four of us groaned simultaneously. "It's something really pervy, isn't it?"

Rosalie's cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red. "I said never mind. Now leave me alone."

Emmett, seeing this, guffawed. "Damn. My name's probably longer than one of the princes or princesses from Europe or Asia or whatever."

Edward smirked while spreading the gravy over the mash potatoes in his plate. "You know what? Why don't you just change your middle name to _smartass_?" He snickered and began shaking his head. "Emmett Smartass Cullen."

The rest of us- apart from Emmett, of course- recited what he had just said then threw back our heads to laugh.

"Emmett Smartass Cullen. Dude, Edward, it's perfect, man." Jasper extended his fist from the other end of the table.

Emmett glared at his best friend. "So, _Jazz_." He made his name sound like a dirty word. "The word on the street is that you're marrying my little sister. My one and _only_ little sister. Would it kill you to pay some respect to her brother? Her older, intelligent, kind, loving, athletic, good-looking brother?"

Jasper shrugged indifferently. "Hey man, you married mine so I guess we're even."

Emmett scowled at him.

-

-

After dinner, the six of us- okay. Correction: the _eight _of us since Emmett insisted on Buddy tagging along- ambled into the living room and seated comfortably on the couch after getting the popcorn, soda, and candies ready. Jasper and Alice moved the loveseat from the window so they could see the plasma; Emmett and Rosalie took the couch in the center, leaving Edward and…

Well, me. With the shorter couch.

Edward was the first one to slump on the couch. I kept a good three inches between us when I sat down, suddenly becoming absurdly shy. _This is ridiculous, Bella, _chided a voice in the back of my head. _Did you not sit next to him just twenty minutes ago during dinner? _Inhaling a sharp breath, I closed my eyes and demanded myself to lay back and relax.

"Let's watch a scary movie!" Emmett suggested.

Rosalie, Alice and I flicked a piece of popcorn at his head and booed. Emmett shook the pieces off his curly hair and one of them ended up flying straight into Jasper's mouth.

None of us said anything momentarily. We just watched Jasper cough up a bunch of munched up, puke-looking… stuff… then began laughing hysterically. Jasper was out of the couch within three seconds, chasing Emmett around after grabbing a frying pan from the kitchen. Buddy, thinking his owner and his new BFF had just invented a game, was hot on Emmett's pursuit.

Having a grown man being hunted by another grown man and a dog was somehow the funniest thing I had ever seen. Especially if his name happened to be Emmett.

After Alice called order to the house, we picked a chick flick that Rosalie and I wanted to watch, _Bride Wars_, and made sure Emmett sat as far away from Jasper as possible in case they went at it again. Buddy was resting beside Rosalie's feet on the carpet and she was stroking the top of his head, smiling. It was nice to see that Rosalie had finally warmed up to the dog.

Somewhere in the movie, I ended up moving closer to Edward and snuggling against him. He stiffened in surprise the first time he felt my head on his chest but then he kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around my waist for the rest of the movie. I looked up and asked if this was okay; I mean, I was the one who wanted to take things slowly and I didn't want him to think I was going back on my word, and his reply just about made my heart soar with happiness.

"Of course it's okay," he smiled at me. "You're my girl. Why wouldn't this be okay?" he whispered the second part in my ear.

_You're my girl. You're my girl. _I felt giggly just from the sound of that. I knew I was still his girlfriend, even during the time we were apart since we didn't break up, but for him to say it to _me_ was reassuring.

So I smiled back at him and squeezed his hand.

Even though Edward and I weren't as close as we were before his ARVD episode, a part of me liked this slightly awkward phrase that we were in right now. I felt as if all of us were back in ECA, watching a movie on Friday night, throwing popcorn at each other, scolding Emmett, cuddling… I missed this since we hadn't done any of these things in forever. And for the first time in month, I felt relaxed. Although I couldn't say things are perfect between me and Edward now, which they weren't since the old barrier that he had set up two months ago hadn't dissolved completely and a part of me was still feeling the insecurity, but I really enjoy just being with him and our friends, just… hanging out. I also appreciated Edward being so understanding about it. I mean, he wasn't forcing himself on me and he was giving me the space that I needed.

_I will go back to being the Bella Swan that I was_, I vowed silently. _I will be the independent, invulnerable girl that I was before the incident._

At the end of the movie, the guys had fallen asleep. I guess chick-flick wasn't really their thing. I wiggled out of Edward's arms without waking him up- hard thing to do, too, since his grip on me was tight and firm- and just stared at his face. He looked tired, which was expected since he had just finished his finals, yet at the same time he still had the internship going at the hospital. Knowing Edward, he would devote himself into both even if it killed him in the process. He was so hardworking, but as distressed as I was about his health, I couldn't help but feel proud of him.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a blanket somewhere?"

"In the hallway closet, I think. I'll get them for you."

After she retrieved the blanket, I covered it over Edward and just sat Indian Style on the carpet and stared at him some more. I wanted to touch him, but I didn't know if I should since I didn't want to wake him up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?" Alice whispered. "Rosalie has already gone to bed. Take one of the guestrooms, okay? It's too late to be driving back and it's a Saturday tomorrow anyway."

"What about Edward, Emmett and Jasper?"

"They're fine on the couch. They won't thank us for waking them up anyway; you know they'll just end up being cranky in the end. Let them sleep."

She was right, I guess. So I leaned forward and kissed Edward on the cheek after running a hand through his messy hair.

"Goodnight," I whispered in his ear. _I love you._

* * *

**To my wonderful readers/ translators: **

* * *

First of all, I want to thank all of you English/ non-English readers for the feedback and the support you've given me. Without you, I wouldn't have lasted this long on Fanfiction. Many of you know that I've been re-writing "Welcome to Drama Academy" for publishing purposes, and I just want to say thanks for backing my up on that decision. Your faith means the world to me and there are no words to describe my gratitude to all of you.

Lately, I've been receiving requests about translating WTDA to different languages. I'm very flattered that you guys like it enough to want to translate it and share it to others- I appreciate it. But the thing is, I can't allow any translations at the moment due to the possibility of WTDA becoming a novel. Having translations on the Internet might cause copyright problems if it does get published and because of that, I'm going to have to say no to all translations right now. I'm not doing this to be mean or offensive to the people from your country; trust me, I love everyone who reads or reviews my story and I think it's awesome that there are so many readers from non-English speaking countries that are interested in WTDA. A question that has been frequently asked, "Why did you allow those girls on your profile translate?" Okay. Most of the translations were started a long time go. At that time, I had _no_ idea I would re-write the story and wish to get it published.

Recently I've been told that several translations for WTDA have been posted on FF or on other various fanfiction sites and most of them… I had no idea they existed. So please, don't post the translations without receiving permission from the author of the story. Another reason why this chapter took me so long to update- other than rewriting- was because I've been dealing with plagiarism- again- and translation problems for the past couple of weeks. A lot of the problems still haven't been solved and that takes away a lot of time from writing. But thank you very much to those of you who informed me about these situations. You guys are my eyes and ears. So please, in the future, if you see any translations of WTDA on FF or on another site that has not been mentioned on my profile, please let me know. That would be great. Thank you.

I hope you understand where I'm coming from. I love all of you for reading my story- I wouldn't have made it this far without you- and I appreciate all the time you put into reviewing and reading. So thank you, everyone, for your support and input.

* * *

**Okay, back to the chapter. Was reading a happier chapter better than reading an angsty one? Let me know: ) I always take your reviews into consideration when I start the next chapter. I'm sorry if you guys think the Buddy part was silly. I bet none of you saw that coming! Ha ha. **

**Reviews would be lovely! I look forward to hearing your opinions!**

**

* * *

**

**"Welcome to Drama Academy" has been nominated for 3 more awards over at various websites. **

• _Best All-Human Story_ over at the The Cullenizer Award. Voting will be from July 25th to August 10th!

• _Best Complete All- Human Twilight Fanfiction _over at the Twilight All-Human Fanfiction Awards. Voting still be from August 1st to August 25th.

_• Best All-Human_ over at Twilight Awards for Me. Voting will start on August 6th.

**I know building a website takes a lot of time so be sure to head over and vote for your favorites! **

**The list and urls are on my profile. **

**********

* * *

**

**p.s. I now have a Twitter account. Follow me to receive updates for nominations/votings and maybe spoilers if you're interested. I love talking to fellow fanfiction writers or readers.**


	15. Dating Again

**Thank you for the alerts/ favorites/ reviews for the last chapter! **

**Special shoutouts to** **_werepire-chick_** **and** **_you-won't-see-an-inguana-here_** **for reviewing every chapter of WTDA. That takes serious dedication :D**

**Okay. In this chapter we have some major ExB moment. **

**Enjoy and review! **

**--**

Soundtrack:

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

- _Wait For You_

_by Elliott Yamin_

_--------_

**Thank you, Bronzehairedgirl620, for editing! **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_Bella Swan_

A soft caress on my forehead woke me up the next morning. Ever since I started working, I had become a very light sleeper. I fluttered my eyes open and found Edward kneeling in front of me, smiling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, but I just wanted to say goodbye before I go."

I propped myself up with my elbows and frowned at him. "You're leaving already? It's-" I looked over to the alarm clock. "Eight fifteen on a Saturday morning."

He got up and sat down on the edge of my bed, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. "I don't want to leave, but there's a meeting down at the hospital today that Gerald wants me to attend. Plus, Aly is getting her checkup today so I want to be there for moral support."

The mention of Aly's name made me guilty. What did she think of me now? I had told her that I would visit and I didn't. I'd wanted to. I did. But going to the hospital would mean seeing Edward since I couldn't visit her without the presence of her family or doctor so I had pushed that thought away many times. Now the guilt was eating me up. I bet she didn't even call me 'Miss Bella' anymore. She probably thought of me as a liar.

"Will you tell her that I'm sorry for not visiting her? She hates me, doesn't she?" I pursed my lips.

"Don't worry. I told her you had been busy with work and were out of town for a month. She doesn't hate you."

"Well, can I go with you to see her?"

"Maybe now isn't the best time, sweetheart," he murmured. "You won't be allowed in the room during Aly's checkup. If you go now you'll be waiting in the hall for a couple of hours."

"Oh." My face faltered with disappointment. "It's okay. Next time, then."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Edward glanced to his feet, looking nervous all of a sudden.

"What is it?"

He raised his head to meet my eyes. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

I suppressed the giggle that was going to follow. Keeping a straight face, I quirked my eyebrow and ask teasingly, "Are you asking me out, Edward Cullen?'

He smirked. "I believe I am." Then, wiping that playfully off his face, he took my hands and sighed. "Look Bella, I want to get us back to the way we were; no secrets, no awkwardness…and I've been thinking. Maybe the best thing for us is to do the things we_ used to_ do. We were really happy together before I shut you out. I want that for us again."

"I want that too," I whispered.

He smiled and stroked my cheek. "Good. Then I'll pick you up at six, Miss Swan. After we have dinner, maybe we can go visit Aly in the hospital. I know she doesn't sleep until eleven on Saturdays."

I beamed at him. "Alright. I'll be waiting, Mr. Cullen."

He lowered his face to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I kissed him back. Before he reached for the doorknob on his way out, I called his name.

He craned his neck. "Yes?"

"Do you…" I tried again. "Do you think we'll ever be as happy as we were in high school and college?"

"No." His response was quick and firm. It sent a dagger through my chest. "We'll be happier than we were. I promise you that, Bella." He flashed his teeth arrogantly.

Know-it-all, confident, pompous Edward Cullen was back. I smiled; it had been so long since I last saw him this way and even though I would never admit this in front of him to inflate his ego, I _missed_ this Edward.

"I'm going to hold you to that. I'll see you tonight."

"Later, Beautiful."

He winked at me and closed the door behind him.

At about two o'clock, Rosalie, Emmett and I left Alice and Jasper's place since they were going over to Carlisle and Esme's to talk about the wedding details. Since Rose and Em came in separate cars, I had to watch them suck each other's faces before they parted since Emmett claimed he had some stuff to take care of down at the club. Jasper timed them; they kissed for three minutes and four seconds straight without coming up for air. When Alice teased them about it, they shrugged and appeared to be completely unembarrassed.

Somehow in the car ride home, the fact that Edward and I had a date tonight slipped out. I didn't miss the look of relief that flashed across Rosalie's eyes; she and Emmett had been worried about Edward and me.

"Where is he taking you?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"I don't know. He didn't say, but knowing Edward, it'll probably be something nice and expensive." I sighed.

She giggled. "Don't worry about that, Bella. His birth parents left him a great deal of money that he can have access to the day he turns twenty-four. That's only a year or so from now."

"That's not the point. I just don't want him to waste his money on me, you know?"

She sighed. "I know, I know. But B, if the two of you end up enjoying yourselves, how is that a waste of money? If you keep on thinking 'Oh no, how much does this cost?' or 'I shouldn't be here' or anything other crap like that, how will you have a good time? If you ask me, _that's _a waste right there. Edward loves taking you out. Keep in mind that by doing something nice for you, he's happy, too."

"Thanks, Rosalie."

"You're welcome. Now stop worrying about all of that, alright? Go out and have a good time tonight."

"Okay," I sighed.

Rosalie and I spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about the right wedding present for Alice and Jasper. Jasper's was harder; other than video games, Alice, and Buddy, I had no idea what he liked. He was the kind of guy that just went along with whatever the others wanted to do. Emmett and Edward had always been the most opinionated out of the three of them. In the end, we decided on a bracelet that represented out forever friendship for Alice and left Jasper's present on hold for right now. Rose and I wanted our wedding gifts to stand out from the other guests'. What was the point of getting them furniture or kitchen utilities when they had a bunch of that at the house already?

An hour before Edward's arrival, I decided to take a bath. Then I contemplated over what I should wear. Technically, this was our first date since our not-breakup and I wanted to look _good_. But not to a point where it showed that I had been trying on different outfits for an hour because of him.

Christ. Who knew picking clothes could be so difficult? The one night I really needed Alice and Rosalie, they weren't here.

Rose left ten minutes before my shower since she had a date with a client, who was a girl about our age that married a man older than her by twenty years who happened to be a billionaire. According to Rosalie, the girl wanted her car _customized_. If it weren't for the huge amount of money that her husband had offered to pay, Rose would have told her to piss off a long time ago.

After twenty minutes of ransacking my closet, I finally found something suitable for our date- a black wool trench coat, a blue silk scoop-neck sweater, and a pair of white denim jeans. Was this too formal? Did it look like I anticipated on being taken to a fancy restaurant? Maybe we were just getting takeouts and would eat on the park bench. I snorted at the thought. It was about forty degrees outside. Any food we eat out there would just turn into a popsicle. Besides, the last time Edward and I did that was…never.

I walked out to the porch right at six. There he was, sitting on the hood of his Volvo and looking as good as he had since the first time I spotted him with those two girls all those years ago while having dinner with Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz. He smiled at me and walked over to the passenger's side to open the door for me.

"How long have you been waiting here?"

He shrugged. "Not long. Fifteen minutes at the most."

I frowned at him. Had my clock been running slow? "I thought we agreed on six."

He grinned at me. "We did. But things ended earlier than expected at the hospital and I couldn't wait to see you. By the way, you look beautiful. Though I'm sure that doesn't come as a surprise."

A blush crept up my cheeks at his words. "Thank you, Edward."

We sped down the street once I got in the car. It was nice to see that his driving habits hadn't changed a bit. He shouldn't have chosen to study medicine; he would have been a good racecar driver. But I don't know how I would have felt about him risking his life out there every single day. After all, one little slip up and he could be spending the rest of his life in a wheelchair. Thank God Edward hadn't chosen that path.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice pulled me from my train of thought.

"Nothing. Have you ever thought about racecar driving? I mean, you like speeding so much and everything…"

He laughed. "Can't say it has never crossed my mind. But I wanted to be a doctor more. Racing was my third career choice."

"Third?" I questioned.

He winked at me. "You're forgetting basketball."

I made an 'O' with my mouth. How stupid of me to not think of that. After all, wasn't I the first one to know that he didn't want to play professional basketball for a living?

"I ran into Jamie today."

"Really?" I hadn't seen Jamie in a while. He and Cody had been busy with the restaurant. "How are they doing?"

"A customer from the other restaurant- Jamie's competition- found a cockroach head in their soup so now Jamie and Cody's business is blooming." A flash of doubt flashed across Edward's face.

"You don't think they did it, do you?"

He shrugged. "Nah. I don't think Jamie or Cody for that matter would go that far to eliminate competition. Emmett would, but not Jamie and Cody. Though I can't guarantee that's true since Jamie can be a bit wacko sometimes."

Wait. He said cockroach _head_. So what happened to the rest of its body? Did it get chopped up during the stirring process? Agh. I didn't even want to know.

He noticed the disgust on my face. Laughing, he turned on the stereo and said, "Maybe bringing that up before dinner wasn't a good idea."

That I didn't agree with. "No. It's better to bring it up before dinner than to bring it up after dinner. I mean, I'm sure you don't want the Volvo to be covered up with puke."

He grinned at my response. "True. You never cease to amaze me, Bella Swan."

I held my chin up high teasingly. "I _am _a pretty amazing person."

He nodded his head and turned his focus back on the road. It took me a minute to realize he was smirking.

"What?"

His lips stretched into a larger smirk. "So… you think I would be a good racecar driver. Tell me something; how did I look in your imagination? Hot?" Then after seeing the disbelief on my face, he added, "Sexy then. I bet I was wearing blue."

I groaned. Cocky, _smartass_ Edward Cullen really _was_ back.

We took a walk in the garden when we finished our meal, hand-in-hand. The restaurant Edward took me to was amazing; we had the most delicious steak that I'd ever tasted in my life, dessert that still made my mouth water, and best of all, there was a_ garden _outside the back of the restaurant. I daren't to think how much he paid for tonight because I wanted to take Rosalie's advice- _enjoy._

There were other couples in the garden by the time we finished eating. Classical music sounded softly in the background while the evening breeze gently caressed the exposed part of my skin that wasn't covered in scarf and gloves. I exclaimed like a little girl every time I spotted a flower that I knew; Edward would just laughed and squeezed my hand.

I noticed what he was wearing for the first time too since I hadn't been able to tear my eyes away from his face all night. A black leather jacket, a cream sweater, and a pair of faded blue jeans. He really was quite a sight. It was so unfair; he didn't even need to _think _about what to wear. I had seen the way he got dressed in the morning; he just stuck a hand into the closet and decided on whatever he managed to pull out from the drawers first. I supposed being him, a mirror was unnecessary. He looked gorgeous in whatever clothes he wore.

"So what was the owner of the restaurant telling you when I came back from the restroom?" I asked.

He smiled. "He just asked me if we enjoyed the food and introduced us to a French restaurant in town opened by his brother. According to him, the entire restaurant is outdoors and there will be people singing or playing the piano while we eat. I thought it'd be something you like."

My eyes lit up as I pictured the scenery in my head. It sounded so… romantic.

"We should go there sometimes," he murmured casually.

I tilted my face upwards so I could meet his eyes. "It's okay, Edward. Tonight must have cost you a fortune already. I don't want you to feel obliged that you have to take me to fancy restaurants every time we go out."

"I _like _taking you to restaurants," he objected.

"I know. And I really appreciate it. But," I sighed. "It feels wrong that you're doing all of this for me, you know?"

"Wrong?" he repeated, sounding confused as his eyes bored back into mine.

The next part of the conversation I had to look away. "Edward, look at yourself. You're on your way to becoming a doctor and you're the top student at your school. And look at me."

"I am looking at you. All I see is an intelligent, beautiful woman who could have all the guys bowing at her feet."

"That's not true." My voice broke at the last word. "I don't have a job, I'm not as smart as all the other nurses that you work with, who can probably talk about medical stuff with you, help you save children in the future... And you've done so much for me already: you bought me a car, bought us a house… and you never let me pay you back. So it's wrong that you're doing all of this. Wrong because you _shouldn't_ be spending money on me. I have nothing to offer you."

He crushed me against him and kissed my hair. Pulling away so he could get a good look at my face, he moved his arms down to my waist and stared into my eyes.

"Nothing to offer me?" He sounded incredulous. "Bella, I don't want _anything _from you. I just need you to love me. That's all I ever want." Then noticing the tears dripping down my face, he wiped them away urgently with the tip of his finger and said, "Hey, hey, don't cry. It's okay."

"I'm sorry," I croaked, half-smiling. "I didn't mean to cry. It's just that being unemployed is making me really insecure."

I took a step forward and pressed my face against his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso. "You know, back in ECA, I never felt that I'm not good enough for you. Sure, you were the IT guy of school, the hot, gorgeous, popular basketball captain that every girl wanted… but I guess since everyone assumed we would be together, when we finally did I didn't feel _that _surprised. I was confident of myself because I knew you would never be into shallow, superficial airheads like Lauren, Jessica or Kelsey. But now we aren't in high school anymore. I'm no longer the athletic new girl that people found interesting. Instead, I'm a pathetic, unemployed woman who has no idea what she would do if she doesn't ever get to be a journalist again. I feel like I don't deserve you anymore."

It wasn't like me to think I wasn't good enough for Edward. But lately, with everyone moving on to the road of success, I felt so out of place. It wasn't like I was aiming to be rich, but I didn't even know what I could do with myself if my last interview on Monday didn't work out. What could I do with my life? At the age of twenty-two, I was already facing my mid-life crisis.

Edward's reaction startled me; he was grinding his teeth, appearing to be angry. "I don't want to ever hear you say that again. Say that you don't deserve me. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He barked a laugh and ran his hand through his hair with frustration. "Bella, I don't want you to apologize. I just- it hurts me to see you thinking so lowly of yourself like this."

"The girl that you met in ECA would have never admitted that she thought Edward Cullen was better than her. She would have never admitted that she felt unworthy of him," I muttered.

"She wouldn't have because none of those things you just said were true." Then his face softened as he brought his hand to my cheek. "Is this why you moved out? Because you feel embarrassed around me? Feel that you're not… good enough?" He gritted the last two words through his teeth.

"No. I mean, at least that's not the main reason. I've told you before. I don't like the person that I am now. I'm too dependent on you and I don't like that. I miss being the girl that I was; always counting on myself, sure of what I wanted, unafraid of what other people thought about me…"

"I don't understand," said Edward. "I know you want to go back to being the Bella Swan you were before. But what does moving out have anything to do with it?"

I sighed. "I don't have a job now, Edward. So aside from being interviewed, I have nothing else to do through the day. I don't want to sit around in that empty house and stare at the clock every day wondering what time you're going to get home like I did when you had the ARVD screening. I don't want you to feel pressured or that you have to get back to me as soon as work or class is over because I'm alone. I don't want my neediness to put a strain on our relationship. You're going to get tired of me."

"I won't," he countered.

"You will. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow… but give it a couple of weeks. I don't want our relationship to be based on obligation."

He thought about what I said momentarily. Then smiling slightly, he stroked my cheek and said, "Okay. If that's what you want. But I want you to know that whatever it is, I'll be here to help. Whatever you need." Then he sighed. "Though I doubt you'll ever come to me for anything. That's the whole point of us being apart, so you don't become too dependent of me, right?"

"Not because I don't love you," I tiptoed and whispered in his ear. "I still do. So much." I let out a sharp breath as I pressed my forehead against his jacket. "What if I don't ever get a job, Edward? There are so many people unemployed these days. I don't want to be one of them."

He rubbed circles on my back. "If you don't find a job, Bella, I'll take care of you. But that you don't have to worry about. You're smart, you're good at what you do, and besides, you have a killer smile." I had to laugh at that. "I'm sure there is someone out there that's willing to give you a chance. Just wait and see."

"Okay," I whispered. "Thank you, Edward."

He kissed the top of my head. "You're welcome. Now are you ready to see Aly? The girl idolizes you. I have to admit, I'm quite jealous."

I smiled at him and squeezed his arm. "I'm ready. Let's go."

I made Edward stop at Barnes and Noble so we could get a couple of picture books for Aly to read. I remembered her mentioning that she loved reading and I knew they didn't have a library for five year-olds down at the hospital. I picked the funny ones that I knew would make her laugh and was a bit surprised to see Edward coming back with two K-Mart bags when we met at the car.

"K-Mart was right next store." He shrugged, seeming as if he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have done. "I thought she might want something to snack on."

I beamed at him; it was little things like this that made me love him even more.

Edward made me wait outside the room so he could surprise Aly once we arrived. I could hear their conversations and see Aly's cute expressions through the crack of the door. She looked taller than the last time I had seen her, which was a little more than two months ago. Taller and… skinnier.

"Guess who's outside the door."

Aly groaned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I _hate _this game, Edward. I stink at guessing."

"Uh uh. Guess."

I resisted the urge to giggle. Edward sounded so much like a five year-old himself.

Then Aly used every girl's secret weapon: pout.

Edward sighed. "That's not fair but fine. Why don't you come in, Bella?"

Aly gasped at the sound of my name. I smiled at her from the doorway, waiting to see if she was put out with me for not keeping my promise, and she wasn't. I could see that Edward had managed to get her back on her feet again; she ran to me- okay, wobbled would be the better word since she almost tripped over her own feet in the process- and wrapped her tiny arms around my legs.

"Miss Bella!" she chimed.

I laughed. "I told you to call me Bella. I'm not that old, Aly."

"Sorry, Miss Bella. Oopsie, I mean, Bella." She gave a delicate giggle.

"Much better." Then I crouched down in front of her so our faces were at the same level. "I'm so sorry for not visiting you sooner, sweetie. "My stepdad was at the hospital and I had to go all the way to the other side of the country to see him."

I didn't want her to think that I had abandoned her so I figured that was the best explanation that I could offer.

"Did you walk there?"

I laughed again. Sometimes it was hard to keep in mind that she was only five. "No, sweetie, I flew. On a plane."

"Cool. I want to go on a plane. I'm going to see Santa Claus," she announced proudly. "So he can give me lots and lots of presents."

I wanted to cry. She was so adorable. "Can I hug you?"

"Okay!"

I squeezed her tiny body and carried her over to the bed so she could sit on my lap. Edward was still seated on the plastic chair by her bedside, absorbing all of this with a smile on his face. Then he dumped the food that he had gotten her a while ago on the bed and laughed when Aly squealed, thanked us repeatedly and dived into the Cheetos and Doritos blissfully like they were cotton candy.

After that, the three of us sat down-with her in the middle-on the bed and read a book together. She was hyper, giggling all the time and clapping her hands every time something silly came up in the story. She was my favorite kid on earth. I admit I didn't know a lot of five year-olds- fine. I knew _none_- but she really was a darling.

Edward and I left when she fell asleep, which was a little after eleven. My heart panged when we stepped out of the room; I hated that she had to be in that hospital room all by herself. If Edward hadn't happened to persuade the nurses into letting us visit Aly at this hour, she would have been there without any company for the entire evening. It wasn't fair.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I could tell he loved Aly very much and it hurt him to leave, just like it hurt me.

"Aly seems much better. At least she can walk now. So… why is she still in the hospital?"

He sighed. "Because her poor excuse of foster parents don't want her home. Dr. Larkin, my mentor, has informed them that Aly is perfectly capable of going home last month. She just needs to come to the hospital once in a while for physical therapy and checkup. But they kept on saying shit like them not having the time to take her here once in a month and not having the best facility for her recovery at home." He shook his head impassively. "What facility? The girl can walk now. Not steady, but at least she can move around freely. They're just feeding us a bunch of bullshitting excuses because they're too lazy to take care of her."

"That's kind of expensive, right?" I asked tentatively. "I mean, having her stay at the hospital for so long."

"Four months. But they don't care about the money; the husband owns a PR company and the wife is the daughter of a wealthy landowner in Texas. And you know what the worst part was?"

I shook my head.

"They say they don't have the time for Aly when they have three kids of their own _and _a housekeeper to take care of those three kids. They told us themselves. The wife said she doesn't have time for Aly because she's busy taking her kids to ballet, piano, and violin lessons from Monday to Saturday. And Sunday is her day to _rest_." He spat out the last word with disgust. "We just ask them to come in for a little while every week. It's not like we take up their entire day. And honestly, who puts all of those extracurricular activities ahead of a child's health and life? They're her uncle and aunt for god's sake. And they act that they don't have a care in the world for her."

I really wanted to kick whoever Aly's uncle and aunt were in the gut. Selfish, callous, uncaring pricks. How could they not love her? I'd only met her twice and I was already infatuated.

"What you're doing for Aly is really nice, Edward." I wrapped my arms around his as we ambled down the corridor. "I mean, look at her. Two months ago when I saw her, she could barely stand without bursting into tears. Now she can walk. All thanks to you."

He shook his head, his eyebrows knitted together into a frown. "That's not true,"

"Yes, it is," I disagreed. "She may have gone through a lot of unfortunate things but she's lucky to have you in her life. I think you're going to be a great pediatrician, Edward. I just know it."

My face fell a little when we pulled up in front of Rosalie and Emmett's driveway. And end to a perfect evening. He got around to the other side of the car to open the door for me and when he did, he pinned me against it and lowered his face so our noses were touching.

"I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his abdomen and nuzzling the arch of his neck. He turned his face so he could meet my lips instead.

We stayed there, making out under the freezing weather with my back pressed against the car until Emmett stormed out to the porch and yelled, "I told you to have her home by midnight, young man! Do you know what time it is, young lady? That's it! You're grounded!" Then he laughed and sprinted back in the house after seeing the dagger Edward and I shot him.

"I'm sorry, Bella! I tried to stop him!" I heard Rosalie holler from the house.

Edward sighed and shook his head, defeated. "Emmett won't be Emmett if he's not a mood killer." Then placing another cheek on my lips, he whispered, "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you, too."

I didn't go in the house until I saw him make a left turn at the next block.

* * *

**I've been meaning to post this chapter sooner. But FF was acting up (I'm sure all of you know that) and now I'm just glad they got things fixed. Just hope it doesn't mess up again. **

**The number of reviews for the last couple of chapters have dropped dramatically- especially the last one- though the alerts and favorites are still coming. So I'm kind of depressed:D Okay, maybe not depressed, but kind of disappointed. ****Come on guys, show some love for the chapter please:DD Let me know if you liked it or if there's anything I can do to make it better. **

**Reviews are better than a walking Aly. (Jeez, I love that kid. Even though she doesn't exist, I'm becoming more and more attached to her everytime I bring her up in this story:DD ) **

**----- **

**Bella's outfit for her date is up on my website. I wish I can find a picture of my ideal Aly, but no child stars can do her justice:) I'll keep on looking though. Let me know if you have suggestions. **

------

**"Welcome to Drama Academy" nominations are still on my profile:) Head over and vote for your favorite stories. It would mean a lot to me and the other FF authors. Thank you! **


	16. Wedding

**Have I told you guys how awesome you are for reading my story? **

**I appreciate all the reviews and alerts I've received; you guys are wonderful. The review number for the last chapter has gone up compared to the previous chapters so thank you all so much! I've said this before but I'm going to say it again. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**I have a bunch of people to thank. KCcrazy, thank you for always helping me out with plagiarism issues and always keeping an eye out for my story. You're incredible, it's as simple as that. Brenna, thank you for being an amazing listener while I was kind of depressed about the part-flame that I've received for WTDA. Mo'Reading, thank you for the suggestions that you gave me in your review. They were really helpful and they made me really excited about writing the next couple of chapters :D**

**I put a lot of thinking into this chapter so I hope you like it! **

Soundtrack:

I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in  
If I could walk on water, If could tell you what's next  
Make you believe, make you forget

- _Come One Get Higher_

_by Matt Nathanson_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_Bella Swan_

"Emmett, if you don't freaking stop ruffling my hair, I'm going to embarrass you in front of Rosalie so much that she'll be demanding for a divorce by the end of tonight," Edward seethed as he glared up at his older brother, who was grinning and pulling him into a headlock, not taking his threat seriously.

"Cool. If we divorce there's the making up to look forward to." Emmett snickered.

"You pervert," Edward scoffed, disgusted.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Today was the most important day of Alice and Jasper's life yet Emmett and Edward were picking on each other before Alice arrived at the alter. No, my mistake. Emmett was picking on Edward while Edward _couldn't _be the more mature of the two and ignore him. I knew they both were jittery. Even though Jasper was their best friend, they both had a hard time believing their little sister was becoming a Hale. So now, they were trying to get rid of the nerves by tormenting each other. They were so immature.

"Guys! Snap out of it! This is your sister's wedding for god's sake. Behave!" Rosalie admonished with a hiss, let still managing to keep a smile on for the guests in front of us. "Jesus Christ. What are you, five?"

Emmett and Edward cleared their throat, glared at Jasper, and straightened themselves. Jasper was too busy to notice the glare since he was busily eying the aisle with anxiety. This was the first time that Mr. Collected had lost his cool in front of us in all the years that I had known him. What was Jasper afraid of anyway? Alice running away from her own wedding? As if. The wedding was all she had talked about whenever we hung out.

The wedding march began and Jasper's eyes widened when Alice- looking astonishingly stunning in the gorgeous wedding dress that she had designed herself- came into view.

Like Alice had planned, a small party was gathered in the backyard of the Cullen household for the ceremony. Esme burst into tears when Carlisle and Alice marched down the aisle. Jasper's parents- Joseph and Lillian Hale- were stiff and emotionless, as if today were any other day instead of their son's wedding.

I had met Joseph and Lillian twice before the ceremony. Let's just say no wonder Rosalie and Jasper wanted to go to a boarding school. The Hales couple owned a PR company up in Washington and spent the majority of their time in office buildings. As a result to that, they rarely paid any attention to their children. The last time Rose and Jazz had seen them was a little more than a year ago, when a cousin of theirs got married. I once asked Rose if being distant with her parents bothered her and she just smiled and told me she had a new set of family that consisted of only me, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper. I didn't know what to say after hearing that. Knowing Rosalie, if I expressed the slightest hint of sympathy or pity, she would have beheaded me.

Two days before the wedding, Alice announced that she was having a Maid of Honor and a Matron of Honor, whereas Jasper was having two Best Men. She said having to pick between me or Rosalie was like asking her which one was more important, her liver or her lung. And Jasper… well, he didn't want to be on either of the Cullen brothers' bad side. Especially now. And to him, both Emmett and Edward were his best friends.

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…_"

I couldn't concentrate on any of the words that the priest was saying. I caught only the last part "You may kiss the bride" and got a little teary when Alice tiptoed, threw her arms around Jasper's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. They looked so good together. It was couples like them and Rosalie and Emmett that proved childhood love could survive after so many years.

I was still staring after them when they waved at the guests and skipped happily down the aisle. Well, Alice did anyway. Jasper was way too cool for skipping, according to what he had stated to his new wife.

A hand curled around mine and it startled me. I looked up and saw Edward smiling down at me with a smile that would have made ECA Edward Fan Club members sigh and faint. It had been a while since the last saw him wearing a tuxedo. And it was the first time that I had seen him wear white from head to toe.

"Hey there."

"Hey," I said, bashful all of the sudden by the way he was ogling me.

"What were you thinking about?"

I wondered if my eyes reflected the envy that I was feeling toward the happy married couples in front of us. Was that what he was asking?

Not giving me a chance to reply, Rosalie shouted "Picture time!", grabbed our wrists and began hauling us toward the fountain in the garden, saving me from a really awkward conversation. Since she didn't have her Big Wedding, Rose had put a lot of thought into making everything perfect for Alice and Jasper, like double-checking with the caterers behind their back, demanding _all _the guests to arrive… and by that mostly I meant the older Hales. It was ridiculous that Rosalie had to _persuade _them into coming to their own sons wedding. According to Rosalie, when Jasper told them about his career choice, they went ballistic and began flaming Jasper for being "irrational" and "rebellious'. They hadn't spoken since the blowup, which was a little more than two years ago, when Jasper graduated for U.C. Berkley.

"Bella! Bella! Sweetie, SMILE!" Alice exclaimed when she saw me standing stiffly in front of the camera when we- the gang, Carlisle and Esme, Joseph and Lillian- all gathered up for the group picture.

"Sorry," I nervously chuckled.

"Three, two, one. _CHEESE, everyone_!"

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

My sister had really outdone herself with the wedding. Even though I didn't necessarily agree with her planning her own wedding when so much work was involved, but when the bride was Alice, no human being was perfect enough to make plans that could come close to bringing her satisfaction. So I guess her being in charge of everything was good. For us. God knew how many days she would have pouted if one of those mindless wedding planners that she hired screwed up something major. Jasper was very, very lucky indeed that Alice was taking the matter into her own hands. She was less unlikely to displease herself.

Speaking of Jasper, Emmett and I went up to him and apologized for our rude and childish behavior this morning. Being the good nature guy that he was, he laughed, threw his arms around us and nodded forgivingly. I had no idea what came over me. I _knew _that Alice would end up marrying Jasper one day the year I turned thirteen. But the fact it was_ my little sister _that he was marrying just drove all rational thoughts away from my head. It must have been the wedding jitters. And that was pretty pathetic because _I _wasn't even the one getting married.

Bella was nowhere in sights after the group photos. I searched everyway for her; the lawn, the living room, the wedding reception… nowhere. And she had been gone for quite some time now. Fifteen minutes. Or maybe twenty.

"Sheesh, Captain. Man, you need to chill." Jamie rolled his eyes when he felt my franticness. Then with a grimace, he began scratching his neck. "Jesus. This tux is freaking itchy. Are you itchy, Dylan?"

"D-man doesn't get itches," Dylan replied boastfully.

Cody was at my other side. "Dude. Maybe she's in the bathroom."

Right. Bathroom. Why didn't I think of that?

"So Cap, when will you and Bella get married?" Dylan asked all of a sudden. "'Cause if you want your approval, you have it, man. You know how much we like her."

I snorted and let out a laugh at that. "Why would I want your approval? You're not my parents."

I hadn't told Jamie, Dylan and Cody about the ARVD incident that happened months ago. Not wanting it to be spread around, I had specifically told my siblings to keep it strictly between us. Not even Carlisle and Esme could know about this. Knowing Esme, she would have still worried sick even if I proved to her that I was okay.

"So are you marrying Bella?" Jamie pressed.

I sighed. "Someday."

"Why not now?" Jamie continued probing.

"Because…" I sighed again, pacing around and thrusting a hand through my hair. "Things were kind of complicated last month. But we're working on going back to the way we were before."

They widened their eyes.

"You and Bella?"

"What did you do? Cheat on her?"

I glowered at Jamie. "Watch your mouth, Peterson. Of course I didn't cheat on her. Long story short, I screwed up and caused some misunderstanding between us. I really don't want to talk about it. It's water under the bridge now."

Jamie raised his hands. "Hey man, I was only joking."

"It wasn't funny."

"Sorry."

In a lot of ways, Jamie, Cody and Dylan were a lot like Emmett. They just spoke their mind out loud without having the words processed so I didn't blame them for their… thoughtlessness.

"So how are things between you guys now?" Cody asked quietly.

I smiled wryly. "Things are good. We're taking things slow but… I like it. Do you remember that we never really did have a first date back in high school?"

All three of them nodded their heads. "Yeah. One minute you guys are shamelessly flirting, the next minute you guys are making out in front of the entire student body. Then a couple of days later you guys go around broadcasting your relationship to everyone."

I glowered at them again. I sometimes wondered why I was even friends with them.

"We did not broadcast our relationship," I stated evenly. "But anyway, I took her out to dinner last Saturday and I had a lot of fun. It was… new, you know?" I couldn't help but smile at the memory. The way she reacted at the cockroach story, the awe on her face when we pulled up in front of the restaurant, the tears that gathered in her eyes when she enveloped Aly into a hug…

_And _how wonderful, amazing the goodnight kiss was. Well, before Emmett decided to act like a dumbass and interrupt.

"Agh!" Jamie shuddered. "Captain, no offense, you're turning into a big… softie."

I crossed my arms and took a step toward him. Using my height as an advantage, I smirked and said, "Softie, you say? Game on, Jamie. What do you say? A basketball match? We'll see who the softie here is."

He grinned like a little kid. "Awesome, man! It's been a while since we've played ball. Next weekend?"

I laughed, pleased with his enthusiasm. "Deal. And uh, do me a favor. Don't flee when I win. I can't live with the thought of breaking my best friend's confidence."

Jamie stuck his tongue out at me.

-

-

I found Bella in my old bedroom, staring and holding a picture frame that I had on my drawers as she sat on the edge of my bed. She was smiling, much to my relief. The sight of her was transfixing: her hair falling freely over her shoulders, the exposed skin of her back and neck sparkling thanks to the glitter that Alice had forced on her… she was so beautiful. No wonder Jasper's friends from work were eyeing her like they wanted to eat her alive.

It wasn't nice to spy so I cleared my throat.

"There you are. I was looking for you."

She raised her head, chewed on her bottom lip and apologized. "I was looking for a bathroom and since the one downstairs was occupied, I decided to use yours. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah," I waved a hand dismissively. "Of course it's okay." Then I flopped back on the bed and caught a glimpse of the photo that she was holding. It was _us _at high school graduation; we were both wearing that hideous, cringe-worthy gown and cap that I despised. She had her tongue stuck out and was attempting to slap my hand away while I pulled on her tassel to make her look stupid in front of the camera. The memory of that day made me chuckle.

Bella turned to me with a smile and slowly lay down on the bed. "Do you remember the first time I came over to your house?"

I cracked another smile at that. "Of course I remember." It was our last high school spring break. Normally Bella would have spent it with her father and stepmother, but Charlie had filming to attend to in Bahamas so Alice invited her to our house. Bella was hesitant about it at first, saying she didn't want to impose. But after a phone call from Esme telling her how much she and Carlisle would love to have her with us so they could get to know her more, _and_ Alice's reminder on how she would miss the chance of seeing Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, she agreed.

Sitting or lying in the exact room like we did all those years ago, I let the memories engulf me as I peered at the room. I recalled how she snuck into my room at midnight the first night, claiming that she couldn't sleep. So I closed the book that I was reading, scooted over to make room for her, and we ended up staying up for hours and just chatted. At about one, Carlisle knocked on my door, poked his head around, and didn't look too surprised to see Bella on my bed, sitting on my cover. He said he was on his way back to his room after getting water from the kitchen and when he saw that my light was still on, he decided to check on me. Before leaving us alone again, he pointed at my closet and said, "Edward, there are extra blankets in the cupboard for Bella." It made the both of us extremely embarrassed. I mean, as open-minded as Carlisle was for a parent, I wasn't expecting him to be okay with Bella and I sleeping on the same bed. In fact, I hadn't even gotten the chance to ask her to stay since I wasn't sure if her-sneaking-out-early-in-the-morning plan would work well.

Needless to say, Bella didn't end up needing the guestroom for the rest of our vacation.

Bella's laugh brought me back from my reminiscing.

"I was so embarrassed when Carlisle pointed at the cupboard. I thought he had come in to kick me back to the guestroom or something."

"Carlisle is a pretty surprising person," I said lightly.

"And do you remember Esme's reaction when she saw us in bed together the next morning when she came over to wake you up?" she giggled. "I'd never seen her so pale."

I snickered. "But she recovered fairly quickly, didn't she? I mean, we were both properly dressed _and_ deeply asleep."

She sighed. "Yeah. Your parents are the best, you know? If this were my dad's place… he would have dragged you out of house and ran you over with his car if he found you alone in my room with me, let along on my bed."

I propped myself up with my elbow- not caring if that creased the tuxedo- and played with a lock of her hair. I knew Charlie wasn't exactly Bella's favorite person at the moment. In fact, he hadn't been for over a year. Not since the blow-up two Thanksgivings ago regarding the Carmen topic. I wasn't there so I couldn't make judgments, but from what Bella had told me, Carmen was talking Charlie into forcing Bella to choose UCLA over Stanford and Charlie went along with it. Then one argument led to another; Bella insulted Charlie by saying he had married a gold-digger. Other than polite e-mails, they hadn't contacted each other since then since Charlie was clearly on Carmen's side.

"Yeah, he would have done that. Because you're his daughter and he cares about you. And I'm the guy so my parents don't have to worry about me being taken advantage of. So you can't really compare Charlie to my parents."

"He _used to _care about me," Bella mumbled grouchily.

"He _still_ cares about you," I corrected.

She shook her head and leaned into my palm, letting the heat of her skin warm my fingers. "I don't want to talk about him. Or Bitchy-Goldilocks." Right. Had I mentioned that Bella had referred Carmen as Bitchy-Goldilocks since the incident?

"Okay," I soothed. "We don't have to talk about them."

Bella sat up and beamed at me all of a sudden, her eyes glinting with an excitement that I hadn't seen for over months. "I have good news," she announced, clasping her hands gleefully together.

I mimicked her action and straightened myself. "Shoot, Swan."

"Okay… so you _know _I haven't been offered a job as a journalist," she began cautiously, eyeing my wrist as red crept up her cheeks. "But last Wednesday I met up with V. and Tessa- you know, my buddies from _Media Today_- and they inspired me with the idea of trying something else for a while. I mean, why waste my time sitting at home when I'm capable of doing something constructive?" A smile played around the corner of her lips as she twined our hands together. "Then that afternoon, I saw a job opening for Café Oldtown… so I applied. I mean, I know the pay isn't as good as what I'd earned in Media Today, but at least it's a job. I love coffee, I live for coffee, so why not work with coffee? And guess what? I got the job! Bizarre, huh?"

I smiled at her in response. Leave it to Bella to come up with ideas like this.

"I think it's great," I enthused. "I can definitely picture you working in that shop. You know, in those tiny little skirts and aprons…" Trailing off, I let out a dreamy sigh before continuing. "There is one problem though."

Panic-stricken, a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek as she stammered, "What… what problem?"

Pulling her possessively closer to me, I brushed my lips against the top of her head and smirked. "Well, we already know that you're going to look hot in your new uniform. I believe we've gotten that matter out of the way. But the thing is…" I stopped and refrained myself from laughing when I saw her face tense up. "How can I get some _ass-kicking _done when I'm all the way at the other side of the freaking city?"

She swatted my arm, laughed and pecked my cheek. "Then I'll be sure to give you a call, boyfriend."

I didn't like how she was treating this as a joke. So somberly, I grabbed her shoulder and bored my eyes into hers to show that I was kidding her with what I had just said. "Seriously, Bella. If anyone eyes you the wrong way or makes you uncomfortable, I'll be there in a heartbeat."

She rolled her eyes. "We all know you drive like a NASCAR racecar driver. But honestly, I'll be fine." Looking at me bashfully from under her eyelashes, she murmured. "Please be truthful. Are you really okay with this? I mean, is this embarrassing for you? Having a girlfriend working around a bunch of college students at a Café?"

I snorted. "Why would I be embarrassed of you? And I'm okay with this as long as your co-workers aren't god-awful perverts."

She flashed a grin at me.

"So when's your shift?" I asked casually, secretly wondering if there was a way for me to check on her during work to make sure the environment was… safe. Not that she needed my help when it came down to being aggressive. She was Bella Swan, for heaven's sake. But still. A little punching could never do any harm… especially if she came across some douche bag, shit-head like Royce King.

"I have the morning shift. Every morning from seven-thirty to noon. I have Sunday off though."

Noon. Perfect. I could always visit her during my lunch break.

I heard footsteps approaching and in no time, Rosalie had her head around our door.

"I found her! She's in Edward's room!" she sang. "And they're being all cute and lovey-dovey with each other."

Irate, I scowled at her with pure annoyance. "Ever heard of knocking, Rosalie?"

She smiled at us apologetically. "Sorry. I live with Emmett."

That simply sentence explained everything. Truth to be told, I didn't blame her. Emmett's mannerisms were pretty catchy.

Clearing her throat, Bella smoothed the crease of her gown and got to her feet. "Were you looking for me or something?"

Rosalie threw Bella a purse that matched her white gown. Alice's doing, of course. "Dinner is ready and everyone's waiting on you two."

"I'm not hungry," I said grouchily, still kind of pissed off that Rosalie interrupted our alone time. Having Emmett doing that was more than enough. "Leave us alone and _shut the door _on your way out. Thanks."

She gave me the stare-down and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she tapped her foot obnoxiously. It was naive of me to think she was going to get off my back that easily. "Get your ass off that bed or I will tell Bridezilla that you're disobeying her order. I swear to god, Edward. I'll do it."

Sheesh. And she called herself my sister-in-law? How did Jasper live with this woman when he was younger? No wonder she and Emmett were each other's significant other. It was impossible to live with either one of them without going bonkers. Emmett was as annoying as hell whereas Rosalie was as demanding as hell.

Bella noted the displeasure on my face and giggled. "Come on, Edward. Let's go. You know Rosalie is just being Rosalie for your benefit. Let's put it this way; would you rather deal with Wedding Day Alice or Rosalie under normal circumstances?"

I weighed my options. I'd seen what my little sister was capable of. She was a fiery little thing.

I leaped up from the bed. "I'm right behind you, Rose. I'm right behind you."

* * *

_Bella Swan_

Alice wasn't doing any of the wedding stuff according to the Wedding 101 book that Emmett had gotten her which- admittedly- didn't surprise me in the slightest. At six o'clock, the caterers set up ten round tables that were each seated for eight in the yard and served us French and Italian dishes for supper. The garden was decorated with strings of electric lights and the pianist played soothing Yiruma music from there as we ate.

Edward and I were seated with Emmett, Rosalie, Cody, Jamie, and Dylan. The bride and groom's table consisted of only them and the parents. I felt extremely bad for Alice; I could see her desperately trying to make conversations with Lillian from where I was sitting but Lillian was brushing all of her small talks away by looking down to her plate callously. Thank god they lived in Washington and not California.

"God, Lillian is such a bitch," Rosalie spat as she stabbed a piece of fish fillet in her plate.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked innocently.

"My mother."

Dylan spat out that champagne that he was trying to swallow and let out an uproarious guffaw. "Nice, girl."

"I'm serious. It's Jasper's wedding and she's acting like she doesn't even want to be here. I'm so glad we pulled a Vegas wedding, Emmett. At least I don't have to see that cow."

"Rose," I chuckled nervously. "That's kind of harsh, isn't it? She _is_ your mom."

"Exactly. She's our _mom_ so why has she been neglecting my brother and I since birth? You know, sending us to boarding school, missing every single one of Jasper's basketball games, and even our high school graduation! Who the hell does that? And you know why she showed up for your college graduation? Because my dad had a client in the area that they happened to be visiting at that time. She's such a-"

"Bitch?" Edward offered graciously.

She thrust her arms in the arm with an eye roll. "Thank you!"

Okay, compared to Lillian, Carmen didn't sound that bad. I mean, we weren't even blood-related and she had attended the play and my graduation.

"Okay. I think it's time we moved on to another topic," Emmett murmured under his breath. "So what were you and Bella doing in your room a while ago, Edward? And do not say talking. I don't buy that shit."

"We _were_ talking," Edward said defensively. "Unlike you and Rose, Bella and I don't suck each other's faces every time we're alone. Oww!"

I giggled; it was a no-brainer that Rosalie had kicked his shin from beneath the table.

Jamie put his hands behind his head and laughed. "You know, I'm kind of glad that you called the bet off in high school. Cody and I would have lost a lot of money if you hadn't, you two being so in love with each other and all." He rolled his eyes.

"Bet? What bet?" I asked suspiciously, a weird feeling crawling into my stomach.

Jamie took a bite of his bread. "Oh, you know. A couple of days after you enrolled in ECA, Cody and I told Edward that if he managed to take you out on a date, we'd each given him twenty bucks since you- unlike the other girls- seemed to have hated him…" Gauging my reaction with his jaw hanging, Jamie awkwardly added "Oh shit. You didn't know" after a piece of bread fell out of his mouth. He shot an apologetic glance to Edward, whose entire body had stiffened with alarm.

I turned to face him reluctantly and my voice quivered with anger. "Is that true?"

"Bella, I-"

"Is that true?" I cut him off with a shout. "Or is Jamie lying?"

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. "Yes. It's true."

Emmett made an O with his mouth while Rosalie's eyes danced worriedly back and forth between the two of us.

Pushing my chair back, I excused myself and stalked out of the yard, wanting nothing other then being away from him. I fled to the front porch, furiously blinking back the tears that were threatening to escape and leaned against porch swing. I. Couldn't. Believe. This. How dared he-

Of course, Edward was hot on my pursuit. It only took him about five seconds to catch up to me. I straightened myself and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. "So basically, you only went after me because of the stupid bet? Everything between us was a lie at the beginning?"

"Because I didn't want you to react this way!" He sighed exasperatedly and smacked his forehead with the back of his hand. "Bella, I admit not telling you was a wrong decision to make. But Jamie doesn't know the true story behind the bet. In fact, nobody knows. So please just hear me out, okay?"

I glared at him, challenging him to continue.

He dropped my hand and began pacing around. "Look, I've told you before. When I first saw you that night with my siblings… it was purely physical attraction. That's the kind of guy I was: _shallow_. Jamie and Cody have been my best friends since freshman year. They assumed the only reason why I wouldn't leave you along was because you weren't interested. So they decided to make the bet to embarrass me because they were so sure you were never going to give in."

He let out a sharp breath. "And I was stupid enough to go along with it. I had my reputation to take care of, Bella. After I realized that I liked you of all people- the girl that wasn't into me- I panicked. I didn't want to be the laughing-stock of the entire basketball team; everyone knew I didn't go after girls. And at that time, I was arrogant and just… dumb. I thought not going after girls made me better than every other guy on campus. So I decided that if I agreed to the bet, I would have a right reason to pursuit you by following you around and flirting without looking pathetic in front of my best friends. Because Cody and Jamie were convinced that I was only doing it for the money." He shook his head gravely. "But my goal never had been about winning the bet. I swear to you, Bella. That had never mattered to me. I only needed it as an excuse to look good in front of the guys."

"Then?" I whispered. What he had told me wasn't exactly noble but it was better than what I had originally guessed.

"Then I called the bet off very soon. I think they had guessed what was going on since they let me bail out of the bet without as much as a word, and they never demanded the truth out of me because they knew I would never openly admit anything to them."

"And was all of this before or after the night of the dance?" I asked mutely. The fury had faded away and I was finally calming down.

"Before," he assured me. "Definitely before. The bet only lasted for about… three days." Taking a step closer, he placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I whispered, slowly wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I just thought… now that we had the ARVD incident out of the way, there are no secrets between us anymore. And then Jamie had to spring that on me out of the blue like that so I just… lost it."

"No more secrets," he vowed. "I promise I will never keep anything from you again."

I raised my head and smiled at him. "I promise to do the same in return."

"So are we good?"

I tiptoed and kissed him softly on the lips. "We're good."

Our table let out a collective sigh of relief when we ambled back to the table together. None of them had eaten while we were gone, I'd noticed. Well, except for Emmett, who was stuffing a piece of sausage down his throat.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry-"

I cut him off. "Jamie, it's fine. It was a long time ago. I overreacted."

"So," Jamie began tentatively. I had never seen him this shy and squirmy. It was kind of entertaining, in a twisted way. "You aren't mad, are you?"

"No," Edward and I answered simultaneously. Realizing that we spoke at the exact same time, we threw each other a sly smile.

Emmett, shifting his eyes from me to Edward, shook his head and sighed. "Oh yeah. Lovebirds are back in the house. God help us all."

This time, it was Edward and I doing the shin-kicking. Emmett and his smartass mouth.

* * *

**Sorry if you were expecting details for Alice's wedding:) I didn't think that you guys would want me to go over the wedding procedures step-by-step since most of the time it's done the same way in every story. Plus... I think the majority of you would want some ExB moments instead XDD The Springbreak idea was originally going to be an outtake for WTDA… but I decided to add it into the sequel since a few of you mentioned that you like flashbacks. But who knows? Maybe I'll expand the Springbreak story and make it an oneshot in the future if I have time so that way you guys can get more of the Cullen Family.**

**It amazes me how attached you all are to Aly. In WTDA, you guys seem to like the basketball guys- Jamie, Cody and Dylan- and now most of you mention Aly in your reviews. It's flattering that you like the characters that I created! I really wasn't expecting that and I promise to bring all of them to the story more often.**

**It occurred to me that I never did post a picture of Dylan. The photo is now on my Freeweb under Additional Characters for WTDA. Oh, and while you're at my profile, click on the Youtube trailers that Edwardsgurlsince1901 made for WTDA. I love them!!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Voting for** **_Twilight All-Human Fanfiction Awards_** **ends on_ August 25th_! Be sure to vote for your favorites before the poll closes.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Next chapter: Two words. Jealous Edward :D **

**Reviews are better than Emmett and Jamie teasing Bella and Edward!**

**Feedback is always appreciated. I really hope we can do as well as the last chapter with the reviews :D **


	17. Let the Games Begin

**I am _so _sorry for the long wait. I just started school a couple of days ago and needless to say... it's been crazy. I have a bunch of tests to prepare for every night, five or six reports waiting to be written... anyway, those of you that are overwhelmed with schoolwork as well, you get the picture:D Thank you guys for being so patient with me. A couple of you assured me that you guys understand how busy life can get and told me to take my time. I really appreciate that:d So huge thanks to everyone who is still sticking with this story. You guys are the BEST readers in the world. Anyone who says otherwise is insane:DD**

Soundtrack:

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

- _Look After You_

_by The Fray _

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_Edward Cullen_

Stupid, _stupid _Jamie. The boy didn't know the meaning of "keep this between us". I had specifically told him, Dylan and Cody back in high school that nothing about The Bet could be ever mentioned in front of Bella. Yet what did he do? Announce it like a sportsman at my sister's wedding. If he wasn't my best friend and my parents weren't good friends with his, I would have killed him, witnesses or not.

Luckily, Bella didn't make a huge deal out of it. At least, not after she calmed down. No words could have expressed the relief that I felt when we strolled back to our table together. Honestly, I didn't know if I could take it if the bet fiasco plummeted our relationship into the ground again. Screwing up once was enough; right now, I was determined to be the perfect boyfriend for her.

Since Alice and Jasper's engagement was such short notice, neither of them had time for a bachelor or a bachelorette party, what with the wedding planning going on. So Emmett came to the conclusion that the entire gang should hit _Element _right after dinner to celebrate. Even though Mom and Dad were invited, they politely turned Emmett down after masking their faces with horror at the word "clubbing".

All of the girls had changed into Designer Alice's clubbing dresses before we departed, leaving the guys and I looking strange in our all-too-formal tuxedos once we got to the club. The second all of us got out of the limos, Alice claimed for our attention and proudly announced that she had just came up with the "most brilliant plan" –according to herself- and since she was the bride, all of us were forced to participate in the "fun", whether we wanted to or not.

"So do all of you guys _promise_ to go along with my plan?" she beamed with elation.

"You haven't even told us what the plan is, sweetheart." Jasper sounded kind of nervous and his left eyebrow was twitching as he thought of the possibilities. Rosalie and Bella just looked curious with their raised eyebrow. I wondered if Alice had let them in on the secret and this was just a part of the act. Jamie looked as if he was about to break a sweat at the suspense.

"Okay, okay. Like all of you know, Jasper and I didn't exactly have our bachelor or bachelorette party before the wedding. So my wonderful, genius plan is that we host them _here_." She let out an excited giggle.

Emmett dropped his jaw. "Here… as in…_ Element_?"

Alice snorted, unimpressed. "Keep up, big brother. Of course I meant _Element_."

I was thoroughly confused, not having the slightest idea of what my sister was implying.

"Elaborate," Rosalie demanded. "I'm the smartest one here and I have no idea what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie. The smartest one here? More like the most _violent_ one.

Alice clasped her hands together and began pacing around with anticipation. "Well, the plan is that we're _all_ going to act like we're single today," –she shot a look at Jasper, Emmett, and me- "and enjoy ourselves without our other half." After gauging our shocked expression, she sighed and added, "For you slower people, it means you can dance with everyone in the club." Her lips curled up into a dark smile. "Aside from your significant other."

"Hell no!" Emmett, Jasper and I bellowed simultaneously, which earned us a glower from the mastermind behind this absurdity.

"We don't have a problem with it." Jamie grinned happily.

"Yeah, we don't," Cody chimed.

Dylan nodded his head and smirked. "Damn straight."

"Of course you don't," Emmett scoffed at them. "You guys are already single." Then turning to our sister, he asked, "What the hell is the point of this? You actually want us to go and flirt with Bimbos?"

"No!" Alice smiled vigorously. "The point of this is to have fun and release our wild, partying sides. Do you remember the last time I _not_ danced with Jasper?"

"No," Emmett growled and scratched the back of his head.

"Exactly. Me either. And do you remember the last time guys came up and asked me to dance with them?"

"No!"

"The thing is, sometimes we girls need to know how… desirable we are. Having men come up and flirt is flattering but you guys usually scare them away with your cavemen attitude before they even approached."

"How is that wrong?" I wanted to know. "We're protective of our girls."

Alice shook her head exasperatedly. "I'm not saying that's wrong, you idiot. Christ, this is a late bachelor/ bachelorette party! We're supposed to do crazy, out of the ordinary stuff like this to spice up boring, old life!"

"This is-"

Alice hauled me to the side before I could finish my complaint. "Look," she said urgently. "I know you're possessive of Bella. Don't even disagree with me. I don't have the time or the patience for that. Just please… do this for Bella."

"For Bella?" I repeated dubiously.

"Yes. Lately she feels kind of down, you know, not having a career as a journalist anymore. Her self-esteem has dropped drastically, though she doesn't show it much. So basically, tonight is a chance for her to see how appealing she is to the male population and how lucky you are to have her. Not the other way around."

I nodded my head numbly as I processed what she had just said. "Okay then. When you put it like that, I guess it doesn't sound so bad." Then something she said clicked. "Hey! What do you mean not the other way around?" Even though I knew it in my heart it was me that didn't deserve Bella and not her me, I couldn't help but feel slightly insulted. Alice was my sister yet she was _always _taking Bella's side. Why was that?

Too late. Alice didn't even bother with a response. She dragged me back to where our group was at and squealed "Edward's in!" I noticed that Jamie, Dylan and Cody had already disappeared, probably already looking for girls to flirt with.

"Emmett and Jasper are in, too." Rosalie smirked and held her chin up high with pride.

"Why did you guys cave?" I peered at them disdainfully.

Emmett grinned at me. "My wife here just gave me a free pass to beat whoever tries to feel her up senseless. How can I pass an opportunity like that? Swinging at human flesh is a lot more fun than striking punching bags. They yelp and cry," he sighed dreamily.

I tried not to laugh at his logic. "Jasper?"

Jasper sighed and I noted that his cheeks were slightly flustered. "Rosalie pointed out that if I keep Alice happy now, she'd be more willing to show me the… err… wedding present that she has kept locked in her closet for me."

I held a hand out to stop him, cringing at the direction his thoughts were leading him. "Just… agh. Shut up. Forget that I even asked. Don't make me fight you on your wedding day, Jazz."

He nodded his head, looking shy all of a sudden while Alice's face mimicked his embarrassment by heating up to the same color.

"So what did Alice do to make you surrender so quickly, Edward?" Bella asked wryly. "Did she bribe you?"

I stopped the "No" that was about to follow just in time when I saw Alice shooting an alarmed glance at me. I couldn't tell Bella I was giving in for her benefit.

"No," I spoke cautiously. "Bribe would have been better. She threatened me."

Bella laughed and I couldn't help but smile at the sound of that, regardless how reluctant I was to say "yes" to Alice's disastrous plan. It was the first laugh that she had let out since Jamie's careless slip-up.

"Let's lay out some ground rules," Alice suggested. "No grinding, no kissing- not even on the cheek-, no groping… in fact, how about aside from dancing, no other activities that involve physical contact are allowed?"

"Fine by me," Emmett chortled. "Why would I want to do any of that with anyone when I'm married to Rosalie?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. If anyone had turned into a softie, it was Emmett. I mean, he was such a suck-up in front of my aggressive sister- in- law.

"Deal." Jasper nodded his head.

"We're in," said Rosalie, who placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Now all five of them turned to stare at me as they waited for my response. Bella smiled at me encouragingly, whereas Jasper and Emmett just shot me a glance that screamed "Hurry up and speak, dumbass" while tapping their feet with impatience. Alice and Rosalie pretended to drift off to sleep. Jeez. Was I the only one who _wasn't_ looking forward to this?

"Okay!" I exclaimed, aggravated. "On a side note, just remember that if this ends badly, it's all Alice's fault."

Alice made a move to kick my shin with her extremely pointy high heel but I leaped backwards just in time to dodge. She was spending way too much time around Rosalie.

Emmett cried energetically and whooped, throwing his fist in the air. "Come on, people! Let's show these suckers how it's done on the dance floor!"

I sighed; it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"How are you doing, brother?" Alice asked with a giggle when she saw me glaring at the guy currently dancing with Bella on the dance floor.

I bared my teeth at her and bristled. "I hate you."

Thanks to Alice and her stupid so-called brilliant idea, I was having the worst time of my life. Bella had danced with eight different guys by now, including the currently asshole who was laughing at something Bella had said and eyeing her with appreciation. I wanted to kill him. _I _was supposed to be doing that. How dared he-

"Oh relax, Edward." Alice rolled her eyes, brushing my remark off like Emmett always did. "It's not like Bella's interested in any of those men. Though I must admit, the third and the sixth guy were really cute. And that French guy? _Eye_candy."

I clenched my fist. "Not helping."

She laughed and skipped off to get a drink. Unlike me, she seemed to have no problem with her other half dancing with someone other than her.

Guy Number Eight was now slowly trailing his hands down to Bella hips. Un. Believable. Now _that _was crossing the line. But I knew better than to march up and start a fight. Bella would be so pissed off and I would have a lecture on how she was capable of taking herself… blah, blah, blah… coming. So after spotting Jamie ogling a brunette from the edge of the dance floor, I walked over to him and clasped a hand over his shoulder.

"Hey, man."

"'Sup, Cap?" he grinned at me. "If you're planning on asking me to dance with you, forget it. You're not my type."

"The feeling is mutual. Listen, I need a favor."

"I'm all ears."

I knew what I had in mind was low, but that asshole was not going to continue whatever he was doing. So I told Jamie my master plan and smirked when he began approaching Guy Number Eight.

Jamie was a really good actor. That was one of the reasons that I picked him. I stifled a laugh when Jamie "accidentally" crashed into Guy Number Eight and spilled his red whatever-the-hell-it-was drink all over the back of the guy's white pants. The guy dropped the f-bomb relentlessly while Jamie apologized. I saw Bella jumping into Jamie's defense as she yelled at the guy for overreacting and for calling her friend a dick. The guy glared at both Bella and Jamie before stalking out of the club.

Mission accomplished. Jesus. I should write a book or something to show everyone how to do things the Cullen way.

Then after Number Eight left, a guy sitting at the corner booth- who had been watching Bella like a hawk for a while now, kind of like the way I did except mine was the non-perverted version- glided across dance floor and flashed her a smile. He asked her to dance and Bella agreed, her cheeks beet red because she was incredibly drunk. No wonder she was saying yes to all of these losers; she wasn't _sober_. So of course, it was my duty as her boyfriend to make sure she didn't get taken advantage of.

Okay. Maybe that was just an excuse. I just didn't want them to touch or dance with her because I was jealous and possessive. So what? When had it been a crime to look out for my girl? But she _was_ really drunk. That part was not an exaggeration. I had never seen her like this before since she usually refused to drink alcoholic beverages. Well, unless Emmett begged and teased and made her feel guilty for not drinking.

Guy Number Nine looked like a freaking muscular version of Mike Newton, as if I didn't have enough reasons to hate him already. But no problem. I could take him.

"Leave her alone, Edward," Rosalie spoke from behind and handed me a beer as she took a sip of her own. "She's having a good time. Stop acting like a jealous bitch. You're pathetic."

I glared at her. "I'm not pathetic. I'm being cautious."

She rolled her eyes. "You've been watching her for what, four hours? She's twenty-two, Edward. Not twelve. And she's Bella; she can take care of herself. Dance with one of the Bimbos that asked for your company a while ago to distract yourself."

I mentally cringed. "I thought you want me to be distracted, not brutally murdered with Bimbo talk."

She shrugged, smirking. "Hey, as long as I get you off Bella's back, either way works. I'm going to say it again: Stop acting like a jealous bitch." She nudged me in the ribs. "Later, my boring, overly- protective, unbearable brother-in-law."

"Late, my vain, abominable, vicious sister-in-law."

This was the way we rolled; we bickered. Every chance we got. By now, we had learned not to take whatever insults the other person threw to the heart.

After giving me an eye-down that screamed "Leave Bella the hell alone", she skipped to Alice, who was telling a gay man off for touching Cody inappropriately while he was dancing with a blonde girl. Poor Cody looked completely freaked out; the color had drained from his face and when the man offered a hand for peacemaking. Jamie was giggling like a little girl from the booth while Jasper and Emmett were laughingly making remarks to each other. Bella was right; men do gossip more than women. It's a pity.

Guy Number Nine was smart enough to keep his hands to himself. But don't let that make you think I didn't hate him. I did. The animosity was just not as strong compared to the other assholes that had asked my girlfriend to dance. The guy was burly; probably a little bit shorter than me but more muscular. I could still take him though. At least I'd hoped so…

Jeez. What was with me wanting to start a fight with _everyone_ in sight tonight?

"Umm… hello."

I was so focused on Bella and her dance partner that I hadn't noticed the red-head approaching me. She was… pretty, I suppose. Tall, slender, tan… but of course, she didn't hold a candle to Bella.

"Hey." I didn't bother meeting her eyes. It wasn't that I enjoyed being a heartless bastard; according to my observation, most girls were less likely to be persistent after seeing you behave like an ass.

"My name's Clarissa."

I nodded my head without saying a word. Expecting her to be put off with my rudeness, I zeroed my eyes back on Guy Number Eight and Bella. God. Why hadn't this song ended already?

When I saw that Clarissa hadn't done as much as moved an inch, I felt kind of guilty. Perhaps she wasn't a part of the _Element Barfly Bimbo Cooperation_. I mean, she wasn't batting her eyelashes and neither was she smiling at me like she had just come out from a lip-surgery or something.

"I'm Edward."

"I just want to say thank you."

I craned my neck to gape at her. "Why?"

She smiled and looked down to her feet. "The guy your friend spilled drinks over was my boyfriend. No, ex-boyfriend. I thanked your friend Jamie but he told me you were the one who came up with the idea."

"No problem. I only did it because-"

"He was dancing with your girlfriend," she finished my sentence with a laugh.

That did sound kind of pathetic. Damn Rosalie and her logic.

"Jamie explained the game you guys are playing today. All I have to say that it sucks being you." She grinned. "Oh, and by the way, by any chance do you have Jamie's number? He's _adorable_."

Agh. Adorable meant bunnies, puppies and babies._ Not_ my bestfriend. Holding back the gag that I was sure would have followed, I recited Jamie's phone number and acknowledged Clarissa with a nod when she went back to her friends.

Finally the song had ended. I never thought this moment would come. I watched with a sigh when Bella wobbled to the bar, swirling herself in circles and giggling madly as she went. How could she have gotten so drunk?

So I followed in case she tripped or collapsed. But given there were hundreds of people on the dance floor, it took me a while to get to her. When I arrived at the bar, she was drinking another shot of tequila, chatting animatedly with John the bartender, who was gawking at her with amusement.

"So I went whee-ee-ee! And guess what? I got my toes wet! Haha. It was soooo funny!" Bella threw her hands up for dramatic effects; I had no idea what she was talking about. One thing I did know: she wasn't coherent. It was a funny scene to watch. She seldom made a fool out of herself.

Then she toppled backwards on the stool after muttering something about her being dizzy, slamming her head straight into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist hastily to steady her.

Her lips slowly spread to a smile when she realized who I was.

"Edward!" She wrapped her arms around my neck affectionately –drunkenly- and turned to John with an expression that almost could almost be described as smug.

"Have you met my Edward? He's the best boyfriend in the world. No, in the entire universe!" she giggled, tightening her grip around my neck. My heart soared at her words, even though I knew she wasn't sober so she probably had no idea what she was saying. "He is _so _wonderful. And _pretty_. You have eyes so you can see for yourself. But you can't check him out. He's _mine. _I don't like it when people check him out. Only I can do that."

John stifled a laugh. "Umm… okay." Flickering his eyes to my face, John held a hand over his heart and said "I promise I won't check you out, Edward" solemnly. Then he dissolved into a fit of laughter; I rolled my eyes at him.

"See? Edward's funny too! He's perfect, right?" Bella voiced proudly.

John bobbed a nod then snickered.

"Okay, Bella," I said, draping one of her arms over my shoulder while I planted my arms more securely around her waist. "It's time to go." If I didn't get her out of here, John would be having trouble breathing from laughing so much.

"Aww! The party has just begun!" she pouted, chagrined.

I kissed the top of her head. "You can't even walk."

Her face fell at my statement. "Fine."

"Bye, Bella! Come again soon!" John waved at her, looking disappointed to see her go.

"Bye Johnny Boy," she responded with a wince when the light flashed to her face.

"Later, man."

John grinned. "Later, Edward. Have fun with her tonight. She's going to be saying a lot of interesting things in the car. Well, that is if she doesn't pass out first."

* * *

I hailed a cab as soon as I informed the entire gang that we were leaving. They didn't question; Bella's nonsense mumbling explained it all. The cabbie looked hesitant when he pulled over. After muttering a "please don't let her throw up in my car", he let us in.

Downtown L.A. was jammed with cars at one o'clock in the morning. It took us a decent hour to get on the highway, in spite of the ramp being only a couple of miles from the club.

"Where are we?" Bella asked groggily, her words slurred together.

"We're on our way home," I told her, brushing her hair from her eyes. Her cheeks were still flushed; I had no idea alcohol had this much effect on her.

"I'm still dizzy. And woozy."

So I did the cheesiest trick in the book; I kissed her lips. I remembered how I used to do this whenever she was upset with me to distract her; in the end, she'd be slightly put off for letting me off the hook so easily but it would always lead to a night of full make-out session one way or another.

"Still lightheaded?" I asked with a chuckle, our faces close enough for me to hear the unevenness of her breath.

"Yes. But I'm better now." Climbing over so she was seated on my lap, she straddled me and moved her lips urgently against mine. I moved my hand to her neck, to the exposed part of her legs and enjoyed the warmth of her body with my eyes closed.

Why had I been so jealous of all the other men tonight? She wanted to be with me. _Me_. Edward Cullen. Not those losers.

The middle-aged cab driver cleared his throat uncomfortably. "What's the address again?"

Reclaiming my thoughts, I lightly pulled Bella off me and recited the address. She didn't put up a fight or feel offended thanks to her exhaustion. Gently, she laid her head on my lap and fell asleep within minutes.

I stroked her hair, her cheek, and her lips while she slept with a smile on my lips. She was the whole package; beautiful- not in the flashy, Hollywood It-Girl kind of way. Her beauty was elegant and old-fashioned. The kind that you don't ever get tired of seeing- smart, kind…

And she was really cute when she was drunk. I promised myself that I was going to keep that in mind for future references.

It was two-twenty in the morning when the cabbie pulled over in front of Emmett and Rosalie's house. I handed him a great deal of tip, feeling slightly sorry for him for having to work this late at night or in the morning, and carried Bella to the pool house. On the way, I almost tripped over one of the ferns in the garden. Bella didn't even stir when I cursed.

I knew she kept a key under the doormat so we got in without a problem. Carrying her to the bedroom after dumping her purse on the loveseat by the window, I laid her down, pulled the sheets over her body to make sure she wouldn't get a cold with that dress, and attempted to pry her fingers off my shirt.

She whimpered and her hold tightened. "Edward? Edward?"

"Shh… I'm right here," I said, kneeling beside her on the carpet. Back in high school, she had always been the more mature of the two of us. Tonight the role was reversed; I was the more responsible one. And you know what? I liked taking care of her. I loved knowing that I was able to keep her safe from harm, to protect her. '_Have you met my Edward? He's the best boyfriend in the world. No, in the entire universe!_' Her words for a couple of hours ago came flooding back to me. It made me want to break into a dance to express my exultance and go 'Hah! She thinks I'm the best boyfriend in the world. No, in the entire _UNIVERSE!_' at the rest of the male population who weren't fortunately enough to have her.

She sighed and reached for my hand in the dark. "Don't go. Please. I don't want to be alone."

I figured that was the very drunken Bella speaking. Sober Bella would have never made herself sound so vulnerable. At least not in front of me.

"Okay. I'll stay." _At least until you fall back asleep. _I wasn't sure how she would react in the morning when she saw me next to her on the bed. I didn't want her to think I was forcing myself on her and after all, wasn't she all for independence these days? To be honest, I didn't quite know. She was indecisive most of the time, and I'd be lying if I say that she didn't frustrate me every now and then. I was impatient and desperate to get her move back with me; I needed her company, probably more than she needed mine.

She rolled over to her stomach and swung one of her arms over my torso when I climbed into bed with her.

"Don't go. I want you to stay," she stated, dozing off again.

_I don't want to go either_, I wanted to tell her. So I complied to her wishes, internally letting out a triumphant "YES!" when she snuggled against me and buried her face into the crook of my neck.

I missed her.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

Agh. I hated hangovers, even though I didn't often experience them. How much did I drink last night? Let's see. The frenzy began when Emmett dared me to take the first shot…

No. I didn't want to use my brain. It hurt too much.

Water. I needed water. I used to force at least ten glasses of liquid down Alice's throat when she had her hangovers. Now it was my turn to follow my rules.

Then I froze when the other side of the bed shifted. Turning around to see his face, I couldn't help the smile that spread on my lips when I saw Edward's face and profile.

He stayed.

He fluttered his eyes open and parted his lips a little when he saw me awake.

"Oh, hey."

"Morning."

"You… eh… asked me to spend the night with you last night. I swear I didn't invite myself."

Now that he brought it up, the dim memories of him carrying inside of the room did resurface. I giggled at the apparent alarm on his face.

"Lighten up, Edward. I'm not accusing you of anything here."

"You're right," he grinned. "I'm way too uptight these days."

_He stayed. Just like you asked and wanted him to. _

Flinging the sheet off my body so I could use the restroom, I groaned and fell back on the bed before even setting my feet on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, instantly alert.

"My head. It's heavy. And everything's spinning… I can't see clearly."

He chuckled. "I'll get you some Aspirin."

I closed my eyes and buried my face into the pillow. "How come you're not having a hangover?" I wanted to know when I heard him coming back into the room.

"I'm too cool for hangovers," he responded lightly.

I squinted at him and hurled the pillow at his face.

"Fine, fine!" he surrendered with his hands in the air. "I didn't drink much last night. I was… distracted."

I laughed. "That's a first. You usually drink like there's no tomorrow with Emmett and Jasper on Saturday nights. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because drinking is not good for my health," he said solemnly, biting back a laugh.

"I'm having a hangover, Edward. Not suffering a case of… whatever disease people get when they turn stupid overnight." Did they even exist? Oh well. He was the doctor. Not me. "And what do you mean distracted?"

He smirked at me. "Why, I was watching out for you, princess."

"By watching out you mean shamelessly asking Jamie to sabotage my dancing partner?"

He looked embarrassed. Edward Cullen looked _embarrassed_. Was that possible?

"Damn. I guess Jamie didn't do as well as I originally thought."

"No," I objected. "Jamie was perfect. He almost led me into believing that the entire incident was purely accidental."

He chortled.

"Then I saw you smiling to yourself. If you didn't put Jamie up to this, you would have been pointing and laughing at the guy directly. You wouldn't have tried to blend in with the crowd."

Gosh. Forget journalism. I should have pursued a career that involved spying.

Edward scoffed and smiled playfully. "What are you? A freakin' detective?" Then his eyebrows slowly knitted into a frown as he crossed his arms in front of his chest to glare at me. "And thanks for thinking so highly of me, by the way. I am _way _more mature than what you described."

I shrugged. "Maybe. But not when it comes down to guys that approach me."

He thought about that momentarily. "I guess you're right. But normally, I'm _way _more mature than that."

"The fact that you're arguing with me proves exactly how mature you are," I snickered, incredibly proud of myself when Edward gaped at me without being able to form a comeback. I missed this so much; teasing and quibbling.

"I thought you needed Aspirin." He narrowed his eyes at me. "For someone who claims to have a really serious hangover, you sure sound lucid."

I smiled at him sheepishly. "Actually, I don't think I need the Aspirin anymore. Argueing with you cured the headache for me. Thanks, Edward."

Edward looked kind of annoyed but he didn't say anything. He despised losing, even banters. We both had competitive issues.

Then he surprised me by laughing. I stared at him, a bit perplexed, and waited impatiently for him to explain.

"Your logic," he managed to choke out between his guffaws. "They never make sense. You come up with the most bizarre logics."

His smile and laughter were contagious. So I laughed with him, enjoying the way we were around each other- easy and relaxed.

"How does breakfast-in-bed sound to you? Since you have your 'so-called' hangover, that way you don't have to move. I'm going to need your car though."

"Okay!" I beamed. The last time we had breakfast in bed was… two years ago. A couple of months before we graduated from college.

Edward kissed me on the lips and made his way to the door, humming. I hadn't seen him this carefree for a very long time. Then it dawned on me that there was something that I'd forgotten to say. So I got to my feet and darted to the mini-living room.

"Edward!" I hollered before he closed the front door behind him.

"Yes?" he poked his head around the door.

I scurried to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, placing a kiss on his chest. "Thank you for bringing me home last night."

His chuckle made me hug him closer. "You're welcome, Bella."

* * *

**A chapter that involves absolutely no angst:DDD You have no idea how much I miss writing this kind of chapter. I hope the club scene was somewhat enjoyable. It's been in my head for a couple of months now. The majority of you were really excited about Jealous Edward... I hope I didn't dissappoint. How many of you thought this chapter was going to be about Bella's first day of work? Lol. I know it's done many times in other stories... you know, Edward getting all worked up over Bella's co-workers... so if you were counting on that, I'm sorry:DD **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter! ****Your reviews are the best thing to come home to. After having a long and busy day, your comments really brighten up my mood. So please. REVIEW. **

**oOoOoOoOo**

**So... I just saw the New Moon trailer a while ago, the one that showed at the MTV Awards. All I can say is... oh my god. Did _everyone_ look more beautiful? I admit I'm not a Kristen fan, but she looks prettier and more mature in the trailer compared to Twilight. And Rob totally got the miserable, exhausted look down. I really felt for him. And Ashley... wow. I can't believe she's actually driving the Turbo 911 that Stephenie has on her website. I'm so jealous XD Anyway, I can tell from the trailer that New Moon is going to be a lot better than Twilight. Film-wise, of course. I'm really glad Chris was chosen to direct this film. I can't wait until November:D **


	18. The Cullen Boys

**It's been forever since I've updated. I apologize for my terrible time management; I'm still having a hard time balancing writing with school. Then when I finally finished writing this chapter last night, my computer crashed. Life is cruel. Don't you agree?? XD **

**Thank you you guys so much for the reviews! You've all been wonderful. **

_Soundtrack:_

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

- _Fearless_

by Taylor Swift

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

_Bella Swan_

I was in a state of euphoria for the entire day. Edward took me ice-skating in the afternoon and thanks to me, we crashed into so many couples that I was sure the manager considered kicking me out of the rink. I had little girls in tutus laughing at me. Whoever said that seven year-olds were angels seriously needed to get their brain checked.

"You are the worst skater in the history of skaters." Edward shook his head disbelievingly the moment we returned the skates, helmets and knee pads. We were now limping as we made our way across the parking lot. "How is it possible that you dragged me down with you? You're only half my weight. Plus I'm so graceful and everything."

I laughed, still panting heavily. "Forgive me for not being Michelle Trachtenberg in _Ice Princess_. I _told _you from the very beginning that I can't skate. You forced me to do it."

"I thought you were being modest!" Edward exclaimed innocently.

I snorted. How I wished that was true. Then groaning, I wrapped my arms around his waist and whined. "My legs are so sore."

"Mine are too," he admitted. "Between having to go through this again and doing a hundred laps in the gym, I'd rather do the hundred laps." Then smiling, he added, "I'm glad we came though. As painful as it was, at least we were together."

His smile was infectious.

"It wasn't so bad for me either with you there," I grinned. "Though I do wish you hadn't restrained me when I tried telling off that annoying Michelle Kwan Wannabe. Did you hear what she said to her friends? _'If you don't want to end up looking like that girl, you'd better start following my lead'_. Jesus. She thought she was so smart just because she knew how to twirl around in circles. And right before we left, she smirked at me like one of those villains in the movies! She's just a little girl! She had no right to provoke me like that!"

Edward looked stunned by my sudden outburst. My irritation had been bubbled up inside of me all afternoon; it felt good to let some steam out. Then holding back a laugh, he raised his eyebrow and asked, "Bella. Let it go. She's seven."

"Or so she says. Maybe she's a grownup- a _mean_ grownup- stuck inside a little girl's body. She was so arrogant. I hate skaters," I pouted childishly.

"What about the gay couple that tried to catch you when you almost tumbled down the bleachers?"

My face grew hot at the memory. Edward was putting on his skates when that happened- it was extremely embarrassing. Although the couple was brawny, for some reason, when I crashed into the blonde man, it sent him flying into his boyfriend. The three of us on the floor was definitely not a pretty sight. Gosh. I was a live bowling pin these days.

"Okay, not all skaters," I mended sheepishly. The gay couple was nice; they didn't press charges.

Edward chuckled, opened the passenger door for me and walked around to the driver's seat. "So. Have I told you that I invited the guys to come over to the house tomorrow? I kind of owe Jamie a basketball match."

My eyes lit up at the word _basketball_. It had been so long since I'd last seen Edward play. "Really?" I couldn't help but double check to make sure.

"Really, really. Em and Rose are coming over too; I checked with them last night when you were _drunk_."

I scowled at him. Edward, apparently, thought Drunk Bella was hilarious. Hilarious, my ass. Jamie sent me a video of myself this morning through his phone; it was humiliating. I shouted Spongebob Squarepants when Dylan asked if we had any song suggestions- can you believe it? Edward had a blast with replaying the video over and over again while I was in the shower. Oh, I deleted mine right after watching it. But Edward was shameless; he texted Jamie for a copy of his own. Now he was never letting that go. He even promised to show it to Alice and Jasper when they got back from their honeymoon simply because he wanted to gauge their reaction in person.

"Wonderful," I said sardonically.

He grinned at me in a way that made it impossible to stay mad at him.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked when the realization of him going the opposite direction of Emmett's house finally occurred in my mind.

"Relax, Bella. I'm not taking you to a cave or anything." He rolled his eyes. "On the contrary, I'm taking you to the movies."

"Movies?" I repeated.

"Movies. There's this new chick flick that you want to see that came out today- something about vampires and werewolves? Am I correct?"

Oh my gosh. He was talking about _New Moon_.

"But the tickets are sold out. Rosalie and I tried booking them online two days ago. We made calls to every single movie theater in L.A."

He kept his eyes straight ahead as he said this. "I booked the tickets for us last week."

Now I was the one stunned with this revelation. Last week? _Edward_? _New Moon_? Impossible.

"But," I began, tongue-tied all of a sudden as I pointed out the obvious. "But you hate romantic vampire movies."

Last year when we went to see _Twilight_, _New Moon_'s prequel,in the movie theater, Edward endured through the lovey-dovey moments with a grimace on his face. He only thought that the last part of the movie was bearable- when the bad guy's head got ripped off by the tiny girl vampire. I, on the other hand, adored the entire film.

The corner of his lip quirked. "But you don't. You loved it. In fact, it was all you, Alice and Rosalie talked about that month."

I cleared my throat, my heart accelerating as I got the next sentence out. "So you booked the tickets a week in advance just because… I wanted to see it? That's it?"

He turned his head sideways to give me his trademark crooked smile. "Isn't that a reason enough?"

Feeling too overwhelmed with emotions to form a reply, I bobbed a nod appreciatively and twined the hand that wasn't gripping the steering wheel with one of mine. He remembered. He remembered that I loved it. Even though he despised that movie, he bought us tickets anyway because he was sure I would have wanted to go.

Was it possible that after all these years, I was still falling deeper in love with him?

* * *

I set my alarm clock for six-thirty that morning. I rarely got up that early on Sunday mornings but it was a special day. The thought of playing basketball- no, just seeing Edward playing basketball- made it impossible for me to wipe that silly smile off my face.

"Morning, Rose." I skipped gleefully into her living room after making sure I secured the locks for the poolhouse. Instead of going to a friendly gathering, Rosalie looked as if she was attending a party with a fancy halter top and skinny shorts.

"Morning, Bella!" She gave me the once-over then smirked as she took in my not-as-messy-as-usual hair and lip gloss. "You look awfully nice. Got someone you want to impress?"

I blushed, looked down to the floor bashfully them smiled. "Just one."

She laughed then hollered the name of her husband with irritation. A few minutes later, Emmett half-tripped down the staircase, wearing an inside-out shirt as he rubbed his eyes and yawned relentlessly.

"Jesus. What did you guys do last night? Wait. Never mind. It's not PG-13, is it?"

Emmett flashed a smile at me, running a hand over his bed hair. "I tormented Alice through phone."

"No!" I exclaimed. "Oh, oh! Do tell."

"We pranked call her at two-thirty in the morning, pretended that I was a fireman- thank god they did not have caller ID in the hotel- and told her there had been a fire over at _Quirky As Me_. It's payback for that tasteless game that she shanghaied all of us into the night of her wedding. I told her the cause was a man, who was later on identified as 'Edward Cullen', accidentally spilling his drink all over the messed up power line." He snickered. "Alice totally bought it. She went ballistic."

As appalled as I was that he dragged Edward into this, I couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of this all. I could see Rosalie trying not to smile, but she didn't put up with the restraint for very long.

"How did she not recognize your voice?"

Emmett puffed out and pounded his chest with his fists like Tarzan. "Keep up with the technology these days, Bella. It isn't too hard to get a voice changer."

"And let me guess- she called Edward and practically killed him with her infamous verbal attack," I surmised.

"Smart!" Emmett chuckled.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, clearly embarrassed that she took part in Emmett's childish game last night or this morning, I should say. "I called Alice via cellphone to tell her the truth a couple of minutes after she hung up on Emmett. She said she was turning Emmett's skin into a coat like Cruella De Vil when she gets back from Brazil."

"My little sister's a violent little thing when she's angry, I tell you," Emmett inserted knowledgably. "She'd have you fooled with all these talks about world peace."

Rosalie chortled. "And you guys accuse _me _of being the most violent one of our group."

"You're runner up," Emmett muttered under his breath. Apparently, Rosalie caught that since she sent a glare that would have made any gang banger frightened to her husband.

"So should we go or what?" I asked.

Emmett leaned over the kitchen island and elbowed my arm. "Anxious to see Romeo?"

"Anxious to see the food that Cody and Jamie brought from the restaurant is more like it," I lied, pulling a straight face.

Emmett's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas Eve. "Dude, you're right. They're chefs. That's one of the advantages to having them as friends- we get free food. What the hell are we waiting for? Let's get a move on, people."

As if Rose and I hadn't been waiting for him to leave the house from the very beginning.

There was a trail of smoke coming from the backyard of Edward's place. It was noticeable from three blocks down. My initial reaction was that the house was on fire, but as soon as I stepped out of the car, smelled the strong scent of BBQ and heard Jamie's laughter, I instantly relaxed.

Standing in front of the house brought back the memories of the final weeks that I had spent here before I left for New York. How cold Edward was, how he went his way out to avoid me, how I used to rush over to the window every time headlights flashed into the bedroom, hoping it was Edward, and stomp back to bed with disappointment when I found that it wasn't. It seemed like another life. The thought of those things alone were disturbing enough to give me the chills. It was a bad time for me, if not the worst. I was glad Edward and I were over that.

Edward was throwing a piece of charcoal that he had just gotten out of the package at Dylan's head. Cody and Jamie were carefully placing uncooked meat on the grill, arguing over whichever sauce to use. One of the best things about this house was that it had a spacious backyard. Edward had insisted on having a half court instead of a swimming pool when we met with the real estate agent, which the man found strange since most houses in our neighborhood had at least one pool if not two. There was still plenty of other spaces for grass, trees and gardening even with the basketball court. It was what made Edward and I so attached to this house right away.

I still recalled how we had decided on renting a condo at first before we graduated from college. Weeks before graduation, Edward asked me to move in with him once we got out from school. I agreed without any hesitation. The apartment/ condo hunting was fun but quite unnerving at the same time since we went through at least five apartments each day. We only came close to saying yes to one of them- but when Edward saw the manager eyeing down my shirt on the day that we signed the contract, he ripped the paper up and told the man he changed his mind because the people living there were dicks. After that, we didn't find anything that we liked. None of them felt right. They were either too small, too big, too stuffy, or too dark. We were accused of being finicky, which neither of us objected.

Then one day, Edward's professor invited his class over to his house and Edward suggested me to tag along, promising me that I would like Dr. Jenkins. We drove down this very street on our way back to the campus and saw this house up for sale. I remembered the time perfectly; it was two-thirty in the afternoon. At first, I only told Edward to stop the car because I saw a kid crying on the sidewalk. He had fallen from his tricycle and scratched his knee. The kid couldn't have been older than four years old; what kind of parents would leave their own toddler unattended was beyond me.

Anyway, how we ended up touring the house up for sell… I didn't really remember, to be frank. But we loved every piece of it- from living room to bedrooms. There were a couple of adjustments that could have been made but compared to the other places that I'd seen, this place was heaven. I remembered how depressed I was to learn that the owner wasn't willing to put the house up for renting.

Then Edward surprised me by saying he'd be willing to buyit. For us.

"_What?" I asked him, completely taken aback while the man who gave us the tour around the house flashed a creepy yellow-teethed smile and cried out, "GREAT!" _

_His brows furrowed. "You like the house, right?" _

"_Yeah," I stammered, a little breathless. "But still. This isn't grocery shopping, Edward. It's a house. And you know it costs a lot of money." _

_The man tried not to seem offended by looking away. _

"_I'm flattered to hear that you think so much of my intelligence," Edward replied wryly. "Of course I know it costs money. I'm not stupid." Then he smiled his arrogant smile, the one that suggested he believed there was absolutely no wrong in his doing. "Besides, real estate is a good investment."_

"_Edward… I-" God, this was hard. And embarrassing. How could I admit that I didn't have enough money on my hands right now to pay half of the price, thanks to my not being on talking terms with Charlie? "I don't know if this is something I can afford. Right now." _

_He widened his eyes, evidently surprised. "I'm not asking you to pay for this." He could see that I was about to argue. Sighing and smiling slightly, he wrapped an arm around me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Bella, my birth parents left me a lot of money. And Carlisle and Esme, being the kind people that they are, paid for my tuition and everything else while I was growing up with their own money, refusing to take a dime from my account even though they should have. I want this house and I can see that you do to. I'm sick of house hunting and I want us to have a nice place to stay in the future. It doesn't have to be forever; we can always sell it. Plus, what are the chances of us coming here, spotting a kid crying on the street, then seeing the FOR SALE sign? It's-"_

"_The will of god," the man cut him off knowledgably with a nod. I hadn't realized that he was paying attention to our conversation. _

_Edward looked at him strangely and frowned. "Err… I was going to say fate. I'm not a very religious person but whatever." Then turning his glance back to me, he stroked my cheek and asked, "Well, B.? What do you think?" _

"_Can I have a couple of days to think about it? Please?" _

_Edward nodded understandingly whereas the man let out a huff of irritation. I took it that he didn't like my indecisiveness_

"_It's a lovely house," I mended, smiling at the man. _

"_Thank you." The smile that he returned was not as warm as the one that he gave Edward. . _

"Jesus Christ. Barbecue at eight o'clock in the morning?" Rosalie asked scornfully when we went around the gate to get into the backyard. Jamie, Cody, Dylan were all dressed casually in t-shirts and dark shorts, all of them wearing identical wristbands. I didn't know why the sight of them made me dissolve into giggles. Perhaps it was because the childish expression on their faces made me forget that they were no longer seventeen but was instead twenty-three. Edward, however, was wearing a red muscle shirt, similar to the one that he wore on my second day in ECA when he joined me on my jog. He threw me a grin and winked flirtingly when he caught me ogling him with my lips parted. God, he looked good. Even though he no longer played basketball, he was still as fit as he always had been back then, thanks to the bench-pressing and jogging that he had forced on himself every week.

"We're carnivores, Rose. We can eat meat at any time of the day." Dylan shrugged innocently. Emmett's eyes were lit up as he eyed the barbeque grill with longing. Edward, seeing this, rolled his eyes and flicked the back of his brother's ear.

"You're so much like a dog, Em. Who the hell gets all worked up over meat?" he said disdainfully. Then wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck, he breathed into my ear and whispered "Hey", using a complete different tone compared to the one that he used with Emmett earlier.

I wasn't the only one who took a notice at this. Emmett, sneering at Edward, returned the eye roll and said, "Glad to see you're still such a softie in front of Bella, my little foolish, love-struck brother."

Edward glared and gave him a shove. Emmett chuckled and raised his eyebrows. "Easy, tiger," he said, clearly finding amusement from Edward's annoyance. "Lash it out on me on the basketball court, dude. Not now."

Taking a moment to consider this, Edward smirked then crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You better watch your back, _bro_."

"Ohh… I'm trembling with fear, _bro_." Emmett chortled and squinted at him playfully. "Please. I can snap you in half quite easily without breaking a sweat, Pretty Face."

Edward's glower intensified at Emmett's new nickname for him.

Jamie groaned and stared at Emmett worshipfully. "Man, how come _we,_"- he gestured to himself, Cody and Dylan- "don't talk to Edward like that? It looks like so much fun."

"Because you're afraid of getting your ass kicked, that's why," Edward snapped at him irritably. I laughed. Why were guys always so immature when they were together?

Emmett clasped a hand over Jamie's shoulder. "It's alright. You guys can talk to him however the hell out want. I got you guys covered. If you ever want to provoke him, I'll take you under my wing and protect you. Woo! Are those ribs?"

Then he skipped off like a little flower girl in a wedding ceremony to the picnic table.

"So much for protection," Rosalie laughed softly. "I guess you three are on your own."

Edward smiled with satisfaction. "Emmett's all talk. I can totally beat him in a fight."

I slapped his chest, snickering. "Stop acting like a belligerent ten year-old, Edward."

He looked down at me and smirked, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Yes, mother. I promise not to do it again."

I gasped at the insult of him regarding me as an older lady and began chasing him around. Skillfully, he had me pined against an oak tree after _he _caught _me_. I had no idea how it came down to that but I didn't complain and didn't even struggle to break free. Because he was kissing me, ignoring Emmett's cry on burning his tongue and Jamie's Cody's loud, off-key country singing, and had both his arms on either side of my head.

His eyes bored into mine when we pulled away to catch our breaths. He didn't say anything and to be honest, nothing needed to be said. I knew exactly what he was feeling.

"Yo, lovebirds! Cut out the lovey-dovey crap. Do you guys want some food or is it not _sweet _and cuteenough for you. You hear that, Edward?" Emmett guffawed from a couple of yards behind us.

Edward sighed. "Emmett's such a spoilsport. I swear to you I'll make him pay on the basketball court, Bella." He gritted his teeth.

"That confident, eh?" I elbowed him teasingly.

He stared at my face for a while then smirked, leaning forward to place another kiss on my lips. "My lucky charm is here so of course I am."

-

-

Jamie's date, Clarissa- Edward told me the story of how my dance partner from that night at the club was actually the asshole ex boyfriend of Clarissa- came right after our first round of pork. She seemed nice enough. I apologized to her about dancing with her ex boyfriend, even though I didn't know and wasn't exactly sure _who _I was dancing with since I was pretty drunk. She laughed it off and told me how lucky I was to have a boyfriend like Edward, always watching over me, even if he was miserable watching me dance with other men.

Edward confronted Emmett about the prank call as soon as we began eating. It was smart of him to do that; there was no way that Emmett would leave his seat when there was food on the table.

"She threatened to burn my music collection when she gets back," Edward seethed. "The worst part is, I had no idea what she was talking about when I first answered my phone._ At_ _two-thirty in the morning. _She fired her words at me like a machine. She screamed a bunch of nonsense into my ear: soda, clumsy… and I just listened like an idiot because I was in shock. Then when I called Emmett to see if _he _knew what was going on, his "Hey, little brother. How may I help you?" and picking up on second ring just made everything fall into place." Then he turned to smile a bitter, sarcastic smile at Rosalie. "And thanks, sis, for stopping my brother."

Rosalie saluted and giggled. "Scout's honor."

After Emmett had his fourth plate of chicken wings, the guys finally decided it was time to hit the court. Jamie, immediately wanting to impress Clarissa, flexed his muscles as he made his way to the hoop and kept darting secretive glances at her. Clarissa would giggle and blush.

"Alright, men." Emmett deepened his voice and began pacing around as we gathered at the center of the basketball court. I could tell he wished that he had a whistle to look more professional.

I cleared my throat. It wasn't the first time that this happened, but it was still annoying.

"And girl," he added, shooting me an apologetic smile.

"Today, we will be playing a match-"

"Christ. Shut up and let us start already," Edward cut him off impatiently.

"Hear hear," Cody muttered quietly under his breath. He looked quickly over to Emmett to see if he had heard. He hadn't.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Be that way. So we only have six players. Three on each team."

"Why, I'm impressed that you got the number right, Emmett." Edward was clearly still annoyed with Emmett. With the prank that Emmett pulled on him yesterday and all of the provoking earlier this morning… Emmett had better watch out.

Edward and I ended up on different teams again. In all those years that I had been playing basketball with him and the guys, I'd probably only been on the same team as him less than five times. Emmett and Jamie teamed up with me, and Emmett chose to act silly by summoning a "group meeting" right before the beginning of the match when he had nothing to say to me and Jamie. He later told us that he just announced that to irritate Edward and make him edgy with the thoughts of all the possibly brilliant strategies that we might have came up with.

The Cullen brothers had turned his friendly little game into war.

The two persons who jumped for the ball were- no surprise- Edward and Emmett. Emmett got the ball and slapped it to Jamie, who muttered "Dammit, dammit, dammit" when he saw Cody charging at him. Cody was grinning like the devil himself as he sprinted from the other end of the court. Edward, crouching in front of the hoop, winked at me when he caught my eye.

Here was my resolution to prevent myself from being distracted: No looking at Edward until the end of the game.

Emmett made a three-point shot; Rosalie and Clarissa whooped and cheered.

Dylan, seeing this, groaned and thrust his arms upwards. "Dude, this isn't fair! Both of the cheerleaders are on _their _side!"

The color drained from Rosalie's face when she heard this remark. "What did you just call me, Dylan?"

Oh right. Had I mentioned that Rosalie despised cheerleaders? There was an incident which-must-not-be-named between her and one of the cheerleaders back in college. Ever since that day, she couldn't hear the C word without clenching her fists.

Dylan must have forgotten about the cheerleader fiasco. He bowed at her- seriously! _Bowed _at her- and said, "I mean a… umm… whoopleader?"

Emmett and Edward snickered. "Nice save," they said in unison, knowing Rosalie's temper.

We lost the ball quickly after the game resumed. Edward stole it from Emmett when he tried dribble past him and traveled like lightning to our hoop. Slam dunk and bam- score.

Emmett cursed. Jamie grimaced.

"Boo-ya!" Dylan hollered joyfully. "Good one, Captain!"

Emmett threw his fist in the air. "Come on, Team Emmett! We can't let Edward, Cody and Dylan win!"

"Why are we Team Emmett?" I demanded, making a face.

"Fine, fine. Team Bella. Team Jamie. Team Emmett, Bella, Jamie. Team Bella, Jamie, Emmett. Team Jamie, Emmett… Ah crap. Whatever. People, we have a game to win and a certain man to take down. Hustle, people. Hustle!"

Edward laughed from afar, obviously enjoying this.

Emmett slapped the ball straight from Cody's hands when he tried to do a lay-up. He threw the ball to Jamie, who passed the ball to me after screaming my name and thoughtlessly, I headed for the hoop. Edward was waiting there with his arms wide open, his lips curled up into the arrogant smirk that I knew too well. It was the same smirk that he would use on his opponents when ECA played against other schools back in high school. I was glad to see him still taking me seriously. If he went easy on me again like he had once all those years ago, I would have sent the pecan pie on the picnic table flying to his face. But he didn't. He acknowledged me as an opponent.

I smiled at him sweetly and peeked at him from under my lashes; I could see the change in his demeanor. A flash of uncertainly crossed his eyes as he tried figuring out what I was trying to pull on him. He called it my "feminine wiles". But honestly. I never tried anything on him. He just didn't like it when he slipped up so he had to make an excuse.

I got closer to him and felt his eyes narrowing at my proceeding figure. He was cautious. Good.

I leaned closer to him and felt him stiffening in alarm at the sudden closeness. God. He looked so good under the sun as his skin glistened with sweat, like diamonds. I wanted to hug him. Kiss him.

Without breaking eye contact from him, I passed the ball to Jamie, who was standing a couple of yards away from Edward and me. Edward dashed over to Jamie and blocked his shot just before he shot; Jamie was knocked down to the floor in the process. Jamie groaned but got to see feet quickly, letting out a string of curses.

We all groaned when Edward scored. Emmett did more cussing than groaning though.

"You're making me look bad in front of my possible-future-girlfriend, Cap. That's so uncool. She's sitting right there. Watching," Jamie muttered unhappily as he shot an irritated glare over to Mr. I-Never-Miss-A-Basket.

Edward ruffled his golden hair, threw his head back and laughed. "Sorry, J. My girlfriend's not only watching from the sidelines but is _also_ playing. I can't lose this, bro. You're not the only one who needs to do some impressing."

My heart swelled at his words. They reminded me of the time when we first began going out all those years ago.

"Great game," Edward said to me as we walked back to the house together with his arm around my waist.

"Thanks," I said. "You too."

Edward, Dylan and Cody had won the game. It wasn't a great loss for us though; we were only down by four, which aggravated Emmett to the extreme.

"So where's my congratulation kiss?" Edward asked with a cute smile.

I tugged on his sleeve, forced him to stop, tip-toed and pressed my lips against his after throwing my arms around his neck.

"Stop interacting with the enemy, Bella," Emmett snapped as he stomped by, still sour over our defeat.

Edward tightened his arms around me possessively. "She's my girlfriend."

"She's my teammate."

There I was thinking we were all mature grown-ups. Apparently, I was incredibly wrong.

We stayed indoors all afternoon since it rained. We managed to keep ourselves entertained though; Dylan had brought over a Karaoke machine- a gift from the new radio station that he was working at. So we endured and laughed through Jamie's not-too-pleasant singing, made "oooh" sounds when Clarissa and Jamie were caught peeking at each other, and sucker-punched Emmett when he blurted out rude comments.

Edward and I were busy as well. Every time I excused myself to the kitchen to get a drink, he'd fall into step behind me and kiss me when we were out of view. It was stupid, of course. I mean, aside from Emmett, no one would have said anything. But still. It made everything seem more exciting.

"Why don't we just stay in the kitchen and not go back?" he suggested. His nose was traveling from my cheek to the base of my throat; my breathing hitched. "They won't miss us."

"Yo! Make me another bowl of popcorn while you're there!" Emmett yelled from the living room.

I chuckled. "See?"

Edward flipped Emmett the bird and said, "Does he seem extra annoying to you today?"

"No more than usual?" I gave a little shrug and smile.

Edward thought about what I said then smirked. I recognized it immediately; it was his signature I'm-up-to-no-good smirk. "He wants popcorn, right? I'll give him popcorn."

I widened my eyes at his words. "You're not poisoning him, are you?"

He laughed and looked down at me as if I was crazy. "Of course not, Bella. As annoying as Emmett can be, he's still my brother. I'm just going to put chili powder in his popcorn. He won't notice- serves him right for never checking his food before he eats."

"You're just plain evil." I shook my head gravely. "Esme would be so proud of you right now."

He sensed the sarcasm in my tone but shrugged nonchalantly. "And people love me for it. I don't see the harm in that."

I rolled my eyes.

As expected, after swallowing his first mouthful of popcorn, Emmett dashed to the kitchen, opened the three-liter ice tea and began gulping it down as if he hadn't drunk anything in days. He panted and scratched his tongue- like that gesture would have made him feel better- then shouted "Edward! I'm going to kill you!" at the top of his lungs. Edward, who had been refraining himself from laughing from the very beginning, guffawed and took off when he saw Emmett charging at him like a bull.

"Do they do this every time?" Clarissa, who was sitting beside me, asked timidly.

I looked at her ruefully. "Trust me. This is _nothing_. It usually gets worse and worse."

Jamie offered to take Clarissa home when it was nine since she clearly looked exhausted. Cody- as much as he hated being a third wheel- had to go along since Jamie was his ride. He made them promise that they kept the goodbye kiss under ten seconds before stepping out of the door; Jamie just rolled his eyes, blushed, and smacked the back of Cody's head.

Emmett, Rosalie and I stayed a little bit longer. We played another movie, _Step Up_, since Emmett was in the mood for dance along. Edward let out a shriek when his older sibling almost knocked into his precious DVD collection. It was the weirdest thing that I had ever heard, Edward's shriek, I mean. After spitting out a string of profanities, Edward excused himself to the kitchen, muttering that he needed to be drunk in order to spend another minute around his brother without having the temptation of killing him flying into his head every five seconds or so. I knew how he felt; Emmett Cullen was a master at being annoying when he wanted to piss somebody off. Today his target was Edward.

I didn't realize that my cellphone was buzzing until I heard the faint sound of my ringtone coming from underneath the couch cushion, muffled. I had just talked to Alice earlier this morning so I knew it wasn't her, and most of my other family were here. Renee would have been asleep already, seeing New York was a couple of hours ahead, and Charlie had no reason to call me, unless he wanted another fight.

I checked the caller ID. It wasn't a number that I recognized. I walked into the dining room to avoid the sound effects blaring from the speakers.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Swan?"

It was a woman.

"Yes, this is she," I said carefully.

"Miss Swan, I'm glad to have reached you. We haven't met before but you're acquainted with my family."

I frowned into the phone. This wasn't some sort of a prank call, was it? I peeked into the living room. No, Emmett was still watching the movie. So was Rosalie. And Edward would never do something like this. Pranking wasn't his style.

"My name is Hope King. And I have something to discuss with you, if you don't mind."

I felt the blood drain from my face.

_King._

* * *

**Bella and Edward are getting back on track:D **

**I hope those of you that missed BxE's relationship back in WTDA enjoyed this; I had a lot of fun writing the basketball scenes. **

-&&&-

**_"Welcome to the Real World"_ has been nominated for its first award ever over at _The Sparkle Awards_! It's such an honor. Hugs to whoever made this happen- I would love to know who you are. The link to the website is on my profile and voting ends on _November 8th_.**

-&&&-

**Please _review_ and let me know you're still reading this. I understand most of you are probably busy with school/ work since the number for the reviews has dropped yet the alerts are still coming (which I'm thankful for) but yeah.**** Reviewing would mean a lot to me, BxE, the rest of the Twilight characters, and the basketball guys- Jamie, Cody and Dylan. Haha. Okay, maybe just me:d But still. _Please review!! _I'll love you for it. **


	19. Come On Home

_Soundtrack: _

Don't it get lonely out there, little darling  
Well come on home  
I'll be here with open arms  
To hold you  
When you arrive  
I'll be here with open arms  
To show you  
Where you belong  
If you're missing come on home

_~ If You're Missing (Come On Home) _

_by Bethany Joy Galeotti _

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

_Bella Swan_

_King. Hope King. No, no, no… _

"Miss Swan? Are you still there?"

I gulped, my voice caught in my throat all of a sudden. "Yes, I am. Sorry about that."

"It is perfectly fine. Like I said, I have matters to discuss with you, on the behalf of _Media Today_."

I nodded mutely into the phone. Then remembering that she couldn't see me acknowledging her, I muttered, "Umm… okay?"

"Excellent. Well, if you don't mind, I'd rather not commute over the phone. I was wondering if it's possible for us to meet up so we can talk? Perhaps tomorrow morning?"

Shoot. Tomorrow morning. It was my first day of work.

"Actually, I have to work tomorrow morning."

The other end of the line was silent.

"Work, you say?" she murmured thoughtfully. "That's alright. So when do you think will be the most convenient time for you?"

"Tomorrow afternoon? I get off at about around noon so perhaps one o'clock?"

"Wonderful. I shall meet you at _Starbucks_. The one on the corner of Pine Street, do you know the place?"

"Of course. I'll be there."

"Goodbye, Miss Swan."

The hand that was holding my cell was slightly trembling. I couldn't believe it. Whoever this Hope King woman was, she was surely related to Royce. And she called me. Why in the world did she do that? What did she want to discuss? I was no longer a part of their company.

I shrieked when a pair of arm slipped around my waist. When I smelt the scent of Edward's cologne, I placed my hand over my heart, knowing it was safe to calm myself.

Edward unwound his arms from my body, seeming surprised. "Bella? What's the matter?"

I tried to smile at him. "Nothing. You just took my by surprise, that's all."

He shook his head sternly and frowned. "Something's wrong. I called your name at least three times while I approached you. What the hell is going on, Bella? Who was that on the phone."

"I don't know."

He ran his hand through his hair, obviously frustrated with my answer. "Bella… don't do this to me. Don't screw with me like this. You _know _I worry about you. You know I-"

I cut him off and tugged at the sleeve of his shirt, secretly pleased to see him still so protective over me. "No, Edward. I mean I really don't know who that was. I think… I think it's a relative of Mr. King's. She asked me to meet her tomorrow."

He dropped his arm and gaped at me. "She? Did she say why?"

"No, she didn't. That's why I was so surprised. I never expected to hear anything from _Media Today_ after I resigned."

He rested his chin on my head. "Bella, you don't have to meet this woman. If she's related to Royce King, I doubt she's up to any good."

"Royce King is also related to Mr. King, who was really nice to me while I was there," I reminded him. "Besides, the woman sounded civilized over the phone. I'll be okay."

"That's my girl," he chuckled. "Always looking at the good side of things. I love you, B. Swan."

"I love you too, Captain," I sighed. "I wish you can see how much exactly."

"Bella! We're fixing to leave!" Rosalie hollered from the living room. Emmett was yelling at the television for god knows what reason. Unlike us normal people, he was most awake at eleven p.m. or midnight."

Edward tightened his grip around my waist and buried his face into my hair. "Bella," he whispered. "Don't go. Stay with me." Picking his head back up so he could meet my eyes, he cupped my face and twined one of my hands with his. "I haven't been sleeping well. Something's missing in this house and it's obviously you. I can't bear the thought of coming back to this place after work anymore. This is no longer home to me because _you_ aren't here. You _are _home, can you grasp that?" He pressed his lips against the top of my head. "I'm asking you because I love you, maybe I'm asking you because I'm selfish. But will you move back in with me? I know it's unfair to you that I'm being so pushy and impatient, but I'll make it work this time. I can't promise you that I won't make another mistake, but I'm willing to try. I'm tired of not being able to be with you all the time, B. Swan."

I had never seen Edward so vulnerable since the night at the dance all those years ago. He suddenly looked ten years younger.

Smiling, I brought my finger to his lips and traced them, feeling his unsteady breath on my skin.

"_We'll_ make it work, Edward," I corrected him. "It's a new start, a new chapter of us. I have a feeling that we'll be okay."

He grinned at me like a child on Christmas. "So is that a yes? I really need to hear that word at this point."

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck. "I've never realized that my boyfriend is so dense. But yes. I'm moving back in. But-"

His face fell. "I _hate _the but," he told me.

I laughed at his expression. He had his eyebrows knitted together and his lips were slightly pushed out as he groaned. He looked adorable.

Edward was _so _going to kill me if he found out that I used that adjective to describe him. He said "cute" and "adorable" were practically insulting if they were ever used on him; he preferred "hot" since- according to him- "it was the only word appropriate for his physical perfection". He could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, though I knew he was only joking. I mean, as arrogant as Edward was, he wasn't _that_ full of himself.

"But I have to work tomorrow, remember? First day. My car-"

"Easy," he said. "I'll drop you off at Emmett's on my way to work. You still have most of your clothes here. Or," he murmured seductively, his lips touching the tip of my ear, "it can always be 'wear your boyfriend's shirt to work' day. What do you say?" he chuckled.

"Yo, Romeo!" Emmett's giggly comment on how that rhymed floated into the kitchen. "Stop hogging my little sister, man. I'm as tired as shit and I want to hit the bed."

Edward rolled his eyes, took my hand, and we strolled back into the living room, where Rosalie was waiting by the couch with her purse and Emmett by the door, looking worn out.

"Where the hell were you? I was looking for you." Edward demanded to know.

Emmett bellowed a hearty laugh. "Are you sure you were looking for _me_?" He glanced down at our intertwined hands. "I mean, do I look like Bella to you?"

"Shut up. So what were you doing?"

Emmett shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing. I was only avenging my dignity by pissing on your bed."

Edward's face turned green. Rose and I stifled our giggles.

"You…" He took a deep breath to clam himself. "You _what_? Damn it, Emmett. Must you always be so disgusting and immature?"

Emmett snorted. "You're the one to talk. Who initiated the war, huh, little brother? You know I hate chili powder. For you to pour that on popcorn- _my _popcorn… you're practically saying 'game on'. Don't blame me, dude. You're responsible for this crap."

"The hell I am," Edward snapped, roaring. "Who woke me up at two-thirty in the morning last night? Oh wait, I remember. _You._"

"Well, it-"

"Stop it!" Rose and I cut Emmett off simultaneously. This banter could have gone on and on forever; the Cullen brothers were the kind of people that wouldn't quit until they won.

"Fine," Emmett sighed, resigned. "I was only joking, man. I don't mark other people's beds. I'm not a dog."

"Could have fooled me," Edward sang sarcastically. I nudged him in the ribs and murmured "knock it off".

"Besides," Emmett continued wistfully. "It would have been your pleasure to sleep on my urine."

"Agh, Em. That's repulsive." Edward gave a little shudder. "How in the world can you tolerate him, Rosalie?"

Rose sighed and slipped her arm around Emmett's. "It takes will power, I'll tell you that much. It helps that he's kind and hot though."

"Aww, thanks babe. Wait. What do you mean it takes will power?"

Rosalie ignored her husband and turned to me. "You coming, Bella?"

"Bella's spending the night with me tonight," Edward responded quickly, sounding almost smug. "In fact, she has agreed to move back in with me."

Rose smiled and awwed after clasping her hands together. "I'm happy to hear that. Not that I wasn't glad to have you at my house, Bella, of course not. It's just that I know you missed Edward… and you were unhappy."

"You've been a really good host, Rosalie, Emmett. Thank you. For everything."

Emmett scoffed and thrust his arms toward the ceiling. "What did I say about this 'thank you' nonsense, Bella? You're family. If Edward screws up again in the future, you're more than welcomed to stay with us again."

Edward glared at him. "Your faith in me is _touching_."

Emmett chuckled.

"Alright. I better get Emmett out of here before he and Edward starts a round two." Rosalie rolled her eyes and began hauling her husband out the door. It was quite a funny sight; Emmett- muscular, robust Emmett- without putting up a fight was being dragged around by Rosalie, who was a lot smaller in comparison. Or maybe he _was _eager to get home. I didn't want to know.

Edward and I didn't close the door until they disappeared into the corner after a left turn. Spinning around to face him, I smiled, tip-toed, and kissed him like I had been wanting to all night.

"I missed you, Bella. The house looks so much better with you here," he whispered against my lips. "Don't leave me again."

"I won't," I said, twirling a lock of his hair with my finger. "You're not the only one who hasn't been sleeping well, you know. It felt wrong to sleep alone. I didn't like the right side of the bed empty. In fact, I hated it so much that I bought a big pillow just so I could pretend it was you."

The second that came on, I wanted to slap myself for blabbering something as embarrassing as that to Edward of all people. A blush crept its way up to my neck as Edward's eyes bored into mine.

The corner of his lips twitched. "I have something to show you." Then crouching down in front of me, he grinned and said, "Hop on, Miss Swan."

And he carried me to the bedroom. Piggyback style.

As we walked down the familiar hallway, a strong sense of excitement and warmth rolled over me as I caught sight of the pictures that we had hung up when we first moved in. There was one of us holding each other's hand, one of us making funny faces at the camera, one of us sticking our tongue out, one of us snuggling on the couch… I didn't know seeing them made my eyes brim with tears. It was ridiculous. Edward couldn't see this. He would have thought I regretted saying yes to moving back in when in fact, I was feeling something that I hadn't felt in a long time…

Home. I was finally home.

"What are you showing me?" I asked, giggling as he let me down on the bed.

"Just… wait, alright? I know patience isn't in your blood-" he snickered, shaking his head.

"Hey!" I interrupted defensively. "I am very patient."

He scoffed. "Right. That would totally explain why you're tapping your foot."

I froze and looked down at my left foot. Drat. He was right. Then again, when wasn't he right? Sometimes he knew my habits better than I did myself.

I watched with confusion when he squatted down in front of the DVD player. After he got it rolling, he flopped down on the bed and patted the spot next to him invitingly. My breath was caught in my throat when he smiled. For a moment there, it didn't seem like I hadn't been in this very room for over a month. It was as if Edward's disease scare hadn't happened. Everything was… right.

"What is this?" I asked with anticipation as I lowered my head to his chest. I really hoped that Emmett was serious when he said he didn't actually piss on our bed.

He shushed me and whispered "You'll see".

The image that came on screen thoroughly shocked me. It was the video of our basketball championship in our junior year. I had forgotten that we had recorded it completely.

"_Here we have Edward Cullen, Captain of the ECA basketball team, with the girl substituting for the team, Isabella Swan. Tell me Edward; is this the seventh time in the role that ECA has managed to win first place for the tournament? How does it feel, knowing you were the one leading the Bulldogs to victory?" _

"_I didn't lead them to victory at all. I simply played my part, the rest was all them," _Edward replied, smiling crookedly.

"_How very modest of you. And Isabella, did you know you would be filling in before you came? Surely it was terrifying playing against people who were twice your size." _

"_No, not at. It was totally last minute."_ I flushed scarlet red. _"And yes. It was terrifying." _

"_So Edward… are you and Isabella an item? I saw how comfortable you two were with each other a while ago."_ The reporter winked.

The Edward on T.V. ran his hand through his auburn hair with a soft chuckle, his face slightly colored.

"_Yes, we are. I'm completely in love with her." _

Then when TV Edward pulled TV Bella- okay, I just realized how utterly ridiculous that sounded- to his chest, I felt Edward tightening his grip around me as he paused the video. I looked up and saw that the teasing from a while ago had vanished from his eyes. He was as serious as a heartbeat now as he gazed down at me.

My heart skipped.

"You know all that time while you were in New York," he gulped, wincing slightly at the memory. "I watched this. Almost every single night. As messed up as I was during that period, every time I saw the two of us onscreen, so happy, I'd temporarily forget about my worries. And I'd convince myself that one day, maybe not soon but one day, you'd forgive me and we'd go back to being that couple in the video. It would be us against the world again, you know?"

"But now, I realize what we have now," –he squeezed my hand- "is even better that what we had, as impossible as that sounds. Because I've learned something: never take anything for granted. It didn't occur to me how much I needed you by my side until you were gone. You might be dependent enough to live without me, but I'm not strong or brave enough to live without you." He chuckled and shook his head. "Christ, I'm pathetic. I feel like a clingy ex-girlfriend in a chick-flick. That sounds messed up, huh?"

I didn't know that I was crying until he dried my cheek with the tip of his index finger.

"Did I-" Edward looked panicked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, silly," I croaked a laugh. "I'm happy."

His eyes softened at my words. "Good. So am I. Do you want to finish the rest of the video? Or I can just start it from the beginning. It has some highlights of the game."

I bobbed a nod. "Start it from the beginning."

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

I didn't sleep that night. I was too ecstatic to sleep. Having Bella back home with me was… I didn't know what word to use. Wonderful? No, that would have been an understatement.

I ended up watching her sleep the entire night. I hadn't planned on it, but I just couldn't close my eyes. She woke up at about six o'clock; the sight of her was captivating, with the sun slanting in and catching the perfect features of her face…

"You're up early. Wait, _is_ it early?" she asked.

"Six o'clock," I informed her.

"What time did you fall asleep last night? I don't remember if we finished the video or not."

"I finished it. You didn't though. You dozed off the second Jacob came on screen," I smirked. "If he doesn't have Leah now, I would have rubbed that in his face."

She rolled her eyes. I loved it when she did that. "I know you would. You can be such a child sometimes, Edward."

"I'm related to Emmett," I said, as if that should explain it all.

We ate breakfast at home- then had to get breakfast from drive-thru because I burned everything I cooked while she showered- and I dropped her off at my brother's place. I wouldn't have minded dropping her off at work, but she had that meeting with whoever this Hope King woman was in the afternoon and I didn't think Gerald would have appreciated me skipping a couple of hours of work for non-emergencies. She gave me a kiss before getting out of the car.

I met Tanya in the elevator along with the other nurse whose name I still couldn't remember. Then I headed straight to Aly's room because after a long weekend, I kind of missed that little girl. Gerald had subtly hinted me not to get too attached to her several days ago, but a part of me just felt that it was my duty to take care of her since no one else was.

"Hey Al." I knocked and poked my head around the door.

She was watching _Fairy Odd Parents _and was laughing at something the Turner kid had said.

"Edward!"

"How are you?" I asked, planting myself on the chair beside her. She had her eyes fixed on the TV screen.

She giggled. "I'm good. Cosmo is funny. I wish I have fairy godparents."

It was times like these that made me remember how young she exactly was. By conversing with her, you would think she was at least eight years old rather than five. She was mature and strong, on account of everything she had gone through and witnessed. It made me smile to see her acting like a normal five year-old for once, carefree and laughing at the cartoons.

"You have green eyes like Cosmo!" she exclaimed all of a sudden. "Aww! That's so cool. I want green eyes too. Why can't I have green eyes?"

It was the first time that I had ever heard the words "green eyes" used so many times.

"Well, Aly," I chuckled, rolling up my long sleeves. "Only cool people have green eyes. And obviously, I'm cool."

She cracked up and clapped her hands. "How about me? How about me, Edward? Are brown eyes cool too?"

"Miss Bella has brown eyes," I told her. _The most beautiful brown eyes… _

"Hah! That makes me cool too!"

Bella was Aly's idol. Last week, the hospital placed brussel sprouts on her tray for lunch and she refused to eat it. I didn't blame her; that stuff was nasty looking_ and _smelling. I used to dump them into Emmett's plate all the time whenever Mom wasn't looking. I still do that sometimes though Emmett would rat me out. But Aly needed vegetables so I lied and told her brussel sprouts were Bella's favorite. The poor girl bought it and courageously swallowed a spoonful. I owed Bella big time for that.

"So I heard that your aunt is visiting you today," I said carefully.

Aly's smile disappeared from her face.

"Yeah," she responded with her eyes downcast.

"Do you… like her?"

The corner of her lips turned down. "She buy me nice dolls."

"You didn't answer my question, Aly."

Her frown deepened at that. "I don't know."

Damn. I felt like one of those therapists that Carlisle had set me up with after my parent's death. They interrogated me like I had committed a crime; it used to piss me off so much. So I wasn't going to do the same to Aly, knowing she wasn't particularly enthusiastic about the discussion of her aunt.

I watched _Fairly Odd Parents _with her and went on to check on the other kids.

I called Bella on my lunch break and asked how her day went. She said the manager was nice, and told me to relax since it was a woman. She had no idea- no idea at all- how relieved I was to hear that.

I had a class this afternoon so a little after two, I went back to the office to gather my stuff. On my way there, however, I saw a woman going inside Aly's room.

It had to be her infamous aunt. So I was meeting her at last.

Gerald was right behind her. When he spotted me from across the hall, he waved me into the room. At least I didn't have to eavesdrop from the other side of the door. Yeah, I, Edward Cullen, planned on eavesdropping. It was uncharacteristic of me, but I just couldn't leave the hospital without watching- or in this case, hearing- the interaction between Aly and her aunt.

"Look who's here to see you, hon." Gerald smiled kindly down at Aly and squeezed her tiny little hand.

"Hi Auntie Jane," Aly murmured softly.

Then Gerald introduced me as one of Aly's "doctors" when that Jane woman eyed me a questioningly with a "Who the hell is he and what the hell is he doing here?" painted across her forehead. I didn't blame her; I had changed out of my work clothes just now since I was on my way to the University.

"Edward's the one who's the most attentive to Aly in our hospital. He checks on her at least twice a day and is really great with other children as well," Gerald said to her as he clasped a hand over my shoulder. "You're good friends with Edward, aren't you, Aly?"

Aly bobbed her head and reached for my hand. "He's my best friend."

Simple words, but they stirred the inner girly emotion shit that I didn't even know I had. Laughing, I crouched down in front of her and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, munchkin. You're my best friend too." I winked at her.

She beamed at me. "_Awe_some."

"That's nice," Aly's aunt- Jane Volturi, I later recalled- commented uninterestedly. Catching a quick glimpse of the clock, she kissed Aly on the forehead and said, "Sweetie, I have to pick Kyle up from swimming practice."

Un. Freaking. Believable. She had been here for about what, ten minutes? And she was already leaving? It was her _niece_ on the bed, for heaven's sake. She hadn't visited Aly for about three weeks and now she was just taking off because her son's swimming practice was more important than a parentless girl's health. What was wrong with that woman? If she were a man, I would have swung at her or something just to knock some sense into her.

Aly tried to smile at her. It was incredible that she understood the meaning of "putting on a brave face" when she was only five years old.

"Okay. Bye, Auntie Jane."

Jane Volturi acknowledged both me and Gerald with a nod and abruptly left the room, her high heels clicking noisy as she moved. Because I was an idiot and I was spending so much time around Emmett lately that I was starting to pick up his "act on impulse" habit, I followed her out of the door.

"Mrs. Volturi!"

She froze, spun around and squinted at me with confusion. "Doctor…"

"Cullen," I told her, not really caring how she addressed me at the moment. "Can I have a quick word with you?"

"I'm in a hurry-"

_To pick your son up from swimming practice. How important that is compared to Aly's well-being. _

"Yes, I know," I cut her off. "I promise this won't take long. Look," I sighed, knowing I was wasting my breath. "All these toys and dolls that you're buying Aly… they're not what she wants. She needs a family. She needs love."

She was gaping at me as if I had just made a ridiculous accusation.

"Do you think it's possible that you and your family visit her more often? She's really lonely…"

"Dr. Collins, we do love Aly, despite what you may believe," she said stiffly. I didn't correct her on my name. "Alec and I are very busy people. We have three sons to take care of and we do have our other priorities, you know. We want her to be under the best care and unfortunately, we are unable to provide that at home. There are nurses taking care of her here and Dr. Larkin mentioned earlier that she's still undergoing examinations and doing physical therapy. It's more convenient that she's here. In the meantime, I will be looking to see if there's anyone willing to look after her when she fully recovers."

This woman was heartless. Aly was family. Did she not understand the meaning of that word?

"You mean," I let out a deep breath to calm myself. "You're not taking Aly in after she leaves the hospital?"

"I want to," she said. "But I have my own children to care for. I'm simply too busy. But I know she doesn't have anyone to go to so we're finding foster parents for her."

God. Her expression made me want to punch something. What did she want from me? A "thank you" for being so gracious? It was impossible that Aly was related to this woman.

"Oh dear. Look at the time. Kyle will be wondering where I am," she muttered to herself. "Excuse me, Dr. Collins."

I stared after her, aggravated and disbelieved, and clenched my fist. She didn't understand a thing that I had just said. No. She just didn't care.

* * *

**Thank you guys very much for waiting so patiently for the chapter! And those of you who reviewed to show me that you're still reading this story- YOU GUYS ROCK. **

**I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to include Bella and Hope's lunch into this chapter. A lot of you thought Hope was a character from WTDA... she isn't. She's related to Royce. You'll see what she wants in the NEXT chapter so stay tuned.**

**Nothing BIG happened in this chapter... but I want to take Aly's plotline slow and build her relationship with Bella and Edward without rushing into anything. I know you guys are probably wondering where this story is heading now that ExB have sorted out their issue... well, I still have a couple of things up my sleeve that I'm looking forward to exploring. For instance, Bella and Charlie's relationship (She mentioned something about the two of them not being on talking terms, remember?) and little Aly and a couple of ExB moments that we'll get to have soon. And of course, the basketball guys will be back some time. I promise:D Anyway, I hope you guys are as excited as I am! **

**Instead of working on WTTRW I should be studying for my exam that's taking place next week. Let's just pray I don't fail. If I do, I blame Fanfiction for getting me addicted to the Internet XDDD ****I hope I made you laugh with this chapter and I look forward to seeing your feedback. **

**So yeah. **

**:: PLEASE REVIEW::**


	20. Belong Together

Soundtrack:

That we belong together  
Like the moon and stars and midnight  
We'll be strong forever  
Cuz we belong together  
Whoa, whoa... whoa whoa

-_Together_

_by Michelle Branch_

* * *

Chapter Twenty

_Bella Swan_

Today, I officially began my career as a waitress.

Okay, that's not precisely true since today was only a "testing day", according to my new manager Rachel. Can't say I liked her; she was probably in her thirties and was arrogant to the extreme, always making sure she looked superior in front of me and the other waiters and waitresses. Anyway, she wasn't impressed with my performance. I almost tripped over a customer on my way to the kitchen and I got one of the orders wrong, or so she said. So needless to say, the entire morning had been disastrous. With the evil eye that she had been giving me and my worries on meeting the mysterious _Hope King _in the afternoon, my heart came close to exploding with the amount of stress bubbled up inside of me. The only comfort I found from my newest working environment was my co-workers, who all seemed really eager to help me around.

I left the café at noon and the moment I set my foot out of the door, I wanted to scream to relieve the tension. She said she'd call tonight to tell me her decision on whether I was hired or not. To be frank, I kind of hoped that I wouldn't get the job… after all, hadn't I just escaped from one boss-from-hell? Was I ready for another?

_No, Bella. You need the money. Endure. Endure. Endure… _

The buzz of my cellphone snapped me from my thoughts. It was a text message from Edward.

_Stuck in a meeting. How was work? _

I giggled like a little girl and hastily pressed the reply button.

_Long story. Tell you later. LOVE YOU. Say hi to Aly for me:) _

Little things like these were what made me want to get into my car, dash to the hospital, and throw my arms around his torso to give him a hug. I loved the fact that he still texted me, the same gesture that we had been keeping since high school. There was something about it that made me feel connected to him.

_Love you too. By the way, if that douchebag is there, call me and I'll go screw up his face. Work or no work. _

Work or no work. I didn't doubt his words. Edward always meant business when the Royce subject was brought up. When the topic came into discussion the other day, he was beyond furious. Would it be sick of me to say that I felt protected and secretly pleased to see him react so strongly? Well, I did. Until he listed a bunch of things that he wanted to do to Royce that I was sure would land him in jail…

_Starbucks_ was only a couple of blocks away so it didn't take me that long to get there. The nerves kicked in as soon as I got to the front of the shop. I was convinced that I was mentally prepared for this. I had no idea who Hope King was aside from the fact that she was related to Royce. Frankly, that didn't exactly put my mind to ease.

I scanned the tables and half-expected to find Royce in one of the booths, smiling his unpleasant, eerie smile at me. With an intake of breath, I blinked and unclenched my fists. Royce King wasn't here. If he was, I had all these people here as my witnesses. He wouldn't do anything inappropriate.

Then what caught my attention, what snapped me from my surmise was the blonde woman sitting by the window, waving at me when she met my eyes. It was her. Hope King.

_She's pretty_, I noted as I approached her table. _Definitely not Royce's mother since she didn't look much older than me. _

She got to her feet and smiled when I reached her. With a hand extended, she said, "Miss Swan. Thank you for meeting me here today. I'm Hope King."

Staggered, I gaped at her for a good five seconds before accepting the handshake.

"Err… you're welcome."

"Shall we sit down? Maybe you'd like to order something to drink first?" she asked.

I shook my head at her and slid in the booth, sitting right across from her. "No, it's fine. I just had some coffee before I came."

She smiled politely. "If you're sure."

I nodded and gulped. Jesus. Why the hell was I so nervous?

She sighed, hooked her fingers together, and looked down to her lap before picking her head back up to meet my eyes. Hope really was beautiful. She had wavy blonde hair and hazelnut eyes. As I took in what she was wearing, I instantly felt bad for not being more dressed up for our meeting. Technically, it wasn't my fault since I came straight from work, but she didn't know that.

"Miss Swan-"

"Bella," I cut her off.

"Bella, you're probably wondering why I called you. First of all, let me tell you more about me. I'm Dalton King's daughter and Royce's sister. And I'm taking over _Media Today_ since my father is retiring due to his health conditions. Your contact information was never erased from our list of employees so that's how I got a hold of your number." She paused. "I have two purposes meeting you here today. One is to apologize for my brother."

I widened my eyes at her.

She grimaced. "I know about his harassment toward you. I've talked to a couple of your colleagues to ask why you left the company so suddenly when you weren't fired…" She had to mean Vanessa and Tessa. They were the only ones from _Media Today _who were in the know of why I quit. "And I was beyond furious when I heard what my brother did to you. Such behavior is inexcusable. And I assure you I'm not letting him off the hook just because he's my sibling."

Her eyes were burning with rage. I wondered if she had experienced similar treatment.

"My father's informed of this as well. Not just your situation, but of everything my brother had inflicted. That's why he asked me to come back from Seattle. To take Royce's place. Permanently."

I nodded in apprehension. Ever since Royce had filled in for Mr. King, the entire company had been in chaos. Everyone panicked all of the time and because of that, the quality of our magazine has dropped drastically. We'd received complaints from subscribers for missing pages, damaged copies frequently… and it got worse and worse as time went on.

"Which brings me to my second point," she smiled graciously and unfolded her hands from her chest. "Miss Swan- Bella," she mended. "Would you consider working for _Media Today_ again?"

I made an O shape with my mouth. There was no way that this was happening.

She cleared her throat. "My brother hired someone to fill up your position right after you quit. He's…" She shook her head. "The hell with it. He's a bloody idiot."

To say I was stunned with her revelation would have been an understatement. Hope just seemed so composed and serious; I wasn't expecting her to make such a bold statement.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now," she said graciously. "I know you have another job going for you at the moment, as you've mentioned over the phone… but weigh out your options and tell me what you decide. _Media Today_ would love to have you back."

"Umm…" I let out an uneven breath, still not over the fact that this was happening- truly happening. "Okay. I'll… err… consider it."

"Great. Well, here's my card,"- she thrust something into my clammy hand- "and call me whenever you decide. I'm chairing a staff meeting this afternoon so I better get going." She took a final sip of her coffee and smoothed her hair out a little bit. "Thank you for meeting me, Bella."

"You too, Miss King."

After bobbing a polite nod, she slid out of the booth and headed gracefully for the door.

My job. She was offering it back to me.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

"Hey, you. Whatcha thinking?" I snaked my arms around Bella's waist when I got home and found her staring at the kitchen cabinet. God, I loved that she was here. Loved that she was back. I buried my nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled. She was wearing my favorite perfume on her- the scent was a combination of strawberry and cinnamon.

She gave a little gasp. "Jeez, Edward. I didn't hear you come in."

"Your mind was pretty preoccupied," I pointed out. "A penny for your thoughts?"

She spun around, my hands not leaving her waist, and looked at me with gleaming eyes. "You know I met up with Hope King this afternoon."

_King_. The sound of that alone was enough to piss me off.

"_He _wasn't there, was he?" I hissed.

She shook her head hastily. "No, no. He wasn't. Hope is his sister-"

"So is she a total bitch too?" I chuckled sourly, making a face. I couldn't help it. Every time Royce was brought into our conversation, I had no self-control when it came down to my temper. The guy was an ass that deserved to be beaten up. Too bad Bella didn't want me to do it.

She sighed. "Will you let me finish, Edward?"

I hugged her closer. "Sorry. I'll try not to interrupt." _Yeah. As if. _

"Hope is actually really nice," she murmured, smiling. "She's the opposite of what I expected. Aside from having blond hair like Royce, they had nothing in common. And-"- she took a deep breath- "she offered to give me my job back."

I gaped at her with my mouth hanging open. "No way."

"And I think I'm going to take her up on it. Waitressing doesn't work for me. It's been quite an eventful morning," she muttered, blushing as she looked down to our feet.

I laughed at that. I couldn't really imagine my girl serving coffee. Sure, Bella was athletic, but she could be ridiculously uncoordinated whenever she was nervous. I assumed today was one of those occasions.

Kissing the top of her head, I swayed us from side to side and ruffled her hair. "I'm happy for you, sweetheart. But… are you sure about this?"

She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully and nodded. "I think so. _Media Today _is where I belong. Working someplace else just doesn't feel right. Besides, if Royce is gone, there is no reason for me to be afraid of that place anymore. I really miss writing, getting all worked up over a deadline, reading the feedback of our subscribers… you know. I miss it all."

I smiled, picked up the phone from the counter and handed it to her. "Then make the call."

She beamed at me, snatched it excitedly from my hands after studying it for about two seconds, and kissed my cheek. "You're right. I should. No,"- she shook her head, her grin widening- "It's '_hell yeah_', I should!"

Confident, nothing-in-the-world-can-be-in-my-way-when-I-want-something Bella Swan was back. _My girl _was back. The thought of that made me chuckle. God, I had missed this side of her.

_We're going to be okay. _

I could hear Bella rambling exultantly into the phone as she informed Rosalie and Alice of the good news after she called Hope King. My sister and Jasper were returning next week from their European honeymoon, which meant Emmett was getting beaten up by s girl pretty soon. Knowing Alice, she would never let Emmett get away with his petty prank when the matter of clothes was involved. _Her _clothes.

"I can't believe I have my job back!" Bella said giggly, dancing on the couch with her arms up. Her hair was all over the place and her cheeks were flushed- I liked it.

"Well," I said, "This calls for celebration. Let me take you out tonight."

Instantly, her eyes softened. "Edward, you've spent so much money on me over the last couple of weeks. You can't spoil me-"

"Bella," I took her face in my hands, fully prepared from the panic attack that I was sure was following, "You. Are. Worth. It. Now_ say_ it."

Her gaze shifted to the floor. "This is stupid."

"It's not stupid. My stomach is growling but I've got all night, baby." I glowered at her and crossed my arms.

"Edward, don't-"

"Say it."

"No."

"Isabella."

"Grr. Don't call me that. _No_."

"Bella, say it."

"Fine!" She shouted, thrusting her arms heavenward exasperatedly. "I. Am. Worth. It. There. So pushy and stubborn," she muttered with a pout as she eyed me with mocking distaste.

Right. Stubborn. As if I could ever be as stubborn as _her_.

I smiled triumphantly and draped an arm over her shoulder. Even though she hadn't gotten off the couch, I still was taller than her.

"Exactly," I snickered. "Grab a coat or something. Let's go."

Despite her wishes, her lips curled up when she felt me leading her to the door. I wanted to get out of here already. Celebrate and just… hang out with her.

"Edward, at least give me some time to change! Alice or no Alice, I am not going anywhere in my pajamas and slippers!"

I froze and craned my neck to look at her. Indeed, she had on her old university sweatpants and pink slippers. I hadn't noticed. In fact, I don't think I'd ever torn my gaze away from her face while we talked.

She gauged my expression and giggled.

I cleared my throat, evidently embarrassed. "I'll… err… wait here then. Take your time."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissed me gently on the lips and smiled. "You're silly but I love you."

"Silly?" I cocked my head. "Me? Silly? Hmm…" I put a finger under my chin as I pretended to ponder over what she had just said. "Smart, maybe. Sexy, definitely. Cool? Hell yeah. But _silly_? Nope."

She chucked a pillow at my face, threw her head back and laughed. It was the hearty, carefree laugh that I adored.

"Edward Cullen, I swear to you that this whole imperious attitude that you have going for you won't be able to last forever. One day someone will put you in your place."

Running a hand through my hair, I squared my shoulders and smirked. "If I do recall correctly,_ you _have already put me in my place. Six years ago."

She snorted. "Apparently not. I mean, _look_ at you."

"Gee, thanks, Bella."

She hid her smile by biting her lip as she skipped to our bedroom. I heard her singing to herself while changing, the lyrics expressing exactly what I was feeling.

_It doesn't matter how far apart we are now_

_You can add up all the miles in between_

_If you take a good look all around now_

_All you see is you and me_

_When I look at myself in the mirror_

_I see you standing there smiling at me_

_And I'm right back at the beginning_

_Lost inside this memory_

_I won't ever let go, all that I want to hold onto_

"Okay. I'm ready," Bella soft voice sounded from the doorway, breaking me from my trance. "Edward? Are you okay?"

I snapped my head up to look at her. A broad smile was lit on my face when I saw my beautiful girlfriend standing there studying me with her head slightly cocked to the side. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue coat that suited the silk scarf that she had around her neck. God, she was gorgeous…

I took a step toward her and took one of her hands.

"Do a whirl for me, Bella," I chuckled.

She blushed but did what I wished. The singer was right; I wouldn't ever let go. Bella Swan was all that I wanted to hold on to.

-

-

"Thank you for both dinner and the movie, Edward. They were great," Bella murmured with a smile and wrapped her arms around my waist as we strolled down the pedestrian street, the sweet scent of her hair hitting my face whenever the wind blew. A couple of drunk guys in leather jackets and pants- seriously. Who did they think they were? Danny from _Grease_?- flashed her an up-to-no-good smirk when we passed by. It took every ounce of my self control to not jump them right then and there. Being drunk didn't give them the excuse to look at Bella like she was a piece of item from an auction.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Though you have to admit, the movie kind of sucked."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Edward, sometimes I don't know why you chose to be a doctor. You're like Simon from _American Idol_- incredibly hard to please. In fact, you should be a movie critic or something."

Hey, it wasn't my fault that the film sucked. I thought it was a good title for an action movie and I had heard Tanya praising the movie to the other female co-workers a couple of days ago while we were off the clock. I thought if she and the other girls liked it, Bella probably would too. And she did.

However, _I _didn't. Every time the male protagonist came on screen, the teenage girls sitting in the back row would scream and gasp. And God, when he began doing his hero crap- which included him taking off his shirt in the process- girls whistled. And whistled. And whistled… Bella didn't do any of that, but I could tell she was impressed by the actor. She kept on saying he was "a natural at playing emotional scenes" and even cried at the end when he almost died.

_Phft. You're such a loser, Cullen. You're jealous of a petty actor. An ACTOR, for Pete's sake. _

"So I was thinking that maybe-" She suddenly tensed under my arms. Abruptly, all of the pointless jealousy was pushed aside. My only concern was her and only her. Skimming the surrounding was my first reaction, to check if there was something or someone that could possibly cause her harm or threat.

"It's him," she muttered disbelievingly. "I don't believe it."

_Him._ It was a male.

"Who?" I demanded to know, my nostrils flaring. "Royce King?"

Her reaction wasn't the one that I had expected to see. No anger, no fear. Instead, she was smiling. Freaking _smiling. _

"Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! Dean Winchester! What are you doing here?" Then she very subtly dragged me along, twining our fingers together as she skipped to the intersection to greet a guy that I didn't know wearing an unstylish olive green jacket. The guy wasn't tall but was burly. He looked a couple of years older than us and had a confident smile. I didn't like it. He looked surprised yet pleased to see Bella, despite having a brunette standing right beside him, who I assumed was his date even though they weren't holding hands or touching.

This night just got better and better. First petty actor and now this? Who the hell was _Dean Winchester_? Bella said his name as if they were best friends or some shit. I was beginning to feel nauseated.

"What are you doing in L.A.?" Bella exclaimed. It made me feel better that she hadn't released my hand. "Oh, Dean Winchester, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he sized me up. I glared at him and straightened myself to remind him of the fact that I was taller than him. Then to my utter bewilderment, he extended his hand and let out a good-natured laugh.

"Ahh. So I see you worked things out with the boyfriend. Glad to see that. How are you doing, man?"

I frowned at him, a bit taken aback by the turn of conversation. He knew about me? He knew about me and Bella? Who the hell was he? I had never heard of a "Dean Winchester" before in my life.

I wasn't going to act like an asshole in front of Bella. "Good, thanks. How about you?"

"A bit surprised, actually. I wasn't expecting to see Miss Bella Swan again after we got off the plane."

Then Bella explained to me how she sat next to Winchester on the plane and spilled everything to him as a result to her bad mood. I admit, I was not fond of the idea of her telling some random stranger about our relationship, but when she said it made her feel good to have some release, I did not resent Dean Winchester for knowing about _us_.

"So what are you doing in the area? What happened to northeast?" Bella questioned.

He rolled his eyes. "Everything there costs too much. And it was much too cold. Gah. I'm complaining like a chick."

I chuckled, feeling instantly sorry for the stranger. "You shouldn't have said that."

"Why?"

I pointed at Bella with the tip of my chin. She was, indeed, glowering at him. "Big feminist over here."

"Oh." Dean Winchester shot her an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Anyway, guess I'll be stuck in UCLA for another half year."

"Huh. Is that right?" Bella murmured.

The girl beside Winchester was now tugging on the sleeve of his jacket and whispering something in his ear. This was the first time that I had seen them touch each other for the entire time that we had seen them.

He grinned. "Sorry. My sister just reminded me that I haven't made the introductions yet. Anyway, this is my little sister- Sammy. Sammy, this is Bella Swan - you know, the girl on the plane that I told you about. And this is the boyfriend of the story."

"Sister?" Bella laughed. "I thought she was your girlfriend or your date!"

Dean Winchester's face morphed into a mixture of horror and disgust. "My girl- Dude. That's sick!"

Sammy widened her eyes. "So you guys_ do _exist!"

"What?" Bella and I asked simultaneously. What the hell were we? Imaginary?

Sammy shook her head. "I thought Dean had made up the 'plane conversation' that he was telling me. It was a couple of weeks ago. My boyfriend had just broken up with me and Dean was trying to explain how all the guys are jerks. He used your story as an example." Then she blushed. "I've said too much."

Bella snickered while I sneered at Winchester and said, "Thanks, man."

"I didn't know it was going to work out, okay?" Dean Winchester looked kind of flustered. The guy was blushing. So… weird. "Let along meeting you again. _Both _of you."

I decided that I might actually like this guy. He was pretty entertaining.

"Oh! Here goes the light. Well, we're going this way."

I nodded my head. "Bella and I are heading this way." The opposite direction. I swear to you I'm not making this shit up just to get rid of him. My car really was parked there.

So we quickly said our goodbyes and even exchanged phone numbers. Dean Winchester was a little strange but he didn't give me a bad vibe, which was surprising considering I had wanted to take him down not too long ago before I knew who he was.

"See ya, Dean Winchester!"

"Later, Bella Swan!"

I had no idea why he and Bella referred to each other by their full names. When I brought this up to Bella, she just shrugged and said she didn't know either. According to her, "it sounded right". Whatever.

"So…"

"So?" I smiled at her, wondering where she was going with this word.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but…" She looked down to her feet, smug. "Were you jealous back there? At first?"

I grinned wryly. "You're not wrong. Don't worry; I won't arrange a blanket party for him. He seems like a decent guy. Strange, but decent. "

She shaped her mouth into a perfect O, appearing to be thoughtful. It took a while for her to speak again and when she finally did, she halted us both into a stop when we reached the Volvo.

"Edward, wait."

"Hmm?"

She stared straight into my eyes. "I've never told you this but the month that we weren't together… or the month before, when we were distant to each other… breaking up had never crossed my mind. I mean, even when I shut the door at your face back at Rosalie's, I had never considered it. Not once." Her eyes began to water. "It's you. It has always been you, since high school. I know a while back I told you people change, that we might not be the same people that we were back when we first met… but I want to tell you that I don't feel that way. Because after all these years, Edward, my feelings for you haven't faded. It's the little things you do that make me love you more and more every single day: holding my hair while I puke, taking care of me while I'm sick, sharing your day with me when you come back from school or work…" She rubbed her nose and sniffled. "I'm sorry. I don't know where this sudden outburst came from. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I'm sorry that I'm crying. I'm sorry-"

"Bella," I chuckled, holding a finger over her lip. "Stop." Then I kissed the top of her head and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "I _love _your sudden outburst. And most importantly," I whispered the last couple of words. "_I am _insanely _in love with you. _Just thought you should know."

She looked at me from beneath her wet lashes and gave a soft laugh. "Thanks. Can I tell you something that is really sick?"

"Sure."

"I kind of like it when you get jealous of the other men who talks to me. Sure, your possessiveness can be kind of overboard sometimes, but I like it. It's sickening, huh?"

"Good. Because in case you haven't noticed, I have jealousy issues. And I don't think they're going anywhere any time soon."

She giggled. "Same here. I mean, back at the restaurant when that waitress was ogling you, I pictured different scenarios where I would beat her up senseless."

I smirked, a wave of smugness rolling over me. "So _that's _why you kept on emphasizing the word _my boyfriend _while she took our order."

A beautiful blush crept to her cheeks. "We're a messed up couple, huh?"

I shrugged then pulled her into my arms. She was so small in comparison with me. Small, warm, and soft…

"No. We're Bella and Edward. We're not perfect, but we belong with each other." I smiled at my own statement, at how _right _it sounded. "Hey, let's go to our beach. We haven't been there for a really long time."

"Fine. On one condition: you are _not _pulling me into the water, like you've done so many times before."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I was exhausted. I couldn't feel my legs and I think I was beginning to lose my voice from laughing so loudly on the beach a couple of hours before. Edward kept his promise and didn't get me wet, but at the same time, he forced me to slow-dance with him. There was no music. I imagined that we must have looked ridiculously stupid but thankfully no one was there to judge us.

He pulled out all of my embarrassing stories from high school and college while we danced, leaving me no choice but to fight back. So we spent the last couple of hours laughing over our stupid mishaps and mistakes.

He carried me into the house when we pulled into the garage. I didn't care if I was being a child; like I've said before, I was exhausted. The energy in me had completely burnt out. Now all I could think was _I need sleep. _

The second he situated me on the bed and pried my fingers loose from the front of his shirt I whimpered. The bed was too cold, the pillows were freezing and I had nothing to snuggle against. Before I went into _Where-are-you-Edward? _panic mode, I felt the other end of the bed shift and a pair of arms around me.

Now _this _was comfortable.

"Goodnight, Bella."

I smiled despite the drowsiness. Edward's voice was raspy too.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Your voice. It sounds… sexy," I giggled, wondering if my incoherency made me statement incomprehensible.

"Stop teasing me," he sighed.

"I'm not! I'm telling you the truth. It's_ seeeexy_."

"Bella, are you drunk?" he asked, incredulousness dripping into his every word.

I snorted. "How can I be drunk? I haven't had any alcohol tonight. You're the one who drank the beer. Maybe _you're _drunk."

"Not likely," he chuckled, now tracing my nose with the tip of his finger. "Fine, if I'm drunk, I shouldn't be able to tell you what came in the mail this morning."

My eyes snapped wide open. I stretched, lay on my stomach so that I was facing him and gaped at him with expectance. "What came in the mail this morning?"

He smirked and threw an arm over his eyes. "Not telling. I'm completely worn out. I'm going to call it a night. Goodnight, B."

I glared at him. First, he accused me of teasing him, and now he went and left me with a huge cliffhanger? He was so mean.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you better tell me right now."

He grimaced, his eyes still closed. "Using my middle name isn't going to help. I _hate _my middle name so in fact, you just made not telling you easier for me."

I growled with irritation. Damn it. Damn it.

"Edward, if you don't tell me… I'll… I'll… not speak to you for a year!"

Lazily, he laughed. "Bella, not talking to me for a year will kill you. You are simply not immune to my attractiveness."

Arrogant jerk. Though I guess he did have a point there. I'd rather die then not talk to him for a year.

So threats weren't working, huh? Fine. I'll use my feminine wiles on him.

Gently, I gave his left shoulder a little nudge. I shook him with both of my hands when he didn't respond to my touch. "Edward, wake up."

Dear God. He could not be falling asleep for real. But with him, you'd never know. He was a really good actor.

"Edward?"

The corner of his lips twitched. Barely noticeable.

So I leaned in and stroked the side of his face. "Edward," I whispered, caressing his lips with a kiss. And another. And another… "Please tell me. I love you."

He gulped. Good. That meant he wasn't asleep. He never was. I wasn't losing my touch after all.

So I went for the kill. I drew myself closer to him and kissed his earlobe. Then making sure my breath was hitting his skin, I whispered his name again. And again. And again.

He slowly opened his eyes. I stared at him with my best if-you-don't-tell-me-then-I'll-break expression and bit on my bottom lip. God, I wanted to know what he was being so secretive about. Nothing ticked me off more than being left in the dark.

He cursed then groaned. "Damn, Bella. Cut that shit out. You know I won't be able to tell you no when you look at me like that."

I smiled proudly. "Exactly. So tell me."

He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head while rubbing circles on my back. "You don't fight fair, you sneaky girl."

"Speak for yourself."

"Okay. I'll tell you. What came in the mail today was… drum rolls please…"

"Edward!" I groaned. "Will you just get to it? My patience is slipping."

"Was the invitation to our high school reunion."

High school reunion? I thought it was… okay, never mind. I had no idea what it was but it certainly was NOT the invitation to our high school reunion.

"But don't people usually wait ten years for the reunion?" I frowned. "It's been what, five or six years since we graduated from high school?

He shrugged, yawning. "ECA has never followed other schools' tradition, has it? Anyway, if you don't want to go, we can-"

"No!" I screamed. He raised his eyebrow at me. Blushing, I buried my face into the arch of his neck and mumbled, "I wanna go. I mean, only if you want to go. Do you want to go?"

Jeez. I was babbling like a moronic idiot.

"I want to go too."

I lifted my head and saw that he was smirking.

"I want to go and flaunt the fact that we're still together to everyone," he said smugly. "Students, teachers… hell, if we see that janitor who used to interrupt every time I tried to make a move on you, I'll show you off in front of him too."

I laughed at his absurdity.

"So it's settled. We're going?"

He nodded his head. "We're definitely going. Now, if you don't mind, I really need to get some sleep. I'm as tired as shit and I don't want to pass out on you in the middle of a conversation."

"Okay. Goodnight, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too. More than you can ever imagine." He kissed the top of my head."' Night, Bella."

Contently, I pressed my cheek to the front of his shirt. I couldn't believe it. High school reunion. Now _that_ was something to look forward to.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Hope you enjoyed the update and I hope you're having a nice holiday.**

**You know what to do... please review :) They make writing so much easier :D **


	21. Meet My Boyfriend: Edward Cullen

Soundtrack:

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

~When the Stars Go Blue

_by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Galeotti  
_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

"B. I'm _so_ glad you're back." Tessa gave a dramatic eye roll as she helped me unload my stuff from my car. It was hard to believe that about eight months ago, when I had just graduated from college, I had been standing at this exact same spot, wondering what my life was going to be like as a journalist of _Media Today_. The biggest difference was that at that time I had no colleagues to offer their assistance, as I hadn't met them yet, so I had to carry the boxes in all by myself because Edward had an important exam on that day that he claimed he couldn't miss.

"Umm… thanks. That's very welcoming." I smiled.

"Dude, I'm serious. You know who took your place while you were gone? _Jack Andrews._ As if he knew anything about literature. Anyway, that's not the point. Do you know that he-"

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

Vanessa pushed the glass doors all the way open and leaped into my arms, causing me to drop one of the boxes in the process. "Oh my gosh, we haven't seen each other in like forever. I missed you. I was so happy when Hope told us you were coming back!"

She was right. Even though it had only been two months since I last saw my best workmates, it did feel like forever.

"I was in the middle of a story, V." Tessa glared at her. "Thanks for the interruption."

"Which story?"

"Jack Andrews."

Vanessa giggled. "Oh, okay. Carry on. You'll _love _this, B."

Tessa nudged her in the ribs then turned her head back to me. "Where was I? Right. Okay. Do you have any idea what I had had to put up with while you weren't here? Jack Andrews is freaking repulsive. He picks his nose when he thinks nobody is looking and guess what? He flicks his… _booger-_ or snot, whatever_- _to the carpet after he's done. Oh my god, I just about threw up on him one time."

I widened my eyes at the news and threw my head back and laughed. Jack Andrews never socialed with the rest of us. He was the kind of guy who would choose having his ass glued to a computer chair rather than going out with friends. He wasn't a nice guy either. Instead of looking at you when you talked to him, he'd _peer _at you like you weren't even worthy of his time.

"I think I'll talk to Hope King about a new desk," I shuddered, shaking the image out of my head. They giggled.

"Oh! Speaking of Hope King… dude. She's awesome. I mean, she's strict, yes, but she's driven and just-"

"Please don't tell me you have a girl crush on her," I couldn't help but tease Tessa when I saw her eyes glint with admiration at the mention of our new boss.

"Oh, ha ha. You're hilarious, Bella." Tessa rolled her eyes. "The best thing about her is she got rid of the slackers. Kendra Bitch-llington is still here, unfortunately, but she isn't slutting her way out of everything. She's actually been… working. For real."

Kendra _worked_? Now _that _should have made the headline of the newspaper.

Most of my colleagues either raised their heads or stood up to welcome me back to the office the moment I stepped inside the building. I'd be lying if I say I wasn't as nervous as hell because I was. Vanessa elbowed me after catching a glimpse of my shaking arms and mouthed "Relax". I didn't relax. The entire situation seemed surreal to me. There was no way I got my job back.

Everyone stared when Tessa and Vanessa helped me bring my things to my old desk. On my way there I bumped into Jack Andrews, who was returning from the restrooms, and I didn't miss the sour look that he shot me. Great. I had made another enemy at the office. Thank God his desk was all the way on the other end of the room.

_There's something on my desk_, I thought with bewilderment as I got closer and closer. My eyes brimmed with tears when I saw what that something was. A card. A huge, homemade card with a little cake that said "Welcome Back B.S." sitting prettily beside it. The B.S. made me smile; it was an inside joke for the three of us. According to Tessa, "Bella Swan" was capable of saying loads of "bullshit" if she didn't get a good night of sleep the night before. One time I said "Someone threw up in the sink restroom" instead of "Someone threw up in the restroom sink" and they never let me live it down.

"Save your speech, Bella," Vanessa boasted with a smirk. "Tessa and I know we're wonderful friends and you're extremely lucky to have us."

I laughed and pulled them both into a hug. "You're making me feel like today's my birthday or something."

"Just say we're awesome and get it over with. I have work to do. Instead of typing an article on teen drinking last night, I was making this card for _you _with my insanely awesome artistic skills. Be thankful, Bitch."

"I _am _thankful."

"Good." Tessa clasped her hands together and was about to say something else before she saw Hope approaching us. She and Vanessa scurried away but whispered "Welcome back" before leaving me.

"Good morning, Bella," Hope smiled earnestly. "How does it feel to be back?"

I stood up and let out the breath that I had been holding. "It feels… actually, it feels great. Thank you so much for letting me return. I'm really grateful."

Her posture stiffened. "You don't have to thank me, Bella. My brother made a mistake and as usual, I have to clean up his mess." She shook her head. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to sorting out your stuff. Great to have you with us again."

I bowed my head in thanks and watched her walk her confident pose down the aisle. Even though she wasn't much older, there was something about her that made her far more superior than the rest of us. And it wasn't just because she was my boss either.

"So Bella Swan is back."

I winced at the unpleasant voice. Raising my head, I found Kendra Bitch-llington gazing down at me with a smirk on her face. _Bitch._

"Yeah, she is." _And there's nothing you can do about it. _

"Hope wanted you to fill out these papers. Sign them and bring them back to me pronto."

"Kendra?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't changed at all." I smiled.

"Is that a good thing?"

I stifled my giggle. "I don't know. You tell me."

She glowered at me then click-clacked away. My relationship with her was as antagonizing as ever. Some things just never change, you know? Like Edward with Mr. Florence back in ECA.

Putting my stuff back in my desk turned out to be more difficult and time-consuming than I had originally thought. The drawer was a lot smaller than I remembered; how was that possible? Then I took out something that I had never brought to the office before, something I had thought of last night before going to bed.

A picture. Of me and Edward. Together. With his arms around my shoulder and our tongues sticking out at the camera. It was a great picture; we took it a couple of days ago when Alice and Jasper returned from their honeymoon and demanded that the six of us go out for a movie night. We went to the cinema downtown, watched a stupid chick-flick that none of us paid any attention to, and then took a bunch of foolish, crazy pictures in the mall with people gaping at us as if we were insane. Did I mention that we dared Jasper to ask one of the clerks who worked at _Macy's _where California was? He almost got punched. Anyway, it was an awesome night. A night that I would remember for as long as I shall live.

My phone went off and it showed that I had a text message.

_Yo lil sis, show them how stupid they were to let you walk out of their doors! _

_your insanely handsome big bro, _

_Emmett-the-God_

I laughed then quickly clicked the reply button. Emmett actually programmed Emmett-the-God into my phone under my contacts.

_AWW!!! Thanks, Em! I heart you. Emmett-the-God. Pftt. Keep the dream alive. _

After I settled in, I got right back to work. I checked the bestsellers of this week, got in touch with the author's agent, and managed to set up three meetings for this week and the next. I was so excited about being able to work again. I missed typing into the computer; I missed my squealing office chair; I missed the sound of the telephone ringing… I saw how I took all of these things for granted before.

"Bella, V. and I are going to grab some pizza for lunch. You coming?"

Tessa sat closer to me in comparison with Vanessa. She was only two desks down so usually we were able to communicate without walking around. Vanessa, however, was another story. Her desk was located right beside Kendra. I really felt for her, having to listen to her bitch and yammer about unimportant things.

"Let me just finish up. I gotta get this email out by noon; you know how long it takes Brook to reply."

"Okay, okay. I gotta pee so take your time."

I was right around done when Vanessa reappeared up so I didn't put up a fight when she clasped my laptop shut. Her face was glowing and her eyes were doing the speaking for her. I hadn't seen her this excited since… well, since the latest Johnny Depp movie came out.

"Dude, you've got to see this."

"See what?"

Tessa made her way to us smilingly, rolling her eyes backwards dreamily. "Oh my God. V. Did you see?"

"Hell yes. Damn, I had such a hard time tearing my eyes off-"

I was growing agitated. "See what?"

"The most gorgeous man ever. Dude, I was blushing just by looking at him. He's as fine as hell. No kidding!" Vanessa gushed. Now this amused me; Vanessa was usually the kind of girl that cursed all the guys to hell ever since her last boyfriend, James, cheated on her. She had sworn she was staying single for the rest of her life. According to her, men were scums.

Tess didn't second that. She, unlike V., got crushes so easily that her infatuation changed weekly if not daily. Her current fixation was Samuel Ross from the PR company across the street.

"Oh my god. He has amazing lips; moist, but not wet, you know? I wonder how good it feels to kiss him," Tess gave a sigh. "And did you see his jaw? I couldn't see the color of his eyes since I wasn't close enough but I bet they're hypnotizing. I think I'm in love."

"Tess, you fall in love with every guy you meet." I laughed.

"This is different!" she protested. "I'll bet he's a model, though I don't know why he would be on our floor instead of Jen's office if that were the case. Maybe he's lost. Oh!" She clasped her hands together with a gleam in her eyes. "I'll offer to show him the way. Who knows? Maybe I'll get to know him a bit. This calls for a detour."

Vanessa and I rolled our eyes at her.

"I thought we were going out for lunch," I accused.

Tessa winked at me. "Well, Mystery Guy sounds a lot more delicious than pizza, doesn't he? I wonder if he's still at the reception desk. Oh my god, why am I still here, wasting time?"

Just like that, she flew to the direction of Marissa's desk. Vanessa and I followed her, not wanting her to embarrass herself since she tended to do that every now and then when she came across guys that she was interested in, and I stopped in my track when I saw who was standing at the reception area.

At the same time, he turned his head to the side and met my eyes. He smiled crookedly, thanked Marissa and murmured, "Never mind. I found her."

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe he was here. At my office.

"See? Even you're infatuated." Vanessa snickered and elbowed me.

Shaking off my momentary dumbfounderment, I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and threw myself at the figure standing in front of me with a wide smile. Tess, Vanessa, Marissa, along with a couple of my other female colleagues who were now watching us, seemed too stunned to speak.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, kissed me softly on the lips and said, "Class was cancelled. The professor got the swine flu that's been going around and I thought it would be nice to have lunch with my beautiful girlfriend." Then speaking into my ear, he whispered, "Why the hell are all these people watching us? It's kind of creepy."

I giggled because I couldn't help myself. I surveyed the room and found that a lot of people were still gaping. Tessa had her lips parted and her eyes were twitching. Vanessa looked to be in shock.

"Umm everyone, this is Edward. My boyfriend. Edward, these are my co-workers."

Most of the girls said "Hi" or "Hey" with disbelief and left to take their lunch break. Tessa and Vanessa stayed behind so I introduced the two of them to Edward, who shook their hands and dazzled them with his trademark crooked smile. Tessa's face reddened when Edward claimed that he had heard a lot about both of them. Vanessa wasn't any better; she gave a flustered giggle every time Edward spoke.

God. Edward was turning my friends into mush.

"Between going through all of that again and going to hell, I'd rather go to hell." Edward shook his head with a grimace as soon as we stepped into the lot.

I laughed, tightened my grip around his arm and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I was so surprised to see you! My first thought was that there was an emergency or something."

He grinned at me. "What? I can't show up at my girlfriend's work without an emergency?"

"I didn't say that," I scoffed. "I just said I was surprised to see you. You have no idea how the girls regarded you before finding out who you are. Mystery Guy, they called you."

"Hope you weren't disappointed to see it was me instead of some other dude," he commented wryly.

"Of course I wasn't. Anyone else _would_ have been a disappointment. They can never match up to you."

I wasn't trying to suck up, I swear. I honestly believed Edward was the best that there was. Models? Movie stars? Phft. Step aside. Edward Cullen made them look like crap in comparison.

He smirked. A wideass, triumphant smirk. "You can say _that _again. No really. You can."

I shook my head with regret. "Why the hell did I just inflate your ego? Your head is big enough as it is."

* * *

We went for a walk around the lake after lunch. I told him about my first day back in _Media Today_, how nice everyone- well, almost everyone- was to me, and how I was sure having Hope King as my boss would be a million times better than having her brother. As soon as I finished speaking, he leaned over to kiss me. But when he pulled away, I noticed for the first time how there was something off about him. He was smiling, yes, but the smile looked forced.

I covered his hand with mine. "Edward, what's wrong?"

He looked down to his feet. "It's… umm…" he sighed. "Stuff at work. That's one of the reasons why I showed up at your office today."

"You can tell me anything. You know that. What's the matter?"

I didn't like this. Whatever it was that was bothering Edward.

He withdrew his hand from mine and buried his face in his hands. "Gerald, my mentor… he warned me about being too attached to Aly. Several times. This morning he told me that Aly might be able to leave the hospital in a week."

I stared at him with my lips parted.

He removed his hands from his face and smiled sadly at me. "I know this sounds really selfish, but a part of me didn't want her to leave. I really like that little girl, you know?'

"You love her," I corrected him. "And I love her too. There's no need to be embarrassed about it."

"Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair. "But it's unprofessional. I'm not supposed to be emotionally attached to these children, you know? I'm not even a doctor yet so how am I going to get anywhere if I get myself so attached to these kids?"

I shook my head in denial. "You aren't like this with all kids, Edward. Aly… she's special. She's gone through so much and you were there for her when no one else cared. It's not just a patient-doctor relationship. You guys have a strong bond. You made her life better, Edward. I'm so proud of you."

He laughed sourly. "What's the use? I won't be able to help her once she gets out of the hospital. Hell, I won't even be able to see her anymore. Do you want to know the worst part? Her shitty uncle and aunt… they don't even _want _her. They're putting her up for foster care or adoption after she gets released. Depends on how her father's trial goes."

I blinked back the tears that were welling up my eyes. He didn't want to give Aly up. Neither did I, even though I hadn't spent much time with her in comparison with Edward. It really broke my heart to heart that Aly was going back to her uncle and aunt. They didn't care about her.

Edward really loved that little girl. When he came home, she was included in every conversation whenever I asked how his day at work was. Sometimes when we were in the middle of eating, he'd go "Aly hates peas" or "Aly would love this" without realizing it himself. If Aly wasn't so sweet and I hadn't grown a soft spot for her, I would have felt jealous that Edward was spending more time with this little person than he was with me. Not that I blamed him; after all, the hospital was his career.

"Edward," I said, trying to smile. "We'll figure something out. I'm so sorry you have to go through this, that Aly has to go through this. But we'll figure something out."

"If she gets adopted, how do we know if her new set of parents don't fuck her up again? She's already broken. No one deserves to go through hell twice." He shook his head with disgust.

I closed the distance between us and pulled him into a hug. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and inhaled sharply. This was the first time that I had to be the strong one in our relationship. He was always the one that I ran to whenever I was in trouble or needed someone to talk to. Edward had always been my rock.

Now I was his.

We stood there for I didn't know how long. I was glad we were in a secluded area so Edward wouldn't feel awkward if anyone happened to stare.

"I'm sorry. I'm keeping you from work, aren't I?" he said, breaking from his daze.

"I can call the day off if you want," I said, though I had no idea how I was going to pull that off without having Hope thinking I was a slacker.

He shook his head. "No. It's fine. I want some time to myself anyway. I'll drive you back."

I nodded and linked our fingers together as we walked back to the car. Edward's eyes remained clouded with distraught throughout the entire car ride; he didn't say anything and _I_ had no idea what I could say to comfort him.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" I pecked him on the cheek before getting out of the car. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"If you need anything… call me, okay?"

"'Kay."

I watched with my heart drumming as he drove away.

Tessa yanked me into the ladies room when I stepped back into the office. Her face was red and she was babbling so speedily that I almost couldn't catch a word that she was saying. She apologized to me about swooning over Edward, said she was so embarrassed from talking about how amazing his lips were, and I told her to forget about it since I was used to girls reacting that way around him.

Now I had a new nickname in the office- Bella Swan: The Girl with Hottie Boyfriend.

The road was slippery so I almost hit the car behind me as I pulled the car to reverse at six o'clock. How coincidental; it was Kendra's Toyota. I could tell she wanted to flip me the bird but since we were _mature _grownups, she just said "no worries" when I rolled down my window and yelled out my apologies. I wondered if she was like Lauren back in high school. If she _were _Lauren… she would have gotten out of that car and lunged at me. _That_ was when I noticed Hope King retrieving a stack of documents from her trunk, three cars down from us. Of course, I should have known; Bitch-llington was acting mature because Boss was there.

I raced down the highway, a bit anxious and giddy to get home to Edward. I wanted to see him, wanted to wrap my arms around him to comfort him which, I admit, probably wouldn't do much. I wanted him to know that I was there for him. And if anything popped up, he could come to me and we could solve the problem together as a team.

Edward was lying on the couch, flipping through the channels when I got home. He smiled at me and I scampered to him after hanging my coat. He laid his head in my lap and I stroked his hair, wishing there was something I could say to cheer him up.

"Have you had supper?" I asked. "There is some frozen pasta in the fridge and I can heat it up."

He shook his head. "I had some chips before you came back so I'm not really hungry. You should get something to eat though; I bet you're worn out."

"I'm fine. Not hungry."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

I frowned at him, my fingers frozen on a lock of his bronze hair.

"I'm just… so embarrassed," he chuckled humorlessly. "I don't want you to see that side of me. The weak side. I mean, I almost broke into tears because of a little girl. I can't believe how pathetic I am. Emmett's right; maybe I am going soft. Back in high school, if you told me any of this, I would have laughed."

"This isn't about going soft, Edward," I murmured. "I_ love_ this side of you. I know you want to be the arrogant popular guy that all of your friends expect you to be, but you know what? I love sweet, kind, caring Edward more. It was this Edward that made me fall head over heels in love."

He cracked a smile. "Oh, you mean not my sexy, bad boy attitude?"

I laughed. "That's a bonus."

"Thanks, Bella."

"What are girlfriends for, right?" I ruffled his hair and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "Now get up."

He groaned. "Why?"

"Because we're heading over to the hospital. Someone there needs our company."

* * *

**I can't believe it's been this long since my last update. RL has gotten in the way so I had a lot of school work to catch up on. I wish I can say that the craziness is over... but it's not. ****Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter. It's wonderful to know that you guys haven't given up on this story. I know I never will... so even if you don't see an update for some time, DON'T PANIC. I promise I'm still writing. This chapter is not edited so I apologize in advance for the possible errors. The next chapter will be the reunion for the ECA Bulldogs. I'm excited; I hope you are too. **

**Pictures of _Hope, Tessa, and Vanessa_ are on my website! **

~o~o~

**Review please! **

**I love reading them. They're my writing energizer. **


	22. High School Never Ends

**This is my longest chapter yet: 39 pages. I didn't want to split the chapter into two parts so that's why this update took so long. I apologize for that. **

**Hope you enjoy it:) **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Bella Swan_

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you don't come out here right now I'm going to knock the door down and DRAG you out!" I heard Alice bellow from the other side of the bathroom door.

For someone so short, she sure had a lung.

"Jesus, Alice! Take a chill pill. I'm just checking the-"

"The hickey?" Rosalie chuckled.

"IT'S NOT A HICKEY!" I yelled, my voice an octave higher as I threw the door open. "I told you I burned myself with a curling iron. Why won't you believe me?"

"I did. I was just trying to get you to open the door," Rosalie replied smugly. "Worked like a charm."

"You're devious, Rose."

"You know you love me."

"XOXO, Gossip Girl," Alice finished with a giggle.

Rosalie and I rolled our eyes. "Girl, you need to cut down on the CW. It's creeping me out."

"The feeling is mutual, trust me. I mean, since when do you eat carbs?" Alice pointed her finger at the bag of potato chips Rosalie had on her lap with a look of disgust. "Think of all the fat and grease that you're consuming."

"I'm starving. I'm going to give Jasper a piece of my mind later when I see him. Why the hell did he have to leave this on the kitchen counter to tempt me?" Rosalie growled.

"Umm, Rose? Technically, it was hidden. In the cabinet," I pointed out.

She snorted. "Well, it's still Jasper's fault.

Today was the high school reunion that I had been looking forward to for weeks. As soon as Alice got her invitation, she got right to work on our dresses. She said she was going to make us look so good that she was going to put those actresses attending Oscar events to shame.

Alice was good on her words. The sexy little black- or was it brown? Its color changed with the florescence- sequin cocktail style dress that she designed for me was gorgeous. Yeah, it was short… but I was convinced that as long as I didn't trip or fall my underwear wouldn't show. Alice herself had on a red and black gown that showed off her flawless skin. To sum up, we both looked nice, if I may say so myself.

Rose and I had been at Alice's house since two o'clock this afternoon. She kicked Jasper out of the house at noon, stating something along the lines of "No seeing your girlfriends before this evening" to both Jasper and Edward after shoving their tuxedos into their arms. The boys grunted objections but shut their mouths after receiving The Eye from both Rosalie and Alice. Emmett then suggested that the boys hang out and have a guy's day out, doing "guy stuff", according to him.

Even though we had convinced Rosalie and Emmett to go with us to the reunion, they brushed us off and told us they didn't want to seem pathetic by mingling with youngsters. I knew they were joking, and a part of me kind of hated that they were a year ahead while we were in high school. The party just didn't seem complete without _all_ six of us, you know? But Rosalie assured us that she and Emmett had plans this evening anyway; they were meeting old friends from college who were visiting from New Hampshire.

"Jasper and Edward are going to drool when they see you," Rosalie said in a sing-song tone. "Oh! I gotta go. Emmett just texted me and said Johnny and Ashley have already arrived. Well, you girls have fun. Kick those Bitch-leaders asses for me while you're there. Toodles."

Rosalie hopped off her couch, flipped the bird at the bag of _Lays_ that she was munching on earlier, and walked downstairs. She was so mature.

I examined myself in the mirror. After all these years, I was going back to ECA again. Sure, I was excited, but a part of me was really worried that my night wouldn't live up to my expectations. And how weird would it be, seeing someone else living in the room that Alice and I shared all those years ago? Seeing someone else playing on the basketball court- Edward's basketball court?

"Nervous?" Alice asked cheerfully. The doorbell drowned out her voice. She squealed and skipped down the stairs, hauling me along as she went.

Alice leaped into Jasper's arms as soon as she flung the door open. Jasper chuckled and said something aloud but I did not hear his words since I was in a trance, a bubble of my own with Edward. He looked… perfect. I know it sounds cheesy, but he did. The way his lips stretched into a smile, the way his eyes brightened when he spotted me behind Alice, the way he slowly raised his arm as if he was longing for me to go closer… it made my heart swell. I couldn't believe after all these years we were still together. I bet not many people can go back to their high school reunion with their high school sweetheart or first love.

"You look perfect." His warm breath fanned my forehead. I wounded my arms around him, needing the closure, and laughed.

"_I _was going to say that. Are you a mind reader or something?"

"I wish," he said simply. Then he just stared at me absentmindedly, his thoughts a million miles away. He looked nervous, which made _me _nervous.

"Okay! Picture time! Bella, take one of me and Jasper!"

I let go of Edward when Alice handed me the camera. Jasper took a picture of me and Edward after I did theirs then clasped a hand over Edward's shoulder while murmuring something into his ear. Alice babbled about our prom as we made our way to the Volvo and Mercedes. The mysterious exchange clearly went unnoticed by her.

Edward smiled as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. By the way, have I told you how nice you look?"

He waved his hand dismissively with a playful roll of his eyes. "Save the speech, Bella. I always look nice. Nah. The truth is, I actually ran a brush through my hair before I came. Crazy, huh?"

I let out a mocking gasp. "No way. You don't even know where your brush is." There was no need to tell him that his hair looked as sexy as hell without him making an effort. I knew guys- cough cough, Dylan and Cody- who spent more time in front of the mirror than girls to do their hair. Edward, obviously, wasn't one of them. He was the kind of guy that got up in the morning, brushed his teeth, grabbed some clothes from the closet, put them on, then left the house looking like a freaking model without even trying. That was the way he was in high school too.

"You're right, I don't know where it is. So I used yours," he laughed. "But honestly… I don't see the point of fixing my hair. It still looks the same as before."

It did look the same as before, which, I'm not embarrassed to say, I was grateful for.

Edward turned the heater on to full-blast as soon as he got in his car. He rubbed his hands then hissed when his fingers touched the freezing steering wheel.

"Jesus, Bella, aren't you cold at all with that little dress on? It's only February, for Christ's sake. There's still snow in some parts of our country."

"According to Alice, this is the kind of price a girl would have to pay." I shook my head then slapped my forehead with the back of my hand. "Oh no! I left my coat at her place."

Too late now, I thought glumly. Jasper and Alice were already out of sight.

Edward shrugged out of his jacket. "Here. And next time tell Alice I'd rather not have my girl sick. You look beautiful in whatever you wear. You don't have to pay _anything_."

Major, major swoon right there. I loved the way he said "my girl". I loved the way he called me beautiful. Jeez. I wanted to rip my seatbelt off and throw my arms around him for being so… Edward.

"Why was your mind preoccupied? You zoned out on me earlier," I noted.

He grinned at me. "My mind was preoccupied because I was thinking, '_Man, there is no way a girl this hot would go to the dance with me. Again._'" He looked down to my legs. "Damn. You make it hard for me to keep my eyes on the road."

I smiled like a goof, of course.

"Be serious, please. And what were you and Jasper being so secretive about earlier? I don't like being out of the loop. You _know _that."

We pulled up beneath the red light. He stared out of his window while tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "It's just a guy thing. Nothing important. Shit. Look at that squirrel. It freaking flew from that tree to another."

He was hiding something, that much was easy to tell. But what? Today was not my birthday and it was not our anniversary either. There was absolutely no reason for him to plan me a surprise.

_Oh… stop, Bella. Tonight's supposed to be one of the best nights ever. Stop over-thinking things; we all know how nice the last time turned out. _

* * *

It was a two-hour drive from Alice's house to ECA. Pulling up in front of the familiar gate was a strange experience; the last time we went through these very doors was on the day of our high school graduation, when neither of us had a car of our own. Don't get me wrong- it's not that we didn't want to visit ECA while we were in college. We missed it. So much. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I had actually made plans to visit for at least five times. But the time arrangement was difficult; we were not allowed to visit on winter, spring or summer break since the school would close down at those times, then on regular days, one of us would have had to call it off at the last minute. Then after college… we just stopped mentioning it. We were all busy with work- or in Edward's case work _and _school- so on weekends, we just liked chilling with family and friends at home to relax. Yeah, we got lazy.

"You know the first time that Carlisle and Esme brought Emmett, Alice and I here just to check out the school, Emmett tied himself to a tree when they announced we were leaving," Edward snickered at the memory. "He was about thirteen."

"Let me guess- you and Emmett snuck off to the basketball court during the tour."

"Yep. And we just watched a couple of seniors shoot around and thought, 'Damn, they're good' for hours. But you know what? Once we were seniors, we were_ better_," Edward winked at me.

"You're so full of yourself, Edward. It's nice to see you haven't changed at all since your reign."

He frowned. "My reign?"

I sighed, unsure if he was tricking the words out of my mouth or genuinely clueless. "Your reign as the King of ECA. Every student in this school worshiped you; saw you like some sort of a god."

His lips slowly stretched to a smirk. "I had no idea that I had a title. Or a school to rule, for that matter."

We drove past the administration office, Jefferson building- the building we had most of our classes at when we were juniors-, and then parked in front of Clarington Hall, a.k.a., the Hall of Consequences. Since the ballroom was behind the girl's dormitory, we had to go on foot from here.

Edward got around the car to open my door for me. He linked our fingers together and the two of us ambled down the pavement just like the good old days. I couldn't take my eyes off him; I was mesmerized by the sight of the wind playing with his hair, the way his lips curved into a smile when he thought of something funny to say… it was everything about him that made me transfixed.

"I'm sorry. I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"What?" I asked.

He looked down at me and smirked. "I just talked for three minutes straight without stopping. Am I boring you? You weren't even listening."

I caught a glance of Jamie, Cody and Dylan under a lamppost, laughing. They greeted us chirpily when they saw us approaching. Jamie and Cody pounced on Edward like little kids while Edward cursed and began shaking them off like they were some bugs he could not get rid of.

"Where's Alice and Jasper? I thought you guys left together," Dylan inquired.

I rolled my eyes. "Dylan, don't you know Edward at all? When has he ever stayed within city limit?"

"You're right. My bad."

According to Edward, Jamie and Cody were exceptionally "clingy" tonight. It took him about five minutes to get them off his back- literally. When we went by the girl's dormitory, Jamie puckered his lips at one of the girls who was out on her patio, stretching. The girl stuck her tongue at him.

"Damn," he whistled. "That chick's got attitude. That's hot."

I smacked his arm. "Dude, don't you have a girlfriend? Why isn't Clarissa here with you? This is a dance. She said she loves dancing."

Jamie made a face. "We broke up weeks ago, Bella. Clarissa freaking went all psycho on me when she saw me talking to one of my waitresses. She insisted that she _saw,_" -he made air quotation marks- "something between us. Whatever, man. So the entire episode just made me realize that I don't want a girlfriend. I wanna look around for a bit before I settle for one person, you know? And Clarissa wasn't that person. Otherwise breaking up with her wouldn't have been so easy. It was just an attraction."

"Ohh," Dylan moaned. "I am definitely not drunk enough for serious talk. Do you think they're serving beer tonight?"

"They better. Emmett isn't here to spike the punch," Edward chuckled.

Cody smacked his own cheeks. "I'm with you, man. Jamie's speech's giving me a headache. Dude. Oh, I just thought of something random. Do you remember Edward sticking gum into one of those pipes over there in senior year?" He tilted his head toward the emergency generators hidden in the corner. "Bella was so convinced that the pipe was going to explode."

Jamie laughed. "_Something to remember me by. _Isn't that what you said, Captain?"

I nudged Edward in the rib with my elbow. He really did give me a scare back then. I thought he was going to get into so much trouble that the school wasn't going to let him graduate. But nope. Nothing happened.

"Oh my God. Remember that prank you pulled on the night before graduation?" Jamie exclaimed, his face practically glowing at the memory.

Edward did something horrible to Mike Newton before we graduated. It was bad. So bad. You see, he printed out a letter and left it in front of Mike's door after signing Tyler Crowley's name. I still recall what he had put in the letter: _Dear Mike, what I'm about to say isn't easy… but I'm going to say it because I don't want to leave any regrets behind in ECA. The truth is, I'm in love with you, Mike. And yes, I'm gay. I just hid it from everyone because I didn't want things to go awkward between us. I want you so much, Mike. I ache for you… _Anyway, Edward, Cody, Jamie and Dylan gauged Mike's reaction from Dylan's room, which was right across from Mike's, and from what they described, Mike turned green. Literally. And the next day, he avoided Tyler like he had the plague.

Edward said _he _would be the one having regrets if he didn't get even with Mike one last time before leaving ECA. Well, he got his wish.

_Bad Romance _by Lady GaGa blared from the recreation building as soon as we walked past the Art Center. I tightened my grasp of Edward's hand, suddenly feeling the annoying jitters. I hadn't seen most of these people in years; the last time I talked to Angela was in my junior year of college, and she was pretty much the only person that I still kept in touch with that wasn't a part of the gang or Jamie, Cody and Dylan. Oh, have I mentioned that she was pregnant when she called? With Ben Cheney's baby. It was definitely one of the most shocking surprises that I had ever heard.

"Man, I love this song!" Jamie gushed, giggling as if he were a twelve year-old girl.

"Dude, I'll beat you up if you start twirling around like a little ballerina. You hear me?" Edward threatened.

Jamie was reciting the chorus so he didn't hear Edward.

I felt a sense of Déjà vu as Edward led me toward the ballroom. I thought about all the events that took place in there while we were in high school: beginning of the year dance, winter formal, homecoming, prom… I smiled as I let the memories engulf me; I could see High-School-Rosalie, Alice, and I making fun of Kelsey's slutty dress by the entrance; Jasper and Emmett dancing their way into the room while Edward, looking completely embarrassed by his sibling and friend, gave everyone a look that said "I don't know them" despite the fact that every student in this school knew he was related to Emmett.

Edward squeezed my hand. "You ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. I think so. Let's do this."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad we came back together. I'm glad our relationship survived all these years."

I was so lucky that he was mine. That he wanted _me _when he could practically have anyone in the world. I loved this man with all of my being.

The ballroom had been specifically decorated exactly like our senior prom. White, yellow, blue balloons filled up every corner of the room and right above the stage, a black banner with the words "WELCOME BACK CLASS OF 2006" imprinted in gold was hung. The cups, bowls, carpet, napkins were all in the school colors; aside from prom, I had never seen so much blue and yellow in my life.

It was weird to see all these familiar faces gaping back at me as I surveyed the crowd. I'm not going to lie and say I recognized all of them or remembered all of their names, but I did recall most of these people going to school with me five years ago. Alice and Jasper were already on the dance floor, to my surprise. We probably spent too long wandering around the campus with Cody, Jamie and Dylan.

"Oh my gosh. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

Those who weren't dancing or those who noticed us entering the room began murmuring feverishly to the person standing beside them, giving us the once-over. I caught one of the girls saying, "Un-freaking-believable. They are still _together_!"

"Bella! Edward!"

I gasped.

Angela- a very pregnant Angela at that- sauntered to us and enveloped me into a tight hug. "Oh my gosh. It's been forever. How are you?"

"Angela! It's so good to see you! You're having another baby?" I gushed, gently patting her round belly.

She nodded her head. She had a glow on her face as her hands flew protectively to her stomach. "I had a girl last time. Her name is Catherine Isabella Cheney and she just turned two last Sunday."

"Isabella?" I smiled.

Angela placed her hand on my shoulder. "I named her after the bravest girl that I knew. You were the one who got me out of that shell in high school, Bella. I hope my daughter takes after her namesake."

Feeling extremely flattered, I pulled Angela into another hug and whispered "Thank you" in her ears. Ben talked to Edward while Angela babbled about Catherine, who was with her grandparents at this moment in Hartford, Connecticut.

We met up with a bunch of other people from our old classes and I was surprised by how much they had changed. Crystal Castillo and Kelsey Lakers were still… bitches. They hadn't grown up at all. They were _still _flirting with Edward as if they were clueless teenage girls even though I was right there in his arms and Edward just peered at them with a "I'm so bored. Spare me the speech" look. Let's see, Samantha Bedford is married; Toby and Lexi married right out of high school but divorced in their sophomore year of college- leave it to Jamie to fill me in on all the news. I remembered Edward telling me that the guys on the basketball team gossiped more than girls sometimes. I could see why now- Ashley Andrews showed up with her _girlfriend_, which I didn't see coming… things really were different now.

I bumped into Jessica and she looked ecstatic to see me. Despite our differences in our junior year, we became friends in senior year once Lauren was out of the picture. Jessica didn't quit cheerleading, but instead of hanging out with people like Kelsey, Crystal and Sabrina- Have I mentioned they were the new Bitch Trio in our last year?- she talked to Angela and Samantha since the three of them had their rooms right next to each other's.

"Dude. Did you see Ellie Jones? She has boobs now," Dylan widened his eyes, nudging Cody in the stomach.

Edward, Jamie, Dylan, Cody, Alice, Jasper and I huddled into a circle by the food table, not wanting to hit the dance floor since Crystal was on there, grinding Mike Newton. The entire scene just seemed disturbing. She had to be drunk. I mean, _Mike Newton?_ She must have been pretty desperate.

"We used to call her the A-minus cup, remember? Now she's like a freaking F," Cody scoffed. "Dude, I'd totally go out with her."

I loved Dylan and Cody with all of my heart but they were such perverts.

Jamie, out of nowhere, let out an unnatural squeak. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Edward asked.

"Lord have mercy," Jamie's eyes appeared as if they were about to fall out of their sockets. His lips formed a huge O. "Is that Lauren freaking Mallory?"

"Is he high?" Jasper chuckled.

But Jamie was not high. We all craned our necks to the direction of his gaze and I could feel the blood drain from my face.

Blond hair: check. Skinny high heels: check. Red manicure: check.

There she was. My old enemy. The one girl I had sworn I would never like.

Lauren was here.

And she was staring directly back at me.

* * *

"What the hell is she_ doing_ here?" Dylan spat venomously. "She didn't even graduate from ECA. This is a fucking nightmare. "

"I'll go show her the door," Alice scoffed. "Maybe she's lost. After all, she never _was_ the brightest light bulb, was she?"

"Alice, honey, c'mon. Just ignore her." Jasper chuckled.

Then to our utter bewilderment, Lauren began approaching us. The click-clacking of her heels on the marble floor made me shiver. _Here we go again with the Déjà vu, _I thought.

"Hi Edward! Hi Bella!" She smiled at us as if we had been best friends for all the time that we had known each other. "Jamie, Cody, Dylan, Jasper, Alice."

Alice, returning an awkward smile, hauled Jasper to the dance floor. Cody, Dylan and Jamie, seeing this, mimicked and suddenly seemed desperate to get away. Which left Edward and I alone with her.

_Some_ friends.

I wanted to bail too. Judging the expression on Edward's face, so did he. But what could we do? I didn't want to be rude when she was behaving herself.

"Lauren," I tried to smile as naturally as possible. "Oh my gosh. It's been forever. What are you doing here?"

She blushed. "Kelsey invited me to come. I told her it was a bad idea, but she convinced me that it wasn't."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. A "So nice to see you" would have been a lie because even after all these years, Lauren Mallory still made me nervous and I wouldn't call bumping into her an exhilarating experience. At the night of the winter formal in our junior year- the water bra incident, if you recall- we made a truce, but we made it clear that we still didn't like each other. It was true; you can't just change from_ hating_ someone to _liking_ someone overnight when that particular person still had the same obnoxious, evil personality. You can't just like someone just because you feel a bit sorry for her.

Then I noticed a diamond on her finger. _The _finger.

"You're married?" I gasped.

She nodded boastfully. "I am. My husband is Peter Stronghold, you know, CEO of Richford Corp?"

Peter Stronghold. The guy was one of the richest men in the state of California. Charlie was friends with him; I remembered meeting him when I was barely twelve. Which made him about… forty or fifty something now since he was even older than Charlie.

Edward spoke for the first time. "I'm uh… going to see what the boys are up to."

I tossed him the dirtiest look that I could muster. He was leaving me alone with the shark. He threw me an apologetic smile in return and kissed the top of my head.

Lauren gaped at the exchange between us without a word. I saw her swallow though.

"Congratulations," I told her, going back to our previous conversation.

"Thanks. Well, I'll let you go. There are probably a bunch of people that you haven't said hello to," she said with her head down.

"Right. Umm… See ya."

I practically fled from where Lauren stood. I didn't like being alone with her. And the fact that she was being _civil_, _polite_, and _friendly _just freaked the crap out of me. I liked the old Lauren better; the one that used to scream at me for no apparent reason, the one who was so mean that she gave me the excuse to tell her off.

No more bitching. No more sarcasm. No more yelling and fighting. Oh my God. What was _happening_ to this world? And she married Peter Stronghold?

I saw Edward flipping Dylan the bird on the dance floor, laughing. I tapped his shoulder and smiled sarcastically when he turned around to face me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, for leaving you alone with an ex-psychotic cheerleader who used to be obsessed with me," I recited.

Edward scratched the back of his head with an easy laugh. If he thought he was going to charm his way out of this, he had another thing coming. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and raised my eyebrows, challenging him to give me a reply.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

He took a step forward, his hand flying to the small of my back. The minty smell of his breath made me want to kiss him. All I had to do was tip-toe…

"You look _really _gorgeous tonight and I really, really want to dance with you," he murmured seductively into my ear, crumbling my resolution into dust.

I didn't put up a fight when he guided me to the center of the dance floor. _Show Me the Money_ by Petey Pablo began playing and I swayed while Edward ran his hands up and down my body, his own body moving in perfect synchronization with the music. I grabbed a fistful of my hair and pressed my back to him, surprised that I was actually having fun. Then at the end of the second chorus, he spun me around to face him and his hands lingered on the exposed part of my dress.

Jamie whistled and yelled, "You go, girl!"

Both of us were breathing hard and I smiled at the unexpected closeness of his face when we finished dancing to the fourth song.

"You want a drink?" he asked. "I'm gonna get a soda."

"No beer tonight?" I teased. "Or doing feel like you'll betray Emmett by getting drunk without him?"

He shook his head. "I just want to stay sober tonight. And you should too. I haven't forgotten The Club Incident."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine. I'll take punch then. Thanks."

I sat on one of the chairs in the corner as I waited for Edward's return. All the dancing made my legs sore and I think I had a blister on my left foot.

"Isabella Swan."

Agh. Agh. Agh. Mike Newton's voice hadn't changed at all since high school. I raised my head and found him grinning down at me, holding two glasses of punch. "Drinks?"

I knew better than to accept drinks at a party. Drinks that Mike Newton offered, especially.

"No, thank you. Edward's getting some for me."

He planted himself on the seat beside me. Mike's hair was short-cropped now and he looked a lot older than the last time I had seen him. He could have passed for a thirty year-old.

"So you're still with Cullen, eh?"

"Yep."

"You're not tired of him yet?"

"Nope." Never.

He seemed annoyed with my one-word answers.

"He's still the same dickhead as he was in high school."

It took all of my restraint not slap to him. There he was, the biggest dickhead in the world calling the man that _I _loved a dickhead.

"I can see you're still the same asshole as you were back then," I retorted without missing a beat.

He chuckled. "Touché. Can I tell you something?"

"No."

"Don't care. I'm gonna say it anyways. Girl, you've _grown _since high school. You're even hotter than before."

Instead of feeling flattered, I felt disgusted. And the fact that he was trying to glimpse down my dress just pissed me off further more. I stood up and was about to walk away when I noticed Edward approaching us with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Hey, Cullen!"

"What up, Bastard?" Edward replied coldly.

Mike scoffed. "Still a cocky son of a bitch."

"Still a desperate, pathetic waste of space who doesn't know how to treat girls with respect."

Mike grimaced but smirked when he thought of a new subject. "So what do you do? Didn't make it to the NBAs? I mean, I didn't see you on T.V. I saw what's-his-face… Jacob Black? Yeah. I saw him. But not you. Nope."

Edward had his fists clenched. "I never said I was going to play basketball for a living, _prick_. I'm in medical school."

Mike laughed. "Are you kidding me? You're still in school?" I didn't bother letting him know that it takes about seven to eight years to earn a medical degree. "Well, if you're ever in need of money, I'll give you a hand. You probably know this but have my own company now- Newton Enterprise. It's a multi-billion dollar company," he boasted gleefully, gauging Edward's expression.

What an asshole. I was surprised that Edward hadn't snapped. If this happened back in high school, Mike would be on the floor already, writhing in pain.

"You mean Daddy's company," Edward laughed, shaking his head. "Sad, isn't it? That you still have to depend on your parents for a living when you're already over twenty. Don't tell me you're still living under Mama's roof, Mikey."

Mike shot up from his chair and snarled. Edward stared him down- he had a good inch or two on him- with his eyebrows raised belligerently.

"You better shut the hell up, Cullen. Or I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what?" Edward cut him off. "Beat me up? I'd like to see you try. I haven't fought since college. This will be good practice for me."

Okay. If I didn't do something now, there were going to kill each other. Wait, let me rephrase:_ Edward_ was going to kill Mike. So I stepped between them and placed a hand on Edward's chest, shoving him away from Mike.

"Edward, come on, let's go."

Mike scoffed. "Stay away from me, Cullen."

Edward gave him the finger. "I _will_ when you stop eyeing down my girlfriend's dress. _You _stay away from Bella, Newton."

Obviously the enmity between Edward and Mike hadn't diluted. Which made me wonder what would have happened if we bumped into Mr. Florence, the teacher who had always despised Edward with a passion. I still remember what he said to Edward at graduation: "Congratulations, Mr. Cullen. You have no idea how happy I am to not have you in my class anymore." Edward had laughed it off heartily and told him the feeling was mutual.

I was extremely grateful when Cody, Jamie and Dylan sprinted to us and began dragging Edward to the dance floor, claiming Edward had to break dance with them to help them impress the girls. That was enough to distract Edward for now. I didn't want him to shoot daggers at Mike Newton for the rest of the night since I wanted him to have fun.

_In The Ayer _by Flo Rida blared from the speakers; Alice and I screamed when the boys dropped to the ground and performed an airchair. The dance floor had been cleared so now everyone was watching Edward and the boys dance. All the girls were cheering them on, whistling, and jumping up and down in place. Alice, Angela and I were dancing along, bumping each other's hips.

The boys bowed when the song ended. The music abruptly turned into something slower, _You Make Me Wanna _by Blue. I let out a gasp when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the room with him, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me fully on the mouth while he swayed us from side to side. He and Jasper took turns mouthing the lyrics while they twirled Alice and me around.

"_I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight… You're the first and last thing on my mind… You make me wanna love. You make me wanna fall… You make me wanna surrender my soul!_"Alice and I joined them when the chorus came up. She winked at me and I could see her face literally glowing with bliss.

"Are you having fun?" Edward asked, his smile echoing my own.

"I'm having one of the best times of my life!" I exclaimed with a giggle.

"Yo Captain! You gonna get up there and sing or what? Like winter formal!" I'd suspected that Jamie was drunk since he was slurring.

Dylan guffawed. "The night doesn't seem complete without you singing _'The Reason'_!"

Edward winked at me. "Why the hell would I do that when I already have the girl that I want? I only did it to impress Bella back then. Mission's already accomplished."

Dylan rolled his eyes when Cody asked, "Do you think Monique will go on a date with me if I do the same thing? You know, go up there and sing something?"

Jamie snickered; Edward smirked and shook his head.

"Dude?" Jamie elbowed him. "I used to share a room with you. I had to put up with your crappy, off-key singing while you were in the shower-"

"HEY! Watch it, Peterson!" Cody cut him off.

"My point is if you want to impress Monique, PLEASE STAY OFF THE STAGE."

Dylan applauded and bumped Jamie's fist. "You tell him, homie."

"I hate you guys," Cody mumbled, blushing.

Jasper strolled over, pulling Edward into a headlock. "Whaddup, people?"

"Cody wants to go onstage and sing to impress Monique Rosen," I told him, chuckling.

Jamie made a tsk-tsk sound. "Wrong, Bella. Cody wants to go up there and _embarrass _himself. There's a difference."

Jasper threw his head back and laughed. "Shit, I thought singing at school was Edward's thing."

"I know, right?" Dylan clicked his tongue.

Alice was gaping at me with her mouth hanging wide open. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she bent down and began examining the hems of my dress.

"God, Bella. You're dress is unraveling! I don't believe this!"

"It is?" I gasped.

"Yes! Come with me to the restroom. I'll sew it."

I didn't know Alice had a sewing kit in her purse. Then again, Alice had _everything_ in her purse. It was like a freaking magician's hat. Tiny but depthless.

"Well, I'm going to go get some air," Edward exhaled. "Britney Spears is making me kind of dizzy."

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

When the annoying song, _Womanizer _by Britney Spears began playing, I knew it was my cue to step out. I was seriously going to punch someone if I had to endure the annoying tune and music. Alice needed to check on Bella's dress in the restroom anyway so it worked out just fine.

I ambled over to the garden outside the ballroom and chuckled at how little it had changed. I could see the tree where Bella and I had carved our initials on five years ago and I wondered if they were still there. Even though I had closed the glass door before I came out, Britney's voice was still screaming into my ear. God. Only girls like Alice or Rosalie would listen to this shit. And they called this music? Jeez.

I leaned over the railing and closed my eyes. Tonight was it. In a little less than an hour, one word was going to change everything.

The glass door slid open. I spun around with a big smile on my face, thinking it was Bella, but it wasn't.

It was Lauren Mallory.

"Hey Edward. You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

_Yes, I do mind! _I wanted to tell her. But because she had been nice to my friends, she had been civil and somewhat friendly to Bella, I lied and told her that I didn't. I knew I was going to regret this.

I had never had an actual conversation with Lauren. _Ever_. The memories I had of her were ones where I hid under the table to escape her view, told her to leave me alone because I wasn't interested, or getting so pissed off about her existence since she was always sabotaging Bella and my relationship.

It sickened me that I had thought Lauren "considerately pretty" and could be decent ahook up when I first saw her on my second day of school in freshman year. Back in pre-Bella days, my standard for girls wasn't high. As long as they had boobs, slender body, nice ass, they were considered 'okay' makeout material. Then when she opened her mouth to speak and began flirting with my hardcore before_ I_ even approached her, I made an oath to myself to never, ever, have any sort of relation with that crazy bitch. Her obsessive behavior worsened throughout the year; she asked me out every time she saw me in Geometry and actually threatened the girls that I had hooked up with, saying things like she was going to murder them in their sleep or some similar shit. Like I said,_ crazy_ bitch.

"It's hard to believe you guys are still together. I mean, five years. It's a huge deal!" she laughed. "It's got to be hard, right? Being in a commitment?"

"It's not hard at all since I love her more than my own life. I don't know where I would be or what I would be doing if I hadn't met her. Besides, you're a married woman. You should know all about commitment," I smiled wryly.

Lauren grimaced then looked down to her feet. "I'm leaving Peter. I just can't… stand being with him any longer. I thought I could be happy; after all, he's one of the most successful men in the country. I thought the money and the title would be enough to keep me satisfied… but they don't. I can't be with him when I'm in love with someone else."

I didn't know what to say. In case you haven't noticed, conversing with Lauren wasn't exactly something I was used to. However, if you asked for my advice on running away from her or hiding from her… then I'd be your man. That was one of the things that I was unmistakably good at.

"Edward?" She almost whispered my name.

"Hmm?"

She took hesitant steps toward me and placed her hands on the railing. "If Bella hadn't come along, would I have had a chance? I mean, if I had changed into someone nicer, would we have been together?"

I pursed my lips. How do you tell someone you used to hate that you'd rather eat dirt back then than date her without hurting her feelings?

"Do you want me to be honest?"

She nodded her head tentatively.

"I don't like thinking about not meeting Bella. The idea just… scares the hell out of me. She made me a better person; she gave me my wake up call. She's my everything. And the answer to your question is no. I'd known you for two years before I met Bella. Bella or no Bella, we wouldn't have ever been together. Sorry."

I could tell she had been holding her breath as she braced herself for my answer.

"Why didn't we ever hook up?" she asked, sounding a bit hurt. "You kissed almost every girl in ECA, Edward. Half of my cheerleading squad had gone out with you. EVERYONE BUT ME. Why? I mean, was I not even good enough to be a random hook up?"

_Jesus. Why is she bringing all this shit up from over five years ago? _

"Because," I groaned. "You came on too strong, okay? You acted as if you were my girlfriend when we never even dated. And all that shit about us having to be together because we were both captains," I shook my head, grimacing. "It was just… crazy. Besides, Lauren, was that what you wanted? To be a random hook up? I treated all the girls like crap after I made out with them. I was a total asshole."

She closed her eyes and I widened my eyes when I saw a teardrop glide down her cheek. "I was in love with you, Edward! But you never showed any interest in me."

I chuckled, scornful. "Look, Lauren, you weren't in love with me. You were in love with the idea of being in love with me. Let's face it; you were only interested because I was popular. If today it were Daniel Jones"- the kid who used to sit next to her in Biology, the one who wore braces and was always sniffling – "who was the basketball captain or student body president, you would have crushed on him instead."

She shook her head with her eyebrows pulled together. "No, you don't understand. I really was in love with you." She raised her hand to stop me from protesting when I opened my mouth to speak. "I admit, at the beginning I really was only into you because you were obviously the most popular guy on campus. Not to mention you were gorgeous and hot. But as obsessed as I was, I knew I wasn't in love. Like you said, it was a crush."

Her lower lip trembled.

"And then I saw you with Bella. How nice, considerate, protective you were of her. It was like a whole new side of you. I mean, one second you could be talking to me, acting like a total jerk, then the next minute you transformed into this loving, gentlemanly boyfriend who would do anything for her. I would have given anything to have someone like you," she whispered the last part, "I still would."

Oookay. I could not handle having _this _conversation with Lauren right now on one of the most important nights of my life. But still. I felt bad for her. There she was, spilling all of her feelings to me, past and current, and what was I doing? Either rebuking her or saying nothing. To be honest, I had no idea she was capable of having feelings. If you had asked me to link Lauren to the first word that popped into my head at the mention of her name back in high school, my reply wouldn't have required thinking: BITCH. And now I wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry," I said, really meaning it.

She smiled at me. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Thanks for listening, Edward. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah. No problem. And good luck with your husband."

"Thank you. Hey listen- do you mind if I get your number? I want to keep in touch with everyone and… well, you know," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Meet up occasionally or something."

C.R.A.P. My number? As normal as Lauren appeared to be right now, I didn't completely trust her, given her psychotic, bitchy history. What if she decided to use this against me or Bella in the future? It was probably unfair that I was still thinking so badly of her, but after hating her for three years in high school, can you blame me for being cautious?

Regardless, I didn't want to be rude by giving her a flat-out NO. I smiled when she handed me the phone and keyed in a series of numbers.

"I'm going to go look for Bella," I told her.

Lauren bobbed her head. "Right. I'll catch you later."

While strolling back into the ballroom, I shook my head with disbelief. What the hell had just happened? With Lauren?

I spotted Bella dancing to _Hot N Cold _by Katy Perry with Jamie with Jasper and Dylan lip-syncing the lyrics, looking drunk and foolish. I walked up to her when the song ended and murmured "Come take a walk with me" into her ear. She willing obliged and placed her tiny hand into mine.

I didn't know where I was going exactly. I wanted to reminisce, and it didn't seem right to do it without Bella since she was what made ECA so important and so worth missing to me in the first place. I saw us _everywhere_: on the park bench, fooling around and getting ice cream on each other's faces; jogging on the sidewalk with me teasing her about not being able to keep up me- which, by the way, was a hundred percent untrue. Bella had amazing stamina; walking to the food court together after basketball practice; sneaking kisses when we thought no one else was looking when we went into stores… Now, please don't label me as an emotional, girly or sentimental person. Trust me; Edward Cullen is anything but those.

Bella's eyes lit up when she saw a couple of boys shooting around on the basketball court. She stopped in her tracks and instantly looked mesmerized, like she saw a ghost on the court. My hand remained on the small of her back as I wondered what she musing about. A couple of seconds later, she shook her head with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I blanked out on you again. It's just… coming back here is surreal. I keep on seeing you, me… everywhere. It's creeping me out. I can be staring at a tree and I'd think, '_Edward and I walked pass that tree on our way to English in our senior year_'… You know, random stuff like that."

So I wasn't alone with the hallucinations. I pulled her closer to me, enjoying how soft and warm she felt under my touch.

The boys whooped when a red-head scored.

"Are you going to join them or what? Show them how it's done!" she teased, winking.

"I wouldn't want them to lose their self-esteem," I snickered. "I _am _pretty amazing."

"Maybe you're not as good as you used to be," she countered. "It's been four years. You must be a little rusty."

Probably. But I wasn't going to admit that to her. "Once a player, always a player."

"Player as in athlete player or womanizer player?"

Dang, she was good.

I widened my eyes a little when she advanced toward the basketball court. She smiled sweetly, motioning me to follow, and held my hand as she skipped rhythmically to the bleacher. I could see the boys more clearly now that we were in; there were two blondes, three red-heads, and a black-hair. I would assume they were seniors, but hey, you never know. They could have just been tall for their age. We weren't the only ones watching the game; there were a couple of girls on the top row, cheering them on.

"You got no game, bro!" One of the red-heads scoffed at the other red-head.

"Sock it, moron. Just freakin' check the ball already."

Blondie in blue tried to shoot but the black-haired dude blocked the shot right before the ball could go in the hoop. Two of the boys cursed- were we really this violent back in high school?- while the other three whooped and screamed.

One of the blondes noticed us watching them. He elbowed the tallest red-head, who had a nasty scowl on his face as he whipped his head around to our direction. His tough demeanor faltered when he saw us-scratch that, when he saw _Bella_.

I rolled my eyes when he began fixing his hair and making his way toward my girlfriend. High school boys. So clueless and annoying. I knew exactly what they were thinking; hot chick sitting at the sidelines watching them play who, apparently, was _not _in high school. They'd feel flattered._ I _would know; I used to get a kick out of having Jamie's older sister around when we played basketball in freshman year. She was married, so a lot of us had a crush on her.

"Hello there," Red-Head smiled. _At Bella._ The asshole didn't even bother acknowledging me even though I had my arms around Bella. "Where are you guys from?"

"Around," Bella, answered smoothly. "We used to go to school here."

"Is that so?" His voice was irritating me.

"Yep."

The boy unwillingly turned his head to me. "So you played basketball back in high school?"

I stood up. He looked slightly taken aback by my height.

"I somewhat played. But I wasn't that good."

Bella was choking down a laugh beside me.

"Huh. Well, the boys and I are all on junior varsity," he gloated. "We placed second for state last year."

I wanted to tell him that the varsity team had placed first. Since 1998. So beat that, sucker.

"Nice," I said politely.

He grinned at us.

A blonde girl scampered in, looking slightly out of breath and greeted the boy who was talking to us. His name was Damon.

"I didn't see him! I saw my brother, but Ed-"

She gasped, stumbled, and her pupils dilated.

"Oh my God!" she squealed. "Oh my God. Oh my God."

Bella raised her eyebrow at me and I shrugged. This girl was crazy.

The blonde girl shook herself out of whatever craze she was in. She beamed at me, extended her hand, and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. I've been waiting for today for weeks. My name's Christine. I have a picture of you in my room- a poster of you! It's been on the wall for five years and I've never taken it off!"

I was too appalled to speak. What was she- a teenage stalker?

"I have your signature too. I'm your biggest fan. You gave it to me on as a birthday present, remember? I had just turned nine. I'm Dylan's sister."

Dylan's sister. Now that she mentioned, I did recall Dylan coming up to me the day after the basketball tournament in our junior year. He had wanted me to sign this pink, fluffy notebook and had teasingly made a fuss when I didn't put a heart around me name. Asshole.

"I remember. We haven't met before, have we?"

"Whoa. Back up. You're Edward Cullen?" Damon sounded incredulous.

I nodded my head.

Bella smirked.

"Dude, I used to, like, freaking worship you. The fade away that you did at the playoffs in 2006… it was a freaking legend. My brother told me you moved to Japan or something."

"Who's your brother?"

"Bobby Garcia."

I chuckled. "Figures. He hated me in high school. And nope. I've never been to Japan."

"That effin' liar."

"Don't you feel stupid now, huh, Damon?" His friend laughed. "There you were bragging about you being on junior varsity in front of the basketball prodigy himself. Hi, I'm Jeremy. Huge fan. I used to go to ya'lls game just to watch you play."

"Thanks, man." I shook his hand.

After having a nice chat with them, I found out Dylan's sister was a freshman and the boys that were playing were juniors. Damon had dropped the attitude completely and stopped hitting on Bella once he learned who I was. It was so weird. These kids regarded me as if I was some sort of a celebrity. They gave me recaps on what I did at my high school games, what I said, who I played against… it was bizarre.

"How does it feel to be back in high school, Mr. Popular?" Bella asked with a laugh after we said our goodbyes and began rambling toward the gymnasium.

"The truth?"

"Yeah."

"It feels insane."

"Yeah, same here," she breathed. "You should check if those kids added you up on Wikipedia. They knew everything about you."

I chuckled.

"I'm not kidding, Edward."

"Sure. Whatever."

The lights were on when we pushed the gym doors open. Even though it was empty, I could hear the referee blowing his whistle, the crowd chanting ECA, the girls screaming my name… I could feel it too: the excitement with my blood rushing through my veins, the stress as the opponent's score began catching up to ours…

I was back in ECA. I wasn't Edward Cullen, intern and medical student. I was Edward Cullen, star basketball player, the guy dating the most beautiful girl in school.

Bella squeezed my hand. She had a lot of memories in this room as well.

"Your jersey's still up there, number 16."

I whipped my head around and was stunned to find Coach Reynolds- _older-looking _Coach Reynolds- cracking a smile at us with his arms folded across his chest. Where the hell did he come from? The lights in his office were out. Or else I would have gone to say hello.

He seemed to have read my mind. "I was down by the locker room. Adding air-refreshers to the boy's locker room."

Bella beamed and pulled Coach into a hug. "_I_ put that in the suggestion box at the end of second semester! It's so good to see you, Coach!"

"You too, Miss Swan. I trust that you're doing well. You still playing basketball?"

She grinned. "Yeah. Just with Edward and the boys."

"Good to hear that."

Sensing that I probably wanted a moment alone with Coach Reynolds, Bella excused herself to the supply room- she was the worst liar in the world. I mean, who the heck goes to the supply room to answer their phone?- and left me alone with the most influential man in my life aside from my father.

I had always seen Coach Reynolds as a parent figure. I'd known him for eight years now and I still remember the first thing that he said to me in freshman year when I showed up for the tryouts and made the varsity team. _"Don't expect your teammates or your opponents to go easy on you just because you're younger. The fact that you made the team proves that age does not affect your ability." _

"So you got into medical school. Congratulations."

I had sent Coach Reynolds a couple of emails after high school graduation to keep in touch. The last one that I had sent was… over a year ago.

"Thank you." I still couldn't take my eyes off my jersey. I had sweat, fought, played, and puked in that piece of fabric. You know how little girls are attached to their dolls or teddy bears or whatever? Well, that jersey held the same sentimental value.

"You were one of the best players that I've ever had," he commented quietly. "You were good at being the leader, at controlling the game. Yet you never abused your position."

"Thank you," I said, chuckling in flattery. Then I sobered up. "Coach? Were you… _disappointed_ when I told you I wasn't playing basketball after high school?"

I still remember the shock on his face, on my teammates' faces when I announced that I wasn't playing ball in college. They had all gaped at me as if I had lost my mind.

He smiled. "Disappointed? Of course. Our country lost a great player. You would have made it into the NBAs, Edward. Your friend Jacob did and you played better than him- no offense to the Wolves." I laughed at that. "But I'm proud of you, my boy. You went after something you wanted and you stuck to it. I'm glad to see you on your way to becoming a doctor. Nothing you did could have made me prouder."

"I just feel like…" I sighed. "I feel like I'm being ungrateful. After everything you've taught me, after all the confidence that everyone in this school had placed in me… I just threw it all away. You're right; maybe I did have a shot at the NBAs. And I threw it away. For what?"

"For being someone better. For being someone who could bring a greater influence to our society than a basketball player. You're not ungrateful, Edward. I don't expect all of my students to become basketball players. Most of the time kids who excel at basketball have horrible grades because they spend too much time on sports. You didn't; you balanced out your time wisely and managed to maintain your grades. Then eventually, you got accepted to an Ivy League school. Without an athletic scholarship. Do you have any idea how difficult that is? Or rare? I'm proud of you. I mean it."

"Thanks, Coach."

"Do you like your job? Do you like what you're studying?" he asked.

I nodded my head without missing a beat. "I do."

"That's all that matters, isn't it?"

He pulled into a one-armed hug. I swallowed, feeling like crying all of a sudden.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I could tell the change in Edward after he chatted with Coach Reynolds. The man was like a father to him; even though Edward didn't say it much, I knew he missed Coach very much.

Departing the gymnasium, Edward and I wandered back to the ballroom. Since neither of us had the desire to be stuck inside the crowded room with another Lady Gaga song, I led him to The Tree. Our tree.

It was difficult to believe that more than five years ago, Edward and I stood at the exact same spot, in pretty much the same position- fingers locked together. I had carved _B+E Forever _on the trunk, and guess what? After all these years, it was still there, though not in perfect condition. I could barely make out the letters! The sight of my artwork made me feel delighted yet worrisome at the same time. What if my relationship with Edward faded as time stretched on, just like my carving on the tree?

I knew it was silly, but I wasn't exactly thinking rationally when I picked up a stone with sharp edges from the ground and began retracing our initials. Edward was laughing beside me, squeezing my shoulder.

"I like the improvements that you made," he commented lightly.

"I don't want my masterpiece to disappear. _Ever._"

"I wonder how many couples see this and go, _'Who the hell are these people?'_"

"Zero, maybe, since this isn't exactly a popular make-out spot."

His eyes softened under the moonlight. I all but forgot how to breathe when he smiled crookedly and murmured, "We can change that."

He took my face in his hands and lowered his face down to mine so deliberately that it reminded me of our first kiss. (Well, technically second kiss since I pretty much forced myself on him the first time after being provoked by Lauren's immature game of Truth or Dare. I don't suppose you can call _that _a real kiss.) He locked his arms around my waist and pressed me closer to his body, his lips moving more urgently this time as I slowly wounded my legs around his torso.

Jamie slid the glass door open, whistled, then started laughing. He was spying on us the entire time we were out visiting our special oak. How rude. "Keep it PG-13 over there," he yelled. "Most students here are underage, you know."

Edward set my feet back down on the floor and shouted something that was inappropriate to be repeated to Jamie. Jamie just smiled, wiggled his fingers, and skipped back to the party. I loved Jamie, but moments like these made me want to strangle him.

I sighed. "We should probably go in."

"Right," Edward muttered. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking this walk with me. It means a lot and it wouldn't have been the same without you."

I smiled at him. "You're welcome. Why are you being so formal all of a sudden?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." Then more quietly, he said, "Jesus. What's the matter with you, Cullen? Stop being so nervous."

I danced with Alice a little bit than with Jasper when we went back inside. A lot of people were drunk- Crystal, Samantha, Lee, Dylan, Cody, Aubrey, Mike Newton, Eric...- so I was bumped into a lot on the dance floor. Eric collapsed on my left leg in the middle of _We Made You _by Eminem; Jasper had to haul him to the bathroom since he looked green and kept on making retching noises.

"Guys, I'm gonna use the restroom," I told Alice and Jasper.

"Want me to come with?" she asked.

I told her to stay and dance with her husband. Edward was still on his phone outside; he had been on the phone for quite some time now, ten or fifteen minutes, I believe. I wondered who it was.

"Nah, stay. I'll be right back."

"'Kay. Remember to scream or something if the cheerleaders gang up on you."

"I can handle a couple of Bimbos myself, thanks."

Before going into the stalls, I redid my makeup and fixed my hair by tucking the tendrils behind my ear. Then just as I was about to flush, I heard Lauren's shrilling voice ringing in the restroom. She had someone with her- Jessica, maybe?

"I'm telling you, Jess. Edward told me that he wasn't happy with being Bella's boyfriend. I swear that's what he said-"

I flushed, pushed the door open, and marched straight to the faucet after glowering at Lauren. There was no way I was going to listen to another minute of this bullshit. She was such a liar! Edward would never say he was unhappy with being my boyfriend. He loved me. He loved me. He loved me!

Lauren smiled at me, as if the fact that I heard her didn't faze her in the slightest. In fact, her expression was almost condescending and most importantly, she didn't appear surprised to see me there. "Hey, Bella."

I scoffed, threw her the most intimidating look that I could summon, and kicked the bathroom door open. She was not going to get to me. Tonight was supposed to be one of the best nights of my life and there was no way in hell I was going to let someone as untrustworthy as Lauren Mallory ruin it for me.

"There you are. I was looking for you," Edward twirled me straight into his arms as soon as I exited the ladies' room. He wrapped his arms around my waist, rested his chin on my shoulder, and kissed me briefly on the neck. That's right, Lauren. If Edward had planned on leaving me, why was he holding me and not you?

He led me over to the dance floor again and smiled at me, not sensing my relief or unease, I'm not really sure which one it was at that point. _Thunder _by Boys Like Girls played in the background while we slow-danced; there were couples all around us but we were the ones who were standing directly under the disco ball. The DJ announced that it was five minutes to midnight and said that when the clock struck, they would play a video of all of our important candid high school photos. Jamie whooped at that then shot a long glance at Edward mischievously.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

Toward the end of the song, I noticed Dylan and Cody clearing the dance floor, motioning for everyone to back up- everyone except for me and Edward. At the last note of the song, I was beginning to feel awkward because everyone was openly gaping at us, looking excited yet dumbfounded at the same time. They were at least three yards away, forming a circle around us.

Edward's gaze on my face had intensified ever since the music had stopped. Had he even blinked?

"Bella," he said softly. "There's something I need to tell you."

I held my breath.

"Bella, the thing is… I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

I could feel the blood drain from my face. So it was true. Lauren wasn't lying after all. This was no illusion. Edward said those words- they came out straight from his lips! Without a trace of apology, I might add. My mind wandered back to the scene that I had witnessed a couple of hours ago: Lauren smiling, looking innocent and beautiful with her blond hair cascading down her back; Edward, dialing something into her phone that I assumed to be his phone number… then I saw them laugh. Together. They weren't touching or anything, but I was used to seeing Edward being cold and callous to Lauren. The sight of them being friendly to each other- of Edward being friendly to Lauren- made me feel threatened and jealous.

And now he didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore. Why? Out of the blue? Was he… leaving me for… Lauren?

"You're…" I didn't want to sound weak or clingy but I couldn't stop my lower lip from trembling. "You're breaking up with me?"

Why was he doing this, in front of _everyone_? Did he want to humiliate me on purpose? This wasn't Edward. No, no…

To my bewilderment, he chuckled heartily and raised his eyebrow. "Break up with you? Is_ that_ what you think this is about?" He sounded incredulous.

I almost lost my footing when he got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny, velvet blue box. The people around us gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said. "Bella, I love you. It's as simple as that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I have learned that without you, there _is_ no life for me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me: I want you by my side- forever and ever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The crowd dissolved into a round of applause when I nodded my head and whispered, "Yes!" Edward's smile was infectious as he slipped the ring onto my finger. He got back to his feet, picked me up from the floor and I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him like our time together was limited. Jamie was whistling and the others were still applauding, seeming just as surprised as I was with the proposal.

"Hey, Edward?" I said, breathless when he set my feet back on the ground.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He laughed. "I hope so. Otherwise you shouldn't have said yes because there is no way in hell I'll ever let you go back on your word. Face it, Swan. You're stuck with me. For life."

That was one of the sweetest things that I had ever heard.

"I'd like that," I smiled, pulling his face down to mine. This time, nobody interrupted the kiss.

-

-

"So why did you think I was breaking up with you?" Edward wanted to know. Instead of viewing our high school pictures with the rest of our friends, Edward pulled me outside so we could talk to avoid the awing and cheering. "After all the times that I've told you I loved you… did I do something or did I say something that implied I was breaking up with you?"

I blushed at the embarrassment of my own insecurity. "You didn't. It's me and it's stupid."

"Tell me," he demanded, not buying my act. "I want to know, Bella."

I sighed and turned around so he wouldn't be able to stare into my eyes. "After Alice fixed my dress, I spotted you talking to Lauren outside… well, here, to be exact. You were laughing and exchanging phone numbers… and for a second there, I felt so jealous of her. I mean, back in high school I knew you were never interested in her because she was a total slut, but now… she actually behaves like a normal human being. She's nice to everyone and she's gorgeous with her long blond hair and skinny legs." Not that I would ever admit this to her. "And then a while ago I overheard Lauren telling Jessica that you told her that you weren't happy with being my boyfriend anymore-"

"Wait," Edward cut me off, spun me around and placed his hand on my shoulder. "She _what_? I was on the phone with Emmett a while ago because he called and asked if I had proposed already so that he and Rose could call and congratulate _you_. And yes, I did tell him that I didn't want to be your boyfriend anymore; I wanted to be your husband. But I didn't tell Lauren_ anything_. I only spoke to her that one time. End of story."

Now it all made sense. Lauren had been eavesdropping while Edward was on the phone with Emmett earlier. And knowing Lauren, she wouldn't quit until she had heard the entire conversation. Her little plan to break my confidence in Edward and my relationship must have been inspired by what Edward had said. That witch!

"I'm going to kill her!"

I slid the glass door open with more force than necessary then stomped to the middle of the dance floor where Lauren was dancing more like her high school self- dirty and slutty. I _knew_ the nice girl image had been an act all along. Lauren Mallory didn't have a good bone in her body.

I tapped her shoulder.

She whirled around and looked disappointed when she saw it was me.

"Congratulations, Bella. You're engaged." Her smile was forced and stiff.

"You know what I've learned tonight, Lauren?" I didn't give her the opportunity to answer. "You're still a_ bitch_."

Lauren chuckled. "That's kind of harsh, Bella, considering you don't even know me anymore."

"I know you, okay?" I snapped at her. "I know you were eavesdropping while Edward was on the phone a while ago. I know you lied to me and to Jessica in the restroom. I know that _you knew _I was in the restroom."

She looked around us, rolling her eyes to the crowd as if I were insane. And okay, I admit I did seem like the crazier of the two of us. While Lauren stood there, looking cool and at ease with her arms crossed in front of her chest, I was trembling with anger. I hadn't noticed that we had attracted everyone's attention; it was just like high school: I couldn't go anywhere without the unwanted attention.

"I didn't realize you were so imaginative, Bella," she laughed softly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about, Lauren. You can drop the innocent act already," I scoffed. Then raising my voice, I said, "I can't believe I wanted to give you a second chance after all the crap that you had put me through in high school. Do you remember? Well,_ I_ do. Every prank, every public humiliation, every comment. But I was willing to let everything go since it was water under the bridge. We're in our twenties now. We're not teenagers anymore yet you're still playing games? Why are you _doing_ this?"

"I-"

Not concerned about what Lauren was going to say, Edward wrapped one of his arms around me and threw her a cold, penetrating gaze.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Dylan stated, his voice deeper than usual.

"I second that," said Jasper.

Lauren, flitting a glance around the room for the second time tonight, grabbed her purse from the table and stalked out of the room with her head held high. Jamie cheered and screamed, "Okay, people! The dance floor is now bitch-free! Let's party!" the moment she was out of sight. Jessica threw me an apologetic smile and I nodded back to let her know that I was aware that she wasn't in cahoots with Lauren.

Couples resumed to dancing and the only two people that looked out of place there were me and Edward, who were neither moving nor smiling. Slowly, I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him, needing him to know that I was fine and that there wasn't anything that he needed to worry about.

"Edward? Promise me that you won't think about her for the rest of the night. No, in fact, let's not think about her for the rest of our life. I don't care what she had done. Despite that nasty confrontation with her, tonight is still amazing. The proposal and everything. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you for not turning me down in front of all these people by the way; that would have seriously damaged my reputation," he responded, smirking.

"You know, in a way, yelling at Lauren was the perfect ending to the perfect night," I snickered. "What's a high school reunion without drama, right? I spiced up the event!"

Edward grinned. "Glad to see you acting so optimistic. And Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Lauren did ask for my number but it wasn't _my_ number that I programmed into her phone."

"Whose was it?"

He pulled me closer, made sure that no one was within hearing distance and laughed as he revealed the name. "Jamie's."

* * *

**This chapter has been in my head since I wrote Chapter 22 for WTDA. So in other words, it's been in my head for over a year. ****I'm not pleased with the way it turned out, to be frank. But it's the best I can do and that's all I can offer right now. ****Thanks for reading! **

**Review please! **

**-oOoOo-**

**A trailer for WTDA has been posted on my_ Blogspot._ I'm closing down my old website since it's freezing on me and refusing to cooperate. The link is on my profile. You can find the dresses mentioned for this chapter along with the trailer. I'll try to repost all the stuff on my old website to my Blogspot once RL clears up. It may take a while... but I'll try to get to it.**


	23. Some Things Just Never Change

**I'm back. So sorry for the long wait and thank you so much for putting up with me. **

**WTDA UPDATE: Something major happened last week. I sent my proposal to a publishing company! Hahaha. It was one of the scariest things that I've ever done. Who knew so much courage was needed to press the "send" button? I haven't heard from them yet but I'll let you guys know as soon as I do. I'm looking forward to hearing their response, though I am aware that they are very likely to say no since I'm an unknown author without an agent. But let's keep our fingers crossed, shall we? :))) Thank you for still keeping me and WTDA in mind. Your good luck wishes were touching:) I'm fortunate to have such a wonderful group of readers. **

Soundtrack: 

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little and  
Sorry won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

_-It Ends Tonight _

by All American Rejects

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

_A Week After ECA High School Reunion_

_Bella Swan_

"I still can't effing believe that gorgeous man of yours proposed," Tessa said with a shake of her head.

Vanessa snickered. "Oh, you_ can _believe it. You're just jealous!"

"Sue me if I am! The longest relationship I've ever had lasted for eleven months. And I thought that was_ forever_. But Bella, you and Edward have been together for more than five years? That's just… Girl, you guys deserve to have a book dedicated to you or something."

It had been a long, painful day at work. Hope wasn't in so she left David Huang in charge and David, who saw this as a chance to impress our new boss, worked our ass off._ "Where's that paper that you promised two hours ago, Kendra?" "Where's that article that Miss King was asking for yesterday?" "Why the hell is the restroom so dirty?"_ Now, generally, I liked David. But not when he was a bundle of nerves.

Ever since Edward proposed, I felt as if I were living in a dream. I'd catch myself staring at the ring on my finger, smiling at it for no reason. _Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Bella Cullen. Mrs. Isabella Cullen. _Oh my gosh. I couldn't wait.

"Does Edward have any brothers?" Tess asked suddenly.

I smirked. "Sure does. Married to my best friend."

She pouted. "Dammit. All the nice men are taken."

"So I couldn't help but overhear that Bella's getting married? How nice?"

Out of nowhere, The Wicked Witch of_ Media Today_ appeared, suddenly hot on our heels.

Thankfully we were almost to our cars.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at Kendra contemptuously.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. I was just surprised since I didn't receive an invitation."

I choked back a laugh. Right. Like I would _ever _invite her to the most important event of my life.

"Well, I have a bunch of connections in L.A. If you need a wedding planner, I can ask and see if Jean Paul- you know him, don't you, Bella? He's the best in the country- can squeeze you into his tight schedule. He and I go way back. You'd owe me, but considering that we work together, I'm willing to help in whatever way I can."

Tessa sighed

"Thanks for the offer, Kendra, but I'm fine. It's not going to be a big event; I only want my close friends and family there," I smiled graciously. _Which explains why you're not invited, bitch. _

Kendra's eyes narrowed. "Whatever. I'll see the three of you on Monday."

The lights were on when I pulled in front of the driveway, which only meant one thing- Edward was home. Gleefully, I half-skipped through the door and wrapped my arms around his waist when I found him putting some dishes away in the kitchen.

"Hey!" I said.

Abruptly, he spun around, lifted me off the floor and sat me on the island, his smile making me breathless. "Hi there. How was your day, my beautiful _fiancée_?"

Edward had been stressing the word ever since he proposed. Like the other day when we bumped into Tanya and Riley, her boyfriend, at a Japanese Cuisine, this was how the introduction went: "Tanya, you remember my fiancée, Bella. Riley, this is my girl, my fiancée, Bella." Tanya and Riley were pretty nice; they laughed, shook my hand and both said something along the lines of "It's nice to see you, Edward's fiancée." And the most amusing part? Edward wasn't embarrassed. At all.

Anyway, it was nice to know I wasn't the only one super excited about getting married. _Everyone _was excited for us. My mom and Phil, Carlisle and Esme, the gang, our friends… everyone, basically. Alice offered to make me my wedding dress, which she promised she wouldn't go overboard on, and I got to pick the location of our wedding because Edward, being the sweetest, most selfless boyfriend in the history of boyfriends, said he didn't really care _where _we got married at as long as we were together. And he told me to not mind the cost. "You name it, I'll get it done," was what he had said. I felt like a total princess!

The problem was, I didn't know where I wanted us to have the wedding. I'm not going to lie and say I hadn't fantasized about getting married, but truthfully, the only thing I saw in my head was Edward's face because that was all I was sure about whenever I tried picturing my possible wedding. The background- the location- always merged into a fuzzy blur.

When I confessed this to Alice and Rosalie, they whacked me on the head and called me "pathetic". Then they began making a list of places that they thought would be the perfect location for my wedding and it took me nearly half an hour to get them to stop. I knew they had my best interest at heart, but still- Alice and Rosalie were invincible when they were on the same page.

"My day was fine. Dave was sort of a pain in the ass but I guess he needed to do his job."

"Well, guess what happened today at the hospital? Another kid moved into Aly's old room," he said lightly.

I could sense the loss, the disappointment hidden behind the casualness of his tone. I knew saying goodbye to Aly was hard for him. On her last night there, Edward and I bought her a cake along with two separate presents. He got her a leather bracelet that was said to bring good luck; I got her a set of school supplies that came with a journal. Aly was a grateful child; she thanked us repeatedly and had tears in her eyes when we departed. Even though I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry in front of her, in the end I couldn't help it. Edward hadn't talked for the remainder of that night. He just stared blankly at whatever was ahead of him.

"Are you okay?"

I touched his cheek, feeling my heart break as he leaned into my palm and closed his eyes. I knew he missed Aly more than he let on. We didn't talk about her much because it upset both of us, but we both thought about her. Frequently.

"Yeah," he said finally, with an intake of breath. "I shouldn't have been so attached to Aly in the first place. It was unprofessional on my part. Besides, this little boy's condition isn't so hot. He was badly scratched up in the car accident; both his eyebrows were practically scraped off. The parents are devastated."

"Poor thing," I whispered.

Edward nodded his head, pulled his face away from my hand and wrapping an arm around my waist. "Are you hungry? I ordered so Chinese tonight and I thought we could just stay in and relax. I don't want you to be stressed; I know everyone's badgering you about the wedding."

"That's sounds great," I laughed. "Oh, and you don't happen to have a long lost brother, do you? Tessa was wondering if you had any single brothers."

He grinned. "Not that I know of. But you know what? I'll bet Jamie will be up for it."

Jamie and Tessa? Now there was an idea. They were both blonde, funny, and kind of immature. They were perfect for each other.

Edward's eyes widened at my calculating expression. "Bella, I was playing around. Don't play matchmaker."

"I wasn't gonna!" I protested. "I'm not your sister. I don't do that."

He chuckled and held my hand as I jumped off the island. I playfully punched him in the shoulder and lazily walked over to the living room, flopping into the couch.

"Oh. Charlie called today. He invited us over for dinner tomorrow night."

I froze.

"Charlie as in my-spineless-father-who-listens-to-that-bitchy-wife-of-his, Charlie?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably next to me. "C'mon, Bella. You've been giving him the silent treatment for almost six months now. You need to work out your issues."

"I don't have issues. He has issues. His_ wife_ has issues."

"Look, maybe you really should give them another chance-"

"I don't believe this! Are you seriously taking their side?" I cut him off indignantly.

Edward's eyes hardened. "Shit, Bella, I'm not taking their side. You _know_ that. You need to calm down, alright?"

I don't know why I always overreacted whenever the Charlie-Carmen subject came up. The saying "Time heals all wounds" was bogus.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I wasn't being fair," I sighed, scooting closer to him so I could put my head against his shoulder. "I still hate Charlie for choosing that woman over me. I'm his daughter. We're blood related. And he…" I sniffled, unaware that I had tears in my eyes. "Even though we hadn't been close while I was growing up, but I never doubted that he cared about me, you know? I always made excuses for him. He was busy. He lived too far away from New York. But I learned the truth last time when we had that fight; he didn't love me. Or he wouldn't have taken Ca… _her _side."

The fight. My blood still boiled with anger at the thought of it. That bitch had the nerve to insult my mother! She accused Renee of being the reason why I was "disrespectful" and "holding a grudge" against her. She said that she had put up with my shit for over seven years and she was tired of my "attitude". Of course, when we had that talk, it was in private. Charlie happened to walk in on me telling her off for being delusional, and the brunch pretty much went downhill from there. He gave me a stupid speech about how I needed to accept the fact that Carmen was a part of my family, how I was being immature and spiteful and jealous… and he didn't believe me when I told him all of that crap that Carmen had said about my mom. In fact, he was furious with me. In the end, I asked him to make a choice: his daughter or his wife. And after hearing his answer, I left. Just like that.

That was six and a half months ago. And my father never called to mend our relationship.

Edward kissed the top of my head, dried my tears, and pulled me into his lap to rock us back and forth. "Hey, I know you're upset. And you're right; Carmen crossed the line back then. She had no right to talk shit about Renee. Bella, you can probably cut her from your life, but you can't do the same with Charlie. He's your dad; you need him."

"I don't need him," I muttered. "I have you, I have mom, I have Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper… our friends, my stepdad… Screw Charlie. I don't care if I never see him again. I hate him."

"Don't say that," Edward sighed.

"But it's true."

Abruptly, he pushed me off his lap and gripped both of my shoulders with his hands. The fierceness in his eyes startled me. "You don't know what it's like to lose a parent permanently, Bella, but _I do. _If I had known that my seventh birthday was the last time that I'd ever see my parents, I would have made up with them before they got on that plane. It's my biggest regret, Bella. Ever."

I held my breath.

"You never know what will happen. The next minute, tomorrow… nothing is predictable. You never know how much longer the people you love will hang around. Just like I didn't know that right after I told my parents I hated them and to go fuck themselves- well, in the words of a seven year-old of course- they were killed on that very same day. I didn't have that chance to make things right with them. I don't want history to repeat itself. Do you get what I'm saying? You don't have forever, Bella. It may seem like you do, but really, you don't."

My lips quivered at his words as more tears rolled down my face. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. Look, Charlie called, which only means one thing: he misses you and he still loves you. Everything will be okay."

I smiled at him. "Edward, what would I do without you?"

He grinned at me, tracing circles on my palm. "Is that a trick question?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. His breath was cool and minty. Ahh… Airwaves.

A pound on the door made both of us groan.

"Damn you, Cullen!" A voice shouted from the other side of the door. "Damn you. Damn you. Damn you."

"I'll go get the door," Edward cleared his throat as he got up from the couch.

I grew nervous abruptly. Whoever it was out there sounded mad. And I'm talking irate. Oh gosh- what if that person went psycho on Edward? I had to-

Edward unlocked the bolt and the door flung open before I could get up and go after him. It was…

Jamie.

"You're sick, _bro_," Jamie sneered at Edward. "_Real _sick."

Edward frowned at him without a flicker of amusement. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jamie growled and planted himself on the couch with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Let me tell you guys a story. Last night, I received texts like _I really am in love with you_, _please give me a chance… _and I got all excited because I thought I had a secret admirer! I didn't text that girl back because I didn't want to overwhelm her or seem too desperate… plus I'm kind of trying to watch my phone bill…then this morning, I got another text that said '_Meet me at Ginny's Diner at nine o'clock. I'll be at the corner booth'_. So I went, expecting to meet my secret admirer, but instead I found FREAKING LAUREN MALLORY when I got there! And the first thing she said to me was, _'What are you doing here, Peterson?' _Then I told her about my date with mystery girl… then she scoffed and told me that there was no way in hell because she was supposed to meet up with _Edward_."

Edward and I exchanged a quick glance of amazement before bursting out laughing.

"Cut it out, you guys. You were a part of this, weren't you, Bella? And there I was thinking you were a decent friend." Jamie shook his head irritably. Turning to Edward, he growled. "Why did you give her my number?"

Edward shrugged. "'Cause she asked for mine and I knew she wouldn't have taken no for an answer."

"For Christ's sake, you could have given her Cody's. Or Dylan's. Why did it have to be me? Why? Why? Why?"

"Grow up, J. It's not the freaking end of the world." Edward rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his glass of water.

"Easy for you to say. Mr. I'm-too-scared-to-give-Psycho-my-number."

Edward didn't reply. Jamie appeared to be too tired to argue again so he just picked up one of the cartons from the table and began munching down the food.

"So," Edward's smirked. "Did you and Lauren… you know, hook up after bumping into each other?"

Jamie lunged for him after letting out a scream of infuriation.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

_Dear God, please don't let Bella strangle Carmen tonight. I don't want my fiancée to have blood on her hands. _

"How do you feel?" I asked, just before we pulled in in front of Charlie's mansion. The place was the nicest one in the neighborhood so that made it easy to locate. I personally thought it was okay, but Bella hated it. She said the house lacked warmth and it didn't feel like home. Even though my parents' place was pretty similar to Charlie's, Bella loved it there. I guess the people living in it made a huge difference.

"Pissed off and kind of edgy," she replied with a pout.

I chuckled. "I meant your foot. Didn't you stub your toe before getting into the car?"

The blood rushed to her face. "Oh. Well, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." When I turned off the engine, she sighed and murmured, "This is going to be a bad evening. I can feel it, Edward. I really can."

I reached over to squeeze her hand. I cocked my head to the side, so that our eyes were on the same level, and kissed her. She relaxed from her rigid posture and giggled when my lips moved to her earlobes.

"I'm gonna be there. It can't be _that _bad," I whispered.

She let out a soft laugh. "Leave it to you to still be cocky at a time like this." Smiling at the sight of her not looking as disturbed as before, I winked at her.

"Edward Cullen? I love you," she said, her eyes boring into mine.

"I love you too. That's why I purposed, you know," I teased, an attempt to lighten her mood.

It worked; I heard her laugh again. Then she sighed as she got out of the car. "Let's just pray Carmen and I don't rip each other's head off. No. Let's just pray that _I_ don't rip her miserable head off."

_Trust me, sweetheart, I already did that. _

The security guard waved at us from the gate when we walked up to the porch. Bella's hand trembled slightly in mine.

Right before I rang the bell, the door flung open, revealing a very cheerful-looking Charlie.

"Bella! Edward! Come on in! It's good to see you!"

Bella appeared to be completely, one hundred percent awestricken. Charlie had never been this welcoming; he was the kind of man that was embarrassed to have his emotions showed.

"Hey Charlie," I said.

Bella stared at her father with discomfort as Charlie led us to the living room. I gave her hand a squeeze. Finally, she muttered, "Hi." There was a pause before she got the full sentence out. "Dad."

"I'll get you guys some drinks. What would you like?"

We both told him that we'd be fine with Coke. Bella and I shared a perplexed glance as we sat down on the couch and waited on Charlie, who had hummed and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Is he high, you think?" she whispered to me.

I smirked. If it weren't Bella's dad that we were talking about here I would have suggested that we took him to the hospital for a checkup. Talk about a personality change.

When Charlie returned, he informed us that Carmen was out "dealing with some business"- in plain English it would be called "shopping"- and would be back before six, which was when we would have our dinner. He boastfully introduced us to his new Italian chef, who he had hired two weeks ago.

Charlie tried to start a conversation with Bella, but she was cold and brief with her replies. I didn't blame her; she was confused by the sudden change in her father. Six months ago Charlie had yelled at her for being "ungrateful and disrespectful". Now… he was acting as if Bella deserved to have the "Daughter of the Year" Award.

Since Bella wasn't responsive, Charlie dumped his talks on me- new movies, basketball games, work… Bella just at there quietly and listened with a calculating expression.

"I think the witch drugged him," she stated, when Charlie excused himself to the restroom. "He is so not himself. Even before the fight he wasn't like this. His optimism and enthusiasm are creeping the hell out of me."

The blood drained from Bella's face when a high-pitched "Charlie! I'm home!" rang from the corridor. I flinched at the sound of Carmen's voice. I didn't really have hatred toward her but at the same time, I wasn't her biggest fan, after seeing the way she had treated Bella. And Jesus. That voice… that shrilling voice…

"Oh! You guys are here! How lovely!" she squealed with delight when she spotted us on the couch.

I saw Bella clench her fists into balls. "Hey _Carmen_."

"Hi Carmen."

Carmen was oblivious to the daggers that Bella was shooting at her- or really, her _shopping bags_- from the couch.

"I hope you guys are hungry," she said smilingly.

I looked over to Bella. _Someone seems to be starving,_ I thought. _But not for food- for blood. _

Charlie chose then to come into the living room. "Oh, hey, you're back, hon. So… why don't we get seated in the dining room? Chef says everything's ready."

"Sure," I said, since it was obviously Bella wasn't going to voluntarily comment on that. Or anything that he said.

With that said, we shuffled to the dining room. Bella had her arms around my waist as we walked; she rolled her eyes when she caught a glimpse of Carmen whispering something into Charlie's ear, giggling.

The food was impressing, I'll give you that. There were about ten dishes on the table; my first thought was that there was going to be a lot of leftovers.

Charlie was cool. Even though he was wealthy, he wasn't a snob. Carmen, however, was a different story. She had to have the best of everything, I'd concluded from my observations. She didn't strike me as the kind of person who would be okay with eating leftovers.

Dinner was… awkward. Bella didn't eat much; she just messed with the food in her plate with her fork. Charlie was always quiet during meal time. Carmen was… checking her reflection through the crystal glass?

_Awkward. _

"So Bella, how's work going for you?" Carmen was the first one to break the silence.

"Work is work," Bella shrugged, not removing her eyes from her plate.

Carmen clasped her hands together. "_'A Little Bit of Yesterday'_ that's the title, right? I read your last piece!"

Bella's head snapped up at that. "_Really?_" she sounded incredulous.

"Yes," Carmen nodded cockily. "It was very nicely written. Although…"

Bella's face turned to stone at that word. I held my breath.

"The last paragraph could have been improved. It was slightly… dull, no offense. You need a new style! A style that grabs attention, that leaves readers wanting more! Oh, and I think the magazine needs a section that strictly talks about fashion. I mean, I'm sure they'd appreciate having more female- _young female_- subscribers."

Bella turned beet red with rage. "It's called _Media Today. _If people want to read about fashion, they'd pick Vogue."

"Bella," Charlie said warningly. "Lower your voice around your stepmother."

I eyed Bella cautiously, knowing she was going to go ballistic any moment now. I was surprised she hadn't interrupted Carmen.

"I can't take this anymore, Dad! Are you just going to pretend that nothing happened the last time I was here? And for the record, _Carmen_, don't talk shit about my job when you sit _your ass _on the couch all day and live off my father's salary. You have the nerve to bring up work? You don't even know what that word means!"

Charlie slammed his spoon into the table, almost spilling my bowl of soup in the process.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on, Isabella Marie? Carmen and I are willing to put all of this behind us. For heaven's sake, grow up and start acting like an adult. You're so immature and self-centered. Why do you have to turn this evening into a disaster? And while we're at it, when were you two going to tell me that you are engaged? I had to hear it from your mother!"

I froze. Crap, I had forgotten about that. Not my engagement to Bella- _never that-_ but that I was supposed to run the proposal by Charlie first, according to traditions. _Way to go, Cullen. Screw things up further more, why don't cha? _In my defense, I kind of forgot that Bella had two dads. I knew I had Renee and Phil's blessing before I even proposed- they had been hinting marriage since our last year of college- so I hadn't asked them for Bella's hand. Besides, I wanted it to be _her _one else's opinion mattered to me.

Bella didn't retort like she normally would. Abruptly, she stood up with her eyes downcast and ran upstairs. Charlie was panting with anger. Carmen just looked shocked.

So much for having a nice, drama-free dinner.

Carmen put a hand out to stop me when I was about to go after Bella. "I'll check on her," she said, smiling a patronizing smile, as if she was used to having Bella act the way she had. Her nonchalance about the whole thing angered me. This woman… she jeopardized the relationship between the love of my life and her father, yet she was acting as if everything was okay. As a matter of fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

I glared at her. "I'm not sure if that's the best idea." Considering you were the main reason that Bella was upset.

"Edward, sit down. Let Carmen talk to her."

I turned my gaze to Charlie. "I really don't think having Carmen go up there would make Bella feel better. In fact, she'd probably be even more pissed off."

"What are you suggesting, boy? That we leave everything to you?" Charlie sounded pissed.

"For the time being, yes. She's feeling hurt from what you both said to her. I'm asking you to give her some time," I responded without missing a beat.

Charlie's eyes hardened. "Well, you had six months to talk her about us, to console her. Little good did that do."

He was pinning this one down on me?

"I got her here, didn't I?" I snapped. "And now I'm thinking maybe that was a mistake."

At that moment, I didn't care if I was impolite. All I wanted to do was to make sure Bella was okay and these people were wasting my time. There was no way Carmen could go up there without starting WWIII.

So I pushed my chair back and headed for the staircase. But Charlie was closer to the door; he put himself in front of me to block me.

"This is a family matter, boy. Mind your own goddamn business and sit back down." His nostrils flared.

"Bella's my fiancée. She _is _my business."

"And she is my daughter, as well as Carmen's daughter. We have the right to talk to her."

"Yes, you do. But you don't have the right to _talk shit _to her."

Charlie took a step toward me with his fists clenched. "You-"

"Bella is not immature or self-centered. If you had been in her life more often, you would know. I'm sorry to say it but it's true, Charlie. You don't know your daughter. If you did, you wouldn't have accused her of making something up about Carmen the last time we were here." I sighed. "Look, I convinced Bella to come down tonight even though she was hurt by you the last time. I thought you deserved a second chance. But if all you and Carmen do is criticize her and try to put her down, or in your case, Charlie, _yell _at her every time she expresses an opinion and that's not to your liking… I'm sorry, I'm not going to sit my ass down on that chair and watch Bella get hurt again."

Charlie was still panting and his face was turning into a shade of raspberry. Carmen remained looking shocked, but her cheeks had reddened.

I waited.

"I know how to be civil to my daughter, thank you very much," Charlie said sarcastically.

"I will go up there and talk to her first, Charlie," said Carmen quietly with her eyes glued to the floor. "A talk might be what we need the most right now. I think she got the wrong impression of me and I'd like to explain myself. Apologize."

Charlie nodded without saying a word.

_Carmen better not screw this up. If she does, I hope Bella puts her to her place once and for all. _

* * *

**Thank you so much for the encouraging, supporting PMs and reviews for both WTTRW or WTDA. It really means a lot to me that you guys have so much faith in me and I'm incredibly overwhelmed by your praises. THANK YOU. I wish I could give each and one of you an Edward or R-Paz. Hahaha. Or maybe Jamie? I know he's looking for company:D**

**Fanfiction Trailer for "Welcome to Drama Academy" is now posted on Youtube! The link is on my profile:) **

**Comments and reviews are always appreciated! **


	24. Never Let You Go

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing the last chapter!**

**Yes, I'm still here, and I do plan on finishing the story:) **

Soundtrack: 

I close my eyes and I smile  
Knowing that everything is alright  
To the core  
So close that door  
Is this happening?  
My breath is on your hair  
I'm unaware  
That you opened the blinds and let the city in  
God, you held my hand  
And we stand  
Just taking in everything.

~_18th Floor Balcony _by Blue October

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

_Bella Swan_

It's hard to pick who I hated more- Carmen or Lauren. They were both bitches, they were both gold-diggers, and they were both bimbos who thought they were better than everyone else just because they got their boobs and nails done.

I told myself that it was fruitless to cry. I was not going to let Carmen have the satisfaction of seeing me like this, weak and angry.

Sitting alone in the guest bedroom, a.k.a. the Summer Vacation Room from my childhood, I realized how ridiculous it was to hope for reconciliation with Charlie. He was completely _brainwashed _by that witch.

There was a soft knock on the door and the voice that I had been dying to forget had the nerve to call my name. "Bella, darling, do you mind if I go in there?"

_Yes. I do mind. _

"I'd rather be alone," I shouted, unable to stop the sniffling.

But being the fool that she was, Carmen poked her head around the door and hurried to my side when she saw me. "Aww, sweetie, you're crying."

I almost growled when she put her arms around my shoulders.

"Don't touch me," I warned her. "I swear to God, stepmother or not, I will punch you in the face."

Carmen flinched at the harshness in my tone and scooted farther away from me. Smart move. "That was highly inappropriate, Isabella."

"Well, the length of your skirt is highly inappropriate as well for a family dinner. You don't see me calling you out on it."

She gasped and I cracked a smile for the first time since we got here. Bella- one; Carmen- zero.

"Look, I came up here to have a civil conversation with my daughter. Please drop the attitude, Bella." Her voice was sugarcoated.

I shot up from the bed indignantly. "Do not call me your _daughter_. You are not my mother. You never will be my mother, Carmen. You're just one of the women out there that my dad married; you are nothing to me, do you get that?"

She stared at me for a moment, expressionless. I glared back at her to show her I didn't give a damn about what she was about to say or what she thought of me. She could rot in hell, for all I cared. I would actually be doing Charlie a favor. She was a vampire- sucking all the money out of my dad.

"What have I done to offend you, Bella?" she asked. "I don't expect you to like me but this is ridiculous- you despise me. Why? What have I done but to express my concerns for you?"

I scoffed. "That's a nice way to put it. The way I see it, you just enjoy butting into my business and getting me into trouble. My relationship with my father has worsened ever since you came into his life! Who do you think you are? You're not my mother, you're not my guardian, and you are most certainly not my friend!"

She lifted her head defiantly. "I am your stepmother, therefore your family."

My gosh. I wish I could slap that cow! My family? She put the word to shame!

"Well, if you consider spending all of my father's money on hairdo, clothes, and jewelry; talking shit about his ex-wives whom you've never met; being a double-faced bitch, then yes, I suppose you're family. I'm going to tell you what I think of you so we don't ever have to have this conversation again. As a matter of fact, I don't ever want to see you again after tonight. You are a self-centered gold-digger who knows nothing but money, status, and vanity. I don't know what my father ever saw in you, aside from your big boobs."

There was no wavering to her voice. "You think I'm a gold-digger? You think I married Charlie for money?"

"Yes," I responded with a sneer. "Why else would you marry a man ten years your senior?"

Carmen turned abruptly silent. At first I thought she had nothing to say to defend herself.

"Why did I marry Charlie," she murmured softly, not making the words sound like a question. She returned her gaze to me. "I married Charlie because I knew he really loves me and not just my body. Her father is a very kind man; kind men are rare in this society. Did your father tell you I was married once before I met him?"

I shook my head, unsure where we were going with this. I mean, I could care less about her life story.

"I was. To a man I had known since high school. I thought he loved me and I was so in love with him… we did everything together. Crowned as the Prom King and Queen, got accepted into the same college…." Her eyes grew watery at the memory. Who knew this woman was capable of having feelings? "We got married shortly after we graduated from college. I was so happy; he was my high school sweetheart and I thought I could have the perfect life with him. Which is why I was devastated and shocked when he dumped me and demanded for a divorce the moment he found out I couldn't have kids."

I stifled a gasp. I always assumed that Carmen and Charlie never had kids because neither of them was crazy about children. Not that Carmen was infertile.

"Then I met your father. It wasn't love at first sight but his patience and kindness gradually made me fall in love with him. He made me feel safe. When he proposed to me, I told him right off the bat that I couldn't have kids. He said he didn't care. He said already had a daughter that he loved very much and he didn't need more children to make him happy." Carmen smiled at the memory.

"He really said that?" I asked hesitantly, feeling stunned.

"Of course he did. Ask him if you don't believe me, though I highly doubt you'd get him to admit it since he isn't comfortable with putting his feelings into words. But yes. He did say the very same words the night that he proposed. He loves you, Bella. Even when you're not around, he still talks about you."

This was all too much to process. The anger that I had felt earlier had dissolved, but not completely.

"Because I never got the chance to be a mother… when I met you, I just automatically wanted to be a parent to you. To feel what it's like to take care of somebody else. I know you think I'm obnoxious since I butt into your business all the time, but that is my way of expressing my concern. Your mother did such a good job of raising you that I don't even know what I can do for you as your stepmother. It always makes me feel left out when Charlie starts praising your mom for bring you up so well… that feeling slowly turned to jealousy. That's why I said things about Renee the last time you were here; I lost it, and I'm sorry."

I nodded my head. I guess I could see where she was coming from but hey, she talked about my _mother_. There was no way I could ever forgive her for what she said.

"I guess I approached you the wrong way. Instead of trying to be a parent, I should have tried to be your friend first. It's too late to change that now, huh? You hate me."

I couldn't deny it, although I was beginning to slightly pity this woman in front of me for her infertility. But her story didn't excuse her endless shopping sprees or her snotty attitude. I still hated her for being a part of my life, I still hated her for being a two-faced bitch, but the truth was, whether I hated her or not, she was going to be around. At least for now. Come to think of it, this was the longest marriage that Charlie had ever had. Seven years. Wow. Huge accomplishment for my father right there.

"Carmen? You mind if I speak to Bella real quick?" Charlie's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Carmen looked at me sadly, like she wanted me to hug her and cry out that I forgave her after all that she had told me, but there was no way that was happening. So I said nothing and watched her sway slowly to the door to let me father in, leaving the two of us in silence.

"So how was the talk with Carmen?" Charlie asked, sitting beside me on the edge of the bed.

"Long," I replied.

He gave me a smile. "I didn't hear any swears or threats. That's an improvement, right?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Dad? I'm really sorry for giving you the cold shoulder when you went out your way to be nice to me tonight. And for not telling you about the engagement. I was just… really mad."

"I don't blame you, kiddo. In fact, I should be the one apologizing. I should have never made you feel that I was on Carmen's side. She's my wife but you're my daughter; you're both important to me. I don't want to be on anyone's side. I just want us to be a happy family."

"Did you mean it when you said I was immature and selfish?" I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.

Charlie sighed. "I was going to apologize for that too but you beat me to the punch. Bells, sometimes it's hard for me to accept the fact that you're an adult. I missed out on a huge part of your life while you were growing up and seeing you like this," he gestured at me with his hands. "Working and all grown up, ready to marry… it makes me wish that you're still that little girl wearing pink dresses and sandals, you know?"

"Dad," I cut him off with a baffled laugh. "I never wore pink dresses."

"I know. That was just a metaphor. Okay, hon. The truth is… I'm worried about losing my grip on you. You're my little girl; I know you don't need me anymore now that you have Edward. You're no longer underage and you no longer need a guardian." He shook his head. "When I discipline you, I feel like I still have a hold you on you. Like I'm still your dad, your old man, looking out for you."

"Char- I mean, Dad," I nudged his arm. "You don't need to yell at me to prove that you're still my dad. I'm always going to need you in my life. You're my father."

Charlie smiled at me. "Thanks, Bells. That means a lot to me. Have we ever had a talk like this before? You know, about feelings and stuff?"

I laughed at the way he put it. "I don't think so. But it wasn't as awkward as I always pictured it would be. In fact, it was kind of nice."

"Yeah, it was." He patted my head and gave me a quick hug. "Now back to business. I want to talk to you about the young man waiting downstairs."

I tensed up immediately but I tried not to let the nerves show. "What about Edward?"

"Do you have any idea what happened down there? I'm pretty sure he would have punched me for upsetting you if I hadn't been your dad. He was so pissed off with me and Carmen that he told both of us off; it was a side of him that I had never seen before. Can't lie and say that it didn't surprise the hell out of me."

"Edward's very protective of me," I chuckled. "And he has a temper. So if you piss him off by any means, once he snaps, there's no holding back."

Charlie barked a laugh. "Yes, he really doesn't hold back at all, does he? But he's exactly the kind of man that I want for you. He isn't afraid to put me to my place. And if he has the nerve to stand up to me- your father- of all people… then he'd about do it to anyone who tries to harm you."

"I love him so much, Dad," I gushed, sounding like a teenage girl in love for the first time. "I know a lot of people were convinced that it was just puppy love between us in high school… but it really wasn't. Even at seventeen, I knew he was the one for me. I'm just glad he stuck around for so long. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Well," Charlie snorted. "You don't ever have to worry about losing him. Trust me, he ain't going anywhere."

Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder when we walked down the stairs. Edward was sitting at the bottom of the staircase with one of his hands in his hair; Carmen was in the living room area, staring out the window looking incredibly bored.

He stretched and got to his feet at the sound of our footsteps. I slammed into his body and wrapped my arms around him. It seemed like forever since I last saw him. "Edward!"

Despite being aware of the watchful eyes of my father, he closed the distant between us and kissed me passionately on the lips. I smiled against his lips. This was the man that I was going to marry. I was going to be his wife. _Mrs. Cullen_. This wasn't just a fantasy. It was real!

"How are you?" he asked. "Okay, I scratch that, I didn't mean to sound like a freaking doctor…"

"I'm fine now. My dad and I have reached an understanding, haven't we, Dad?"

I found Charlie staring at me- with Edward's arms around my waist and the back of my head on his chest- when I craned my neck to look at him. He didn't hear me; he just continued gawking then eventually shook his head, muttering, "Twenty-two years old already. Getting married." Edward raised his eyebrows questionably.

It was late so Edward and I decided to head out, despite Charlie's insistence on having us spend the night. I made up excuses about how I wouldn't be comfortable without my PJs but to be frank, I just wanted to be alone with Edward. I hugged Charlie before leaving and offered a brief goodbye to Carmen. That was a huge step for me! I never acknowledged her before she acknowledged me. Yes, I still didn't like that woman and yes, I still thought she was a bitch, but I didn't despise her anymore. She went from being a witch to an actual human being in my heart.

* * *

_Emmett Cullen_

"How do I look?" My brother asked for the twentieth time, peering into the mirror, seeming unpleased with the reflection that he saw. This was ridiculous; Edward was always confident about his appearance.

"I swear to God, Edward, groom or not, I'll strangle you if you ask me that question one more time." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, my hair is like my freaking trademark and today, on the most important day of my life, my _wedding_, it looks wrong! , usually I don't give a damn, but weddings are supposed to be serious and shit, right? Man, I am so screwed."

_I need to smack some sense into that boy,_ I thought to myself. _He's getting a panic attack. Or as people say it, cold feet. _

"Edward, you look fine. For real," Jasper laughed.

Edward ran his fingers over his hair one more time, hoping to flatten the hair sticking up at the back of his head. He let out a sigh of aggravation when he saw no improvement.

"Jeez, I'm going to have to start calling you Edwina now. Is your hair that big of a deal? You've been standing in front of the mirror for over an hour. Chill!"

"Well, Emmett, forgive me for wanting to look my best for Bella. What would you know anyway? You had a Vegas wedding."

"Ouch," I chuckled. That boy and his mouth. "Someone's sassy this morning." He gave me the finger without turning around to face me. "If it makes you feel better, your bride is so blinded by love that she probably wouldn't mind if you showed up in your boxers."

"What if I screw up?" he turned around to face us, horror-stricken. "Holy shit. What if I turn into a mute out there?"

Jasper and I bellowed a laugh simultaneously.

"That's impossible," I reassured him. "I've known you since the day you were born. You've never gone an hour without talking."

"Relax, man," Jasper playfully punched his left shoulder. "You've been waiting to marry Bella for a long time now, haven't you? Today's gonna be one of the best days of your life. Make what's the best of it and stop fretting. You being nervous is making _me_ nervous."

Jazzy was right. Edward needed to stop being so uptight. What was wrong with him? The word "nervous" simply couldn't be used to describe Edward Cullen. Not before exams, not before basketball games… he was usually chill.

Edward began mumbling nonsense again after a minute of silence. "What if I-"

"Do you want to call off the wedding?" I asked him.

He widened his eyes at me, all childlike. "Fuck, no. I want to marry her, Emmett."

"Then, my brother, you should be smiling like you just won the lottery. You're not gonna screw this up. No one screws up at their own wedding." Actually, that was a lie. At my own wedding, I had asked for the question to be repeated when I was supposed to say "I do". But I wasn't telling Edward that.

He stared at me without a word, his thoughts a billion miles away. Then he smiled. No doubt he was thinking about the lovey-dovey moments between him and Bella. Man, my brother has changed so much since he met that girl.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." There was finally confidence in his voice. Good. Now that was the Edward I was used to. "I'm gonna nail this. Just like I nailed all those basketball games before."

I rolled my eyes again. _Good luck, Bella, _I snickered internally. _Don't know if you're gonna have any room in your marriage with your husband's ego taking up all the damn space. _

* * *

_Bella Swan _

"Alice, Rosalie, how do I look?" I bit my lip as I stared into the full length mirror.

"Like a princess," Rosalie squeezed my shoulders. "I'm gonna put your mother's pin in your hair now. Stop moving."

"Okay! Everything's going just the way I want it to go. I mean," Alice stopped herself after receiving the glare that I shot her, "Bella want it to go."

"Thanks, Alice. You're the best," I smiled sweetly at her. Today was The Day. My wedding day. I was to become a Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. I felt giddy just reciting it. "How much time do we have?" _How much longer do I have to be apart from Edward? _

"Eight minutes. Shoot! I better check and see if they're two hundred percent ready out there," Alice muttered, "I'll talk to you later. You look amazing, Bella. Drop-dead gorgeous."

"And I have to pee," Rosalie hissed as soon as Alice closed the door behind her. "My bladder is pretty close to exploding. You'll be alright on your own, right? The restroom's just down the hall."

"Rose, I'm engaged. Not injured," I chuckled. "Hurry and go!"

"Right." She scurried to the door as elegantly and gracefully as she could.

I let out a sigh as soon as I was alone. I wondered how my mom was doing out there. When she came in a while ago, her cheeks were tear-stained, though I could never get her to admit that she cried. She told me- again- how happy she was to see me happy and how much of a joy it was to have Edward as a part of our family. Esme came to see me after my mother left the room; she welcomed me to the Cullen family as well. I cried when she said she had always considered me as her daughter even though Edward and I weren't married.

"Psst. Bella?"

I jumped when a voice whispered from the other side of the door. My heart just about leaped out of my chest.

"Edward?" I called out incredulously.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No," I lied.

"Good."

"Why are you here?"

He chuckled. "Are you that anxious to be rid of me? You do remember that we're getting married, right? You know, today?"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" I couldn't help but smile. "I miss you. I mean, I haven't spent much time with you lately since Alice has been badgering me about the wedding… and then the night that I was free, the boys had to drag you out to your bachelor party…" I remembered Edward coming home wet from head to toe. Apparently, Jamie pushed him into a lake in his drunken state.

"I know. I miss you too. That's why I came. I just… wanted to hear your voice."

"We're doing this, right? I mean, no second thoughts?" I knew the answer but I wanted to make sure.

"You have no idea how long I've been fantasizing about today," he chuckled. "Are _you _having second thoughts?"

"No!" I retorted, defensive all of a sudden.

"I bet you doodled _Bella Cullen _all over your notebooks back in high school," he stated boastfully.

I scoffed. I so didn't do that. I doodled Bella Cullen in my _diary entries_… but he didn't need to do that. "Don't flatter yourself, Cullen. How about this? I bet you wrote _my _name on your underwear."

I felt like throwing myself in front of a car the second I blurted_ that _out. Underwear. Seriously, Bella? That didn't even make sense.

"Umm… okay?" Edward sounded confused. Then he laughed. "Wait, what? I don't get it."

I groaned. "I don't either. Can we just rewind or pretend I gave you a really smartass reply? The wedding is messing with my head."

"You! What are you here?" I heard Rosalie screeching down from the hall. "You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, dumbass. Do you want to jinx your marriage or something?"

"Relax, Rose. She didn't open the door. We just talked. Ouch! Damn it! Let go of my ear, bitch! I'm not kidding! It freaking stings, Rose! Edward's voice sounded more and more distant with every word, which I assumed was Rosalie's doing. "I'll see you, Bella. I'll be the one waiting at the alter!"

"And I'll be the one in the white, puffy wedding dress!" I joked.

* * *

_Edward Cullen _

"Your father would have been proud of you, Edward," said Carlisle, almost mutely, as we stood in front of the minister and waited for the wedding march to begin. "I know he and your mother are watching you from heaven."

For as long as I remembered, Carlisle and Esme had been my parents. My childhood memories, memories of my birth parents Henry Edward and Elizabeth Carter Cullen had turned vague over the years. I still missed them; I always wondered how it would have been if they were still here. I wanted them to see me as the man that I was today instead of the spoiled-rotten kid that I was at the age of seven. Were they really, like Carlisle had said, watching over me from heaven? What did they think of me? Had I turned out the way that they wanted me to?

"I'm glad at least one set of my parents are here to witness my wedding," I smiled at Carlisle. "Thank you. For everything."

_Even though we didn't have a lot of time together, I appreciate all that you've done for me as well. I'm sorry for being such a brat and a pain in the ass. I never said that I loved you, but I did. I still do. You'd like Bella, Mom, Dad. She's so wonderful and she's everything to me. She healed the crack on my heart and she made me whole again. Give us your blessing from up there. I miss you. And I love you. _

Emmett, my best man, patted my shoulder when the wedding march began. My heart sped up as my lips stretched into an involuntary smile. I didn't notice how nice my sister and my sister-in-law looked in their fancy gowns; all I saw was the woman walking down the aisle with her arm delicately tucked in her father's. My God, I had never seen Bella looking more beautiful. It had nothing to do with the dress that she was wearing- though I must hand it to Alice that she did a spectacular job. It was… _her_. The shy smile playing around the corner of her lips as the crowd checked her out; the way she bashfully looked at me from under her eyelashes… I was literally breathless. Charlie had tears in her eyes when he put Bella's hand in mine. She smiled at me, the same smile that captured my undivided attention back in ECA, and my heart swelled at the realization of this amazing girl being mine. I couldn't pay attention to a word the minister was saying and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I did, however, spoke whenever I was supposed to.

"Now it is time for the bride and groom to exchange their wedding vows."

I swallowed and picked up one of Bella's hand.

"I have a speech written out in my pocket but I'm not going to recite off that. I don't know what I was doing, thinking I could thoroughly express my feelings for you by putting it on a piece of paper," I shook my head with a quiet laugh. "Bella, I can't tell you how much I love you. I can't describe it because… none of the words I know is enough to describe it. All I know is, even though we've been together for over six years, I still feel that _spark_ every time you touch me. At the age of seventeen, as soon as I realized I was in love with you, I _knew_ you were the girl that I was going to marry someday. And that someday is today. Thank you for making me so happy. Thank you for making me believe in myself, in love. I love you. And I always will. Forever and ever and ever."

Bella had tears pouring down her cheeks by the time I finished. "You had my heart from the very beginning," she said, smiling. "I didn't think it was possible for me to ever be in love, but you made it happen, Edward. You showed me what it was like to be loved and to be in love. You gave me everything that I have ever wanted… I feel grateful to have you in my life. Not a lot of people get the chance to experience what we feel now and I want you to know that I will treasure this. _Us._" She squeezed my hand. "I can't find the perfect word to describe how much I love you, although it's ridiculous for me to be at a loss of words since I'm a journalist…" A soft chuckle escaped from the crowd seated in front of us. "But I love you. So much."

We exchanged our rings and Jamie shouted "About time!" when the minister announced us husband and wife. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed, passionately and lovingly for a very, very long time. Our friends and family cheered and applauded; Jasper cleared his throat when it became apparent that I had no intention of letting Bella go anytime soon. Renee to Bella, pulling her into a tight hug with tears running down her face. At the same time, my own parents embraced me.

"Oh Edward," Esme croaked, her grip around me tightening with every word that she spoke. "I'm so proud of you, honey. You've changed so much over years…"

I smiled at her. "The people around me made me the person that I am today, including you, Mom. I know as a child I brought you a lot of grief and I know you felt guilty for not being able to help me out more but," I paused, exhaling, "you're an amazing parent. I mean, just tolerating me for all these years - that alone ought to make you a saint." She laughed at my attempt to lighten up the atmosphere. "All I'm saying is… I love you and I appreciate everything you've done. You never treated me like I was your nephew; you'll always be my mom."

"And you'll always be my son," she whispered into my ear, her eyes red and puffy. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you happy, Edward. Today when Bella walked down that aisle, I swear to you, I could see the twinkles in your eyes. It's not easy to find that special someone. Treasure it, sweetie, like I know you will."

Esme went to congratulate Bella after that. Carlisle, practically beaming, gave me a fatherly pat on the shoulder and pulled me into a hug. Then a sobbing Renee scurried over, looking nearly hysterical. "Edward," she croaked. "I've always thought of you as my son already. Welcome to the family though, sweetie."

"Thank you, Renee."

Charlie, as soon as Renee walked over to my parents to share their joy, turned his attention to me and pulled me into a hug as well. This gesture surprised me, since I was sure that after THE DINNER- as Bella and I had always referred it as- I wasn't exactly his favorite person. "Take good care of her, son. I trust you more than any of those yahoos out there. Don't make me regret thinking that because if you as much as harm a hair on that girl-"

"Dad!" Bella cut him off, sounding horrified.

"Stay out of this, Bells. I'm having a heart-to-heart with my son-in-law. Don't take the threats personally, my boy. One day when _your _daughter gets married, I'm sure you'd do the same thing. And don't forget me, Bells. Don't be a stranger. I know you're a grown woman now but you'll always be my little girl. Nothing can change that."

Charlie's eyes were moist but he blamed it on the wind. Like it was possible to have wind in the chapel. Carmen just stood awkwardly at his side, looking equally embarrassed.

"Dad," Bella laughed earnestly. "I got married, not shipped off to war or something."

The following hour seemed like a blur. My brother and sister, Rosalie and Jasper, as well as my friends from high school, college and work, came up to me and Bella with their blessings. I just held on to her and kissed her whenever I got the chance. And she was so adorable, smiling that flirtatious smile and mouthing "I love you" when she thought nobody was looking.

This, _this_, was the kind of man that I had become. The kind of man that used words like "adorable". Agh. Jamie was right. I was getting soft. But you know what? I really didn't mind anymore. I mean, I got my girl. What was more important than that?

The wedding toasts were given by Rosalie and Jamie- the two people most likely to humiliate me in front of everyone I knew. Rosalie's eyes looked… red as she took the mic. Well, I'll be damned. Who knew Rosalie Hale was capable of producing tears? Who knew beneath that tough, and somewhat scary interior she'd actually have a heart?

Okay, to be perfectly honest, Rosalie wasn't_ that _bad. I mean, yes, she could be a bitch sometimes and we had our differences, but that was the way we rolled- we bickered. It was easier for us to show how much we pissed each other off than how much we loved each other. Not that I'm saying there was any love between us. Our relationship worked in a very strange way; I wasn't comfortable with anyone badmouthing her unless I was the one doing it. Pissing her off was my specialty.

"Okay, usually I'm not a very emotional person…" Rosalie sniffled. "But today isn't just any other day. Today, my best friend is getting married to another person also very important to me…" I smiled when Bella slowly placed her head on my shoulder. She looked so beautiful that I just wanted to kiss her over, over and over again. Screw the crowd, you know? "Bella, you've been my best friend since you stumbled into your lives in high school. I met Alice, Emmett and Edward a couple of years before I met you, but you are just as important as them to me. You're like my sister. Now, I want to give you my blessing. I know you and Edward have been through a lot to get where you are today… I mean, in high school there was the Bitch Trio," Jessica coughed at that whereas Rosalie just carried on as if she hadn't heard her. Even though Bella and Jessica were friends now, Rosalie had never liked her or trusted her. She still referred to Jessica as Dumber and still rolled her eyes with distaste at the mention of her name. Some shit just never change. "And then after that there were… err… other crap you had to deal with." She shot me a smile and I thanked her silently for not voicing the ARVD episode out loud. "But bam, here you are, the two of you more in love than ever. Congratulations, by the way. Sissy, you know I'm here for you any time you need me."

Bella mouthed "thank you" to her, on the verge of tears.

"And Edward… well, how should I say this? I used to think Bella was stupid to fall for a guy like you. I mean, you were a conceited, pompous asshole slash prick slash-"

"I get it, Rosalie. Thank you," I cut her off, slightly horrified that she was bitching about me at my own wedding. This entire ceremony was going on tape, for God's sake. I didn't want Emmett to have another reason to torture my ass.

"As I was saying before he rudely interrupted, I didn't like Edward all that much, even though he was my boyfriend's brother. But after seeing him with Bella, my view on him changed. He was capable of being compassionate and thoughtful. He was capable of being a better person than that damn playboy that he was. And Edward," she stopped. I was stunned to hear that Rosalie of all people had nice things to say about me. "As much as I disliked you in the past, I did consider you family. You probably didn't know this, but if you were ever in any kind of trouble, I would have butted in to help without any hesitation. We argue and piss each other off, and I admit I think you're still a dick sometimes, but you're still one of my best friends, okay? And you know I have your back. Then and now."

"Thanks, Rosalie," I smirked at her. "And just for the record, as much as you irritate me, I have your back too."

"Cheers to the bride and groom!" she winked.

I shook my head with a smile; that was a hell of a wedding toast. I mean, who calls the groom names at his own wedding? Then again, Rosalie wouldn't be Rosalie if she didn't sully my reputation.

Jamie gleefully took the mic from Rosalie with a wideass grin. "Yo guys, this is Jamie Peterson. I'm sure you guys know me. I'm too awesome not to be known-"

"DUDE!" Emmett hollered.

"Right. This isn't about me. This is about Bella and Edward. You know, both of them are my best friends. I've known them since high school. Actually, I met Edward first- he was my roomie for two years; freshman and sophomore year. Let me tell you, he was always such a crank in the morning. Good luck with that shit, Bella. Your boyfriend is as moody as Squidward." I gave him a warning glare. "So anyway, Edward and I have been best friends since I was thirteen. I learned a lot from him; he was always so smooth with the girls. Now _that _you guys would know." I buried my face in my hands when everyone from both sides of the aisle laughed.

"It's okay," Bella whispered sweetly, placing a hand on my chest.

"Even though he had many girls panting after him like a bunch of dogs, that dude didn't care about any of them. Uh, oops, I guess I shouldn't have said that since I now see a couple of those girls sitting down…. Sorry about that. Didn't mean any offense," he smiled sheepishly. Ladies and gentlemen, my bestfriend, Jamie: The Idiot. "And man, you guys should have seen the way he was with Bella. At first she really pissed him off by telling him off and not showing any interest… Damn, I've never seen him so irritated! And then dang, he became so whipped. Love-whipped, as Cody and I have always called it. To be honest, all of us knew they liked each other, even though they denied that shit. But what we didn't expect was how strong that relationship eventually turned."

"Bella, congrats, girl, on taming the beast. I don't know why you'd spend the rest of your life with Captain- like I said, CRANKY AND MOODY," he said in a sing-song tone. I almost gave him the finger. "But I'm happy for you guys. And I'm glad my best friends are still going strong and I wish you an eternity of happiness. Don't be a stranger now that you're married. I mean it. We better still be tight and stuff. And oh, I love you guys! Okey-dokey, I'm done."

All of us cheered and laughed when Jamie almost tripped on his way back to his seat. I loved that asshole like a brother. He was a lot like Alice in many ways, only I would like to think that my sister was smarter than him. Thirteen-year-old Jamie Peterson was a lot like the guy that he was today, except he was several inches shorter. I still remember how annoyed I was at first with this hyper, super talkative blond boy being my roommate. In fact, I believe I went to the office and demanded to switch rooms since Jamie, like my sister, was exceptionally gifted at aggravating the hell out of people. For example, he sang Spice Girls every damn morning. He said the group reminded him of his childhood or whatever. He snored in his sleep and usually slept like the dead. I used to have to wake him up with a bullhorn. But sometime along the way, I began to see how easy it was to be friends with him. He was genuine, funny, silly, and loyal. We became best friends a month after rooming together.

Most of the guests, including my parents and Bella's parents, attended the After Party held at Emmett's Club, which had been closed for the entire day just for the party. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and the bridesmaids changed into something more casual before leaving the chapel. She had on thicker, smokier makeup this time, and damn, she looked _fine _with her sexy little blue gown. Her beautiful, wavy hair was let down and every time she as much as moved an inch, I could smell the berry fragrance coming from every part of her body. She was taunting my ass and she knew it, judging by the sly, sexy little giggles that she would give me whenever she caught me checking her out or gaping after her. This girl knew what she was doing; she could go from shy to feisty within seconds.

As a tradition, I led Bella to the middle of the dance floor for the bride and groom's first dance. She smiled at me and I found myself at a loss of words again.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" I smirked. That was the best I could conjure up.

"Hmm… that sounds really nice. I bet a lot of girls out there fantasize about being addressed like that," she grinned. Then she put her arms around me and pressed her cheek against my chest. I breathed into her hair, enjoying the closeness. My wife. Bella Swan was finally my wife. "Edward, you don't know how happy I feel right now. I feel as if my body's going to explode with so much joy."

"I know what you mean," I told her, smiling. "Can I tell you something? I hope it doesn't creep you out but… uh… I did consider proposing to you at one point. Right after we graduated from high school."

Bella froze in my arms. "Really? Then why didn't you?"

"Because we were so busy with getting ready for college. Having a wedding then just didn't seem ideal. I talked to Jasper about it; he told me to do whatever I wanted but I could tell he didn't recommend it."

"Huh," she said simply.

"I guess I probably shouldn't have said anything. It does sound a little insane. Who in their right head would get married at the age of eighteen?"

She kept her eyes downcast. "I probably would have said yes."

I widened my eyes.

She smiled and bit on her lower lip, meeting my eyes again. "I knew if I were ever going to get married, it would be to you. That was how in love I was. But I'm glad you didn't ask me, Edward. Because I can't imagine having a better wedding than this."

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," I chuckled. "And this little dress you have on right now? Damn, it's hot."

"Cullen," she corrected me, giggling. "Isabella Marie _Cullen_. And if you like what I'm wearing right now… let's just say, I think you'd _adore _my honeymoon wardrobe."

I think my heart just stopped.

* * *

**I know I didn't go into a lot of details for Bella and Edward's wedding; I feel that it's more important to capture what the characters were feeling rather than what they were wearing and etc... Anyway, I hope it was okay. ****Pictures of Bella's wedding dress is on my Freeweb. The link is on my profile. **

**Most of you know that I submitted my proposal for "Welcome to Drama Academy". Well, bad news, guys. The publishing company didn't go for it. It's okay. I was upset about it for a while, but I keep telling myself I shouldn't just stop writing because of one rejection. I'm still going to get the original version out, but I think this time I'll go with self-publishing to save myself from putting too much time into finding another publishing company. I'll keep you guys updated on how that turns out. Thank you so much for sticking with me:) Your encouragement prompt me to go on writing even when I think I'm not good enough. Thank you. **

**Okay, with the bad news aside, I'm sad to announce that the story is coming to an end. No, this chapter is not the last chapter, and neither is the next one. ALY IS NOT FORGOTTEN. I promise:) **

****

Review please! And I hope you guys are still enjoying your summer vacation:)


	25. No Interruptions

Soundtrack:

You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.

~_U Make Me Wanna_

by Blue

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

_Bella Swan_

"Okay, _The Notebook_?"

"Nah. _Iron Man II_?"

"Ick. No. _Up_?"

"WHAT?"

"You know, that Pixar film with the flying house, the old man, and the little boy, Russell. They went on an adventure. It's the best movie _ever_."

"Yes, if you're ten."

This wasn't going anywhere. "Rock, paper, scissors?" I suggested.

Edward raised his eyebrow at me. "You're so on."

Today was the fourth day of our honeymoon. Four days since I became _Mrs. Bella Cullen_. I swear, I could never get tired of that name. Edward wanted our honeymoon to be a surprise so he, Alice and Rosalie had been doing all the planning. So here I was, sitting in this surreally beautiful 19th century cottage that had luxurious, modern interior. Oh, have I mentioned we were in Sussex, _England_? Apparently, Alice had a friend who owned a house there for vacation purposes. England. I vaguely remember telling Edward that I would love to stay in the country one day, live in a small cabin… and just be away from the city. That was my little fantasy. Fancy hotels in the city were nothing compared to a lovely cottage in the countryside. I told him that right before high school graduation. He remembered, after all these years, and made my dream come true on our honeymoon.

I still had a hard time believing that Edward Cullen was my husband. The idea of sharing the rest of my life with him just seemed too good to be true. Whoever said most guys dreaded marriage was an idiot because Edward seemed just as ecstatic as I was about us tying the knot. I don't think of myself as a very territorial person, but marriage ignited the possessiveness in me. Now when I saw girls throwing flirty glances at Edward, I'd feel like screaming, "Back off, slut, he's my freaking husband!". Actually, I'd do it- but I didn't know how Edward would feel with having a psychotic wife.

So far, the honeymoon had been amazing. Carlisle paid for a private jet that took us to London, and our driver, Embry, was there to pick us up and bring us to Sussex after we toured. When we pulled up in front of the cottage, at first I thought we were visiting somebody that Edward knew. When he sprung the news at me- that we'd be _living _here for the next five days- I almost squealed. He gave me a brief tour of the cottage- living room, library, recreation room- and had a playful smirk on his face when we reached the ample bedroom. Fireplace? Check. King-sized bed? Check. Needless to say, we didn't get any sleep at all that night. Or the night after. Or the night after…

Today, instead of sightseeing again, we decided to stay in and just take it easy. We were leaving for Paris tomorrow, and then Rome after Paris. Edward could speak a little Italian and I could speak a little French- and I did mean 'very' little- so I think we'd be okay there without a translator. In addition, Carlisle had arranged drivers for us in both places so I don't think it'd be possible to get lost.

Edward won. I sucked at rock, paper, scissors and now I regretted bringing it up in the first place. But I did, however, had another trick up my sleeve. Edward and I were sprawled on the living room carpet. I climbed into his lap and threw my arms around him, making sure my bare shoulders had brushed over his arm. Man, did he look good in his black wifebeater.

"Please? I really want to watch _Up_," I pouted, whispering with our faces less than an inch apart. His eyes were glued to my lips and one of his hands was already under my shirt, stroking my skin.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

I closed the distance between us and he moaned when I shifted in his lap. I placed a trail of kisses down his arm and grazed his neck. Feeling his breath quickening, I giggled. "The movie. Remember, Edward?"

"Screw the movie. If you kiss me like _that _again, we won't be watching movies _at all_ for the remainder of this trip."

* * *

"You know what? I think I'd be fine with staying in this cottage for the rest of my life," I told Edward as we watched the sunset from the patio. He was stroking my hair and I had my head on his shoulder. Our fingers were linked together and we were constantly placing kisses on each other. Life couldn't get better than this.

"I'm sorry that we can't stay forever, sweetheart," he said softly.

"Hmm… don't be. It's just nice to be away from work and real life for a while, you know? Living without responsibilities for three weeks… I love honeymoons."

"So do I. I mean, since when have we gotten no interruption from Emmett and Jamie?"

I grinned. He was right. Even though Emmett and Jamie didn't exactly live nearby, they had always managed to interrupt Edward and me. They would either show up at our doorstep or interrupt us with a phone call. Always had perfect timing, those two.

"Oh, Emmett called while you were showering. He wanted us to get him an Octopus Paul souvenir."

Edward shook his head. "I have a better idea. Why don't we just get him an octopus when we go back to California and tell him it's Paul's sibling? He'd worship it."

"And Jacob called too."

"Did he?" Edward sounded surprised.

I blushed, remembering the message that he had wanted me to deliver to Edward. "He, uh, wanted you to know that you weren't the only one burning off carbs."

Edward laughed. "What a douchebag! He called all the way over here to brag?"

"No one ever accused Jake of not being vulgar," I muttered.

"Jake's just being a prick because Leah turned sour when she learned we were coming over to Europe for a month for our honeymoon. They had a two-day honeymoon in New York and they ran into Leah's cousin." Edward laughed.

"And that's bad?" I inquired.

"Leah called her a hoe and her cousin called her a whore. They formed quite a scene in Time Square and Jake almost got punched in the eye for attempting to stop the fight."

"Whoa! Never saw that one coming! Oh, Esme called and wondered how we're doing."

"Jeez. Who do people call so much when I'm in the shower?" he scoffed.

"'Cause we're popular," I laughed, breathing in the scent of his shirt. Hmm… he smelled good.

"Right. Prom King and Queen," he smirked, kissing the top of my head. "Popular."

I groaned. "Please don't remind me. It's not exactly something I'm proud of."

He quirked his eyebrow. "_Really_? And why is that?"

"Because it went against everything that I believed in. I hated the entire Prom idea while I lived in New York. I always thought the crowning process was superficial. Yet I dated _and_ married the basketball star. Ironic, huh?"

"Very," he agreed, pressing his lips together to suppress a laugh. "And how do you feel about that now?" The huskiness of his voice sent chills up and down my spine. I took a deep breath to compose myself; even after all these years, I still wasn't willing to let him see the effect he had on me. Edward and his ego… Jesus.

"Feel about what?" I wanted to play dumb.

He lips moved against my ear. "Marrying the basketball star."

It took me a while to gather my thoughts with his warmth breath tinkling my skin as a distraction. "Hmm… I would say_ disappointed_."

He playfully growled at me, moving me onto his lap. "And why would that be, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Because we've been sitting outside for quite some time now and you haven't made a move to kiss me." I placed a soft kiss in his neck.

He smiled. "Well, I guess we have to change that, don't we?"

After our flirting session, we played around in the hot tub. I have to hand it to the owner of this house; they really knew the meaning of the word "luxury". The master bedroom and bathroom was as nice as- if not better than- the presidential suite in a five-star hotel. Edward didn't have to plan anything during the day; I was content with just staying in this cottage with him… all alone… with no interruptions.

Time does fly when you're having a good time. Even though I was reluctant to leave our cottage in Sussex, I found myself also having the time of my life in France and Italy. The room that Edward booked for us in Paris, _Hotel Plaza Athenee_, was amazing- we could spot the Eiffel Tower from our balcony. And mmm… don't even get me started on the food. We called for room service and ordered at least twenty kinds of dessert our first night there. We visited The Louvre, Notre Dame Cathedral, and went on a private boat tour on the Seine River. Watching the shimmering play of lights on the water with Edward that evening was incredibly romantic.

On our last week, we traveled to Italy. We spent the first two days in Rome and stayed at the luxurious _St. Regis Grand Hotel_. Thanks to our connection to Alice, they gave us their best suite located at the top floor. A phone call from Alice was all it took. The next three days, we went to Venice, Florence, Milan and Verona. I couldn't help but be awed at the sight of all those Renaissance architecturals, art centers, medieval churches and ancient palaces. We didn't spend a lot of time in Milan. The stylish shops were captivating, but I wasn't born a shopper. And neither was Edward. My favorite Italian city was Verona. Edward and I exchanged a secretive smile when we arrived at Juliet's House, which was said to be in a courtyard off _Via Capello. _For a moment there, I truly felt as if I were in _Romeo and Juliet_. Romeo and Juliet- it seemed like a lifetime ago that we did the play. And look where we were now; hand-in-hand, more in love than ever, on our honeymoon in _Europe_.

The tour guide told us to touch the breast of Juliet's bronze statue for good luck. A couple of kids, who couldn't be more than ten, laughed raucously when their hands came in contact with the statue. We also visited the house attributed to Romeo's family on _Via Arche Sealigere_.

"Okay, now that's unfair. How come your house has a prettier balcony?" Edward said playfully as he eyed the ancient architect.

"'Cause I'm Juliet and you're Romeo. And you spend the majority of your time climbing up my balcony," I laughed.

"Interesting theory."

Edward had been so sweet to me throughout the entire trip. I asked him how much the entire honeymoon had cost him- five-star hotels, five-star restaurants, private boat tour, private jet and driver and etc.- he just told me not to worry about the money because we were capable of affording it. I wasn't comfortable with him using the money his birth parents left him for entertainment purposes so I offered to help out with the cost, but he didn't want to hear any of it. "_Money is just money. We can always make more of it in the future. But we can't do honeymoons twice._ _We have to make what's the best of it." _That was what he had said to shut me up.

"Where _are_ we?" I asked, when Edward told Embry to drop us off in front of a night club. Tonight was our last night in Europe. Tomorrow morning, it'd be goodbye England and hello United States. Don't get me wrong, I looked forward to seeing our friends and family again. But I wasn't ready to head back to reality. I wasn't ready _not _to spend every single moment with my husband.

"This is a pub," Edward winked at me. "We're checking out Emmett's competition. He asked me to trash it as a favor if it's more kickass than _Element_. He even asked some of his Italian mafia friends to back us up."

I widened my eyes at his statement. Emmett? No, surely he wouldn't… and Edward wouldn't agree…

Edward took in my expression with an amused smile. "What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy to agree to something like that!"

"And I think you're way too gullible if you bought what I said," he laughed. "Okay, the owner of this pub is actually a friend of Emmett's from college. When Emmett told him we were coming to Milan, he told us to drop by. I met him once in college; nice guy."

"Oh."

Wow. There were no bouncers in this club- I mean pub. The interior wasn't anything like _Element_; it was… brighter and a little bit smaller. I felt as if I were in another world with the foreign pop song playing.

"Owi! I don beeleeve it!"

A well-dressed man, with his hair tied in a ponytail like Jacob, came forward to greet us when we went up to the bartender to get some cocktails. He pulled Edward into a hug. "Eddaward, looong time no see."

"It's good to see you, Gustavo. Let me introduce you to my wife. Gustavo, Bella. Bella, Gustavo."

"Bella, it's lovely to meet you!" He kissed me on both cheeks, his English instantly sounding American. "She_ is _beautiful, Edward. Just as her name suggests."

"Nice to meet you, too," I said, blushing. "You can speak without the accent?"

Edward and Gustavo laughed.

"Gustavo can speak perfect English. He just likes adding the accent to fool people. He spent the first ten years of his life in Connecticut. Then he came back to Italy before returning to the States for college."

"Ha ha, yeah, basically what Edward just said. Between you and me, Americans dig the Italian accent," he winked at me. "So how's Emmett doing these days? Rosalie looking after him still?"

"Yes," Edward laughed. "How unfortunate for the rest of us, huh, Bella?"

I knew he was only playing around; he loved Rosalie, even though he never admitted it out loud.

Gustavo was a humorous man, kind of silly, kind of Emmett. He met Rosalie before Emmett since they took classes in the same department. Initially, Emmett thought he was hitting on Rosalie- but Rosalie denied it. One day, when Emmett caught Gustavo walking alone with Rosalie to class, he snapped and punched him in the eye. That was when Gustavo came clean with all of them and announced that he was gay in front of the entire class.

"Oh, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett," Gustavo shook his head at the memory. "He's one of my besties and all, but that man doesn't ever think before he acts. That black eye he gave me hurt like hell! Speaking of which, I never got the chance to punch him back…"

"I can help you out with that," Edward volunteered with a coy smile.

"So why didn't Rosalie tell Emmett from the beginning that you liked boys?" I asked.

"I asked her not to," Gustavo smiled tentatively. "I thought it would make it harder for me to fit in, being away from America for so long and all. Italian gay man? Uh, that didn't exactly help my situation. But now I regret not telling Emmett sooner because our classmates didn't discriminate my sexuality. In fact, I dated a couple of my classmates…"

"Well, I'm happy to hear that," I smiled at him. Edward squeezed our hands from under the table.

"You're sweet. Oh, excuse me for a minute. I think my ex-boyfriend just walked in, that bastard. You lovebirds have fun. Everything you eat, drink or use is on the house. Knock yourself out."

"He's so much fun," I giggled, when Gustavo was out of earshot.

"And you're so beautiful," Edward grinned at me, eyeing me from head to toe. "C'mon. Dance with me."

"There are a lot of pretty, foreign girls in here. Are you sure you don't want to dance with them?"

"What, and leave my gorgeous wife all alone in this pub while we're on our honeymoon? Yeah, right."

"Who says I'm going to end up all alone?" I teased.

Edward glanced at the guys around us. Most of them dark-haired, shorter than him, but pretty good-looking. Of course, they were no Edward Cullen, but hey, not all of us could have an Edward Cullen.

One of the guys standing by the bar winked at me. Edward grabbed my wrist, shaking his head as he hauled me off the bar stool. "Hell, no. You're coming with me."

I loved it when he got possessive.

We danced to a pop song that I couldn't understand a word of and I got _pissed _when a couple of barflies tried to exclude me from my own dance. If there was one thing I had learned, it would be that barflies were the same everywhere. It didn't matter if they weren't on the same continent. But Edward was great; he completely ignored them when they tried to slut their way into getting his attention. The entire time, he had his eyes on me only. My favorite part was when he kissed me right in front of all those girls at the end of the song. The barflies got bored and walked away when they saw the lip-locking.

We said our goodbyes to Gustavo and he promised he'd visit us the next time he went to the U.S. Edward and I walked hand-in-hand under the night, just savoring the quietness, after our driver dropped us off at a lake that was nicknamed The Lovers' Lake. There was a small orchestra playing in the park. But since we wanted to be alone, Edward brought me to the deck. We could still hear the music. Edward linked our fingers together then placed my hand on his shoulder while wounding an arm around my waist. The slow dance brought tears to my eyes. Tonight was the last night. I didn't want to go home. I wasn't ready for real life.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, astonished when he spotted the tears on my cheek. "Did I say something?"

"No," I laughed. "I'm just… so happy. I don't want our honeymoon to be over."

"It doesn't have to be, Bella," he murmured quietly. "I promise you if we ever go on vacation, we can come back here or go somewhere equally amazing."

"Edward, the best part about our honeymoon wasn't the fancy restaurants or hotels, though I have to admit, they were wonderful. But… the part I'm going to miss the most is being with you all day long."

Edward's eyes softened at my words. He leaned in to kiss the top of my head and whispered, "How did I get so lucky? To find someone that loves me the way you do?"

"Hmm… perhaps this is what people mean when they say lovers are blinded by love," I grinned. "But I love you, Edward, even when you act like an arrogant, conceited jerk."

"I love you too, Bella…" He smiled, wiping the last tear that was rolling down my cheek. "Even when you act like a crybaby."

We both laughed.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

A surge of disappointment ran through me when I pulled into the hospital parking lot. The honeymoon was over; three weeks went by within a blink of eye. Even so, I found myself not being able to let go of the memories of the good times that Bella and I had there. Three weeks of being alone with her… completely alone… no distractions, just Edward and Bella… I wanted it again, even though it was only my second day back home.

Tanya was the first one to greet me, as I bumped into her in the elevator as usual. She looked down today, like the smile that she had on her face was forced.

"Well, if it isn't the newlywed! You're back already?" she asked.

"It's been three weeks," I told her. Three weeks ago, at this hour, Bella and I would be playing or making out on the beach. "You look upset. What's wrong?"

She grimaced. "Am I that easy to read? I thought I pulled off the nonchalance attitude."

"I'm good at reading people. So what's up?"

She sighed, lowering her eyes to the floor. "Riley and I… we broke up. Last night."

Oh man, I shouldn't have asked. I didn't have the least idea about how to console someone through a breakup.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said sympathetically. From that I had saw at my wedding, Tanya and Riley seemed very much in love. The breakup was definitely unexpected.

"Thanks. And I don't even know why we broke up. He didn't tell me a reason; he just said he wasn't feeling _us _anymore. What the fuck does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"The worst part is, I don't get why he broke up with me over the phone from Barcelona, at least that was where he claimed he was. I mean, couldn't he have waited until he got home to do it in person? What a douche!"

John Ashton, one of my co-workers, walked in before I could comment. "Well, well, well… look what the wind blew in! Edward Cullen, welcome back to the miserable world called reality!"

"Thanks, man," I laughed, exchanging a guy hug with him.

"The wedding was the bomb, dude," John told me, pulling me into a headlock. We weren't in our coats yet so I guess acting professional wasn't in order. "Your girl was _fiiiiine_. Damn. No wonder you're not interested in any of the nurses here. Why settle for good when you can have best, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed. Bella did look amazing that day. "Don't tell me you were checking my girl out," I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Dude, let's be realistic about this. All of the guys in that chapel were checking her out. And some of the girls too, I think."

I laughed. John Ashton was only three years older than me. He was transferred to our hospital last month from Sacramento and the two of us became friends quickly. He was Emmett's size, with short, honey brown, cropped hair. Also, he had a good sense of humor.

"Why aren't you looking skinnier?" he asked me, studying my frame with a serious expression.

"What, are you calling me fat now? Don't make me kick your ass."

"I was just implying to the fact that people usually… err… sweat and exercise a lot on their honeymoons. I mean, from all the _action_, you should have lost a couple of pounds."

I pushed his arm off me with a laugh. "Shut up. Stay out of my love life."

" Sassy bitch," he rolled his eyes, smirking.

I met Gerald in his office. His face crumpled in confusion as he stared at his computer screen and as soon as he saw me walked in, the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. The three weeks had wearied him; he looked a couple of years older than the last time that I saw him. His hair looked grayer. His face looked wrinklier.

"Edward! Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Gerald." I took a step toward his desk and extended my hand for a handshake. We exchanged small talks concerning the honeymoon and I got right to my job, not because I had to but because I wanted to. The hospital had become a huge part of my life; spending time with these children everyday made me feel like an asset to the society. At seventeen, I had told my parents and my girlfriend, as well as my basketball coach, that I wanted to be more than an entertainer- a professional basketball player. I hadn't reached the top yet but I could feel myself getting closer to my goal. One day, I will make a difference.

I was partly let down to hear that Jonan, Frankie and Myra had been discharged while I was on my honeymoon. Of course, I was happy for them to be out of this place that must have seemed like hell to them, but I wished we could have said our goodbyes. The other children appeared to be happy to have me back. The younger ones questioned what a "honeymoon" was while the older ones demanded to know what people did exactly on honeymoons. They were confused when my face broke into a wide grin at the mention of honeymoon.

I stopped in my tracks when I reached Room 507. The image of Aly, waiting for her on her bed with a welcoming, innocent smile, still haunted me. My first instinct was to open the door, hoping miraculously she'd be there. But I wasn't stupid; Aly was gone and I knew the chances of seeing her again would be slim to none. _Thank you, Edward, for being my best friends. _Those were the last words that Aly said to me before her aunt took her away.

Shaking my head, I began heading back to the reception area. Tanya disappeared when John showed up and it seemed like my duty as her friend to make sure she was okay since she seemed pretty upset a while ago. I froze when I saw a familiar person leaning over the counter, talking to one of the nurses.

I couldn't believe it. It was Aly's aunt.

My heart stilled and I tried not to jump to any irrational confusions. _Keep it together, Edward. _Taking a deep breath, I made my way to Aly's aunt. _Is Aly okay? Did something happen to her again? Her father? _

"Hello, ma'am. I don't think you remember me but I-"

"Of course I remember you," she smiled politely. "Dr. Cullen. You used to care for Aly."

No time for small talks. "Is Aly alright?"

"Yes, she's great. I'm just here to pay her bills…"

"Oh. And is she still under foster care? If you don't mind me asking," I added, not wanting to be rude.

"She is. But we're still trying to see if anyone's willing to adopt her. Most of her foster families aren't willing to care for her in the long run since they have children of their own. We did find one family that was willing to adopt her but we're still sorting things out…"

"Mrs. Volturi?" I cut her off.

"Yes?"

"My wife and I… we would like to adopt Aly."

I was quite unsettled throughout the drive home. Anxious to see Bella, I drove a little faster than usual, getting home before six o'clock. She was cooking in the kitchen, which only meant one thing- we were having chicken casserole tonight. It was the only dish she knew how to make.

"Hey, Beautiful."

She spun around at the sound of my voice. I caught my breath when I saw her smile; my God, she was… perfect. And she wasn't just my girlfriend; she was my wife.

"Hi! You're home!"

We kissed when she put the dish into the even and set the timer. I pulled her into my arms, she squealed when I picked her up from the floor, and I carried her to the counter.

I didn't say or do anything other than stare at her. Was she really ready for what I was about to tell her? What if she wasn't? Everything must be chaotic for her at work, with the three-week absence.

If she wasn't ready, was I ready to let Aly go completely this time?

"Edward," she murmured, trailing her finger from my nose to my lips. "What's wrong? You're making me nervous."

I beamed at her. "I have something to tell you. Good news, actually."

"What, Lauren got run over by a bus?" she joked. Oh, right. Have I mentioned that the hatred Bella had for Lauren intensified after our high school reunion?

"Sorry, not that," I laughed. "Something else. Something better." In my opinion, anyway. Though having Lauren wiped off from Earth came in a close second. "Guess who I ran into at the hospital today? Aly's aunt."

I could barely control my excitement. Bella's eyes widened at the mention of Aly's name and she nodded her head for me to proceed.

"According to her aunt, Aly's still under foster care but they're looking for adoptive parents. And I… uh… told her you and I… we'd adopt her."

Bella leaped into my arms, jumping off the counter, shrieking with joy. "Oh my gosh! I don't believe this! When do we get to see her?"

I gripped her shoulder to get a better look of her. She really wasn't behaving this way for my sake. The spark in her eyes… she really wanted this too.

I chuckled at her excitement. "I don't know yet, sweetheart. But Mrs. Volturi and I exchanged phone numbers. Oh, before I forget, I made plans for us to meet up with Aly this Saturday in the park downtown. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay," she beamed at me. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. We haven't seen her in such a long time and I miss her so much."

"Bella? I'm sorry I didn't run this over with you before I made decisions for both of us. I mean, this is huge. I shouldn't have just assumed-"

She silenced me with a kiss. "Hey, it's okay. I wouldn't have it any other way. You know I love her too."

Too ecstatic to speak, I pulled her into my arms, swaying both of us from one side to the other. Saturday. We'd be able to see Aly on Saturday.

* * *

**I've never been to Europe so the locations might be wrong. Sorry about that:) And The Lover's Lake is not in Italy; I made that up. Aly comes in next chapter, which is already halfway finished:) **

_**Update on Welcome to Drama Academy: **_

Publishing is already in progress! My manuscript is now being looked over by my editor, and after I get it back, I'll be sending it to the self-publishing company that I'm working with to print it out. The book should be out in 2-3 months! WTDA will be sold from online bookstores like Amazon, so even if you don't live in the United States, you'd still be able to get a copy if you wish to. Thank you, guys, for encouraging me to go this far! I'm very excited about it and I hope the original version will turn out to be better than the fanfiction version. If there's anyone to dedicate my novel to, it would be to you guys- WTDA fanfiction readers!

**Please review! **

**Suggestions and comments are always appreciated! **


	26. Bitter And Sweet

Soundtrack:

Don't have to put on my makeup  
I can leave out my contacts  
Don't have to dress up for you  
To think I'm beautiful  
If I have a moody day  
I don't have to act like I'm okay  
I'm overdramatic  
And you know how to handle it  
Act natural, be emotional  
Show my insecurities  
And I love the way you love me  
For who I am underneath

~_Underneath_

by JoJo

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

_Bella Swan_

"Well, this is it," Edward sounded nervously, which made me nervous.

"This is it," I recited.

It was a Saturday, which meant no school, so there were children running around everywhere in the park. A kid broke into tears when he fell off the monkey bars; a baby was awoken from his sleep thanks to that kid and then he or she started crying too. It was chaos. I searched for Aly's dark hair but she was nowhere to be found. Had we gotten the wrong park?

"Josh! You stop hitting your sister this instant!"

"Claire, darling, it's time to go!"

"Mommy, I have to go potty!"

"Mama, I want ice cream! Ice cream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!"

Edward and I smiled at each other. The children's laughter and joy were contagious.

"Oooh! You punched me! I'm gonna tell and you're gonna get into huge trouble…"

"Cool! Look over there! Airplane!"

"Edward! Miss Bella!"

Edward and I spun around in shock at the sound of Aly's voice. There she was, wearing a white, sleeveless dress with her hair flowing freely in the wind, sprinting to us at full speed. She wrapped her bony arms around both of our legs; Edward crouched down and picked her up from the floor, hugging her. I kissed her cheek and was exultant when she wrapped one of her tiny hands around my index finger. She beamed at both of us.

"Aly," Edward and I murmured simultaneously, sounding breathless.

Edward recovered instantly, seeming more like himself as he playfully ruffled her hair. "Whoa, Squirt. Did you get taller or something?"

"Uh-huh," Aly nodded proudly. "I had my birthday last week. Guess how old I am now! Guess! Guess!"

"I don't know… three?" Edward teased. I smacked his arm with a laugh.

Aly pouted for a brief moment. "No, I'm _six, _Edward. Remember six goes after five?" That's why I'm taller, because I'm a big girl now."

Edward pretended to think about that. Then he tickled her and said, "Same ol' shorty to me."

Aly shrieked and struggled to get down to her feet. Then she took off, laughing and screaming, with Edward running after her like a kid himself. The entire scene seemed rather surreal. Edward Cullen, playing in a little kids' playground. Emmett would get a kick out of this since we always gave him a hard time when _he _did it.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Cullen's wife," a quiet voice sounded from my left. A woman dressed smartly in a pink suit, looking to be in her mid-thirties, extended a hand.

"Mrs. Volturi. It's nice to meet you." So this was the ignorant aunt that Edward had been telling me. She looked so composed, so robotic. Was she even capable of expressing emotions?

"Your husband seems very keen with Aly," she noted quietly, her eyes trailing to her niece. Edward was now pushing her on the swings. I joined then when Jane Volturi took a phone call.

"Hey, Bella," Edward kissed me on the lips when I reached where he stood.

"Miss Bella, look how high I am! Wee! Push me higher, Edward! Wee!"

This little girl had been in my thoughts so many times. Those meetings in the hospital were all it took for her to find her way into my heart. A couple of nights ago, I had this dream that I was pushing a little girl on the swings. I couldn't see her face, but I could hear her laugh and chanting "Higher! Higher!". I remembered how disappointed I was when I woke up; I wanted to see who it was that I was pushing.

And now, I realized, it was _Aly_ all along. I was sure of it. That voice and that laugh…

"I want to push her," I said to Edward. "You take a break."

"Alright," he winked at me. "Yo Aly, be careful there. You don't want to knock a bird down, do you?"

"I'm not gonna knock a bird down, Edward. You're just trying to scare me. Right, Mrs. Bella?"

I don't know why that girl insisted on calling me Miss Bella. But whatever. If she liked it, then I was fine with it.

"Yeah, Edward's just trying to scare you," I chuckled.

"Thanks, Bella. Gang up on me why don't cha, girls," Edward rolled his eyes. "You're gonna get it when you come down here Aly. I'm going to tickle you and never stop."

Aly jumped off the swings. "No!" she giggled, and started running.

I met Jane Volturi's eyes; her face crumpled in confusion as she eyed all three of us: her niece, Edward, and me, from the park bench.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward pulled me into his arms.

I smiled at him. "I'm great. Now let's go get Aly! Ready or not, Aly, here we come!" I hollered.

Aly emitted a giggle from behind the slide.

Jane Volturi had an appointment with her lawyer at three so she left Aly with us and said she'd pick her up at six at the park. Edward's grin was so wide that I thought his lips were going to tear apart. Aly was the same. We exchanged cellphone numbers, just in case of emergencies, and Aly smiled when Jane got into her car and drove away.

"Looks like it's you and me and Bella, Squirt, for the rest of the afternoon," Edward whistled, holding Aly up with one arm and keeping the other wrapped around my waist.

"Cool," Aly beamed.

"I have a suggestion. Why don't we go to the ice cream parlor and get some treat?"

"Oooh! I love ice cream!" Aly's eyes lit up, and she was so excited that her lips remained parted even after her exclamation.

"My favorite is homemade vanilla," I told her. "What's yours?" We were walking toward Edward's Volvo now, the sound of children's laughter in the park growing muter and muter.

"Cholocate," she licked her upper lip.

Edward shot a triumphant smirk in my direction and held up his hand for a high-five. "Good choice, champ."

"But," Aly's smile faltered, her eyes downcast. "Auntie Jane doesn't let me have ice cream because she says I make my clothes dirty. I'll get in trouble."

Edward stiffened at that comment. I couldn't believe it. A childhood without ice cream? That wasn't mean; that was _brutal_.

"Well, you can tell Aunt Jane to go to he-"

I cut Edward off, amused. "We'll make sure you don't make a mess, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay."

Edward unlocked his Volvo and froze just as he was about to put Aly in the backseat. "Shit… I mean, _shoot_. We don't have a booster."

"It's okay. I'm a big girl. I don't need one. Auntie Jane doesn't have one for me either."

Edward looked hesitant. "Okay. I'm going to strap you up, okay? It's a short ride. Three minutes."

It was sweet to watch how Edward was with Aly; he could turn from being playful to fatherly in a matter of seconds. Once we got to the ice cream parlor, we each ordered two scopes of ice cream and took our seat at the corner booth. We were both shocked when Aly said she had never been to an ice cream shop before, and even more shocked when she told us this is only her _third _time having ice cream. An elderly couple dropped their spoon on their way to their table. Before Edward and I could react, Aly leaped off her seat and picked the spoon up from the floor, handing it to the old lady.

"Thank you so much, darling," said the old lady. Then to Edward and me, she smilingly said, "You have a very beautiful daughter. You've taught her very well."

It didn't strike me that the three of us looked like one happy family from a third person's view until now. Edward and I exchanged a smile, ecstatic.

"Thank you," he responded, winking at Aly. "We love her very much."

"She means the world to us," I added.

Aly, with her eyes widened, looked too stunned and overwhelmed to speak. Then her lips stretched into a smile as she sprinted over to hold both Edward's hand and mine.

My only wish at that moment was that we'd never have to let her go again. She was already a part of me and Edward, a part of us that we couldn't afford to lose.

Jane came to pick Aly up at exactly six o'clock; she said she would be in touch and Aly looked reluctant to leave with her. Edward and I hugged her before we said our goodbyes, leaving Jane impatient. I promised that we'd see her again very soon, even though I wasn't sure if I could deliver that promise.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

The afternoon with Aly was great. And Jane leaving her alone with us? Even better. Jane Volturi… She claimed that she loved Aly, but I failed to see that. After all, she left her in the hospital alone all those months. And she was _five. _

Aly had grown since the last time I saw her. She was still skinny, but she was also a tad bit taller. I can't describe how I felt when I spotted her running towards me and Bella with her dimple smile. It just seemed surreal. I thought for sure I wouldn't ever see her again, but now, there's a possibility of her becoming my daughter.

My daughter. I wanted to laugh at the sound of that. At the age of twenty-three, me, Edward Cullen, was adopting a child and becoming a father. If you had told me any of this before I met Aly, I would have sent you to a mental hospital. What kind of guy would want to bring more responsibility to himself when he had enough at his hands already? That guy, evidently, was me.

After spending an hour in the park, Bella and I took Aly to an ice cream parlor. Emmett loved ice cream and he was a kid- sort of, I guess- so I figured Aly would love it too. And that girl had good taste- her favorite flavor was chocolate as well. Bella looked annoyed when I smirked at her teasingly. I don't know why I was acting so childish in the presence of a real child, which could probably explain why I was always getting into fights with Emmett.

I admit, I didn't have the cleanest mouth in the world. My mouth was what usually got me in trouble back in high school. Forgetting Aly was six years old, my first instinct when Aly told us about her aunt not allowing her to get any ice cream was to curse Jane to hell. Thankfully Bella was able to cut me off before I spouted out the last word. Aly didn't need to learn that kind of shit from me.

While we had our ice creams in the ice cream parlor, Aly assisted an elderly couple when the old lady dropped her spoon. Like I'd said before, Aly was mature for her age, which didn't come as a surprise considering all that she had been through in her short six years. Abusive father. Staircase accident. Having her mother walk out on her when she was just an infant. That little girl was a survivor. When the old lady told Bella and me that we "had a very beautiful daughter", I didn't bother correcting her. I thanked her, pleased that she thought we were Aly's parents, and Aly looked as if she was about to burst with joy after recovering from her state of shock.

After saying goodbye to Aly, I drove us home, going a little faster than usual because we had a party to attend at seven-thirty. Bella had the window rolled down, a small smile tucking at the corner of her lips. She really did look beautiful, with her hair blowing freely in the wind, her frame complimenting the sunset. You might think it was silly of me to be mesmerized by something as trivial as this, but it was quite a sight. Bella didn't need makeup or pretty dresses to look beautiful. It was random moments like this that I found myself falling in love with her all over again.

The silence lingering around us wasn't awkward at all. That was how easy it was to be with Bella; I didn't have to talk because I felt like I had to talk. I still felt that connection to her even if we weren't verbalizing.

"Edward, I really want her to be in our lives," she said, her voice sounding almost like a whisper. I studied her more closely and realized the rims of her eyes were watered. "They can't find anyone else that loves her as much as we do. I know they can't."

"You're right. They can't," I said confidently. "We're going to fight for her, Bella. She deserves to have a normal life. With us."

Bella cheered up when we met up with my brother, my sister, Jasper, and Rosalie. Mom was hosting a charity event tonight at the Plaza Hotel and she wanted all of us to attend. Jamie was invited as well, being the son of Alan Peterson, one of my mother's old clients. So here we were, the seven of us dressed in our dresses and our tux, looking as if we were attending prom.

"Dude," Jamie murmured, drawing me aside when Alice, Rosalie and Bella started a conversation of their own. "Is something up with you and Bella? You guys are acting kind of weird."

"Remember the little girl that I told you about? We spent a couple of hours with her this afternoon," I told him.

Jamie widened his eyes. "No shit. Is she hurt or something? Is that why Bella's upset?"

"No, man. It's just… well, Bella's- _we're_- worried that we won't be able to adopt her. There's this other family that's-"

"WHOA, hold it right there. _Adopt_?" Jamie cut me off, incredulous. "Dude, are you freaking serious? Adopt, as in being responsible for her permanently?"

"Yeah," I responded without missing a beat. "You think I'd kid about something as important as this?"

"No," he said defensively. "But damn, Cap. Are you sure about this? I mean, you're _twenty-three_. You just got out of college. You deserve to have some fun! A_ kid_? I'm sorry, but this does _not _sound like the Edward Cullen that I know. I know you're dedicated to your job and stuff, but this, bro, is called going overboard. You can't just adopt her because you feel bad for her. News flash: there are _plenty_ of unfortunate kids out there. You can't save them all!"

I studied his face and realized that for the first time, Jamie Peterson was a hundred percent serious. We usually inserted jokes into our conversations- that was the way we rolled and that was why I loved my best friend so much- but this time, he wasn't in the playful mood at all. He really wanted me to think this through. In fact, he looked kind of freaked out.

"I know, man," I bumped his shoulder. "I know I can't. And I'm not adopting her because I feel bad for her. I mean, I do, but that's not why I'm doing this. Bella and I… we feel for her in a way that we can't even explain it ourselves. You would love her, if you see her."

"And you're sure about this?" he demanded to know. "There's no going back on this kind of shit."

"I've thought this through, Jamie," I chuckled. "It wasn't a spur of the moment decision."

He blinked at me. "Well," he said, after a short pause. "Damn, this is unexpected. So should I start calling you Daddy Captain now? Daddy Edward? Daddy Eddie? Oh cool, that rhymes." The world was making sense again- Jamie was acting more like himself. "Dude? If you're sure about this, then I've got your back. You know, like call me over to baby-sit and shit."

I eyed him with a laugh. "Oh, hell no."

He grinned at me. "Thought you would say that, which is why I offered."

"Yo, what are you two _ladies_ chitchatting about over there?" Emmett hollered, wrapping around Rosalie. Bella smiled at me from where she stood with Alice. Jasper laughed. "If you're done gossiping, we're fixing to leave."

"Shut up," I glared at him. "And wipe that smirk off your face, Rosalie."

"And who do you think you are, to be telling me what to do?" she snapped.

Jasper whistled. "Guys, come on. Let's go already. We promised Esme we'd be on time."

Bella put her arm in mine as we walked to our car. She asked me what Jamie and I were talking about and I asked her in return how she'd feel about having Jamie babysitting in the future if we do become Aly's parents. Like I'd expected, she laughed. "It's like getting a kid to babysit another kid," was what she had said.

I knew this dinner party was going to be huge since Mom had made a guest list of two hundred. Ritz Carlton offered her the biggest ball room, but Mom still didn't think it was enough. So she rented the entire courtyard for the evening. Alice was ecstatic that she had another excuse to make more gowns- she got started on them as soon as Esme announced the idea.

We gave Jamie a ride since his car was under repair. I rolled my eyes when he hopped into the backseat and began running his fingers over the leather seat, like he was seeing a car for the very first time.

"Nice, Captain. This car is even nicer than the one you had in college."

Bella snickered when I ignored Jamie and turned on the radio. As soon as I pulled out of the drive way, Jamie whooped and shouted "Roadtrip, baby! That's what I'm talking about!", scaring the crap out of me. I turned around to snap at him.

"What the hell is your problem, Peterson?"

He grinned at me, bouncing on his-_my_- seat. "I'm excited, can't you tell? I mean, the three of us haven't hung out in _forever_." Bella shrieked when Jamie abruptly pulled the two of us into headlocks. My hand slipped from the steering wheel.

"I'm driving, you idiot!" I spat.

Jamie let go of both of us with a guffaw. "Oopsie daisy."

Annoyed, I took a deep breath to regain my composure and muttered "Please keep your hands off me for the rest of the ride. I'd like to make it to the party in one piece."

"Why would I want to touch you when I can touch myself?" Jamie retorted. "Shit, that sounded wrong."

Minutes ticked by in silence. Out of the blue, Bella doubled over with laughter. _Great, _I thought. _I'm driving two crazies to the party. _

"What?" I wanted to know, frowning with increasing impatience.

"I was just thinking about what Jamie said. It sounded really sick."

"Dude, I didn't know what I was saying myself. It just came to me." Jamie sounded utterly proud of himself. That dumbass.

"Jamie?"

"What up?'

"Can you do me a favor? Just… don't talk to me for the rest of the ride."

"Okay. Shutting up now."

"Thank you."

Bella giggled to herself and stared out of the window. From the rearview mirror, I saw that Jamie had his lips pursed and was still bouncing in his seat. Satisfied, I looked over to the clock and found that three minutes had past since he had last spoken. _Good job, Cullen. _

Jamie pressed his nose against the window. Before I could tell him off, he shouted, "Oh, cool! Check out that billboard sign! Ha ha, it's hilarious!"

I groaned in defeat, slamming my head into the steering wheel. Of course the peaceful silence was short-lived. What did I expect, that he was going to stay quiet for the next fort-five minutes? Yeah, right.

Esme greeted and hugged all of us at the entrance. Her gaze and smile lingered on me and Bella; she murmured something into my wife's ear before reaching over to pat my shoulder. Growing up, I knew I was the most problematic kid of the family. Emmett used to complain that because I was the baby of the family, Esme gave me the special treatment and pampered me too much. She denied it, of course, but I knew Emmett was right. Carlisle and Esme seldom had to worry about Emmett and Jasper, so they put most of their attention on me, the screwed up kid. That's why they adored Bella, "the woman that made her son see the light in the world", as Esme had put it, so much. She wasn't kidding when she said she had always considered Bella as a part of our family.

"My, Edward, don't you look handsome today." Because she was Mom, she began fixing my collar, which, in my opinion, didn't need any fixing to begin with.

"Aww thanks, Mom. But I thought I always look handsome," I teased.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Always the arrogant one. You're father's already inside. If the Andrews managed to trap him into another endless conversation, be sure to help him get out of it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is there anything we can do to help, Esme?" Bella asked sweetly.

"You are a guest to this party. Just have fun, sweetie." Then turning to Jamie, she said, "James, I was sorry to hear that you're parents can't make it. I heard they were snowed in."

Jamie smirked. "Don't be sorry, Mrs. Cullen. I know I'm not."

"Mom, where's the restroom? I have to pee," Emmett whined.

"Dude, what are you, pregnant?" I laughed, raising an eyebrow at my brother. "You peed before we left."

"And who are you, my mother? Telling me when to pee and when not to pee," Emmett punched me in the shoulder. "Not that you do that, Mom."

"The _potty_ is the second door to the right, _Emmy_," Alice snickered.

"Adios, amigos!" Emmett saluted then fumbled toward the restroom.

We moved away from the entrance so more people could get through. I spotted my father by the buffet with- no surprise- Richard and Claudia Andrews, looking bored to death because those stupid people couldn't take a hint.

"Poor Carlisle," Rosalie snickered. "Weren't you supposed to rescue him or something?"

"I'll get Emmett or Jasper to do that," I told her. "The last time I interrupted them, the Andrews ended up talking to _me _for the remainder of the evening."

"Smart decision, dickhead."

"Thanks, bitch."

"Dude, we're like the only ones under the age of forty here," Jasper groaned, glancing around.

"Let's par-tay! WHOO! OUCH!" Jamie shrieked, glaring at the gray-haired lady standing behind him who had just jabbed him in the knee with her cane.

"Keep your voice down, young man!" she scolded, wobbling slightly as she attempted to hit Jamie with her cane again.

"I'm sorry!" '

"What?" she screeched, leaning forward.

Seeing she had hearing problems, Jamie saluted and excused himself to get a drink.

"Well, this is a nice party," Bella peered over my shoulder, shrugging. "No slutty girls."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure we'll enjoy something like this once we're senior citizens. Even then I bet there'll still be a lot of ladies fighting over me."

Bella laughed. "Whatever!"

"What?" I drew her closer, smirking. "You know I'm going to stay sexy for the rest of my life. Age has got nothing on me, baby."

A hand slapped the back of my head. Irritated, I abruptly spun around and was not surprised to find Rosalie standing behind me with her arms crossed.

"What the hell, Rosalie?" I snapped.

She ignored me. Completely. That woman thought just because she had a year on me, she was wiser. Bullshit.

"How do you put up with his arrogance, Bella? I don't live with him yet it drives me insane."

"Who the hell would want to live with you, you crazy, psychotic bitch?" I retorted.

Emmett, approaching us, wrapped an arm around Rosalie's waist when he reached where she was standing.

"I've been gone for five minutes and you're already pissing each other off?" he grinned.

"Your brother was being obnoxious," Rosalie stuck her tongue at me.

"Whatever. I'm going to get a drink." I rolled my eyes. "You need anything, Bella?"

She shook her head no but thanked me. Emmett told me to get him anything that contained alcohol but I told him to get it himself. I was no waiter. Plus, if I got him something to drink, Rosalie would want me to get her something as well. No way in hell.

I snickered when I saw Dad still talking to the Andrews. Excuse me, I meant _listening _to the Andrews. There was only juice at the party and I was disappointed to find that it wasn't spiked. It shouldn't come as a surprise to me since Esme hated alcohol. Plus, most of the people here were either middle-aged or in their late years… they probably ate healthy shit like tofu, organic vegetables and all that.

I was pouring myself another glass of punch when a finger tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Edward. Nice seeing you here."

The punch spewed out of my nose. That voice… the last voice that I wanted to hear.

I spun around to find Lauren freaking Mallory smiling at me in a way that indicated she still hoped to have a chance with me. She had on a strapless baby blue dress that barely covered her scrawny ass; she was showing so much skin that I wondered why my mother even let her in in the first place.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She cocked her head to one side, fluttering her eyelashes. "My husband used to be a client of your mom's."

Poor Esme. I just hoped that Lauren's husband wasn't as bad as she was.

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever. Well, I'm going to get going."

"Wait!" She came trudging after me, putting her hand on my shoulder to stop me. I raised my eyebrow at her and grimaced with disgust as I eyed her hand. I'm burning this suit after the party, I thought to myself. "I want to talk."

"No." Her smile faltered at the flatness in my tone. I shook her hand off my shoulder and kept my voice as low as possible. The last thing I wanted to do was to make a scene. "Talking to you at our high school reunion was one of my biggest mistakes. I was stupid to think you had grown a heart; the first opportunity you got, you attempted to hurt Bella. We tolerated your shit in high school but let me tell you this, I'm not a very forgiving person. I won't ever forget the stunts you pulled in the past to break me and Bella apart or the crap you did to hurt her."

"It's not my fault your _wife _has insecurity problems." Her voice was unbearably sweet. "Don't look so surprised, Edward. I have my connections."

"Insecurity problems? You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I snapped. "I don't care what you did. Never did, never well. Just leave Bella alone and leave me alone."

"Amen!" Jamie was suddenly beside me. "You heard him, bitch. By the way, the whorehouse is on 8th street. You got the wrong the party."

"Screw you, Peterson," Lauren bared her teeth at him. She was a freaking animal.

"No thanks," Jamie chuckled dryly. "I got standards to keep, you know?"

Lauren started to hyperventilate as she fumed. Jamie and I bumped fists when she walked away.

"Good job, partner." I slapped his back.

Jamie grinned at me. "I learned from the best."

* * *

**Isn't it great that this update didn't take me forever like it used to? :) **

**Pictures of Aly is on my website. The actress that I chose for her is Gemma Devine; Google her- she's adorable. Under Items Used for Welcome to the Real World, there is a photo of Edward, Bella and Aly that I made using FotoFlexer. I'm still a beginner so the photo doesn't have the best quality. **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and PMs! I'm really flattered that you guys are so supportive of the novel version of WTDA and I hope I don't disappoint you when it comes out. **

**Please review:) I love reading what you guys think of the chapter. If you don't want to do it for me, do it for Aly and Jamie:))) **


	27. Collision

Soundtrack:

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

~ _With Me_

by Sum 41

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Bella Swan_

It's been a while since Edward went to get that drink that he wanted, but I figured he must have ran into people that he knew at the party so I didn't go searching for him. Rosalie and Emmett, as well as Alice and Jasper, went to socialize; Jamie bumped into a family friend... so I was left alone, with no one to talk to.

I went to the restroom, hoping to put my hair into a ponytail or a bun because it was getting windy outside and I didn't like it when my hair flew all over my face. I took my time in the restroom to examine myself in the mirror. You might think it's ridiculous, but even though Edward and I were married, I still wanted to look good for him. I fixed the sleeve of my dress, applied some more lip gloss, and smiled at the reflection. I wanted to be someone that could stand next to Edward Cullen without feeling she wasn't good enough for him.

I stepped out of the restroom with a smile on my face. The smile faltered when I spotted who had simultaneously walked out of the men's restroom with a cigarette tucked between his fingers.

Royce King. My ex-boss.

Keeping my head down, I trudged by without removing my eyes from the floor. My heart was pounding and I felt like vomiting. What was he doing here? _What was he doing here?_

He chuckled, making a grab at my wrist. "Isabella! What a surprise!"

My breath quickened at his contact. "Let go of me."

He smirked at me, his eyes trailing from my lips to my legs. "Hmm. Why would I do that when you're looking this… tempting?"

"Agh," I shook his hand off my wrist, "First, because you disgust me, and second, because my _husband_ is here somewhere and he'd beat the living daylight out of you if he sees you hurting me."

He raised his eyebrow, his smirk broadening. "Husband, huh? Well, I'd like to see him try." He took another step toward me and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I was about to slap his face before he gripped my arms with his hands to restrain me. "Did you know that I've always wondered how it'd be like to mess with someone else's wife? It's kind of sexy, don't you think? All the sneaking around and stuff." He backed away when a man in his fifties came down the corridor.

"Do you know who the host of this party is?" I spat at him. "My mother-in-law, you idiot. I'll tell her to kick you out and-"

"Yes, but there's only one problem to your plan," he smiled at me condescendingly. "My date was invited to this party. Which means I was too. You're going to be seeing a lot of me tonight, Isabella. Whether you like it or not."

"Whatever you say, Royce," I returned the patronizing smile. "I'm not afraid of offending you since I'm no longer your employee."

He chuckled. "Love the feistiness. In fact, I think you're just playing hard to get. I know you want me, too. It's cool though. I'll play your little game."

"You're delusional, you prick."

I caught him staring at my ass as I walked back to the party. Freaking pervert.

* * *

_Edward Cullen _

"Your wedding was just marvelous, darling. You made such a handsome groom," Mrs. Johnson sighed, batting her fake eyelashes. It was sickening. Mrs. Johnson was my parent's age and she was openly flirting with me as if I were into the whole cougar thing. Jeez.

"If you'd excuse me-" I tried to cut her off but she held a hand out to stop me. "You Cullen boys have inherited good genes from your father and mother. I bet your father was-"

"There you are, little brother! I've been looking all over for you!" Emmett, smiling too brightly, pulled me into a headlock. "I need your advice on something. Excuse us, Mrs. Johnson."

"Thanks for saving me, Emmett," I murmured, grimacing as Emmett led me away from the nympho. "I thought she was going to freaking molest me or something."

"You owe me big, bro," he smirked. "Where the hell have you been? Bella has been waiting for you without having anyone to talk to."

"Ran into a bunch of people that I knew," I mumbled. "Actually, I don't really know who they are, but they claimed to know me."

"Well, Mrs. Johnson definitely knew you," Emmett joked, snickering. "Fucking pedophile."

I thanked him again before searching for Bella. It took me a while to find her, with all these people standing in clusters everywhere, but at last I spotted her looking out of place on the balcony, gazing at the sky.

"Hey," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Sorry it took me so long. I didn't mean to ignore you. I just ran into a bunch of people and you know how these old folks are." _Plus I got hit on by a cougar._

She cocked her head and smiled at me. "It's alright. I don't mind. I missed you though."

"I missed you too, Beautiful. What were you thinking about over here?" I nuzzled my nose into her neck. I loved the way she smelled, I loved how perfectly she fit in my arms. It was like she belonged there, and she did, because I knew there could never be anyone else out there for me.

"Nothing in particular," she murmured, raising her left arm to caress my cheek without spinning around to face me. "Do you believe in karma?"

I chuckled. "Where did that come from?"

She shrugged. "Nowhere, I guess. Just wondering."

"Okay. I don't."

She gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I did some pretty shitty things in my past. You know, from being an ass to the girls at our school to being a dick to my own family. Instead of being pulled into a hell hole or some sort, you walked into my life," I kissed the top of her head. "So no, I don't believe in karma."

"That's so sweet." Her eyes softened. Then she stood on her tiptoe and pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Edward Cullen. Forever and ever and ever."

"I love you too, my beautiful girl," I smiled into her hair. _You'd never know how much. _"So, may I have the honor of this dance?"

She giggled. "Of course, my dear, handsome husband."

I took her to the middle of the dance floor and my heart swelled with adoration for her as we slow-danced. My dad, finally free of the Andrews, asked Mom to dance and they winked at us when they whirled by. Carlisle and Esme really made a great couple; they showed me that not all marriages had to be a disaster and time only intensified love, not diminished it. My birth parents- Elizabeth and Edward Henry- got into fights very often so the atmosphere at our house was often unpleasant. Though they never fought in my presence, at night when their bedroom door closed, I could hear them screaming at each other from down the hall.

I took notice when Bella's gaze flickered very briefly to a couple of men standing by the fountain. She looked back over to me when the blonde man met her eyes and I could have sworn she shuddered.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

She smiled at me, the distress still clouding her eyes. "Yeah. Everything's great."

She was hiding something from me and I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

After dancing to two songs, Alice dragged Bella to the restroom, claiming she had a makeup crisis. I studied my sister very carefully and I still couldn't identify what crisis she was talking about; her face looked fine to me. Had she looked different when she came in at seven?

"Where the hell did you guys disappear to?" I asked Jasper. I hadn't seen him and Alice for the majority of the evening.

"Bumped into Alice's 3rd grade teacher and I ran into my grandfather from my mom's side."

"Well, I'm hurt you didn't introduce us," I remarked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "The guy's an ass. He used to abuse my mom when she was little. I'm surprised that he recognized me; I haven't seen him since I was thirteen. That's over ten years ago."

"Dude," I gaped at him, amused. "That's messed up. Rosalie should have been there to kick his ass. You're way too calm, Jazz. Sometimes being hot-tempered can be good, you know? Don't you ever want to let out some steam"

"Didn't want to cause a scene. I mean, it's your mom's party and all. And he only got in because his girlfriend was invited."

"Girlfriend?" Jasper's grandfather had to be either in his seventies or eighties considering how late his parents married.

"Yeah," Jasper looked unimpressed. "I never got to meet my grandmother since she passed away when my mom was ten. That was when my grandfather- shit, no. That man ain't my grandpa. That was when that _bastard _turned abusive. Anyway, I don't really talk to my parents anymore but my mom told me this shit when I was in elementary school. I didn't start remembering it until now."

"I'm sorry, dude," I clasped a hand over his shoulder sympathetically. "Like I said, Rosalie should have been there to kick his ass." It was weird to talk about family issues with Jasper since the Hales hated their family so much that they never brought them up. I met Rosalie and Jasper's family a couple of times- once in freshmen orientation, the second time at Rosalie and Jasper's graduation- and they weren't exactly what you would call friendly. In fact, they were like those snobby, ignorant of their children, deserved a punch to the face rich folks that you see on T.V. It was amazing how Rosalie and Jasper turned out alright.

"I hope he doesn't try talking to Rosalie. Or this party is going to turn into a disaster." Jasper shook his head gravely. "I gotta piss. Later, dude."

All the talking from earlier made me thirsty, so I walked over to the buffet table and got myself another glass of punch. I looked around at all the gray-haired men around me, wondering if any one of them was Jasper's grandfather since my thoughts were still lingering on my friend's revelation.

"Don't you just wish they serve alcohol here?" A blonde man standing by the punch bowl commented, taking a sip of his drink as he leaned against the table.

"Yeah," I replied, raising my glass at him. _Hmm… I wonder why he looks so familiar_, I thought to myself._ Someone from work? No. Someone I went to school with? No._ My body turned rigid when I realized he was the man that had met Bella's gaze and made her uncomfortable while we were dancing.

"This is lame, though I should have known better than to attend a charity event." He rolled his eyes.

My defense mode kicked in. Yes, I wasn't having the time of my life with all these middle-aged business men and their wives, but I wouldn't consider it lame. Besides, Esme put a lot of time and effort into tonight's party.

"Speak for yourself. I personally think it's alright."

He chuckled, a gleam of belligerence in his eyes. "Of course. I apologize. For a second there I forgot your mother is the host."

How the hell did he know I was related to Esme?

He must have read the perplexity in my eyes since the next thing he said was, "Oh, yes. I know who you are. _Edward Cullen_," he sneered. "So we finally meet, huh? Your wife and I are very good friends. Actually, we are _very _friendly with each other behind the office doors."

A breath caught in my throat as comprehension of who this man was slowly set in. "You're Royce King?"

He smirked condescendingly. "So Bella has been talking about me? Can't say I'm not surprised. I mean, I expected her to go to her friends to talk about _us_… but mentioning me to her husband? She must want me a lot more than I thought. Then again, what bitch doesn't want me? I felt how much your wife wanted me the last time we-"

Without letting him finish, I punched him straight in the nose. Royce fell onto the table and his arm sent the punch bowl flying to the floor, the crash instantly attracting the attention of everyone around us. The women gasped and screamed. This goddamn dickhead had it coming. Even though he hadn't actually touched my girl, his threats to her alone was enough of an excuse for me to beat him up. When Bella told me about him, my initiate thought was to hunt him down. But she didn't want me to stir up trouble and we had just gotten back together then so I didn't want to do anything to upset her. I was reluctant to let him off the hook, of course, but there was nothing I could do. But now he was here and he was pissing the hell out of me. This was a different story.

Royce, clearly expecting this kind of response from me, wiped the blood off his nose and charged at me, looking possessed. Before he could give me a blow to the stomach, I gripped him by the hair and choked him with my left hand, releasing him when he stabbed me with a piece of glass that he had knocked down. Damn, this cocksucker put up a better fight than Mike Newton.

He aimed at my nose and attempted to make a swing at my face while I picked the piece of glass out of my flesh. He had picked a good spot, that prick. I could feel blood soaking through my shirt and a sting on my left upper arm. I pummeled him to the floor, repeatedly kicking him in the stomach as he groaned. He wasn't so tough now was he?

"Edward! Stop!" I could hear Esme screaming in the background. My dad and Emmett pulled me off Royce while Jasper and Jamie got him off the floor but still kept a retraining hold on him. Damn, he didn't look as messed up as I had hoped he would be. There was blood on his face and he was limping, but honestly, I expected more damage.

"What the hell is wrong with you, son?" Carlisle hissed into my ear, furious.

It took me a while to regain composure. I remembered seeing nothing but red and considered giving Royce another hit when I caught him glaring at me in the same hostile, belligerent way like before._ Shit, give me another round and this time I swear I will end this. _

Then the look on Bella's face banished all the violent thoughts that I had in my head. She looked horrified… not of the situation, but of_ me_.

Oh, crap.

I flinched when Carlisle applied sterile dressing to my wound. It stung. And whose fault was it? Fucking Royce King. Emmett smacked the back of my head, telling me to suck it up and be a man. I told him to mind his own business because I was as uncomfortable as hell and he wasn't making anything easier for me.

After they tore Royce and me apart, Jasper and Jamie put him into a cab and sent his ass home. The rest of my family followed Emmett and Carlisle as they helped me to an empty room. Carlisle checked out my wounds while Rosalie and Alice shook their heads and sighed every five seconds. I had no right to be annoyed but I was.

I thanked Carlisle after he put a gauze patch over my arm. He looked pissed off and I didn't blame him. Esme was still sniffling and I averted her eyes because I couldn't deal with the guilt. I ruined one of the most important nights of her life. If I were her, I'd probably disown me.

"What were you thinking, Edward?" Esme shook her head gravely, looking thoroughly disappointed. "Was this fight really necessary?"

I sighed. "Mom, I'm really sorry. I'll pay the compensation for the damage that I caused."

"It's not about the money, Edward!" she sounded exasperated. Great, I got one of the most patient women in existence aggravated. "I could care less about the money. This is about you, putting yourself into situations like this. You're bleeding and the rest of us are worried sick. I don't know who that man was or what he did to anger you, but couldn't you have handled it like an adult?"

"I'm sorry," I murmured, wincing. "I'm so, so sorry, Mom. Everyone."

"Dude," Jasper smiled wryly. "I told you that I was being civil to my grandfather for the sake of this party and what do you do next? Beat up a random man."

"Spare me the lecture, Jazz," I rolled me eyes. "And that bastard wasn't a random man."

Alice spoke for the first time. "Then who was he?"

I shot a look at Bella, who hadn't spoken at all since the fight. She'd been putting on a poker face since we entered this room but as I studied her more closely, I realized she was shaking and her eyes were red. Jamie kept an arm around her- his _not-bleeding arm_- and frowned.

"It's a long story," I said at last. "Do you mind giving me a moment alone with Bella?"

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look then nodded, pushing my siblings and my friends out of the room.

"Are you okay?" she murmured.

I tried to smile at her. "Royce got it worse."

I extended the arm that wasn't injured and wondered if Bella would still take my hand since by the way everyone was judging me earlier, I felt like a prick for causing this scene. She wrapped her arms around my head and I wrapped mine around her body. When she let go of me, I noticed that her tears were falling.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I pulled her to my lap, needing her closure because I knew I had screwed up this time. I should have just told him off and walked away, but a part of me knew I'd never be able to live with that because it wasn't in my blood to let someone go after he or she had messed with my family. Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory were living testaments to that.

"You shouldn't have let Royce get to you," she murmured feebly, closing her eyes. "He isn't worth getting hurt over."

"I know. But I can't tell you that I regret punching him, because he as sure as hell deserved it for that shit he pulled on you."

She took my face between her hands. "Edward, you can't do this anymore. You know, beat people up when they provoke you." The way she phrased it made me feel like a child. But she was right, that was exactly what I did. I wanted to kick Royce's ass because he was taunting me. And of course, talking shit about Bella. "Remember the fight that you got into with Mike Newton back in high school? You got away with it because he was afraid of you and everyone in ECA kissed your ass. But we're not in ECA anymore. And Royce," she shuddered at his name. "Royce isn't Mike. Mike was never a threat, but Royce… he gives me a bad vibe."

"You don't have to be afraid of him," I raised my voice. "He thinks he can push girls around because he's a man. That's where he was wrong. You're not just any girl. You're _my _girl. And I'll be damned if he ever comes close to you again."

"You can't protect me forever," she whispered, touching the bridge of my nose with a faint smile.

"I know that," I told her. "But Emmett, Jasper, Jamie, Cody and Dylan are here for you too if you need them. So you _will _always be protected, even when I'm away."

Bella, hearing my response, laughed.

The door cracked open and Jamie poked his head around it. I guess he wanted to do it without drawing attention to himself but he failed since both Bella and I flickered our glance to his direction.

"Oopsie," he chuckled nervously.

Rosalie's voice still sounded loud even though there was a door separating us. "I told you they weren't done!"

Jamie closed the door back up.

"Jesus, Royce and Lauren in one day. Add Mr. Lawrence to the list and the party would be complete," I muttered. Then I froze because I completely forgot that I left out Lauren was here. Bella stiffened and she was _indignant_.

"That witch was here?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah but I told her off. I think I called her a bitch too… I don't really remember," I shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I gawked at her, making a gesture at her frame with my free hand. "Probably because you would have gone up to her and fought her?"

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow challengingly. "And how does that differ from what you did to Royce?"

I winced. Damn, she was right. "It's different because Lauren is just a bitch. A harmless bitch that's delusional. Occasionally. But I see Royce as a threat to you. That guy isn't Mike Newton, Bella. You can't just expect to handle him by yourself. He's just… different. I don't know him very well so I can't explain it."

"He's not that scary," she gulped. "I mean, I bumped into him in front of the restrooms and he grabbed my wrist, but he let me go when I demanded him to."

WHAT? He grabbed her wrist? I was glad I punched him. That douchebag shouldn't be touching her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to. But I didn't want you to go after him and start a fight-" She broke off in mid-sentence when I cocked my head to the side, wondering if she sensed the hypocrisy. Sighing, she put her arms back around my neck and smiled. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel now."

"Good."

"That doesn't mean it was okay to fight Royce. I still think it was foolish."

"That's okay, 'cause I'm a fool for you," I joked.

She laughed. "Pick-up lines learned from Emmett, I suppose? You Cullen boys need to work on it."

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"Today sucks." Alice complained into the phone. I'd just gotten home from work and Alice ringed the minute I stepped into the house. Thank God for wireless; that way I could talk to her and heat up the pizza at the same time.

"That sucks," I said.

"No shit, Sherlock." I could hear her rolling her eyes from the other end of the line. "You want to know why it sucks? Okay, it doesn't matter since I'm just going to tell you anyway. Jasper's ex-girlfriend came into town. She's my client."

I closed the oven with a loud "bang".

"Ex-girlfriend? When did you even_ breakup_?" Having Jasper and Alice apart was like separating Noah and Aly from _The Notebook_. Two people destined to be together.

"Okay, you have to keep your mouth shut, because I don't want Rosalie to know about this since she's Jasper's sister and all and I don't want her to give him a hard time-"

"Alice," I cut her off, not wanting to experience another one of her endless rant. "Honey, just tell me."

"Okay. You're right. In my sophomore year in college, Jasper and I took some time off after getting into this huge fight. We agreed- actually I said it was okay to see other people 'cause I was really angry and I didn't want to seem too clingy." It was hard to keep up with what she was saying since Alice had a tendency to talk really fast whenever she was nervous or pissed. Right now, I say, would be both. God help me. "So two days after we went our separate ways, I caught him just chatting with this whore, Maria Silvia, at Starbucks! I know I said it'd be okay to see other people, but I never considered it because I still loved Jazz. I just can't believe that he actually-"

"Breathe, Alice," I told her. "Did he actually confirm it was a date? Maybe they just bumped into each other."

"He didn't confirm it. But she was_ touching_ him, Bella. I saw her putting a hand on his shoulder, batting her eyelashes and flirt."

"Alice, listen to me. I know Jasper. He would never, _ever_, cheat on you. He loves you. But I know the way you feel. Did you forget who I married?" I tried making a joke but she didn't laugh. So I was losing my sense of humor. Great. "From when we first started dating- no, even _now_- girls flirt with Edward with me or without me next to him. I'm freaking _invisible_ to them. I wasn't okay with it- look at Lauren- but as time went on, I got used to it. Because I know no matter how much the other girls want Edward, he's mine. He chose me." It was weird, reassuring Alice instead of the other way around. In high school, she and Rosalie were my confidant relationship-wise. Now it was surreal that I was playing the counselor.

"Thanks, Bella," she sighed.

"So are you going to take this case?"

She sounded defensive. "Of course I am. I'm a married woman now. I'm not going to let her think I'm turning her down because I'm insecure. Besides, I'm a professional."

I smiled; now _that _was the Alice that I knew. It was great to have her confidence and feistiness back.

"I have to go. The whore that we spoke of is waiting in the lobby."

I gasped, having no idea she was keeping me on the phone when the topic of our discussion was sitting a couple of yards away from her in another room. "Alice! What if she heard you?"

"So what?" she shrugged it off. "She came to _me_. I'm not trying to sound arrogant or snotty, but I don't owe her anything. In fact, she's lucky that I'm working with her, taking her whorish behavior in the past into consideration."

Giggling, I shook my head and said, "Goodbye, best friend. I'm hanging up now."

Getting some lettuce and vegetables from the refrigerator, I began chopping, wanting to make a decent salad. Edward wasn't a picky eater, which was a relief since I wasn't the great book in the world. We ate out or ordered in very often. Tiptoeing so I could reach the cupboard, I grabbed two glasses and poured orange juice into both of them after setting the table.

I heard keys rattling from the other side of the door and I smiled, knowing Edward was here now. With me. The second he walked in, I noticed something different about him.

Oh.

"Hey Beautiful," he smiled at me.

"Hey. Umm… Edward? Why are you wearing your sunglasses inside the house? It's not even sunny outside."

His smile faltered. "Oh, 'cause my eyes are kind of sensitive to the light."

Oh no, he was not going to walk away from this. "Since when?"

"Since today."

He came over to give me a kiss, throwing his keys and wallet on the counter. I took that as a chance to take his sunglasses off, determined to find out exactly what it was that he was hiding. He didn't fight me off. Or maybe he wasn't expecting me to be so persistent about his eyes. I don't know.

A black eye. For the first time since I had known him, Edward Cullen got a black eye.

Stunned, I dropped his sunglasses and put my hand over my mouth. He scooped down and picked them up from the floor, placing it on the counter.

"It doesn't hurt. So don't worry about it." He sounded as if he had practiced his lines a million times already. I didn't like this. At all. "It's not a big deal."

"How did you get this?" I whispered, turning his face back to me when he tried to look away.

"I ran into a door," he lied, his statement sounding like a question.

"Haha, very funny. How about the truth this time?"

"Jesus, Bella," he ran a hand throw his hair. "This is so embarrassing. Fine, if you must know, I got jumped, alright?" I didn't mind him snapping at me because I knew he was pissed off. It was hard for Edward to say that he got beaten up since he was always the one doing the battering in fights for as long as I could remember. "Those bastards must have followed me from the parking lot at the hospital. I went to the drugstore before I came home. On my way to my car, they threw a fucking bag over me and just started fucking punching. I suspect there had to be at least four or five men."

I had a pretty good idea of who was behind this. As I continued staring at Edward, the anger on his face and the bruise around his eye, the guilt slowly began to settle in. This was my fault. Royce did this to Edward because of _me. _I was the one who got him hurt.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I whispered, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Edward seemed outraged. He tightened his grip around me and his eyes bored fiercely straight into mine. "Bella, Christ, I never blamed this on you. Yeah I'm pissed, but not at you. This is _not_ your fault, do you hear me? You cannot take the blame for this. I won't let you. If there's anyone to blame, it'd be me and Royce. "

"Okay." I smiled half-heartedly

Since Edward knew me better, he only stubbornly shook his head and moved his hands up to my shoulders. "We're going to play a little game called 'Repeat After Me'. To start us off, you need to say '_Edward didn't get hurt because of Bella_'."

"Edward didn't get hurt because of Bella."

"Good. Now say it again," he demanded. As distressed as I was, I could still appreciate how good Edward looked when he was deeply determined. His brow would furrow and his left eyebrow would be cocked slightly to one side. But anyway, this was no time to play lovestruck teenager. Edward needed a response.

"Edward didn't get hurt because of Bella," I cited, cracking a sincere smile this time. This was the man that I fell in love with; the one- even under circumstances like this- put my feelings ahead of his own welfare. Some people might think it's stupid, some might think he's whipped- like his best friend, Mr. Jamie Peterson- but I think… it's touching. And I'm glad I had someone like him in my life.

He closed the distance between us by placing his forehead right on mine. "Good. Now we have that settled… if anyone asks about my eye, I fell and hit the doorknob. Okay? Let's have dinner."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something? Promise me that… you won't ever go after Royce again. I mean, what's the point? You beat him up, he gets people to jump you, you go after him for revenge… the cycle is endless. As angry as I am with him hurting you, I think it'd be better to just stop all of this. I'm worried about you, Edward. I worry that you're going to do something to him that's going to hurt you in the process."

"I promise I'm not going to beat him up." He smiled at me, the same crooked smile that stole the hearts of millions of girls. I expected him to argue because it wasn't in his nature to back down from anyone. Especially not assholes like Royce.

So what was in Edward's head?

* * *

**Two more chapters to go and WTTRW will be coming to an end. As sad as I am to say goodbye to WTDA and WTTRW Edward and Bella, I'm excited about getting started on another fanfiction. My head is crammed with ideas that I want to explore... but of course, that will have to wait until I get this story finished. **

**Thank you all so much for still reading this story. Even though the reviews for this story has dropped, I'm still grateful to all of my readers out there who put up with my lack of update. You guys rock. **

**Please review:) I love reading your feedback. I'm going to get the next chapter out soon. I promise:)) **


	28. Revenge and Loss

Soundtrack:

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

~_How to Save A Life_

by The Fray

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Edward Cullen_

I rolled over to my side of the bed after Bella fell asleep, warning myself not to make any sudden movements because I didn't want to wake her. I reached for my cell on the bedside and dialed the number that I had often called.

Fucking Royce King. If he thought getting a couple of guys to jump me was the end of us, he had another thing coming. That _bitch _wasn't even brave enough to pick a fight with me alone. I mean, if he wanted to bag me, he should have done that shit himself. Not get a group of guys to do his dirty work for him. _Showed how much of a man he was_, I laughed to myself.

"Yola," Jamie answered on the first ring.

"Hey, hope I didn't wake you up or anything. And what the hell is _Yola_?"

Jamie barked a loud guffaw into the phone; I pressed my hand over the receiver, my glance flickering to Bella to see if she'd heard him. She didn't even stir. Good.

"Like _Yo _and _Hola_ in one word. Sweet, huh? Chicks love it!" Yeah, I highly doubt it. I seriously don't know why I came to Jamie for help. He was an idiot. "And dude, it's only a little bit after midnight. Only _married_, _soon-adopting-a-little-girl_, _lovestruck_ twenty-three year old _fools _like you would be in bed. The rest of us party at night. Not that you would even know the meaning of that word, married and all."

"Dude," I hissed into the phone. "Shut your piehole. You know Bella's not like that. I mean, she doesn't keep a leash on me unlike some psychotic married bitches."

He snickered. "Yeah, yeah. I just like making fun of you. I love Bella. She's cool. One of my bestfriends and shit. So why did you call me? Did you miss me too much?" Agh. I felt like slapping him when he began making kissy noises.

"Dude, that's way too much gayness for-" I looked at the clock. "1: 13 in the morning. I need a favor. Remember the blonde asshole from the party?"

Jamie gasped mockingly. "How can you refer to Jasper that way? I thought he was our friend!"

Jamie wouldn't be Jamie if he didn't joke around. "No, dipshit. The guy that I fucking punched!"

"Oh. Right. Carry on."

I told him everything, from his relation to Bella and what he did to me today after work. Jamie laughed when he heard I got jumped, because according to him, he didn't think anyone would have the nerve to harm me, having to face my wrath afterwards. He was right. Royce Fucking King was wrong to mess with me, wrong to mess with my girl. He was going to pay.

"So can you do that for me?" I asked Jamie for the second time, double-checking because I wanted my plan to be flawless.

"Sure, dude. I have one condition though."

"What?"

He snickered, obviously up to nothing good. "The next time you answer your phone, you'd have to say _yola _to whoever calls."

I hung up on him.

* * *

Emmett, Jasper, Jamie, Dylan and I stood in front of a brick building, the five of us gaping at it with incredulousness. _This _was where Royce lived? Because as far as externals went, this place looked like shit. The son of a rich man, living in a shabby old building like _this_?

"Peterson, you sure you got the right address?" Emmett frowned.

"Hell yeah, I'm sure." Jamie sounded insulted. But I could tell that he, too, was unsure.

The night after I got… _ambushed_, I called Jamie and asked him to find out all that he could about Royce King. Jamie's family was close to a retired detective. I recalled my friend telling me that if I ever needed a background check on anyone, I could go to him. So I did. And he didn't disappoint me; he got me more information than I had wished to find.

"Is he home?" Jasper sounded equally dubious. "What do we do? Kick down his door? Climb in through the window?"

"Eh, first of all, he lives on the fourth story. I ain't gonna risk my life like that," Jamie laughed with a shake of his head. "I was thinking maybe we should just do things the tradition way- ring the doorbell and push our way in when he answers. That's what Dylan is here for; the prick isn't likely to open the door if he sees one of us. But he hasn't met Dylan."

"Dude," Emmett looked dazed. "When did you get smart?"

Jamie smiled at us, like he was expecting us to give him a treat or something.

"So, you guys ready to do this thing?" Dylan cracked his knuckles, yawning. "And Jesus, couldn't we have done this in the morning? It's fucking nine-thirty in the evening."

"Well, sorry, Grandma," I elbowed him teasingly. "I didn't know you had to be in bed by eight."

"Hey, shut up," he laughed, shoving me backwards. "I'm here for your sorry ass so you better be grateful."

The five of us tried to walk as inconspicuously as we could toward the elevator. God, that thing could only fit two of us at once. How screwed up was that? Emmett and Jasper told Jamie, Dylan and I to take the stairs because we were younger and we had to "respect our elders". Even though we were no longer juniors and them the seniors, they still bullied us, those assholes.

"I'm gonna throw a punch at King before we leave," Dylan panted, going up the final flight of stairs. "Simply for making me sweat in my favorite shirt."

"Do you think he'd offer us some water to drink?" Jamie asked, doing that annoying lip-popping thing that always made me want to kick his ass. .

I peered at him to see if he was serious. "Oh yeah, J. He's gonna bake us some cookies, too."

Dylan laughed.

Jasper and Emmett, leaning against the wall with huge smirks on their faces, tapped their wrists when we reached the fourth floor. "What took you three so long?"

"Dicks," we muttered simultaneously.

We told Dylan what to do- which really only consisted of knocking on the prick's door- and the four of us waited at the staircase. Since I was the one who called up my brothers and friends at this hour, interrupting Grandma Dylan's beauty sleep, I really shouldn't complain when I felt Emmett's wet and sweaty chest pressed against my back. Damn, this place was small. It gave me more reason's to hate Royce; if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be in this crap that he called home in the first place.

The four of us stepped forward when we heard Royce unlock the door. "What-" He widened his eyes when he saw me. He had the nerve to stare at my eye, that son of a bitch. I stuck my foot between the door and the frame before he had the chance to close it.

"Let's not do this in the hallway," I smirked at him. "After all, you do have neighbors, though I have to say most of them seem to be out of town."

"Get out. Or I'll call the cops," his voice quivered. Like a fucking bitch.

"Go ahead," I told him. "Let's see if they make it here before I rip your ass off your bones."

Royce peered at the elevator behind us and screamed for help. But he was cut off when Emmett wrapped his hand around his throat and easily lifted him off the floor. Royce was coughing when the five of us stomped into his room and Emmett flung Royce to his couch like he weighed nothing.

"Sorry if I was being a little rough," Emmett smiled sardonically. "I don't like hearing bitches scream and whine. It reminds me of my homeroom teacher in 6th grade."

"Nice place, douche," Jasper clicked his tongue. "It reflects your personality."

"You're not going to get away with this, Cullen," Royce spat, rubbing his neck. So he wanted to be tough now, huh? Who was the one shrieking like a little girl earlier?

"Get away with what?" I smirked at him. "I'm just paying a visit to my wife's ex-boss, since you claim to be so close to her and all."

Dylan, making himself at home, went to the fridge and got himself a beer. Jamie and Jasper were standing by the door, in case he tried to make a run for it. Not like we wouldn't have been fast enough to stop him, but taking precautions never hurt, right? Emmett was standing right next to him, making sure I didn't end up killing Royce before I got what I wanted.

"What do you want? Money?" he sputtered. "It's in that drawer."

"You fucking dumbass," I shook my head, my nostrils flaring. "Does it seem like we need money to you?" That was undoubtedly the most insulting comment _anyone _had ever addressed to me in my life. He was accusing us of robbing him when he lived in a dump like this?

"THEN WHAT?" he yelled, his breathing picking up.

"I came to-" I kicked the cushion he was sitting on. "You better look me in the eye when I'm talking to you, asshole. I don't like being disrespected."

He sneered at me and looked down to his feet, purposely dismissing me. I chuckled humorlessly. "Do you know why my friends are here, Royce? To make sure I don't kill you. You see, I have a problem with my temper. I especially lose control around men who messed with my girl. Let me ask you something," I grabbed him roughly by the hair when he looked down again. "Tsk, tsk. Eye contact. So you liked flirting with my girl, huh?"

"The last time I checked, it's not illegal to flirt." He growled at me.

"Yes, it's not illegal to flirt," I bobbed a nod, pacing back and forth in front of him with my fists clenched by my sides. "You asked her out, and she turned you down, didn't she? She told you she had a boyfriend."

"The bitch wanted me," he jeered. "I guess your bitch left that part out, huh?"

He widened his eyes when my hand flew to his throat. "Do not call her a bitch! I swear to God if you call her a bitch one more time, I will _end_ you. Did she say she wanted you, huh? Did she ever make any move to express she was interested?"

"Of course-" He couldn't finish the rest of the sentence because my grip around his throat was tightening.

"This would be easier if you tell the truth, Royce," I murmured.

"Edward, he's looking kind of purple," Emmett sounded uncomfortable. "While I'm not against having this guy taken out, I'd rather not have my brother become a killer."

I threw Royce into the wall and screamed the words at his face. "Did you, or did you not harass her to go out with you, even though she had told you a bunch of times that she wasn't interested?" Royce was coughing and it pissed the hell out of me. Did he think I had time to waste on him? "ANSWER ME, damn it!"

"Yes," his answer was feeble.

"And did you, or did you not, threaten her with her job?"

No answer. Royce shrieked when I kicked him hard in the shin. His knees buckled and I took that as a chance to get a hold of his throat again.

"YES! I did, alright? Please, I can't breathe-"

"Well, whose fucking fault is that, Royce?" I scoffed at him. "What exactly happened that day, huh? And I want details, Royce. Everything you can remember. I know the basics of the story so if you try making something up… let's just say it would be stupid on your part."

He blinked at me when I released him. "I… uh… invited her to a dinner party. I don't remember."

"Emmett, Dylan…" I gestured to Royce with a tilt of my head. My brother and my friend stepped forward and restrained him by both arms without a word. Royce looked pained; he was stuck between two burly guys, and he had no choice but to face me, the indignant husband of the girl who he had harrassed, who was ready to kill him.

"Think harder," I ordered. "I'm gonna give you three seconds, alright? Three, two, one-"

"Okay! OKAY! It was hosted by Senator Collins!"

"Go on," I prompted him.

"I told her she wouldn't be working there as my employee. She'd be going as my date…"

"And did she tell you no?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes," he whispered.

"YES WHAT?"

Emmett and Dylan tightened their grip on him.

"Yes! She told me no!" he yelled. "And then I told her to think twice about what I was offering. If she wanted to keep her job."

"Did you try anything after that?"

"No," he replied, too quickly to sound confident.

"The hell you didn't!" I shouted, resisting the urge to smack him. "So it was somebody else using your phone, calling Bella at two in the morning and hanging up as soon as she answered for the past couple of days? It was somebody else that ordered a group of men to_ jump_ me after work?"

"I didn't-"

I quirked my eyebrow at him and Emmett squeezed his left arm. Royce let out a scream and said, "FINE! I did those things! I won't do it again, I promise. I'll leave you alone. Please."

"Emmett, Dylan..." Royce's knee buckled again when Dylan and Emmett released him. I crouched down in front of him when he sprawled on the floor. "How does it feel, Royce, to face five men alone?"

He didn't answer.

"This is what you did to me. And did you really think I was the kind of guy that would be frightened by your stunt? I don't like it when people challenge me, Royce. No, I _hate _it. I don't put up with anyone's crap and I'm not going to start putting up with yours."

"Please don't hurt me," he said, his lower lip trembling. "I've already lost a lot, alright? My father practically disowned me, my sister took over my job… I have _nothing_."

"I'm not going to scoop to your level," I jabbed a finger at his chest. "If I had wanted to hurt you, I'd do it alone. I don't need _anyone's _help to fucking kick your sorry ass." He winced when I gave a dry laugh. "Leave Bella alone, do you hear me? I don't care if you're related to her boss. I DON'T GIVE SHIT about who you are."

"I won't ever violate her," he glared at me, sounding out of breath. "I swear, alright? Just please get out."

Jamie, Dylan, Jasper, Emmett and I sneered at him before we left. What a worthless piece of crap, still sprawled on the floor as if we had snapped his limbs. I didn't even punch him. Hell, I felt stupid for ever thinking he was tougher than Mike Newton.

The boys didn't talk to me until we got outside the building, which was good because I didn't want to take my anger out on any of them. Royce King was going to get it.

"Dude, you alright?" Emmett clasped a hand over my shoulder. "I'm proud of you, kid, for keeping it together back there."

"Thanks," I told him. "Did you get the part where he admitted he was the one who arranged for those assholes to attack me? Harassing and threatening Bella?"

Jasper and Jamie took out their cellphones and nodded at me.

"Thanks, guys," I tried to smile at them. "For coming with me tonight."

I personally didn't like involving the authorities into shit like this. In fact, my initiate plan was that I fight him again to get my revenge… to finish what he and I started the other night at Esme's dinner party. But it would be a never ending cycle; I beat him up, he gets people to beat me up… I didn't want to show up in bruises in front of Bella ever again. It wasn't just about pride; I didn't want Bella to live in fear, worrying sick about me every time I was out. And then Jamie pointed out we should just let the cops handle Royce. It wasn't perfect, but it was as sure as hell better than involving myself into more stuff.

The dirt Jamie's friend dug up would be an advantage to our side. Royce had records of being involved with gangs when he was younger- it surprised me since he seemed too weak and too much of a coward to fight if you ask me- and he hadn't been smart enough to seal his juvenile record. Attempted rape, battery… you name it, and he'd probably done it.

Royce King might have messed with other girls before, but he wasn't going to get away with screwing with Bella. Because she wasn't alone; she had me and our friends and family to back her up. Always.

"Time to visit the cops," Dylan commented cheerfully. "I mean, since Edward still has his black eye to prove as evidence."

"Don't forget the bruises all over his body," Emmett added thoughtfully. "Damn, bro, hate to admit this, but they got you_ bad._"

"Shut up," I said, the humiliation catching up. "I couldn't fight all four or five of them alone. I'd like to see _you _try it."

* * *

Everyone at work questioned about my black eye, the kids included. I had to lie and tell them I walked into a door, tripped, and hit my eye on the doorknob. I could tell no one believed me, though they didn't say anything. It was written in their eyes.

Sick of cafeteria food, John and I went to a pizza parlor near the hospital for lunch. Just as we were fixing to leave, I spotted a bald head that I hadn't seen since high school and contemplated whether I should hide or make a run of it.

Mr. Florence, one of the few teachers in ECA that despised me with a passion.

That man had hated me since before I got put into his class. I gave me detention in my sophomore year almost daily, just for the fun of it. Emmett tried to talk to him about it after hearing my relentless complaints, but it didn't help. At all.

It was too late to bail. Mr. Florence had already seen me and I didn't want to run away like some coward who was scared shitless of his high school geography teacher. I wasn't afraid of him then, and I certainly wasn't afraid of him now. Besides, he wasn't my teacher anymore. What could he do? Tell my boss or my professors to expel me?

"Well, well, well," he smirked, shaking his head. "I never thought I'd see _you _again after graduation. Edward Cullen."

"Hey there, Mr. Florence," I smirked back. "What are you doing in L.A.?"

"Clubbing," he replied sarcastically. "I'd ask you what you've been up to but I already know the answer. Let's see… working as a male stripper? Male prostitute? Neither would surprise me."

That prick. He knew perfectly well that I got accepted into medical school.

"I would," I shrugged, "But I'm too busy saving children and spending time with my _wife._"

He didn't seem surprised, to my dismay. He just… laughed. John looked at him as if he had a disease.

"Coach Reynolds told me you married Miss Swan! It was startling news. I never thought Edward Cullen was capable of staying a one woman man"

"Kind of makes you wonder if you were wrong about me all those years, huh?" I smirked at him. "Don't worry; apology accepted."

"Nope," he popped the "p" condescendingly. "Same old asshole to me. By the looks of your eye, I'd say I'm right."

"Hey," I jumped into my own defense. "I walked into a door, tripped, and hit my eye on the doorknob, alright? You never did tell me why you're in L.A. Did ECA finally get rid off you?"

"I retired this year, you idiot," he sneered.

I widened my eyes mockingly. "Lucky group of kids!"

He rolled his eyes. "Thank God I only had to put up with you for four years. I give my sympathy to your parents, friends, and Miss Swan."

"So, how many basketball captains have you hated throughout all your years of teaching?"

The old creep flashed his teeth at me. God, Florence was annoying in high school, but he wasn't always so full of himself. The retirement was messing with his head. I felt bad for whoever it was that had to live under the same roof as him.

"Just one, namely you." He straightened himself and fixed his collar. "Well, I hope I don't run into you again. Goodbye, Mr. Cullen."

"Bye, Mr. Florence," I wiggled my fingers at him derisively. "It was great seeing ya."

John eyed me with a chuckle as soon as Mr. Florence was out of earshot. "Who the hell was that?"

"My high school geography teacher," I told him, grinning.

"So much love between the two of you," he remarked sarcastically. "You know, I punched my algebra teacher when I was a junior in high school."

"Why?"

"He said I was going to turn out just like my dad. It fucking pissed me off."

I gave him a look of pure amazement. John Donavan was no doubt the coolest guy at the hospital; smooth, smart, and funny. No wonder we were tight.

"Dude, you're insane," I shook my head with a laugh. "I've drawn a conclusion; some teachers just give us crap because we're too awesome for them to handle."

John grinned at me and held out a hand. "Cullen, you're like the little brother that I've always wanted. It's a pity you're married; otherwise I'd set you up with my little sister just so you can marry into the family," he jested.

I got a text from Emmett after work, saying he had urgent stuff to talk to me about. As soon as I got his message, I immediately knew something was wrong. Emmett said "stuff" instead of "shit". My brother, Emmett Cullen.

**Meeting Emmett after work so I'm gonna be home late. Love you. ~Edward**

**It's fine. I'm at Rose's place… it's a long story. Love you back. ~Bella **

Since I didn't have a class or an afternoon shift, I told him I'd meet him at _Element _at five. I found him with his head down in the corner booth, his hands clenched into fists. I'd never seen Emmett like this before. He didn't sulk, he didn't brood… The image of him looking so depressed worried me.

"Hey, Em. What's up?"

He raised his head at the sound of my voice. No smile. He just looked pained.

"Hey, Edward. Thanks for meeting me."

I slide in the booth across from him, ordering a can of soda because I really didn't feel like drinking when there was something wrong with Emmett. Throughout the entire ARVD episode, Emmett was my man. He was the one that helped me get out of my low point and encouraged me to do whatever it was that needed to be done to win Bella back. Now it was my turn to be there for my brother.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He took a deep breath before speaking, his brow furrowing. Emmett instantly looked older, and it wasn't in a good way.

"Rosalie had a miscarriage."

I gaped at him with shock, since this was the last thing that I expected to hear. I didn't even know my sister-in-law was pregnant. Hell, I didn't even know she liked kids.

"We've been trying to have a baby for a while now but she never conceived. This time she did, but we didn't know until last week, when she was two weeks long. Yesterday morning she called me and said she wasn't feeling well… and when I got home, there was blood everywhere, man. She was on the floor, to weak to call 911. When we arrived at the hospital, it was too late. She had already lost the baby." Emmett choked up at the last word and let out a dry sob.

I couldn't find anything that could console him to say. They lost a baby.

"I'm so sorry, man. Where is she now? I mean, should she be alone?"

"She's not alone," he said, his voice thick with agony. "Alice and Bella are with her. She doesn't want to talk about the miscarriage with me, but I figured she'd be more comfortable talking to her best friends, you know, women. I just… needed someone to talk to."

"Of course, bro," I patted his arm. "I'm glad you called me."

"It's hard on Rosalie," he murmured. "I mean, you know her. She always gets her way and the fact that she lost this baby finally made her realize she isn't Superwoman. She's hurting. She hasn't said a word to me since the doctor announced we lost the baby. She didn't cry. Nothing. It's freaking me out, man."

"I think it's hard on both of you. Bella and Alice will help her," I tried to sooth him. "She was probably in shock. It had nothing to do with you so don't take the blame for this, alright?" I stopped when I felt my phone vibrating.

**Tell Emmett to come home. Rose wants to talk to him now. ~Bella**

"Dude, we're leaving," I told him. He appeared to be in a trance, just staring at the ceiling with blank eyes. He jumped when I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"What? What? Did something happen? Rose? Oh my God, did something happen to Rose?" Emmett looked close to tears.

"She's fine," I said softly. "But you need to get your ass home because your wife wants to talk to you."

Faster than a bullet, Emmett sprinted to the parking lot and drove off. I never realized how in love Emmett and Rosalie were, but now I knew.

Alice and Bella were in Emmett's living room when I arrived. They said Rosalie wanted to be alone and the only person that she was willing to talk to at this point was Emmett, thanks to their persuasion. Jasper came in a few minutes after I did, looking distressed over his sister's health.

I pulled Bella to my lap as Alice filled Jasper in on what had happened. She nuzzled into my neck and cried soundlessly. Rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head, I rocked her back and forth and told her Rosalie was going to be alright. Alice put her head on Jasper's lap and closed her eyes, letting her tears fall.

"I can't get that look of Rosalie out of my head," Bella whispered. "She was so broken, Edward. She didn't cry in front of us. Not once. She told us what happened, and she kept on saying it was all her fault because she wasn't careful enough to keep the baby. We left the room when she told us she wanted some time alone, and she wanted Emmett. The second we closed the door behind us, we heard her sob from the other side of the door. It was heartbreaking. This shouldn't be happening to Rosalie. She's a wonderful person. And Emmett."

"They'll get another baby, Bella," I told her, my own eyes watering. "They're young. They have plenty of time."

"They've been trying for seven months," she croaked. "And when she finally conceived-"

I held her and let her cry over Rosalie's loss. I could hear Rosalie's sobs from upstairs and I felt bad for Emmett for having to put on a brave face for her when he was equally devastated by their loss. It made me hate parents who put up their kid for adoption. There were couples like Rosalie and Emmett out here, so desperate for a child of their own, but couldn't conceive. Who the hell did those parents think they were? They were blessed with a child, and they ungratefully gave him or her up. _Just how fucked up is this world? _

* * *

I hope the boys gave you a laugh when they went after Royce. Please don't hate me for letting Rosalie experience this heartbreak; life isn't perfect. There are couples around me that are desperate for a child of their own but can't conceive. On the contrary, there are also couples abandoning their children or taking them for granted... It's really upsetting.

**One more chapter to go. It will be a happy chapter so don't worry. No angst. **

**I'm already starting on the first chapter of my new story, though I haven't decided what the title is going to be. I will post the prologue after I finish WTTRW. Can you feel how excited I am? Hahaha. It's nice to take a break from WTDA and WTTRW Edward and Bella.**

**Thanks for sticking with me! The next chapter will be out soon. Please drop a review=D**


	29. Epilogue

Soundtrack: 

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

~_More than Anyone _

by Gavin DeGraw

(Amazing song. Seriously. It has so much emotion...)

Special thanks to _ariawolf80_ for helping me keep this story more realistic!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Bella Swan_

I wrapped my arms around Edward and smiled as I watched Aly skip from one room to another with a look of bewilderment on her face. Her breath quickened and her lips stretched into a wide smile when we announced that the room we were going in next was hers. She beamed, bounced into our arms and hugged us with all her might.

Edward and I spent more than a week turning the guestroom into the perfect room for Aly. Esme was more than happy to help with the decorating. We asked her not to make the room too babyish or girly because Aly was the kind of girl that would prefer books over Barbie. While Esme worked on the room interior, Edward and I stocked the furniture and other small things that we thought Aly would need, like books, CDs, stereo, board games… Our friends and family were really excited for Aly's arrival as well. Alice was determined to make her "The Most Fashionable Six Year-Old in California", which worried Edward to no end because he didn't want another Alice in the house. Rosalie promised Aly was going to have the best aunt out of her.

I had a hard time telling Rosalie about Aly in the beginning. She just recently lost a child and I didn't want to bring up Aly in case she took it as a slap to her face. I talked to Alice about my dilemma but she convinced me hiding it from her would only make the matter worse. So in the end, I mustered all my courage and talked to Rose about Aly one afternoon on our girls' day out. Although she seemed ecstatic for me and Edward, I could still see the sense of longing, envy and sorrow in her eyes. She would have been a great mom. Rosalie had one of the biggest hearts that I knew, though she didn't like letting people see her soft side because it made her look vulnerable.

Emmett and Jasper were pretty excited about the fact that they were going to be uncles. Jamie, Cody and Dylan made Edward and me promise that we'd call them over to babysit. Carlisle and Esme were supportive about our decision. Carlisle said if Aly was special enough to steal my heart and Edward's, that meant she was already a part of the Cullen Family. Renee and Phil were taken aback by the news but offered to help out if we ever needed assistance. Charlie almost had a heart attack when he heard we were adopting. He went on and on about us being too young to handle responsibilities as parents… shockingly, it was Carmen who got him to calm down and talked some sense into him, reminding him that she wasn't much older than I was when she married Charlie and became my stepmother.

I really felt that Edward and I could be good parents to Aly. Sure, we were young and we'd never done this before, but we cared for her in ways that nobody- not even our friends- could understand. Life was pretty spectacular at this point. I had a loving, wonderful husband, a daughter, a stable job, a group of amazing friends who I could count on… and Royce was out of the picture.

Speaking of Royce, Edward didn't end up turning him in to the cops after all. A couple of minutes after the boys left his apartment, he phoned Edward- who knows how Royce got his number? But he did get mine so it shouldn't surprise me- and told him he wanted to negotiate. Edward, hearing how shaken he was on the phone, reluctantly agreed. Then Royce did the unimaginable: he said he was going to issue a press release to apologize for his actions without bringing in my name and Edward's, as much as he hated having to sully his reputation. With his father and sister's connection to the media industry, it wouldn't be a problem, he had said. The condition was letting him leave town without making it more difficult for him. He wanted to start over. A new life, a new place... He said he had a feeling that Edward wasn't going to let him off hook so easily. Edward thought it through and agreed, but not without reluctance. I was quite happy that he did. Even if Edward did turn Royce in, he would get some time behind the bars as well, something he hadn't brought into consideration.

Aly squealed when she spotted the twin-sized bed sitting in the middle of the room. She screamed with delight as she ran her fingers along the hundred of books that we got for her that was sitting on the bookshelf. Since she didn't have a lot of luggage- the _Volturi_s were too ungenerous to buy her new clothing- her room was equipped with a truck load of new stuff. Aly wasn't a greedy child, but after everything she had been through, she deserved to be spoiled, just this once.

"Thank you," she hugged Edward and me again, tears brimming her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Al," Edward chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "We love you, you know? And you don't have to worry about anything from now on. You're with us and we'll take care of you."

"And we'll always want you," I smiled and touched her cheek. "You're a really amazing girl, Aly. People who don't see that are idiots."

"So what do I call you from now on? Aunt Bella? Uncle Edward?" she giggled, shooting a glance at Edward. "Aww! That means you won't be my friend anymore, Edward!"

Edward ruffled her hair and pulled her to his lap. I sat beside them on the bed and leaned against his shoulder, content that after everything we'd been through, we finally got Aly. Five months of waiting, five months of fighting for her… we finally did it.

"Squirt, it doesn't matter what you call me but you'll always be my best friend, 'kay? But if you watch _Fairly Odd Parents _with anyone else, I'd be really hurt." Edward winked at me.

Aly laughed, the sound of it like music to my ears.

"I'm going to go make us dinner. Do you like Mac and Cheese?" I bit my lip. It was the first thing that sprung into my head. Kids like cheese, didn't they? Or was Aly one of those people whose stomach couldn't stand dairy?

"Mac and Cheese is the best food ever!" She exclaimed gleefully. "Only second to ice cream."

"Shit! I mean, SHOOT!" Edward corrected himself, smiling apologetically at Aly. "I knew we forgot to get _something_. How could I leave out ice cream?" He shook his head. "I'm gonna run to the store. You need anything, Bella?"

I told him no because I already went grocery shopping this morning while Edward was asleep, before we picked Aly up from her foster parents'. The entire fridge and kitchen cabinet was stocked with food. I couldn't believe I forgot to get ice cream.

Edward pulled me into his arms and planted a kiss on my lips. "I'll be right back. Try not to miss me too much."

"Right back at cha," I teased. "And please try to stay out of trouble."

He thrust out his bottom lip and pretended to pout like a sulky child. I smacked him playfully and he laughed. "Okay, so how come when Jamie does it he gets his way?"

"You don't do it at cute as he does," I joked.

He quirked his eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

"Jamie? You can't seriously be jealous," I giggled, feeling his hands travel down my back. I shuddered when his minted breath fanned my face.

"With you, Bella," he whispered with a quiet chuckle. "Always."

Aly cleared her throat from the bed. Edward and I jumped, completely forgetting we had an audience who could only watch G-rated films.

"Sorry, Aly," we said laughingly at the same time.

"You wanna go get that ice cream with me?" Edward held out his hand toher. "You can have shotgun, since you're my best friend."

"Suh-weet!" she squealed.

* * *

We didn't end up using the dining room table for our first official family dinner. Something about it felt too formal, so I put all the dishes on the living room table and the three of us sprawled on the carpet and the couch, munching on Caesar Salad, Mac and Cheese, and tater tots while watching _The Incredibles_. When the credits began rolling, Edward flicked the lights back on and I felt a wave of warmth darting through me when we found Aly asleep on the couch with her lips parted. I brushed her fringes away from her face before Edward scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. After we tucked her in, as gently as we could without waking her up, we kissed her on both sides of her cheeks.

We froze in shock when a sweet voice sounded from the bed on our way out.

"Goodnight, Momma. Goodnight, Daddy."

Aly's voice was as soft as a whisper. The two of us spun around abruptly to look at her, wondering if she was dreaming or maybe we had imagined her speaking. But she was wide awake, her blue eyes gleaming in the dark.

"You said whatever I want, right? Is that okay? Sorry, I should have asked first. Do you think it's weird? I'm sorry-"

Edward and I walked back over to her bed and squeezed her, enveloping her into a hug. I smiled into her hair. _Momma. _I couldn't believe she just called me that. Was it possible to explode from feeling so happy?

"Of course it's okay," Edward chuckled. "It sounds perfect, Aly."

She beamed at him and turned to me. "I've never called anyone 'momma' before."

I kissed her wrist and winked at her. "I'm glad I'm your first. And I've never had a daughter before."

We kissed her goodnight and were surprised when she jumped out of bed and ran over for another hug before we closed the door behind us. I could _definitely _get used to having a daughter.

Edward stared and grinned at me on our way back to our room. He was still grinning at me when I snuggled under the covers. I frowned at him and that only widened his grin.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling okay? You're kind of creeping me out."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me a little. His hand found mine under the sheet and he intertwined our fingers together, making me smile involuntarily.

"I'm just really happy," he smiled, the greenness of his eyes taking my breath away. "My life is perfect, as of today."

"Aly _is _amazing," I nodded my head. "I'm so glad that she's going to be a part of our life from now on."

"I wasn't just talking about Aly," He touched my nose with the tip of his finger. "I was talking about everything. Thank you for making my life complete, Bella. For coming into my life, for loving me, and for loving that little girl down the hall. This isn't the life that I dreamt of having as a kid. This is a hundred times better. And I know the reason for that. It's because of you, Bella."

I smiled and tilted my head to kiss him. "You're welcome. I never pictured myself having this life either, when I was a kid. I never imagined I could love someone so much or feel so loved in return." Burying my face into his shirt, I asked, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I know Aly is your best friend. But I'm still your favorite, right?" I bit my lower lip when my face turned hot. Edward chuckled at my question and tightened his hold on me. He brought my face up for another kiss and whispered, "Yes. You'll always be my favorite, silly girl."

"Good. Just checking," I laughed nervously, hoping it would cover the humiliation that I was feeling. The crooked smile that he gave me made my heart skip a beat. _That smile, along with the man, is_ mine, I couldn't help but think with satisfaction.

To my mortification, tears spilled out of my eyes as an overwhelming feeling of joy and contentment crept its way into my heart. Edward let out a soft laugh, obviously amused.

"Aly? You can't seriously be jealous," he said, quoting my sentence from earlier. That was what I hated about Edward; he could always outplay me at my own game with his smartass mouth.

"Shut up," I giggled, smacking his chest. "I really hate you sometimes, you know."

He winked at me with a smirk. "Oh no, you don't. Because you _looooove _me."

I rolled my eyes at him, secretly enjoying the playfulness. "You're a pain in the ass."

"True, but I'm _your_ pain in the ass."

"You know, Edward, sometimes I think Aly is more mature than you. I hope she doesn't pick up your childishness," I chided.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," He waved me off. "She has the coolest, most gorgeous-looking dad in the world. Any kid would kill for that." I laughed at his statement and internally agreed with him. In high school, Rosalie made a "Hot Dad or Teacher" list and I remembered doubling over when I found Carlisle and Coach Reynolds on the list. If Aly's classmates- ten years from now- carried on the tradition, no doubt Edward would be number one on a lot of teenagers' fantasy list. It made me sick just thinking about it. "But you know what?" he whispered, smiling into my neck. "She also has this awesome mom who is going to be the most influential woman in her life. She looks up to you, you know. Before she was released from the hospital, I asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up. She said she wanted to be a writer, just like 'Miss Bella'."

His words warmed my heart. I was going to be a good role model for Aly, _my daughter_. I can't even believe I'm saying this. I'm not going to lie and say the idea of being responsible for a kid didn't care the hell out of me, but as I lay in bed with Edward, my head over his heart, I knew everything was going to be alright, as long as we were in it together.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

I couldn't help but fidget as I waited for Bella to emerge from the bedroom. Tonight, I called the JP Babysitting service for the very first time, even though my friend offered months ago. I trusted Jamie with my life. I really did. But the idea of leaving Aly alone with him for more than three hours scared me.

When he showed up at my house at five-fifty, wearing his Elmo T-shirt and carrying a box of baby chew toys, I howled with laughter. I explained to him that she was six _years _old, not six months old, but he said he really didn't get the difference because they were both _babies _to him_. _His eyes lit up when Aly shyly came into view, holding the teddy bear that I got for her on her birthday, Mr. Snuggle. She loved that bear and took it everywhere, and I'd like to think that I had something to do with it. Jamie crouched down in front of her and cooed, "Hi, little fella," patting her head. Aly looked at him as if he were an alien. Things got a bit better once Jamie began impersonating cartoon characters.

I let out an even breath when Bella came into view, the ringlets of her hair resting just above her black strapless gown. Aly gasped and smiled adoringly at her.

Bella bit her lip bashfully and sighed. "Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how ridiculous do I look?"

"You look beautiful, Momma!" Aly blurted out, blushing when she realized what she what she had done.

"She's right," I chuckled, taking Bella's hand. "The word ridiculous shouldn't even be in your vocabulary."

Jamie rolled his eyes from the couch and faked a yawn. "Shorty, close your eyes. This is the part where they make out without remembering there are other people in the room."

I chucked a pillow at his face and Aly laughed.

"We'll see you later, Squirt," I ruffled Aly's hair, winking at her.

"Try to look after Uncle Jamie," Bella chuckled. "Make sure he doesn't tear the house apart."

Jamie stuck out his tongue, proving exactly how mature and responsible he was, and pushed Bella and I out of the house. Aly just waved us goodbye with a smile, peeking at us from the window when Bella and I walked to the Volvo.

Aly, Bella and I had grown closer since the adoption. It'd been two months now, and I still think adopting Aly was one of the best decisions that I'd ever made in my life. Even though my family had showered her with gifts, she remained unspoiled and appreciative, like she always was. I'd never heard someone say the words "Thank you" so often in my life, and for that, I was proud of her.

I couldn't look away from Bella, even though I knew I had a _lifetime_ to share with her. My heart would still accelerate, like it had in high school when I first met her. My girl was so beautiful... inside and out. I was lucky to have her, as my best friend, as my lover, and as my wife.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" she chuckled.

"Have I _ever_?" I countered, winking at her.

She laughed and I reached for her hand, twining our fingers together. Closing her eyes, she put her head on my shoulder and sighed, her lips stretched into a smile. "I missed this. Just being with you. Don't get me wrong, I love Aly to death, but I just feel that I haven't got a lot of time with you lately. You're always working or attending classes, and when you're free, we're usually busy deciding where to put Aly to school next semester, you know?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," I kissed her wrist, feeling a little bad because everything she said was right. I'd barely spent any time with my wife lately. My classes were kicking my ass and things in the hospital weren't exactly slowing down. I missed spending time with Bella. I missed partying with her at _Element_, watching drive-in movies, arguing over stupid things like books and movies… I missed Bella and Edward time. "I'm going to try to balance out my time. I missed you, too."

"That's good to hear. So you're still not going to tell me where our destination is?"

I laughed, because her persistence was so… Bella.

She pouted when I told her it was a surprise. Laughing when I said "I hate surprises" the same time she did, she rolled her eyes and rebuked my impersonating skills.

The place that I had in mind was an hour away. The last time I was there I had only been six years old with my birth mother, Elizabeth. It was her favorite place in the world, I remembered her telling me. Because that was where my dad, Edward Henry, proposed to her when they were in college.

I blindfolded Bella's eyes before we pulled up at the beach. She groaned but I could feel her excitement, as she was bouncing up and down in her seat. I helped her out of the car and she squealed when she felt sand between her toes. I took off her sandals and removed my own shoes, leading her to our table with a smile on my face. She giggled when I removed the blindfold.

"Candlelight dinner," she whispered in awe, her eyes gleaming. "Oh Edward, this is awesome."

"Just like you," I kissed her cheek. "Come on. The food is going to get cold."

She didn't stop smiling, even after I pulled out her chair for her. I surveyed the food and was glad that the restaurant got my order right. The dessert was the most important; Bella loved Crème Brulee.

"Oh my gosh, Edward," she whispered. "I thought this only happens in the movies."

"What?" I chuckled.

She reached for my hand. "Romantic, candlelight dinner on the beach under the stars with the man of my dreams."

Her words made my heart soar. "Let's hope the food is okay. I really want tonight to be perfect for you. For _us_." '

"It already is," she smiled sweetly.

It was amazing how the both of us could go from being shy to playful and teasing in a matter of minutes. Because I was _really _nervous about tonight- I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted it to be perfect- I started acting like a goof to make her laugh, hoping that would ease _some_ of my tension. And it worked.

"Do you think Aly's doing okay, with Jamie?" she asked, when we both fell silent.

"I sent him a text in the car."

**Dammit Cap. Give me some credit here and quit checking on her. I'm great with kids. –J**

I showed her the reply and she laughed, handing my phone back to me.

"Ready for a walk?" I held out my hand.

She nodded with a grin and got to her feet gracefully. Bella was definitely more graceful without her heels. Not that they didn't look good on her- God, they really, _really_ did look good on her- but I loved taking a long walk on the beach barefooted with her. It made both of us feel more relaxed.

"So this isn't the beach that you usually take me to." Her voice was soft.

I swung our intertwined hands between us and looked over to the waves. The sound of the ocean always calmed me. It made me feel as if I were in another world.

"I haven't been to this beach since I was six," I told her. "This is where my dad proposed to my mom."

"You mean… Elizabeth and Edward Senior?" She gauged my reaction carefully, as if she was counting on me to break down in front of her.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "They were in their last year of college. They were high school sweethearts, you know? Prom King and Queen. They loved each other a lot. I don't know how that love dissolved." I ran a hand through my hair, the hand that wasn't holding Bella's. "I've thought about coming here before but I never did in the end. This place used to bring me pain and regret whenever I thought of it."

"What changed your mind?" she whispered.

"I don't know," I laughed quietly. "I guess time healed my wounds. And you."

She beamed at me, squeezing my hand. "It's okay to miss them, you know? I mean, missing them doesn't mean you love Carlisle and Esme less."

"I know that," I assured her. "It's just… I'm losing them. I don't see their faces as clearly in my head as before. I actually had to pull out some photos the other day just to help me remember what they looked like. And I don't even know why I care so much. When my dad was alive, we weren't even close."

"You can't break that bond, Edward. Remember when I told you I never wanted to see Charlie again while we were fighting? I was lying to myself. No matter what happens between me and Charlie, he'll always be my dad and I'll always love him. It's strange how these things work but a bond between a parent and their child is unbreakable."

"You're probably right," I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "If my parents had been here, they would have loved you. Hell, they would have liked you more than they liked me."

She laughed and shook her head.

I wrapped my arms around her and lowered my head. When her eyes met mine, I felt that warm and fuzzy feeling that I felt when she said the words "I do" in front of our family and friends.

"Happy anniversary, Bella," I whispered, swallowing my emotions. Today wasn't our wedding anniversary. Instead, it was the day of_ The_ Dance, the day that Bella and I confessed our feelings to each other in our junior year of high school. We celebrated it every year because it was a life-changing night for both of us. I can't imagine where or what I would be right now if I hadn't met Bella. One thing for sure, I would be nowhere as happy as I am right now. "I love you so much, you know that? Every time I look at you or think of you, I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet. I'm gonna sound like a chick, but I can't imagine Edward Cullen existing without Bella Swan. You're so important to me. The most important. Always."

She mumbled something against my shirt.

I chuckled. "What?"

She grinned a wideass grin and leaped on me, locking her arms around my neck. "It's Bella _Cullen_. And don't you ever, _ever _forget it!"

"Yes, ma'am."

She closed the distance between us and I smiled against her lips. Hmm… strawberry lip gloss. My favorite. The way she fit in my arms, the way our lips moved in synchronization really made me believe we were perfect for each other. Is it possible to love someone more and more as days go by? That was how I felt for her.

When we eventually pulled away from each other, catching our breaths, she fiddled with her hair, seeming somewhat… nervous?

"Edward, I have something that I want to show you…" she started, an edge to her chuckle. "It's nothing compared to this wonderful evening that you planned for us, but I just… want you to see it. It's in my purse."

She took off sprinting and it didn't take me long to fall into step beside her. Now she really got me curious. I held back my snicker when she broke out in a cold sweat. Tense Bella was entertaining, though maybe not as entertaining as Drunk Bella... My God, Drunk Bella was adorable.

She held up her hand, telling me to stop when I was about a yard away from her and our dinner table. Closing her eyes, she hid her other hand behind her and advanced toward me with long strides. She stopped when her face was an inch from my chest; I could feel her warm breath hitting my skin through my shirt and there was nothing that I wanted more than to pull her in my arms again.

She surprised me when she pulled out a book. Not a book, really, but a stack of stapled papers with the words "By Bella Cullen" written across the front page. Drawing a deep breath, I turned over to the first page.

_I never expected much when I enrolled myself in ECA. I never expected to fit in, find the best group of friends that anyone could ever ask for, and I certainly did not know I would meet the one person that changed my life: Edward Cullen..._

"It's stupid," she said, blushing. "It's something that I've been working on for a while and I finished it last night. It's a story. _Our _story. Like I said, it's nothing compared to all the things you planned for our anniversary but I couldn't think of anything else to get you as a present-"

I cut her off with a kiss. "Bella, are you kidding me? This is the _best _present that I've ever received. I'm going to guard this with my life. You can freaking bet on it."

She smiled at me and her eyes lit up at my words. "Really?"

"Really, really." I bobbed a nod, looking down to the book again. _When I was seventeen…_

"Wait!" she covered the page with her hand and snatched the book for me, dumping it on the table. "Don't read it now. Read it when you're alone because it's embarrassing for me."

I chuckled and drew her to me to kiss her again. "I don't know what you have to be embarrassed of. You're a great writer, Bella. I'm not just saying this because I'm your husband. I've read your stuff in high school, college, and even now. And you _know _how critical I am about writing. But it's your book, and I'll respect your wish. I won't read it until I'm alone. I promise."

She looked relieved. "Oh, good. Thanks."

"I have something else to show you," I grinned at her, knowing she was going to freak out in about a couple of seconds or so. I began taking my shirt off, my grin widening when I saw her eyes trailing from my chest to my abs, and threw it on the chair.

"Okay," she emitted a small laugh. "Not that I object, but why are you removing your shirt? Oh!" she gasped.

On my way home last night, Emmett dragged me to a tattoo parlor, claiming he wanted to get a skull on his bicep and he didn't want to do that shit alone. I told him the skull thing was overdone, but he said he didn't care because he was a man and he needed something masculine. Hey, if my brother wanted to look like a cheap fool, who was I to stop him? I ended up getting a tattoo on my shoulder blade. Call me Mr. Spontaneous. Truth to be told, I think Emmett knew I was going to end up leaving with something so that was why he called me instead of Jasper or his other friends.

"Edward!" she shrieked. "Oh my gosh, why the hell did you get my name tattooed on your shoulder blade? What if we get a divorce or something?"

I snickered and turned around so I could see her. Yeah, she really did look freaked out. "Jesus, Bella, we just got married not too long ago and you're already thinking about a divorce? I'm hurt. Really hurt."

"Not the point!" she said. "The point is a tattoo is _permanent. _Meaning irremovable. Existing perpetually."

"I know what permanent means, thank you very much!" I laughed, enjoying her panicking. "But Bella, you _are _permanent in my life. No doubt about that. Why would I want a meaningless picture on my body?"

She was dazed, her eyes fluttering rapidly.

"You can kiss me, you know," I whispered into her ear, chuckling. "I know I look pretty irresistable right now."

She laughed and threw her arms around my neck, her legs going around my waist. All the memories of me and her slowly began to immerse me: the first time I saw her face; the first time I bumped into her in the hallway- well, to be accurate _she _bumped into me; the first time we kissed; the first time we said the words "I love you"; graduating together; going off to college together; buying our house; getting married; the honeymoon…. My life was all about her. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Then I heard it. _Thunder_. It hadn't rained for almost three months in California and I couldn't believe it was going to start now, when I was in the middle of something.

"Damn it," I rubbed my forehead when I felt a raindrop. "I actually watched the weather channel last night. It's not supposed to rain today."

Bella laughed, her laugh bringing an involuntary smile to my face. "Oh, wow. I got Edward Cullen to watch the_ weather_ channel."

Then it dawned on me that Bella's story- _my anniversary present_- was uncovered. I raced to the table, dashing to the car as fast as I could with the book tucked under my arm. I could hear Bella laughing and shouting my name behind me.

"It's just rain, Edward. Not that big of a deal," she was panting when she caught up to me.

I shook my head at her. She had no idea at all how important and precious that stack of paper was to me. My car was no longer my most valuable possession; her book was.

"Do you want to get in the car? I mean, it's raining and-"

This time, it was her turn to cut me off with a kiss.

"No. Let's just stay out here for a while," she whispered.

Most people say it's impossible to find the one person that you would want to spend the rest of your life with at the age of seventeen. But you know what? Those people were _idiots_. All it took for me was one girl to realize that. When two people are destined to be with each other, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. As I gazed into Bella's eyes, I knew I was right.

"As long as you want, Bella," I smiled at her, feeling overwhelmed with emotions all of a sudden. "I love you."

"Happy anniversary, Edward," she whispered, tiptoeing so she could wrap her arms around my neck. "I love you, too. Forever and ever and ever."

**The End**

* * *

*tears* The End. I can't believe I just posted "The End" for WTTRW. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me until the very end and for all the support you've shown!When I first started on Fanfiction, I had no idea someone out there would actually be interested in reading my story. Huge, _huge_ thanks to those you read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, recommended WTTRW. You guys deserve a hug from the basketball boys or Aly, if you prefer. I know my lack of update irritates a lot of people, but real life does come first. Most of you have been so understanding and amazingly patient with me- THANK YOU. I'm very lucky to have such a wonderful group of readers.

A lot of you have been asking whether there will be a sequel to the sequel. The answer is no. I feel that the story has run its course and writing another sequel to it would ruin both WTDA and WTTRW. However, there's no guarantee that I won't be posting outtakes.

And for those of you who subscribed to my website, _thank you_. I tried to update my blog last week, but I was informed that my storage room was full so now it freezes on me. I decided to make a new Blogspot account. My old one has been deleted since it had strange characters all over the place- I still don't know why- so I applied for a new blog and I'm happy to say that it works. **http:/melloveswriting(dot)blogspot(dot)com**. The link is also on my profile. There is a subscription box at the top right corner- I ran a couple of tests and made sure that it does send Email updates- so if it's not too much trouble, subscribe to that instead of my old website since I will no longer be updating it. It's quite easy; all you have to do is type in your email. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. My friend was right- I am technologically challenged. *sigh*

I hope this last chapter didn't disappoint you. I'm happy with the way it turned out, but I was still really nervous about posting it since it's the last chapter... So, review? Please? One last time? :)))

**!New Story!**

I sure hope this isn't goodbye. I look forward to hearing from you all again in my other stories! I'm excited to announce that I have a new story up- **"The Cullen Inheritance"**! My first all-human story that's not WTDA related. If you'd drop by and take a look at it, I'd appreciate it.


	30. WTDA The Novel

Dear all,

It seems surreal to me that this day is finally here! **"Welcome to Drama Academy"** (the novel version) is now available on **Amazon **and **Createspace eStore **as we speak! Links to both websites are on my has been three and a half years since I posted the first chapter of WTDA online. I still remember how excited I was when I received my first review for WTDA and that exhilarating feeling I have every time I see a review alert or a story alert in my inbox. Thank you, _all of you_, for sticking with me till the very end. Thank you for recommending the story to your friends; thank you for reviewing and giving me advice on how I could improve as a fanfiction writer.

Throughout the entire process of turning this fanfiction into a novel, there were countless of times that I wanted to give up, that I lost faith in myself and the story. A special thank you to those of you who PMed me over the years to show your support for the novel. Without you, I never would have had the will and strength to finish rewriting. You guys were my motivation to continue and this book is dedicated to all of you- my friends and readers on fanfiction and my supportive family. THANK YOU SO MUCH for everything. I wish I could give you a huge hug instead of just thanking you in the Acknowledgements.

The story will be pulled completely in the near future. I don't like posting A/Ns rather than actual chapters, but it was the only way I could think of to keep in touch with my readers after all this time. If you're still interested in my writing, please follow and subscribe to my **Blogspot: **http:/www(dot)melloveswriting(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ (the link is also on my profile) and add me to your **Author Alert**, so that way you'll be able to see my upcoming updates.

If you decide to give WTDA a chance, I hope you won't be disappointed when you finish all 613 pages (I still don't know how that happened). This is my first novel so I know it is far from perfect, and letting you guys down is one of the things that I worry about the most. I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

I guess this is my final goodbye to the fanfiction version of "Welcome to Drama Academy". This doesn't mean I'm done with fanfiction. I'm not :) Thank you all again for the support and encouragement over the years and for helping me fulfill my dream. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me.

-Mel


End file.
